Missão Impossível?
by Mary Lovegood
Summary: Severus tenta frustrar uma missão dos comensais da morte. Mas acaba não conseguindo seu intento... Ou consegue? [comédia.romance][SS.Personagem.Original]
1. Soberba e ambição

Oi galera...

Pra quem não me conhece, eu sou a Mah.

'

Bom...

Reiterando o que eu sempre digo: EU NÃO TENHO BETA!!! Portanto, perdoem quando virem erros grotescos, e POR FAVOR, se encontra-los, me mandem um recado falando onde tah a burrice, para que eu possa arrumar.

'

Personagens (como eu imagino, e que gostaria que vcs imaginassem tbém.):

Severus: Alan Rickman quando tinha idade pra fazer o papel de Severus (época de Duro de Matar. E não me entendam mal, eu amo o Alan, e acho ele um veinhu gostoso, mas atualmente ele não tem idade pra ser o Snape).

Jack(namorado da trouxa maluca):Jude Law ator em 'Alfie' e 'Closer', e 'O amor não tira férias'.

Moça trouxa maluca que não tem nome por enquanto: Drew Berrymore, que atuou em 'Como se fosse a primeira vez'_ (filme mais lindo do mundo), 'Duplex', e 'As Panteras' (ela é a pantera gordinha ')e outros..._

Dumbledore: O ator do PRIMEIRO HP (o que morreu).

Voldemort: O mesmo dos filmes HP.

Rodolphus Lestrange (o cornudo...pq aquela Bela deve meter muito chifre na testa dele): Imaginem como quiserem. ¬¬'

Bom... Por enquanto é só pessoal.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Capítulo1 - Soberba e ambição.

A forma aterradora ouvia paciente seu servo mais útil concluir o relatório sabre a espionagem. O homem prostrado à sua frente era apenas um amontoado de carne recheada com ossos para ele. Nada de especial. Não era como ele, soberano em sua inteligência e sagacidade. Agora ele era um "deus". Havia alcançado a imortalidade com a divisão de sua alma.

Para ele, o homem curvado à sua frente não passava de um meio para seu fim. Em breve ele não precisaria mais de ninguém. Ele os teria apenas para divertimento próprio. Em breve o mundo todo lhe pertenceria, e ele poderia "limpa-lo" da escória trouxa.

Afinal, segundo a concepção trouxa, não é isso que um "deus" faz? Impõe regras, e observando o espetáculo de longe, escolhendo aqueles que às cumprem para dar-lhes proteção e regalias, em detrimento daqueles que contrapõe-se às regras, proporcionando à estes uma eternidade de dores e sofrimentos sem fim? Sim. Ele já era um deus. Agora só restava-lhe a ultima ameaça: Harry Potter.

- Sim meu Lorde! Está tudo correndo como o planejado. Dumbledore é completamente confiante de minha fidelidade às causas dele. Será muito fácil ataca-lo na hora certa. – Falou Severo Snape com o nariz encostado no chão por estar curvado em submissão.

- Muito bem Severo. Está seguindo muito bem. Trabalhe e espere, que em breve terá recompensas com as quais nunca sequer conseguiu sonhar nesta sua mente diminuta. – Disse a forma humanóide.

- Meu Lorde, serei sempre grato, mesmo não conhecendo ainda as recompensas! O simples fato da promessa de dizimar todos os trouxas nojentos já é um júbilo para mim! – Disse Snape. Suas palavras saiam acompanhadas de muito ar adulando e afastando a poeira difusa do chão empoeirado de tal modo, que formava uma pequena clareira de limpeza no chão de taco em baixo de sua boca. Assim como o chão empoeirado, as palavras de Snape eram adulações necessárias que afastava a poeira da duvida do 'Ser Repugnante' que às ouvia.

- CRACK! – O som inconfundível de alguém aparatando encheu o ambiente circundado pela aura de mal e medo que a criatura emanava. Indiscutivelmente alguém havia aparatado às costas do Lorde das trevas. Com o barulho, Snape não pode evitar travar as unhas no assoalho devido ao susto. No entanto, o 'pavoroso mestre' apenas virara-se lentamente para observar seu segundo servo jogar-se ao chão de forma submissa.

- Meu mestre! Conseguimos encontrar o bruxo que o senhor queria! – respondeu o homem que havia aparatado, num misto de presunção misturado à face de terror pela presença abominável do 'homem serpente'.

- Rodolphus Lestrange – disse a voz gélida de morte - Quanta indelicadeza apresentar-se à minha presença sem ser chamado por mim – Disse suavemente, e logo após, apontou a varinha para o comensal que havia acabado de chegar, desferindo contra este alguns segundos da maldição cruciatus.

Logo após alguns espasmos, Lestrange estava deitado em posição fetal gaguejando por clemência.

- Meu caro Rodolphus Lestrange. Espero que tenha novidades. – disse a voz letal.

- S-sim s-senhor. N-nos descobrimos o paradeiro d-do tal b-bruxo Jack. P-por isso vim até o senhor meu Lorde. P-para comunica-lo de nosso êxito. – Disse Lestrange com a voz temerosa.

Mais uma vez o bruxo abaixou a varinha. Mas desta vez como se esta fosse um chicote invisível, dando algumas chibatadas no homem que já rastejava tentando se afastar.

- IDIOTA! ÊXITO SERIA SE VOCÊS INCOMPETENTES JÁ O TIVESSEM TRAZIDO EM MÃOS! AQUI, PARA MIM! – Disse a criatura em um silvo alto e ameaçador como uma serpente prestes à dar o bote. – VÁ BUSCA-LO E TRAGA-O PARA MIM! E NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A CHEGAR EM MINHA PRESENÇA DESSA FORMA! – Concluiu ameaçador com uma nova chicotada desferida ao bruxo que agora rastejava-se para fora do cômodo.

Snape sabia o que tanto havia irritado o mestre: O fato de Rodolphus ter chego no meio de uma reunião particular, provavelmente aliado ao fato de ter revelado sem querer que estava em missão à outra pessoa que não Voldemort.

Voldemort mandava seus servos para missões distintas, e dificilmente um sabia da missão que o outro deveria cumprir. Era uma forma de Voldemort manter o controle sobre as ações de seus servos. E esconder segredos de outros. Snape sentiu uma curiosidade corroendo-o. Por que o lorde se irritara tanto? O monstro afinal não confiava em ninguém. Mas porque tentar esconder essa missão? A simples procura de um bruxo?

Snape era espião infiltrado da 'Ordem'. Deveria descobrir tudo que pudesse para tentar impedir o avanço das forças das trevas.

Ele levantou levemente a cabeça para que o monstro o notasse. Foi o suficiente.

- Já pode ir Severo. – disse a voz num sibilar desconfiado.

Snape rapidamente retirou-se da presença sinistra de costas para a porta, e com a postura curvada de submissão, sem retirar os olhos dos pés da besta.

Ao alcançar o outro cômodo viu que Rodolphus ainda estava lá. Não era fácil se recuperar depois da maldição crucius. O homem loiro jazia sentado em um canto respirando profundamente e abraçado ao próprio corpo.

Severus sabia que tipo de expurgo Rodolphus Lestrange era. Casado com a mais fielmente cega comensal, Bela Lestrange, Rodolphus divertia-se lançando a maldições imperdoáveis em qualquer trouxa desprevenido.

Porém, ao contrario de sua esposa, Severus sabia que ainda havia humanidade e sanidade no antigo companheiro de escola. Muitas vezes Rodolphus, junto a outros Sonserinos de sua época, tomara seu partido nas brigas contra os grifinórios que se auto-intitulavam "os marotos". Então, ele pegou um pequeno frasco de poção que sempre carregava consigo e estendeu ao homem. Era um relaxante muscular, que faria com que as dores cessassem. Severus sempre andava com aquela poção, pois sabia que estava sempre em risco iminente da ira do monstro temperamental.

Rodolphus não levantou os olhos para Snape. Ele viu a mão estendendo-lhe o frasco e apenas pegou e bebeu. Estava prostrado, e como um legitimo integrante da sonserina, ele era orgulhoso, e provavelmente estava sentindo mais aquela situação vexatória de fragilidade do que os efeitos da própria maldição que havia recebido.

Severus virou-se de costas para o bruxo, dando-lhe espaço para que recuperasse a posição altiva. Ouviu o farfalhar de vestes e virou-se. Lestrange já estava de pé.

- Não sei o porque daquela reação – disse Lestrange friamente.

- Obviamente o nosso Lorde não gostou de você ter revelado sem querer informações à mim. – disse Snape alheio.

- Não entendo o porquê. Ele disse-me que quem treinaria o rapaz seria você. – Disse Rodolphus altivo.

Severus virou levemente o rosto. Certamente se Lestrange visse o rosto do homem sinistro, ele teria percebido a sombra de gana e interesse que perpassou pelos olhos de Snape.

Severus se manteve calado. Sabia por experiência que Rodolphus não pararia de falar por ali. E satisfeito ele ouviu o outro bruxo continuar a revelar sua 'missão secreta'.

- Eu estou atrás de um bruxo que escapou da educação formal de Hogwarts.

Severus apenas esboçou uma feição de falso desinteresse e ouviu o colega continuar:

- Você deve se lembrar dos Rich? Família de sangue puro milenar – disse o Louro soberbo. – Eles estavam ao nosso lado na primeira guerra.

- Sim... – Disse Snape. Ele se lembrava dos Rich. O casal de bruxos dinamarqueses entrara para o lado das trevas por abominarem trouxas e mestiços.

- Ludmila Rich teve um filho alguns anos antes da primeira ascensão do Lorde das trevas. Esse filho foi mandado à Hogwarts como todos os bruxos. Infelizmente, o garoto não desenvolveu habilidade mágica. Bom... Não que os pais e o ministério pudessem detectar – Disse Rodolphus com escárnio. – Os pais pensaram que o garoto era um aborto. E como você sabe, essa aberração é tão detestável quanto uma criança trouxa normal. Talvez até mais, pois não teve competência de desenvolver o don que o sangue puro lhe proveria. – disse Rodolphus pensativo - No segundo ano em Hogwarts, o pequeno não conseguia nem ao menos levantar uma pena com um simples feitiço Wingardiu Leviossa. Para os Rich, principalmente para Ludmila, aquela aberração merecia ser afogada na banheira. Mas Ricardo Rich se compadeceu-se da criança, e decidiu lançar-lhe um feitiço de memória e abandona-lo em um orfanato trouxa antes que a mãe matasse o filho com uma imperdoável. Dizem que Dumbledore protestou contra essa decisão, mas os pais não queriam mais o filho.

Severus lembrou do casal, os pais desnaturados deveriam ter uns trinta e cinco anos quando Severus ingressou para o lado das trevas. E lembrou que os pais não costumavam falar sobre a criança. Sentiu-se enojado com a historia que Lestrange contara.

- Acho que quando entramos para comensais o garoto deveria já estar no segundo ano da escola. Ou seja, agora ele deve estar na faixa dos vinte e nove ou trinta anos. Bom, acredito que com 29. – Concluiu Lestrange.

- E por que ir atrás do filho dos Rich depois de tantos anos? – Perguntou Severus com um falso desinteresse.

- Bem, como eu disse: Ele escapou da educação formal. Quer dizer que é sim um bruxo, um bruxo sangue-puro!

'- Tantos bruxos sangue puro a serem recrutados... Por que justamente esse? – Perguntou Severus agora sentindo as entranhas se consumirem de ansiedade. Certamente algo de muito importante havia nesse rapaz ao ponto de levar Voldemort convocar comensais de seu primeiro escalão para encontrar e instruir o moço.

- Uma fonte segura que estudou no passado com Jack revelou antes de ser morto, que ele possuía sim uma característica muito peculiar, que obviamente passou desapercebido por aquele velhote idiota do Dumbledore. – Disse Rodolphus com desinteresse e observou Snape fazendo um pequeno suspense.

- E o que seria essa característica? – Perguntou Snape com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ele tinha o don de prever o futuro próximo. Coisa de minutos entende? Ele sabia sempre quais eram as próximas jogadas em jogos de xadrez bruxo, falava frases que os amigos iam dizer à seguir, previa onde um balaço atacaria antes deste atingir seu alvo. Essa fonte também disse que Jack foi um ótimo jogador de quadribol, e só não entrou para o time devido à idade. – O comensal bufou em desagrado – Mas Lucius contou-me que para aquele Potter nojento as regras de não poder jogar logo no primeiro ano foram mudadas.

Severus segurou o ímpeto de virar os olhos para traz e bufar, com o ultimo comentário de Rodolphus. E então puxou:

- Quem lhes cedeu essas informações e porque? – Snape perguntou agora sem esconder a curiosidade.

Rodolphus sorriu por ter despertado finalmente a curiosidade do mestre de poções.

- Um imbecil que se negou à juntar-se ao Lorde. Ele era do ano de Jack. Foi útil... Você precisava vê-lo implorar e suplicar ao Lorde durante uma pequena cessão de cruciatus. Acho que a única razão para que o lorde tivesse clemência e o matasse logo foi a revelação de que Jack Rich possuía esses poderes interessantes que não foram detectados pelo ministério. Não quis se alistar, era um Lufa-Lufa idiota, mas deu todas as informações do ano de sua turma em Hogwarts. – Disse o bruxo fazendo pouco caso.

Severus ficou surpreso de que esses poderes tivessem passado desapercebido de Dumbledore. Sabia que no ministério a burrice da burocracia impediria que esse don fosse detectado, mas Dumbledore? Por que afinal Dumbledore não havia percebido um talento como esse?

- E agora você irá atrás desse tal ahhh... Jack? – Vacilou Snape para denotar falta de interesse.

- Sim. Esse imbecil nunca tentou descobrir o porquê de seus dons. Conviveu à vida toda com eles no mundo trouxa sem se questionar. Eu nunca teria me adaptado fora do mundo bruxo. Certamente eu iria atrás das razões de meus dons. Sinceramente eu não entendo o porquê um estúpido como esse, que se adaptou com tanto êxito ao mundo desses trouxas nojentos, poderia ser trazido ao nosso convívio. – Completou Rodolphus com cara de desagrado.

Snape olhou para homem loiro disfarçando sua incredulidade com tamanha ingenuidade. Obviamente a soberba cegava os olhos de Rodolphus, fazendo-o um tolo. Snape sabia muito bem para que Voldemort queria Jack. Em uma batalha o moço poderia prever os próximos movimentos dos adversários, dando à Voldemort um par de olhos colados no futuro, capazes de indicar quando desviar de uma maldição ou mesmo quando e onde lançar uma, para que o oponente não tenha chance de escapatória. Seria o suficiente para guiar Voldemort em uma batalha decisiva. Mas ignorou todo que pensara e concordou com Rodolphus:

- Realmente, uma escória dessas não deveria ser misturada conosco. Mas... Como vocês o encontraram?

- Bem... descobrimos o orfanato trouxa. Lá havia uma pequena ficha, com informações muito parcas de que uma criança havia sido abandonada no mesmo dia que o Rich havia deixado Jack, nessa ficha continha a idade da criança: 12 anos, ou seja, o perfil encaixando maravilhosamente bem, mas com informações incompletas. Em contra partida, havia o endereço dos pais adotivos. Um casal americano de Nova York. Fomos atrás desse casal hoje. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao saber que o casal havia morrido à apenas dois dias em um acidente com uma daquelas porcarias chamadas "carro". Eu perguntei ao porteiro trouxa se ele conhecia Jack, e ele disse-me sobre a tragédia, e que Jack aquela hora devia estar assistindo ao enterro dos trouxas. Montamos campana com capas de invisibilidade na frente da porta do apartamento, e eu vi quando um rapaz, de uns trinta anos, loiro de olhos claro assim como o senhor e a senhora Rich, todo vertido de preto, provavelmente por causa do funeral dos pais, entrando com chave no apartamento. – disse Lestrange com cara de vitória. – Então eu voltei para cá para avisar ao mestre, e ele me recebeu com uma cruciatus. – Finalizou Rodolphus com o nariz torcido em desagrado.

- Entendo. – Disse Snape simplesmente. Agora ele sabia que era imperativo que ele chegasse à esse rapaz antes de Rodolphus e dos outros comensais que ele certamente convocaria. – Rodolphus, de onde mesmo esse rapaz é?...

Ele mora em um apartamento 'Avenida 15' em Nova York.

- Deve ser uma espelunca – Jogou Severus.

- Na verdade não. Os trouxas eram bem abastados. Ele mora no prédio Village... Mas conheço alguns bruxos no TallPark, que é o melhor prédio residencial da avenida 15. – Disse Lestrange esnobe.

Severus deu um sorriso interior lembrando de uma frase de Dumbledore à respeito de Voldemort e seus seguidores: "A soberba, apesar de andar sempre junto da ambição, é a pior inimiga desta ultima". E então, Snape disse simplesmente:

- Rodolphus, aquele velhaco nojento estranhará minha demora. Espero que tenha êxito em sua missão.

Dito isso, Snape desaparatou, para aparatar logo em seguida em uma das avenidas mais famosas de Nova York. A avenida 15.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Procurou o tal prédio, bateu na portaria.

Um homem trouxa, que aparentava ter a idade de Severus o recebeu.

- O que deseja? – perguntou o porteiro cumprindo seu trabalho.

- Eu soube da morte dos pais de Jack, e vim fazer lhe uma visita. – Mentiu Snape calmamente.

- Ahhh. Uma perda lamentável... Mas espere um minuto que eu vou avisar que o senhor esta aqui. – Disse o homem pegando o interfone – Como é mesmo seu nome?

Snape percebeu que o aparelho iria denunciar sua chegada, então ele lançou um feitiço para quebrar o objeto por dentro. E disse ao porteiro:

- Meu nome é Philip – Mentiu descaradamente. Não podia deixar rastros.

O porteiro apertou varias vezes o gancho. Severus já estava impaciente. Em breve Lestrange chegaria aparatando direto na porta do apartamento, já que este sabia com exatidão onde aparatar...

Dando ao porteiro seu olhar mais ameaçador, ele conseguiu finalmente saber o numero do apartamento e entrar.

Encontrou o elevador do prédio, e logo subiu ao destino. Ele temia que Rodolphus fosse mais rápido, mas teria que arriscar. Já na porta do apartamento, ele ouviu uma serie de gritos exaltados. Um homem e uma mulher brigavam dentro do apartamento que ele deveria invadir para resgatar Jack antes que Rodolphus o pegasse.

(- Você é um canalha nojento! Eu não quero mais você! Desgraçado! Transando com uma vagabunda aqui!!!) – Disse uma voz feminina.

"Trouxas" – Severus pensou revirando os olhos enquanto jogava em si mesmo um feitiço para ficar invisível que Dumbledore passara anos ensinando-o. Enquanto isso pensava em uma forma de entrar.

Obviamente haviam trouxas no apartamento, e pelo que ele estava entendendo, Jack deveria ter acabado de ser pego em um ato de traição.

Ouviu-se pancadas e vidros estilhaçados. E gritos agonizantes de uma outra voz feminina.

(- SAIAAAA!!!!) – Severus ouviu gritar a provável mulher traída, na mesma voz feminina estridente, que ele havia escutado assim que parara na frente do apartamento. Logo em seguida uma moça muito bonita abriu a porta com violência aparentando cara de pavor. Ela trancou a porta atrás de si. A aparência estava desolada. Tinha um hematoma no braço e uma marca vermelha na forma de uma mão com cinco pequenos dedos, atestando que havia tomado um tapa na cara daqueles bem dados, e o cabelo completamente desgrenhado.

(- Fique calma...) – Severus ouviu pedir a voz masculina dentro do apartamento. Provavelmente Jack acalmando sua 'amasiada'. Afinal, tinha quase certeza que o rapaz não era casado, pois ainda estaria morando com os pais trouxas se estes não tivessem morrido.

(- CALMA O K#¬¬0) – Rugiu a voz feminina da traída. E mais utensílios de vidro se espatifando no chão.

Ele não podia ficar esperando a briga terminar. Apertou a varinha no punho e testou a maçaneta, com sorte o moço iria estar prestando tanta atenção nos gritos da mulher que não iria ter tempo de prever que Severus o atacaria. O problema seria ter que levar a mulher escandalosa junto, já que teria que pegar o moço na frente dela.

Porém, assim que seu primeiro dedo tencionou tocar a fechadura para abri-la, as vozes subitamente cessaram.

Severus estranhou a sintonia do final súbito da briga com seu tencionamento em abrir a porta. Mas não havia mais tempo, em poucos minutos Rodolphus apareceria, e ai sim seria um desastre.

Ele abriu a porta.

- Quem está ai? - perguntou o moço louro ao ver a porta se entreabrindo.

Severus afastou-se e viu o moço escancarando a porta para ver se havia alguém do lado de fora. Ele tinha que admitir que o poder do rapaz era bom.

- Ta vendo! – Disse o moço que só poderia ser Jack para uma trouxa de cabelos e olhos castanhos opacos. – Você me deixa louco!

- Quer saber? Eu estou cansado! Eu fiz minha escolha! – Disse ele olhado para o lado em que Severus estava postado.

Snape sentiu um arrepio, e viu o moço indo à direção dele. Severus estava abobalhado de mais. Será que o louro sabia até onde ele estava. E quando o rapaz se aproximou, Severo afastou surpreso para o lado bem em tempo de desviar do rapaz que dirigiu-se para uma prateleira e passou por ele pegando um molho de chaves.

- Eu escolhi meu caminho! E agora não tem mais volta. Você nunca mais me verá sua estúpida! – Disse o Rapaz indo para a porta.

Snape observou. Tudo que o moço dizia encaixava. Ele parecia mesmo ter o don de prever o futuro. Mas seria isso mesmo que ele estava entendendo? O rapaz havia passado por ele com o molho de chaves e agora parara à porta observando a moça.

Snape rangeu os dentes. Obviamente que o moço havia feito sua escolha. E pela forma que tratara sua mulher, ele não era uma boa pessoa. A moça observava atônita. Severo percebeu nela uma gravidez em estagio avançado. Ela arregalou os olhos e gritou:

- Não!

E foi ao encontro do homem que à estava abandonando.

- CRAK! CRAK! CRAK! – Três estrondos de aparatações ao corredor chamou à atenção de Severus e dos outros integrantes na sala. A mulher afastou para traz assustada com o barulho, enquanto Jack estacou na porta como se esperasse alguém. A escolha de Jack era clara: ele ameaçara a moça de ir embora para sempre, e esperara os bruxos regidos pelo lorde das trevas aparatarem para leva-lo.

Severus decidiu que o levaria, nem que arrastado para Hogwarts, e lá Dumbledore poderia convence-lo à ficar do lado da luz. Saiu de seu estado de hipnose com a cena e dirigiu-se à ele. Infelizmente, a porta abriu-se.

Severus olhou a mulher. Ela morreria, e seu bebê também se ele não à tirasse dali. Para Jack infelizmente não havia mais chance. Severus tinha tencionado em levá-lo à força, mas antes que pudesse agir, os comensais já entravam na sala. Dessa forma ele apenas agarrou a moça por traz, tapou-lhe a boca e arrastou-a para um ponto escuro da sala onde os comensais, que não a haviam percebido, não a enxergariam.

A trouxa chacoalhou-se surpresa e amedrontada, mas Severus abaixou o tom de voz e disse:

- Fique calma! E não faça barulho ou irá morrer! – Certamente Severus não notou que sua frase denotou uma terrível ameaça à mulher. A voz do bruxo soara ameaçadora, e assim a trouxa aquietou-se, e ambos observaram a cena se descortinar:

Lestrange havia aparecido na porta e instantaneamente conjurado um petrificus totalus em Jack, imobilizando-o.

A ação foi rápida. Em poucos segundos Snape e a trouxa viram mais dois comensais grandalhões agarrarem cada um em um braço de Jack e aparatarem à três para bem longe dali. Rodolphus ainda olhou no vácuo onde estivera Jack e os outros dois comensais antes de sumirem no ar. Andou pelo apartamento em direção à porta. Encostou-a e observou a sala. Snape estava sem ar. Se Rodolphus Lestrange se aproximasse, ele veria a moça estarrecida com a situação. É certo que ele estava protegido pela invisibilidade, mas não poderia deixar que a trouxa grávida fosse assassinada.

Para seu alivio, Rodolphus sorriu para o nada, aparentemente satisfeito com a captura, e desaparatou deixando-o finalmente sozinho.

Snape tencionou soltar a boca da moça, que agora chorava desesperada, mas sem ruídos devido a mão invisível que amordaçava sua boca.

Com repudio, Severus sentiu sua mão que tapava a boca da trouxa toda molhada. Por cima, ele sentia que estava coberta da secreção e lágrimas que escorria do nariz e dos olhos da moça devido ao choro desesperado, e por baixo, na palma, a saliva da mulher escorria devido à posição que ele a havia amordaçado com os dedos.

- Escute! – Ele disse num sussurro ameaçador. Instantaneamente ela parou de se espernear para tentar se soltar.

- Eu quero que você fique calma, e não grite.– Falou ele autoritário. – Se eu soltar sua boca você fica quieta? – Ele sentiu a mulher tentar menear com a cabeça para frente e para traz.

Então ele soltou o braço que segurava a mulher à cima da barriga. Ele primeiro iria se tornar visível antes de solta-la. Apertou a mão na boca da mulher com força no intuito de prende-la pela cabeça, para evitar que ela tentasse escapar. Pegou a varinha e realizou o anti-feitiço para tornar-se visível, porém sem soltar a boca da mulher.

Severus não percebeu que no ato de apertar mais o braço que segurava o rosto da mulher, sua mão escorregara para cima tapando o nariz da trouxa. Nestes breves segundos entre pressionar mais a boca da trouxa, soltar a mão que à segurava pouco à baixo dos seios, e fazer o feitiço para voltar à ser visível, ela esperneou amedrontada, por ter a respiração cortada. Parou ereta, flexionou um joelho para cima, e com toda a força que pode, ela cravou o salto fino da bota que usava em um dos pés de Severus.

-ARGHHHHH! - Severus sentiu uma dor lacerante no pé direito. Num instinto, ele largou-a totalmente.

Em 'Slow Motion', Severus Snape viu a moça de olhos e cabelos castanhos apagados, desafiar o barrigão de sua clara condição de grávida, levantar uma perna num ângulo de noventa graus:

- UGTHHHH! Ele gemeu. Ela o havia atingido certeiramente no "você-sabe-oque".

Ele não conseguiu fazer nada alem de soltar o ar com sofreguidão, encolher-se e apertar o colo numa tentativa vã de proteger e apaziguar a dor que era milhares vezes pior que uma cruciatus.

Ele não tinha ar para soltar os desaforos que sua cabeça gritavam para a trouxa vagabundinha que havia lhe acertado.

Ele apenas articulava palavrões, mas de seus lábios som nenhum saia. Ele tentou então, irracionalmente, aproximar-se da mulher com uma mão segura em "você-sabe-onde" e uma outra estendida para tentar agarrar a moça e torcer-lhe o pescoço!

Ela afastou-se com repudio e pavor, e novamente aquela perna direita da moça desafiava o barrigão e se levantara e o atingira no meio do peito. Severus foi para traz com o golpe e bateu na parede. A mão vazia finalmente raciocinou em pegar a varinha. Ele pensou em lançar algum feitiço ofensivo no intuito de para-la... Mas logo sua racionalidade levara a melhor. Ele via a barriga da mulher e só conseguia pensar que um feitiço incorreto poderia matar o bebê que ela carregava, e ele já tinha mortes de mais em suas mãos, não precisava de mais uma.

Tenteou para os lados. Estava decidindo um feitiço que à bloquearia, sem prejudicar a criança que ela carregava. Estupefaze-la não era uma opção.

"Claro" – Pensou.

- Petrificus totalus! - disse ele apontando para a garota. Estranhamente ela desviou-se, e virou a cabeça para ver o feitiço bater em um vazo e derrubá-lo no chão.

Severus ainda estava sôfrego com os golpes que levara. Nunca imaginara, depois de tantos anos, voltar à apanhar ao bom e velho modo trouxa.

Então ele à viu se aproximar. Estava lívida, e olhava cautelosa para a varinha que ele carregava. Ela havia percebido que o objeto podia feri-la quando viu o vaso cair e quebrar. Severus olhou-a de forma curiosa. Ela enfiou uma mão no bolso de traz da calça jeans extremamente apertada abaixo da barriga. A moça também era um tanto quanto gordota. Deveria estar uns cinco ou sei quilos acima do peso devido à gravidez. – ele considerou.

Ela tinha o rosto contraído uma expressão... divertida?

Então para seu desespero, ele à viu com um objeto prateado que estava buscando nos bolsos. Ela encaixou o objeto na mão direita.

– Por Mérlin... Não... – Ele disse em uma quase súplica agarrado ainda às partes baixas. Mas tudo foi muito rápido. E antes do primeiro soco ele só conseguiu pensar em que tipo de mulher seria aquela que andava com um 'soco inglês' no bolso de traz da calça.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Nhá...' (envergonhada)

E ai? Tah legal né? (Mah se achando) Auhauhauha!!!! Já começa com o Servie levando uma surra de uma trouxa!!! Amei escrever essa parte!!!!(Mah totalmente sádica)

Mas e então? O que vcs acham que vai acontecer? Que acharam desse cap? Será que o nariz, ou o "vocês-sabem-o-quê" do Sevie voltará ao normal??? (Mah vermelha)

Auhauhauhauhauah

E o Jack? Gostaram dele? Será que Voldemort irá usa-lo na batalha final? (Mah fazendo mistério)

E essa trouxa maluca? Que será que o Servie vai fazer com ela depois???

Hehehehe

Gente, eu prometo que essa fic não será um monstro como a minha "ao mestre com carinho" que já tah com mais de 20 capítulos. Essa aqui terá no máximo 15 (Mah chutando alto). Palavra de autora! (Mah fazendo cruzinha duas vezes com o dedo e beijando)

AUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA

Ai(Mah secando uma lágrima de tanto rir)...

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

No próximo cap: Severus acorda amarado em uma cama e dá de cara com a trouxa que o espancou. Ela está sentada em uma cadeira girando e olhando com curiosidade a varinha dele, como se tentasse entender o funcionamento desta.


	2. Louca obsessão

Primeiro de tudo, como é de costume sigam minha imaginação:

Imaginem a Shaquira (o gay que dá a sopinha pro Sev): **Gael García Bernal, que interpretou o jovem Che de "**Diários de motocicleta", e o Ignacio Rodriguez / Zahara, gay do filme "Má educação" de nosso queridíssimo diretor Pedro Almodóvar.

Sim, vcs vão descobrir que eu sou doente por cinema. Amo ver filmes. Então, a primeira referencia é o nome desse cap: "Louca obsessão". Esse filme conta a história de um homem que sofre um acidente de carro e é capturado por uma maluca que se diz fã dos livros dele, e que o mantém amarrado em uma cama. A mulher é tão louca, que chega à quebrar os pés do kara com marretadas para que ele não possa fugir.

Bom, é só uma curiosidade. Vcs iram ver que a mocréia que bateu no nosso Sev não conhece ele, e muito menos é fã. ¬¬'. Bom, ela só o manterá preso numa cama como a mulher do filme.

Bjokas!

Espero que estejam curtindo!!!

'

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Capítulo2- Louca obsessão.

Severus acordou. Onde estava? Moveu-se lentamente, passou a mão no rosto...

-Ahhhhh! – A mulher sentada ao seu lado assustou, gritou... Severus tentou dizer algo mas...

-POWWW.- Mais um soco dado em cheio em seu nariz.

-ARRRG – Caiu desmaiado mais uma vez.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Silêncio. Tudo estava em silêncio. Sentia uma terrível dor vinda de seu órgão sexual, e uma dor no tórax, como se houvesse uma ferida lá. Sua memória o traia. Onde ele estava mesmo? Arriscou finalmente abrir os olhos, e o que viu primeiramente foi um teto muito branco com molduras de gesso. Tenteou a cabeça para o lado mais claro, percebeu que era dia. Havia uma grande janela do tipo guilhotina.

Sua mente vagarosamente lhe trouxe os últimos acontecimentos, da mesma forma que ao acordar trazia pesadelos. Ele cogitou a possibilidade de tudo não ter passado de um sonho... Mas ao olhar para frente, ele viu a sua agressora.

"Desgraçada." – Foi a primeira coisa que Snape pensou quando lembrou do segundo soco que havia levado na cara apenas por ter acordado pela primeira vez, dessa forma, ele decidiu ser mais cauteloso desta vez.

Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da porta do quarto, vestia as mesmas roupas de quando ela à viu pela primeira vez, atestando que não havia se passado mais que algumas horas do incidente. Ela apoiava os punhos na barrigona de grávida e parecia entretida em examinar algo que estava em suas mãos...

Snape arregalou os olhos e tentou sentar ao perceber o que a moça manipulava:

ERA SUA VARINHA!!!!

Maldita trouxa desgraçada! – Ele pensou.

Não havia chamado atenção de sua algoz ainda. Mas ao tentar sentar-se, percebeu que seus braços estavam presos! E com isso grunhiu de raiva:

- URRRG. – Severus estava possesso. Sairia dali, e certamente faria a maldita trouxa pagar!

- Vejo que acordou. – Disse a moça que agora levantara-se e caminhava até a beirada da cama. Ela sentou-se e olhou-o preocupada.

Severus olhou-a com uma carranca mortal.

Ela... Tocou-lhe a testa?

Ele olhou-a confuso. Mas quando ia abrir a boca para falar, ela respondeu ao questionamento mudo:

- Você estava com febre.

Agora ele olhava-a curioso. Ela estava preocupada com ele?

- Acho que foi por causa da dor... Espero que tenha sido por isso... – disse ela preocupada.

- Na hola de me queblar voxê não estave nem um pouco pleocupada. – Disse Snape. Depois de alguns segundos ele se assustou. Sua boca estava dormente! Inferno!

A moça olhou-o como se comprimisse uma vontade de rir.

Severus agora concentrara a atenção ao seu corpo. O que mais estaria errado?

Um exame minucioso de suas sensações o fez perceber que estava sem suas habituais camadas de roupas. Não estava de sapato também. Seu peito doía onde ele lembrava que havia levado um chute. Suas partes baixas também estavam doloridas, mas o pior era no rosto. Ele não sentia a boca, mas ao contrair o rosto, ele percebeu que seu nariz doía muito.

Ele tentou passar a língua pela boca para descobrir o que havia de errado.

- Nããão... – Ele lamentou com a boca mole, ao perceber que no lugar que devia haver dois dentes da frente, havia só uma janela.

- Me desculpe. É que o senhor esta muito engraçado... Quer ver? – Disse ela levantando e pegando um espelho na gaveta do criado mudo.

Ela não esperou a resposta, e foi logo colocando o espelho na frente de Severus.

Ele assustou-se com a visão. Seu nariz estava muito mais torto que o normal, e em baixo de seus olhos, duas linhas roxas se faziam notar. Sua boca estava muitíssimo inchada, e como os lábios adormecidos pendiam moles, ele pode ver a grande janela que a ausência de seus dois dentes da frente, fazia em sua boca. De sua boca escorria para o pescoço algo viscoso e transparente misturado com seu sangue.

- O que voxê fex xua maluca!!! SUA TLOUXA DESGLAXADA!!!– Ele vociferou da maneira mais ameaçadora o possível. Porém, para seu desespero a moça abafou catastroficamente a risada, fazendo que esta saísse com um som de roncado.

- Eu me defendi! – Disse ela indignada depois que se recuperou da risada.

Ser chamado de feio no momento seria elogio. Ele estava medonho!!!

- De que xua demente? Eu é que extava plotexendo voxê!!!

- Ah sim... – Disse ela irônica – Me protegendo ameaçando me de morte, e depois tentando me matar sufocada. EU DEVERIA TER ARRANCADO TODOS OS SEUS DENTES! – Concluiu ela alterada.

- Do que voxê esta falando? – Perguntou ele embolado e confuso.

- Você é muito cínico! Você me ameaçou quando aqueles homens estranhos levaram o JJ, depois tentou me sufocar! E como se não bastasse, tentou atirar em mim com isto! – Disse ela mostrando a varinha de Snape para ele.

- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? E O QUE QUEREM DE MIM? - a moça disse aos gritos.

Agora Severus entendia o desespero da moça.

- Excute, eu não quelia faxer nenhum mal a voxê. Maxx aquelexx homenxx que voxê viu lhe fariam se à vixem. Por icho eu a agarrei. – Ele tentou explicar o mais calmo possível.

Mas a moça estava descrente. Olhou-o zombeteiramente. Porém, depois de alguns segundos, ela olhou-o preocupada. Aproximou-se da cama.

Severus viu insegurança nos olhos dela.

- Errr... V-você por um acaso viu o que eu vi? – Ela perguntou receosa.

- Ccche eu vi o que? – Ele realmente não sabia do que ela estava falando...

- A-aqueles h-h-homens. V-vestidos de negro... e-eles... – Ela parecia temer o que diria à seguir. – E-eles... S-simplesmente... POW! – Ela imitou o som de aparatação e fez um gesto de espalmar as mão para o ar, como se mostrasse que os homens haviam sumido. Ela abaixou os olhos que estavam perdidos no gesto e olhou dentro dos olhos negros de Severus procurando explicação.

- Sim. Eu vi eles xumimdo também, che é icho que voxê quer xaber... – Ele explicou.

- Ah... – Disse ela com o olhar apavorado.

- Voxê... – ele ia dizer algo, mas sua boca dormente estava o emcomodando de mais. - Maix que droga! Por que minha boca exta dormente? – Perguntou Snape quebrando o clima contemplativo que a moça havia ficado após de saber que os homens realmente haviam sumido no ar.

- Xilocaína. – disse ela simplesmente. E ao ver o olhar confuso de Snape, ela pegou um frasco rosa no chão e mostrou à ele. – Eu passei na sua boca enquanto você estava desacordado. Serve pra aliviar a dor. É um anestésico que só funciona nas mucosas.

Ele olhou para o frasco.

- Bom, acho que exagerei um pouco na quantidade... – disse ela olhando para o frasco que estava agora pela metade.

- E por que voxê me prendeu? – Ele perguntou tentando levantar uma sobrancelha, mas seu rosto doía muito.

- B-bem... Você quer saber por que eu não chamei a polícia ao invés de te prender?... É... É que eu tenho passagem na polícia por agressão... É... E se por acaso você bancasse o engraçadinho negando que havia tentado me matar, eu é que iria presa por ter batido em você.

- Bem, eu invadi a xua casa... acho que a lei extaria do xeu lado... –Disse Snape irônico.

- Ah claro. Eu até imagino: o policial me pergunta se você estava armado, e eu digo: Sim! E entrego-lhe esse pedacinho de pau aqui – disse ela mostrando-lhe a varinha.

- Bem... Realmente não xeria muito xenxato. – Disse ele tentando não sorrir com a cena que se fazia da situação em sua cabeça, pois um leve curvar de lábios já causava uma dor terrível em seu rosto.

- Agora... Como isso funciona? – Perguntou ela girando a varinha para olhar bem a ponta mais fina.

- Solte-me e eu te mostro. – disse ele displicente.

- HaHaHaHa! Como você é engraçado. Acha que eu vou lhe soltar e lhe entregar seu pauzinho de soltar laser??? – Perguntou ela irônica.

Severus afundou no travesseiro. Bem... Valeu a tentativa – Ele pensou.

- Vou sair. – disse ela repentinamente – Tenho que comprar algumas coisas e resolver outras, mas não irei demorar mais que meia hora. Quando eu voltar eu penso no que fazer com você. – disse ela suavemente.

- Exxpere! Voxê é maluca? Vai me deixar aqui prexxxo? O que fará comigo??? – Perguntou ele num misto de desespero e raiva.

- Não. Eu chamei uma... Errr... 'Amiga' para te olhar. –disse ela – E ela já deve estar chagando.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Severus olhou boquiaberto, a moça ir embora do quarto.

Depois de uns quinze minutos que ele havia passado tentando arrancar às mãos dos fortes nós que às prendiam, ele ouviu um tilintar de vidro fora do quarto. Ficou quieto.

Agora o barulho estava perto da porta. A maçaneta mexeu, e logo a porta se abriu.

Um rapaz entrava empurrando a porta de costas para entrar com uma bandeja.

Ao virar-se, o rapaz olhou-o pasmado.

- Nooossaaaa! – Ele exclamou.

Severus não pode conter uma cara assustada. A forma do rapaz falar foi no mínimo estranha.

- Ela acabou mesmo com você fofo. – Disse o rapaz. – Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você ainda teve sorte, por que a ultima vítima antes de você ficou irremediavelmente desfigurada...

- Tsc... Mais foi bem feito para aquela vagabunda. – disse o rapaz com uma voz aguda e exibindo um sorriso afetadinho.

- Q-quem é você? – perguntou Snape com a testa enrugada.

- Ahhh, desculpe. Eu sou a Shaquira. Amiga da moça que te estragou. – Disse o rapaz. – Se você não estivesse amarrado eu apertaria sua mão... Mas é impossível né? – disse ele sorrindo.

Snape estava perplexo. Queria fugir.

- Eu vim lhe trazer essa sopinha. – O rapaz aproximou-se da cama, pegou algumas almofadas que estavam em uma poltrona e colocou na cabeceira da cama, e ajudou Snape sentar-se.

Severus estava perdido. Ele sabia o que era um gay, mas no mundo bruxo eles não eram comuns. Na verdade, ele nunca vira um no mundo bruxo.

- Vamos, eu vou dar a sopa na sua boca. – Disse o rapaz.

Snape abriu a boca obediente à primeira colherada. Ele encarava o rapaz.

- O que foi? – o moço perguntou.

- Nada. Só... Obrigado... Eu... Eu estava com fome. – disse Snape sincero.

- Ahhhh. Você é muito educado. – Disse o rapaz sorrindo e oferecendo outra colherada à Snape. – E olhando beeeem... Você também é bem bonitinho. – Completou o moço.

Snape sentiu um frio na barriga. Agora ele tinha certeza que a poderosa Morgana o havia abandonado.

O moço que estava dando-lhe a sopa parou abruptamente o trabalho e olhou-o com cara feia.

- Eu não mordo viu? E sou muito honrado! – disse o rapaz indignado.

Snape sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha.

- Eu não disse nada. – Falou ele indiferente.

- É, mas eu conheço o seu tipo: Não pode ver um gay que já acha que está sendo cantado!

- E você não está? – Perguntou Snape irônico.

- Claro que não! Você não é 'tão' feio, mas sua higiene pessoal está claramente comprometida. Olha só para esses cabelo. Você não conhece um produtinho pouco conhecido chamado Shampoo? – Disse o rapaz cinicamente.

Agora foi a vez de Snape olhar para o moço indignado.

Mas o rapaz não deu corda para a carranca dolorida de Snape e logo desconversou.

- Você é inglês? – Perguntou o moço que lhe dava sopa, e pacientemente limpava-lhe quando esta escorria devido ao inchaço de seus lábios.

- Sim. – disse Snape secamente. Ele reconhecia a gentileza do rapaz, mas isso não o isentava de ser um cúmplice de sua seqüestradora.

- Por que vocês estão fazendo isso comigo? – Perguntou Snape. Agora ele não sentia mais a boca dormente, o que era um alívio por um lado, e um suplício de outro, pois quando ele punha a sopa para dentro sentia o liquido quente queimando a gengiva onde seus dentes foram arrancados com um soco.

- Ah querido. – Disse o moço pousando a colher no prato. – Você tentou machuca-la. E ela fica uma vaca louca quando é ameaçada. E olha, não se preocupe. Eu tomei parte nisso para tentar ajudar a arrumar essa situação. Eu não vou deixar que isso aqui chegue ao ponto que chegou naquele filme "Louca obsessão". Sabe? Aquele filme que a mulher fica doida e mantém o cara preso por um tempão na casa dela, até que ele consegue se soltar e mata ela?

Snape absorveu essa pequena informação. Era assustador pensar nesse tal de filme que o rapaz lhe dizia. Então deveria parecer inofensivo.

- Olha, eu não farei nada. E eu não estava tentando machuca-la, e sim proteger ela e o bebe que ela carrega. Ela te contou a história toda?

- HaHaHa - O rapaz gargalhou. Ela e o bebê dela?

Snape não estava entendendo a reação do moço. Olhou-o suspeito.

Tomando fôlego, o rapaz pegou outra colherada de sopa e ofereceu à Snape, que recusou-se à comer.

- Ela contou? – Snape perguntou outra vez.

- Contou. – disse o moço agora com a atenção redobrada devido à insistência de Severus.

- Eu estava tentando ajuda-la. – Snape explicou - Eu sabia que aqueles homens viriam pegar Jack. E eu s... – Ele tentou continuar, mas o barulho da bandeja caindo no chão com prato e tudo quando o rapaz que o servia levantou, o despertou de suas palavras.

- Como você sabe o nome de Jack??? – Perguntou o rapaz histérico.

- Olhe, eu sei de muita coisa sobre Jack. Inclusive que ele tem um don. – Jogou Snape satisfeito com a reação do rapaz trouxa. – Um don especial.

- Sim... tem. – O rapaz respondeu apreensivo. E você veio para ajuda-la?

- Na verdade eu vim para ajudar Jack. Mas cheguei tarde. Então o que pude fazer, foi ajudar a sua amiga grávida. – disse Snape apelando para a condição da moça para seus atos parecerem mais nobres.

O rapaz se aproximou, e começou desatar os nós que prendiam seus braços.

Vitória! – Snape pensou.

- Vá. Vá embora! Vá e não volte mais! – Disse o rapaz.

Snape estranhou a atitude do moço. Ele parecia desesperado. Mas não questionou.

- Ahhh... Você viu uma varetinha por ai? – Perguntou Snape.

- Aquela porcaria ali? – Disse o rapaz apontando para a varinha de Snape que estava sobre uma cômoda.

- Sim. Obrigado. Obliviart!

Snape fez o feitiço da memória no trouxa. Não poderia correr o risco de deixa-lo com a memória das coisas que haviam acontecido ali.

- Você veio fazer uma visita para a sua amiga. Ela não estava, você viu a porta aberta e resolveu esperar até ela chegar.

Repentinamente Snape ouviu alguém entrar correndo no apartamento. Ele saiu em direção ao som. Agora estava com sua varinha.

-Ahhh – Gritou a trouxa ao vê-lo solto.

- Obliviart! – Snape tentou, mas a moça desviou.

- Obliviart! Obliviart!

Snape tentou a tangente. Instintivamente realizou o feitiço mudo e apontou para a moça. Desta vez obteve sucesso.

Olhou para a moça que tinha uma cara pasmada. Agora era hora das instruções:

- Você nunca me viu, você se lembrará de sua vida até o enterro dos pais de Jack.

Snape já ia saindo, mas quando chegou a porta ele colocou a mão na maçaneta. Algo o fez voltar e complementar as instruções do obliviart à moça:

- E você largou do seu namorado porque descobriu que nunca o amou. – Dito isso, ele finalmente foi embora, e estranhamente cogitando num futuro distante passar ocasionalmente em NY.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Oi galeraaaa!

Auhauhauhauh

Por favorrr, reviews.

Eu preciso delas pra continuar tendo saco pra postar aqui.

Se estiverem gostando, por favor, comentem, façam uma autora feliz.

Eu passo dias fazendo um cap.

Mas vcs podem comentar em menos de cinco minutos.

Valeu!


	3. Um homem e um segredo

Capitulo dedicado à Flavinha que betou este cap pra mim!

Beijokas linda!

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

**Capítulo 3**

**Um homem e um segredo**

Ele desaparatou. Não sabia por que pensara aquelas coisas. Não sabia por que cogitara, por breves minutos, procurá-la depois. "Síndrome de Estocolmo" ¹. Não. Afastou aquele pensamento.

Andou até o castelo. O mais resoluto que conseguia com aqueles ferimentos. Curou o que pôde, até perceber os dentes. "Os malditos dentes que a maldita trouxa... Não". Forçou mais a sua fúria contra a moça: "... que a vadiazinha trouxa arrancou!". Ele não os recuperaria sem a ajuda de Pomfrey. Sem falar do nariz, é claro. E ainda havia aquela réstia de dor entre as pernas.

"Vaca trouxa!". Estava raivoso. Temeu que a possibilidade, mesmo que remota, de colocar outro Snape no mundo, se esvaísse com o chute certeiro da "cadela" em sua virilha.

Severus sentou-se em uma das camas da enfermaria e tomou a poção que a medibruxa ofereceu-lhe para a recuperação dos dentes.

– Maldita trouxa – verbalizou, ao sentir os dentes doloridos crescerem novamente em sua boca, da mesma forma que acontece às crianças recém-nascidas. Pelo menos se livrara das marcas roxas e do furo quadradinho no tórax, feito pelo salto agulha da trouxa infernal.

Agora estava feliz por conseguir odiar o sua algoz: aquela monstrinha.

Suspirou ao ver o homem de vestes azuis observando-o na porta da enfermaria.

– Agora estão apelando para agressão ao modo trouxa? – perguntou Dumbledore. O bruxo ancião parecia preocupado.

Snape quis dizer que sim para diminuir a vergonha, mas achou que, se mentisse, o velho diretor desconfiaria. O velhote sempre conseguia ver sua alma sem precisar de legilimência. Além disso, não fazia sentido guardar segredo sobre a trouxa.

– Não – respondeu azedo – Foi uma trouxa amaldiçoada!

Dumbledore olhou-o divertido.

– Como? – o velho perguntou, depois de alguns segundos.

– Dumbledore, eu ouvi uma informação importante... Tinha apenas alguns minutos para resgatar um rapaz e trazê-lo para o nosso lado. Mas, infelizmente, não tive êxito – disse. Rápido e seco. Não estava com paciência para detalhes. Queria descansar. Mas, de repente, se lembrou de algo: Dumbledore sabia sobre o dom de Jack!Tinha que saber. Afinal nada, naquela maldita escola, escapava aos olhos do velho.

Snape sentiu sua raiva chispar contra o diretor, então atirou:

– O que me faz lembrar que o rapaz estudou em Hogwarts, e o senhor o deixou sair como um aborto! Diga velho! Por que fez isso? Como o senhor pôde?!

Dumbledore, desta vez, não estava entendendo nada. Olhou para Snape com pena, como se ele tivesse levado uma pancada muito forte na cabeça.

– Do que está falando, filho? – perguntou o velho receoso, aproximando-se da cama. Estava prestes a chamar Pompy para examinar o professor com mais rigor.

– Estou falando de Jack! Seu velho dissimulado! O garoto apresentava o dom da previsão desde pequeno, e o senhor deixou que os pais dele o tomassem como um aborto! – "Velhote safardana e manipulador esse Dumbledore", pensou. Quantos segredos a mais ele não guardava apenas para si?

– Garoto? – Dumbledore perguntou, com os olhos cintilando e um sorriso divertido.

– Tá, é um homem agora. Mas quando o senhor o tirou do colégio, sob o pretexto dele ser um aborto, era apenas um garoto!

– Mas Jack não é um garoto.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha perigosamente. Um pensamento louco invadiu-lhe a cabeça: "Não... Shakira? Não é possível!". Ficou consternado. Teve o rapaz tão perto. E agora...

– Você a viu? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo. – Foi ela que fez isso a você? Mérlin. Ela não perdeu o jeito!

– Não. Quem fez isso foi uma maldita trouxa – resmungou. – Mas acho que vi Jack. Ele mudou de nome junto com sua opção sexual – falou, com o nariz torcido.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos azuis. Por um momento, Snape o achou muito parecido com uma aluna maluquete chamada Lovegood.

– Como? – Dumbledore perguntou confuso. – Desde quando Jackeline virou homem?

– JACKELINE???? – Snape pulou da cama alta de enfermaria. Não cogitara que Jack era uma abreviação de Jackeline.

– Ahm, sim... – Dumbledore respondeu vagamente, ainda atordoado com a revelação de que uma de suas protegidas havia se tornado homem. Já ouvira falar em algo sobre como os trouxas faziam isso... Mas era muito confuso, para ele, que alguém quisesse passar por um procedimento desse tipo. Pensou que, realmente, deveria ter ficado mais "de olho" na "menina". Afinal, será que ser colocada em um mundo diferente do que vivera até os 12 anos foi tão traumático a ponto dela desejar ser homem?

– Velho! Como é essa tal Jackeline? – Snape perguntou desesperado. Agora, pensando bem, era estranho como aquela trouxa boxeadora conseguia desviar de tantos obliviates, além de responder-lhe questões antes mesmo que ele as fizesse.

– Bom... Há muito que não a vejo. Achei que ela havia se enquadrado muito bem ao mundo trouxa... Estava melhor lá do que entre nós... O caso dela não foi como o de Harry... Ela encontrou uma ótima família trouxa... Muito carinhosa. Mas, bem... Por alguns anos, eu fiquei de olho nela. Desde adolescente tinha a mania de mudar a aparência por métodos trouxas. Acho que ela seria uma grande amiga para Tonks... – disse Dumbledore, divagando sobre inutilidades e fazendo Snape se empertigar. – Ela cortava muito o cabelo, às vezes o pintava... Até mesmo a cor dos olhos, mudava, com um negócio que os trouxas chamam de lente... Mas, como eu disse, há muito que não a vejo. Mas... Bem... Que coisa... Se tornar um homem... Era tão bonitinha... Pelo menos até os 17 anos, quando a vi pela última vez. – concluiu sonhador, porém com um vinco de preocupação na testa.

– Alvo... Esquece isso. Acho que a confundi com a pessoa errada. Agora tenho certeza que foi ela mesma que me quebrou – "A maldita trouxa é uma bruxa, afinal", pensou. – Acho que ela corre perigo.

Dumbledore pausou. Observou Snape. Estranhou a preocupação do homem. Então voltou a falar:

– Tenho que trazê-la de volta, então. Ela não tem muito talento para a magia, portanto não é um risco para os trouxas, e o dom de prever, nas mãos dela, é inofensivo. Eu nunca detectei o seu uso para fins errados, como em jogos de azar ou coisas do tipo... Ela usa-o para ajudar as pessoas... Bem, às vezes de forma comercial... Mas nada que faça mal a alguém... Além disso, ela tem medo de ser transformada numa aberração no mundo trouxa, por isso não mostra o poder para os outros... Mas, se for influenciada pelas pessoas erradas, pode se tornar uma ameaça palpável... Severus, eu a trarei de volta. E você a treinará em magia para mim.

– Alvo, você me assusta. Lestrange revelou-me que Voldemort iria me incumbir dessa tarefa. Começo a achar que vocês dois pensam de forma muito parecida para meu gosto... – Snape considerou com estranheza – Mas não entendo o porquê de manter a moça longe de nosso mundo sob o pretexto dela ser um aborto.

– Bom. Os pais dela me pediram segredo antes de morrerem.

– Os pais dela eram uns vermes! Recusaram-na apenas por acharem que ela era um aborto.

– Como você ainda é ingênuo, meu filho... – o velho disse com piedade. – Você realmente acha que esse tipo de poder passaria despercebido pelos pais dela? Acha que eles não notavam o seu dom quando, por exemplo, ela espalmava a mãozinha para segurar um objeto, antes mesmo que a mãe o derrubasse no chão, ou, então, quando ela punha-se a falar sobre o que o pai iria dizer ou fazer, antes mesmo que ele pensasse sobre o ato? Acha mesmo que os Rich não notaram?

Snape considerou... Sentiu-se tolo. Justo ele, sempre tão lógico.

– Meu filho, você, mais que qualquer um, deveria saber que não se deve acreditar em tudo que se ouve.

Snape observou Dumbledore pausar e olhá-lo de forma dolorida, como se lembrasse de algo antigo e muito triste.

– Há muitos anos, os Rich me procuraram. Eles temiam por sua filha. Não queriam que ela fosse usada por Voldemort. Eles sabiam que o seu dom era muito raro e que seria muito apreciado por Tom nas batalhas. A menina enxerga o futuro. Você bem sabe que isso não é o mesmo que legilimência. Ela prevê tudo que será verbalizado ou realizado. Como um feitiço agressivo gritado por um inimigo, ou a energia luminosa produzida por ele, e o lugar que irá atingir – Dumbledore disse cansado, mas continuou:

– Certa vez, em uma avaliação mais minuciosa, detectei uma fineza em seu dom. Ela sozinha, num esforço pessoal, conseguia avançar horas no tempo em suas previsões. O que é mais perigoso, principalmente nas mãos erradas. Assim, depois de também notarem tal característica, os Rich procuraram-me a fim de que eu participasse de uma farsa. Eles acreditavam que não conseguiriam segurar o segredo de sua filha por muito mais tempo. Por isso escolheram uma missão suicida para capturar gigantes hostis. Mas, antes de partir, o senhor Rich espalhou aos quatro ventos que a própria esposa queria ver a filha morta, por não suportar mais a vergonha de ser mãe de um "aborto" – neste momento, os olhos do ancião cintilaram ao ver o rosto desarmado de Snape, mas, mesmo assim, continuou:

– Inventou também que a garota o desagradava, mas, como não tinha coragem de tirar a vida da própria filha, obliviou-a e deixou-a num orfanato. E, realmente, foi isso que ele fez – Dumbledore fez uma pausa dramática. – Entregou-a. Mas não por não amá-la. E sim por não suportar a idéia de que sua pequena seria usada como objeto para fins escusos, que ele e a esposa erroneamente escolheram comungar no passado. Desta forma, a grande ironia desenhou-se. A menina sangue-puro, que possuía um dos dons mais especiais dos bruxos, estava escondida no mundo trouxa, e vivendo como uma. Entre pessoas que eles, os pais, tanto perseguiram e subjugaram até então. Aos poucos, o objetivo do plano se cumpriu. As pessoas se esqueceram dela. Passei a ser o único a lembrar de sua existência... Bom, fui incumbido de protegê-la. De estar sempre em alerta. Somente eu conhecia este segredo. Mas é obvio que segredos não podem ser escondidos para sempre. E agora, de alguma forma, ele, ou melhor, ela, veio à tona.

Snape não sabia o que dizer. Aquela garotinha era, sem dúvida, um dos grandes segredos de Dumbledore. E quem diria que aquela moça esquisitinha e... Grávida – por alguma razão tinha que ficar se lembrando deste fato – era tão importante. À primeira vista, ela parecia tão... Normal. Então se lembrou de outro fato importante que ainda não havia relatado ao diretor:

– E tem mais, Alvo. Na ocasião da tentativa em capturá-la, os comensais levaram o namorado dela no lugar. Ele ainda deve estar sendo torturado, provavelmente, para contar qualquer informação a respeito de Jack.

Dumbledore, que, até então, parecia vagar pelo mundo incerto das divagações, despertou: – Um trouxa foi capturado?

– Sim – Snape respondeu friamente. Não gostou daquele trouxa. Ele maltratara a boxeadora grávida... Tudo bem que ela era uma "punch machine", mas não deixava de ser uma mulher grávida.

– Você tem que ajudá-lo, Severus! – disse Dumbledore. – Eu vou atrás de Jack. Sei como achá-la. E você tentará livrar esse rapaz trouxa. Vamos. Pegaremos uma chave de portal em meu escritório para fora de Hogwarts. Assim será mais rápido.

Snape observou Dumbledore. Seria uma missão difícil livrar o trouxa. Principalmente porque teria que se explicar ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas, como sempre, ele perdeu-se no azul dos olhos de Dumbledore. Um sorriso de esgar formou-se em seu rosto. Uma idéia. Ele tinha uma idéia de como ludibriar Voldemort. Snape era muito bom em mentir, inventar e sair pela tangente. Chegava a ser um prazer conseguir enganar o maior bruxo das trevas vivo...

Severus caminhava a passos largos agora, seguindo Dumbledore, que tinha uma agilidade muito grande para um bruxo ancião.

– Dumbledore. Ela está grávida – disse reticente, enquanto caminhavam/quase corriam para o escritório circular de Alvo. Ele achou que aquela era uma boa informação para reconhecê-la. – E está com os cabelos e olhos castanhos. Deve estar no apartamento ainda. O senhor sabe onde é?

– Sim, filho – Dumbledore estranhou a informação sobre a gravidez, mas nada falou. – Sei onde ela mora. É o mesmo lugar desde que foi adotada.

Depois de tocarem num castiçal, os dois bruxos apareceram num beco escuro de Londres. Cada um caminhou para seu destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape aparatou numa ante-sala da mansão dos Riddle. De lá, podia ouvir os gritos de dor e suplica. Provavelmente o interrogatório do homem que Snape – assim como Lestrange – julgara como bruxo no lugar de Jackeline prosseguia.

– Entre Snape – a voz aterradora se fez ouvir.

Snape sabia que as proteções da mansão reconheciam os comensais autorizados a aparatar. No entanto desconhecia como o Lorde sabia exatamente qual, de seus comensais, havia desaparatado no casarão. Ele sempre sentia um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir a voz de seu mestre autorizá-lo a entrar, assim que chegava.

– Severus... Espero que seja importante o que tem a dizer.

Snape havia pensado na explicação. Infelizmente teria que expor Lestrange.

– Meu Lorde – disse Snape, prostrando-se quase que automaticamente. – Ao final de nossa reunião passada, o companheiro Lestrange elucidou-me sua missão... Quando retornei ao castelo, fui ao velho estúpido prestar contas e ele estava discutindo justamente sobre esse suposto aborto. Assim, descobri que não se tratava de um rapaz, como Lestrange havia cogitado, e sim de uma moça chamada Jackeline. O velho parvo mantinha contato com ela.

Voldemort aproximou-se. A barra das vestes do monstro parecia fumegar. Snape sentiu a forma curvar-se frente a ele. Com um susto, percebeu dois dedos gélidos agarrar-lhe com força brutal o queixo, forçando-o a olhar diretamente para o par de olhos vermelhos de fendas. O Lorde das Trevas vasculhou sua mente.

Ele bloqueou grande parte da conversa com Dumbledore na enfermaria e também sua incursão à Nova York. Cedeu apenas algumas revelações de seu verdadeiro mestre: que Jack era uma moça que vivia como trouxa e que estava indo encontrá-la pessoalmente.

Com o coração acelerado, ele sentiu o monstro soltar-lhe o queixo, satisfeito com o que tinha visto, sem questionar a sua estadia numa enfermaria, para o alívio de Snape.

– Quer dizer que Jack na verdade é uma moça. Uma moça chamada Jackeline? – disse Voldemort num sibilar perigoso, voltando-se vagarosamente para Lestrange e para o trouxa, torturado horas a fio somente porque o Lorde das Trevas se negava a invadir a mente de um trouxa.

Lestrange mexeu-se incomodamente e encostou-se em uma parede.

– Crucio! – Voldemort sibilou o ataque ao bruxo acuado.

– INCOMPETENTE! COMO VOCÊ NÃO DESCOBRIU QUE SE TRATAVA DE UMA MULHER????? – Voldemort vociferou um chiado, como uma serpente prestes a dar o bote.

Lestrange permaneceu calado. Sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse no momento iria apenas atiçar o ódio de seu Mestre.

Snape ficou quieto. Apenas observava o Lorde descarregar a fúria no outro. Quando finalmente baixou a varinha, Voldemort dirigiu-se a Snape:

– Eu quero essa moça. Traga-a!

Snape sabia que seria arriscado argumentar, mas tentou:

– S-senhor. Meu Lord. O velho demonstrou interesse em me colocar como o mentor da mulher, agora que ela não pode mais se esconder no mundo trouxa. E-eu pensei, já que Lestrange contou-me que o senhor também me incumbiria desta missão de treiná-la para o senhor e enganar Dumbledore, bem debaixo das barbas dele... A-assim, eu teria minha posição de espião preservada. E teríamos a mulher sendo treinada para juntar-se às forças das trevas na hora certa...

Voldemort observou. A idéia era perfeita. Novamente, mergulhou na mente de seu servo. Achou o momento em que ele havia pensado no plano para, supostamente, "treinar" a moça para servir o lado das trevas. Viu, mais uma vez, o diretor falando que iria pessoalmente resgatar a moça. Mas não detectou que Severus havia bolado essa desculpa justamente para fugir de seu interrogatório intacto.

– Muito bem – Voldemort sussurrou ameaçadoramente. Seus olhos brilharam satisfeitos. Teria a bruxa chamada Jack ao seu lado e, de quebra, faria tudo bem debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore. Seu orgulho e prepotência quase podiam fazê-lo flutuar. Enganar aquele velho senil era sempre um prazer descomunal.

– Severus... Mais uma vez, você se mostra digno de ser meu servo – o Lorde falou com satisfação.

– S-senhor... Eu... Eu... – vacilou propositalmente.

– Sim? – Voldemort estimulou, sem deixar de lado sua desconfiança. Sabia que seu servo faria-lhe um pedido.

– S-senhor... Há muito sou sozinho. Gostaria de ter uma... uma... – desta vez o vacilo não foi proposital. Era parte do plano, mas não sabia como pedir... Molhou os lábios, em sinal de nervosismo contido.

Voldemort mergulhou em seus olhos. Um sorriso, que não se estendia aos olhos, esboçou-se na boca sem lábios.

– Ela será minha serva, tenho certeza. Mas é uma puro-sangue. Não posso cedê-la a você como faria com uma vadiazinha sangue-ruim. Terá que ter o consentimento dela também. Mas, de minha parte, você tem a aprovação. Principalmente porque sei que, se você conseguir, ela estará, automaticamente, do nosso lado.

Severus, com os punhos fechados, pressionou o chão com força. A sugestão do Lorde, de que as nascidas trouxas poderiam ser dadas como prêmio e as de puro-sangue não, o fez ferver por dentro. Sua mente virou um caleidoscópio de cenas antigas. A imagem de uma moça de olhos verdes e cabelos avermelhados colocando-se na frente de um bebê se destacou desse mosaico caótico de lembranças.

– S-senhor. Este trouxa. E-eu gostaria de levá-lo para ganhar a confiança de Jackeline – Snape disse agora com resolução.

Voldemort moveu-se para lado do trouxa. Com um simples erguer de varinha, o rapaz louro virou de cabeça para baixo, pendurado no ar. Ele berrava descontrolado.

– Este... Lixo? – o Lorde disse, elevando o rapaz até um buraco do teto, ao levantar mais a sua varinha.

O medo rastejou em seu peito. Voldemort jogaria o rapaz, de cabeça, no chão, bem na sua frente. Sempre fora avesso à matança sangrenta, mesmo em seus tempos de fiel comensal, independente do desagrado que sentia pela vítima.

– S-senhor. Ela mantém contato com Dumbledore... Ele me contou, antes de sair, que iria atrás da mulher, pois o namorado dela havia sido pego em seu lugar... Por engano – ele inventou no auge do desespero – Terei muito trabalho em convencê-la de que trouxas são a escória. Eu ia utilizar-me do trouxa para fazer isso de forma mais rápida. Estava pensando em usar Imperius nele para fazê-lo maltratá-la. Ela iria sentir ódio dele. Este rapaz, segundo Dumbledore, já a tratava mal normalmente, mas, com minha "ajuda", poderia ultrapassar os limites... Creio que, depois que ele fizer isso, sob meu comando, ela não hesitará em matá-lo assim que souber usar Avada Kedavra.

– Você a quer mesmo – Voldemort disse, regozijando-se com a idéia de ter a moça como sua fiel seguidora. Não importava as formas escusas. E o desespero carnal e inconseqüente de seu servo a traria mais rápido. Ele a teria ao seu lado. Para alertá-lo de feitiços hostis. Para colocá-lo sempre a um passo à frente de seu possível oponente.

– Muito bem – ele disse, baixando o rapaz delicadamente ao chão. – Não entendo esse tipo de necessidade, mas você terá meu apoio. Afinal... Isto apenas prova que você está quilômetros abaixo de mim, meu caro... Você ainda tem desejo carnal típico dos "símios".

Snape sentiu o peito arder de vergonha. Não estava desesperado assim... Só inventou essa história para salvar o maldito trouxa e a bruxa boxeadora...

– Pode ir... E trate de fazer bom uso deste trouxa... Faça-a ser capaz de matar esse ser abjeto... – disse o réptil, com os olhos vermelhos de fenda faiscando.

– Imperius! – Snape ordenou o feitiço sobre o trouxa. – Saia da sala rastejando! Você não é digno de andar na presença do Lorde das Trevas – ele observou o rapaz rastejando para fora e saiu curvado, ainda voltado para Voldemort.

Assim que chegou à outra sala, ele ordenou ao rapaz que ficasse em pé e aparatou com ele para Hogsmade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A um oceano de distancia, Dumbledore tocava a campainha de um apartamento luxuoso em Nova York.

– Olá, senhorita Jackeline.

Ela o observou através da fresta da porta permitida pela correntinha prateada. Ficou estática. Sem palavras. O homem estranho – que parecia um Papai-Noel da Namíbia, de tão magro e raquítico, com a aparência tão frágil – causava uma sensação estranha a ela. Ele a fazia lembrar de algo... Algo que escapava...Algo que parecia ter acontecido, mas que não aconteceu... Algo que sequer sabia o que era... Algo que não tinha na memória.

Ele aproximou-se da fresta, ficando com o longo rosto barbado sorridente emoldurado pelo batente e a porta. Ela viu o terno antiquado e as calças boca-de-sino cor cereja. Se não estivesse com tanto medo, teria caído na gargalhada

Não sabia como, mas tinha consciência de que ele não era uma pessoa má. Ele transpirava bondade. Era mesmo como um Papai Noel. Prestou a atenção no homem. Ficou-se encabulada ao perceber os olhos dele vidrados em sua barriga.

Ela sentiu medo de repente.Não por causa da estranha fixação do homem em seu abdome, mas sim em decorrência do que havia por trás dos olhos azul-turquesa. Um presságio... Algo, naqueles olhos, lhe dizia que sua vida não seria mais a mesma. Que ele estava lá para ajudá-la, mas que, dali por diante, nada mais seria como antes.

Engoliu em seco e perguntou:

– Quem é o senhor? O que deseja? E como o porteiro deixou-o passar? – ela ficou branca ao "ver" a resposta antes mesmo que o velho a pronunciasse.

Ele sorriu.

– Você não perdeu o jeito Jack. Eu sou Alvo Dumbledore. Diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria da Inglaterra, Hogwarts. E desejo levá-la de volta ao seu mundo. E desacordei o porteiro para poder entrar sem ser anunciado. – finalizou, abaixando o rosto para olhar sobre os oclinhos meia-lua.

– Bruxaria??? Magia????? O senhor é louco? – perguntou pasmada.

– Alorromora.

Jack observou desesperada a porta encostando-se levemente e... Magia... Simplesmente magia... A correntinha deslizou sozinha como se uma mão invisível a estivesse manuseando. Num susto, ela afastou-se e tropeçou, caindo sentada no chão, quando a porta se abriu. Dumbledore entrou e encostou-a para, ai sim, perguntar:

– Posso entrar?

– Já tá dentro, né? – disse pasmada e assustada. Sentia uma terrível dor nos "quartos", como diria sua finada avó. O desespero apoderou-se dela. Instintivamente levou a mão direita ao bolso detrás da calça. Achou o que queria e encaixou-o nos dedos sem retirar a mão do bolso...

– Não se atreva – Dumbledore disse sorrindo, ao notar a movimentação das mãos da mulher.

– Não se atreva o quê???? – perguntou desesperada. Ele sabia! Ele era como ela? Nem sequer havia lhe mostrado, e ele já sabia. Era óbvio que sabia!!!!

– Não. Eu não posso ver o futuro, se é isso que você está pensando. Embora eu possa ler a sua mente. Mas garanto que não o fiz. Este seu hábito é antigo e peculiar demais para que eu o ignorasse. Aliás, um velho e péssimo habito que você resguarda de seus tempos de escola – disse, com um cintilar divertido nos olhos. – Você derrubou muitos garotos com esse soco inglês. Não sei por que seu pai lhe deu isso... Afinal... Este objeto é trouxa e rudimentar...

Ela retirou o soco inglês do bolso detrás da calça e colocou-o sobre a mesinha de centro da sala. Observou o objeto com cuidado. Não sabia desde quando o possuía. Parecia que aquilo estava com ela desde sempre. O que era uma insanidade, visto que era um objeto proibido, até mesmo para adultos. Ela suspirou, observando as pedras verdes do objeto prateado. Olhou para Dumbledore. Sabia que não seria atacada... Sentia estranhamente que o velho magrelo poderia machucá-la de alguma forma, se quisesse, mas que não o faria. Estava confusa... Mas ele parecia conhecê-la.

– V-você conheceu meu pai? – ela era só perguntas. Durante toda a vida procurou saber sobre seus pais biológicos. Tornara-se detetive particular para descobrir o paradeiro deles, mas falhara. Quando chegou ao seu antigo lar de adoção, na Inglaterra, perdera as pistas de seu passado. Jack nem sequer lembrava-se de sua vida antes dos 13... Recordava-se de sua estadia, de alguns meses, neste abrigo para menores abandonados. De se sentir sozinha e triste nele. Só isso. Mais de nada antes dos seus pais adotivos a resgatarem... O que era realmente esquisito. Ela "viu" a resposta da questão que ela havia feito e, também, a reclamação, antes mesmo que Dumbledore a verbalizasse:

– Pare com isso, Jack – retumbou em tom de aviso para que ela parasse de forçar as pequenas previsões – Você pode acabar indo mais longe do que eu gostaria que fosse – disse enigmático. – E sim. Eu conheci seu pai. Mas tudo ao seu tempo. Não falarei sobre ele agora. Para você, basta saber que seus pais biológicos a amavam acima das próprias vidas. E é por isso que você foi apartada de nosso mundo. Eles erraram uma vez, e esse erro colocou em risco sua vida. E quando eles tiveram que optar, eles optaram por você.

Dumbledore suspirou em resplandecente tristeza e continuou:

– Eu prometi a eles protegê-la. Nunca pensei que você fosse descoberta. Sempre achei que estaria protegida aqui, entre os trouxas. E que sua existência seria mais um, dos muitos segredos, que morreria comigo. Mas o destino, mais uma vez, aprontou uma das suas. E uma informação crucial sobre você caiu nos ouvidos da pessoa errada. Agora, você terá que ser re-inserida em nosso mundo.

– Você tá delirando, vovô! – Agora estava confusa e irritada. Ela levantou-se finalmente do chão. Aquela história toda era enigmática demais, insana demais... Porém, algo em seu coração balançava. E mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma loucura irracional... Intimamente, ela sentia que tudo fazia sentido para sua alma.

– Você terá um mentor. Ele lhe explicara tudo sobre seu mundo. Eu sei que você sabe que é diferente. Que possui... Dons especiais. E esses dons estão sendo cobiçados pela pessoa errada. Portanto você terá que ser protegida.

– Como eu vou saber qual lado é o certo? – perguntou apertando os lábios.

– Você já sabe qual é o lado certo. Mas se quiser ter certeza, busque em seu coração. Não precisa confiar em mim. Você sabe o que implicaria o mau uso de seus dons. Eu estou pedindo para que você os resguarde. Mas o outro lado exigirá que você os use... Agora me responda. Para qual lado deseja seguir?

Ela já sabia a resposta antes mesmo da pergunta. Sabia que o velho era confiável. Mas agora... Tinha absoluta certeza.

– Não vou a lugar nenhum com você! – ela disse zangada, sem responder a questão de Dumbledore.

– Muito bem, por hora, não precisa me acompanhar. Mas sabe que, para seu próprio bem, nalgum momento terá que partir deste mundo e voltar para o seu antigo. E, para seu bem, sei que não posso obrigá-la. E nem vou. Mas tentarei dissuadi-la – ele falava extremamente preocupado. – Você precisa, pelo menos, sair desta casa. Se você não concordar, eu terei que ficar aqui te vigiando.

– O quê??? E se eu não deixar você ficar? – Jack disse indignada.

– Eu disse que não lhe forçaria a me acompanhar. Mas não disse que iria embora se você se negasse a se proteger... – ele disse sorrindo.

Jack torceu o nariz. Era desagradável, mas poderia se mudar. Tinha outra casa, num bairro menos prestigiado, fora da ilha. Mas, ainda sim, era uma boa casa. E quem quer que fosse que a estivesse perseguindo, não iria desconfiar (Deus, ela nem sabia quem a perseguia! Nem ao menos se 'estava' realmente sendo perseguida e já concordara em mudar-se!). Ela comprara aquela casa há um ano apenas, e sem o conhecimento de ninguém, nem mesmo de seus pais... Seus pais adotivos...

Subitamente uma vontade de chorar esmagou-a. Ela havia segurado as lágrimas bravamente, até mesmo durante o enterro. Mas a simples presença de Dumbledore era libertadora. E, mais uma vez, instintivamente, ela sentiu que podia derramar seu pranto. Ele a confortaria e a protegeria.

Coçou os olhos. As lágrimas começaram a rolar. Junto com elas, suas lentes de contato castanhas caíram também, revelando olhos de uma tonalidade azul-piscina muito claros. Quase brancos, pois refletiam a blusinha alva que vestia. As pupilas negras se destacavam felinamente.

Dumbledore aproximou-se incerto. Na verdade não esperava que a moça começasse a chorar. Sentiu-se confuso. Tocou-a no ombro. E assustou-se com o abraço inesperado em seu tronco.

Puxou-lhe o queixo fraternalmente e pediu:

– Deixe-me ver.

Jackeline sabia o que o velho faria. Meneou afirmativamente com a cabeça e deixou que os olhos azuis dele, cobertos pelos oclinhos meia-lua, mergulhassem nos dela.

Dumbledore viu em vultos a vida em família que a moça tivera com os pais trouxas. Da alegria em ganhar a primeira bicicleta; do êxtase ao colocar uma pipa japonesa no ar, em meio a uma manhã ensolarada no Central-Park, junto com o pai; as amizades na escola trouxa; toda a felicidade da mãe trouxa arrumando-a para o baile de formatura... Até a desesperança, a tristeza, o frio e a dor de ver os pais morrendo, quebrados no hospital; o velório em uma soturna igreja católica com vitrais coloridos aterradores e o enterro dos dois no dia seguinte.

Viu, nos olhos dela, toda a dor que só pode ser sentida pela perda das pessoas que se ama verdadeiramente.

– Eu não sabia – ele disse tristemente.

– Uma fatalidade. Não é culpa de ninguém... Nem ao menos tenho como sentir raiva de alguém. Ele dormiu ao volante... Nada demais. Uma morte tola. Duraram apenas uma semana no hospital depois do acidente. Não tinha mais volta...

Dumbledore puxou a cabeça da moça para o ombro e afagou-a. Realmente, uma morte tola. Ele havia se esquecido que poderia ser dessa forma. Sem heroísmo e sem pompa. Dormiu e morreu. Simples assim. Havia simplesmente se esquecido que existiam fatalidades.

Jackeline olhou o rosto bondoso de Dumbledore...

- Sim... Uma estupidez não é? Sabe, foi ai que eu descobri que 'quando somos confrontados com uma infelicidade repentina, percebemos que as circunstâncias dentro das quais o fato impensável aconteceu não tem nada de excepcional: o límpido céu azul de onde o avião caiu; o dia normal que terminou com o carro batido e pegando fogo no acostamento... No meio da vida, estamos na morte.'²

– Por favor, Jackeline. Proteja-se. Ainda existem pessoas que se preocupam com você. - disse Dumbledore tristemente

– Sou órfã duas vezes, não é mesmo? Meus pais biológicos também estão mortos, não é?

– Sim – ele disse com simplicidade. – Mas a morte não é o fim.

– Eu sei – ela respondeu chorosa.

– Vá para sua outra casa. Eu mandarei seu mentor e...

– Não acha que estou velha demais para ter um mentor ??? Já tenho quase trinta anos! – ela disse, quase indignada, afastando o rosto do ombro do bruxo ancião.

Dumbledore riu.

– Não. Não acho que você está velha demais, não. Mas é melhor que não entremos no mérito da idade. Não revelo a minha nem que me atirem uma imperdoável! – ele disse divertido, esquecendo-se que a mulher nem sequer sabia o que era uma imperdoável.

Jackeline não sabia de onde saíra tanta intimidade com o velho. Era como se ele fosse seu avô desde sempre.

– Só vou pegar uma mala com roupas... A casa é mobiliada... – ela disse secando, com as costas da mão, as réstias de lágrimas escorridas pelo pescoço.

Dumbledore a esperou. E, em menos de meia hora, eles estavam à beira da calçada. Ele tentava fracassadamente chamar um táxi, mas os trouxas não conheciam o famoso mago Dumbledore, e ignoravam-no sistematicamente. Até que Jack tocou-o no ombro, como que se pedisse para tentar. Colocou-se no meio da rua e, assoviando alto com dois dedos na boca, parou um táxi na marra.

Ela abriu a porta, jogou a bagagem e esperou que ele entrasse. Assim que Dumbledore entrou atrás, ela abriu a porta da frente e se jogou dizendo o endereço e as ruas que o taxista deveria tomar. Ele divertiu-se em imaginar Snape tendo que conviver com o temperamento da moça... Na verdade... Seria muito interessante... Principalmente quando este olhasse novamente para o ventre da moça que estava... Ele recuou o pensamento e sorriu para si mesmo. Olhou para frente com um cintilar nos olhos que apenas o taxista, temeroso e curioso, viu pelo retrovisor.

Quando saltaram do táxi, Dumbledore guardou o endereço e acompanhou-a.

A casa era aconchegante. Havia uma lareira. Ele iria providenciar a ligação via Flú para o castelo. Fez proteções para que só Jack, ele e Snape fossem reconhecidos. Depois de inúmeras barreiras contra aparatação, ele viu-se satisfeito.

– Onde seu mentor dormirá? – Dumbledore perguntou naturalmente, como se conversasse sobre o tempo.

– O quê???? Você não me disse que eu teria que abrigar esse tal mentor!!! – retrucou indignada, já sabendo que era uma batalha perdida.

– Ele precisará ficar por perto para protegê-la e ensiná-la – Dumbledore falou sorrindo. – Vamos, não será tão ruim assim. Pagaremos pela estadia dele.

– A questão não é pagar! A questão é que meu espaço está sendo inadvertidamente invadido! – reclamou.

– Ora, vamos. Entenda Jack. Além disso, ele poderá te explicar muito sobre a vida em nosso mundo.

– Que mundo é esse afinal? – ela perguntou azeda.

– Está vendo por que você precisa dele? – Dumbledore disse sorrindo.

– Espere... – parecia incerta. Dumbledore viu, na face rosada e nos olhos felinos, a insegurança. Ele esperou a pergunta pacientemente. Ela engoliu em seco, enquanto afastava os cabelos castanhos apagados do rosto, então perguntou:

– Há alguma chance do senhor ser apenas um produto da minha imaginação doentia, ou, então, do senhor ser um maluco que está conseguindo me ludibriar por eu estar fraca emocionalmente???? – ela falseou. – P-por que... Essa história de outro mundo... Não parece muito provável... Quer dizer... Como esse outro mundo poderia existir sem ninguém... Ahm... Normal... Saber da existência dele?

Dumbledore curvou os lábios em um sorriso divertido e respondeu enigmático:

– "Aqueles que foram vistos dançando foram julgados insanos por aqueles que não podiam escutar a música". 

Jackeline calou. Conhecia aquela frase. Seu pai adotivo sempre a pronunciava, após ser questionado de como fazia o velho truque da moeda tirada da orelha.

– Nietzche – ela disse.

– Sim. Tenho conhecimento de pensadores trouxas. Eles, realmente, podem ser bem precisos com suas divagações a respeito do mundo. Lembre-se Jack, você só tem que sentir. O coração é mais verdadeiro que os olhos... Senão, por que você teria aceitado tão fácil o que eu falei?

Ela parou momentaneamente. Sorriu irônica. E disse:

– "Responda ao louco de acordo com sua loucura". 

Dumbledore espantou-se com a resposta. Mas apenas disse:

– Platão.

– Muito bem – ela respondeu.

Dumbledore a encarou solene. Decidiu não retrucar. Não por hora. Mas Snape a faria entender. Então disse:

– Bom, eu tenho que ir. Dentro de uma hora, ou duas, seu mentor estará aqui –disse, caminhando para a porta.

– Ele está aqui em Nova York? – ela perguntou acompanhando-o, com naturalidade, para porta da frente.

– Não, está na Inglaterra.

Dumbledore não esperou outro questionamento. Estava com pressa. A questão, de como o mentor chegaria tão rapidamente aos Estados Unidos, seria respondida a seguir, quando este aparatasse no quintal dos fundos.

Dumbledore se foi. Virou uma esquina e, longe dos olhos de trouxas curiosos e da própria Jack, desaparatou.

Jackeline ainda ficou olhando para esquina onde o bruxo ancião virara. Lembrou-se que era um beco sem saída. Então caminhou para lá. Ao chegar, não viu nem sombra do homem. Sentia-se... Assustada... Bestificada... Surpresa... Feliz... Louca, mais do que nunca. Não sabia o que pensar. "Como será que ele 'sumiu'?"

Engoliu em seco e decidiu voltar para casa.

"Estaria ficando louca?". Foi o seu último pensamento, antes de se deixar adormecer numa confortável poltrona cor de caramelo.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

**Notas:**

**¹- Síndrome de Estocolmo: Quando o seqüestrado (a vitima) cria um vinculo afetivo e irracional com o seqüestrador (o agressor) **

**²- ****O Ano do Pensamento Mágico - Joan Didion**

**N/A**

**Bom, essa fic sou eu. E assim como tem muita referencia de filme, anime, manga, gibi, de musicas, de outros livros, vcs irão perceber também uma outra paixão minha aflorando: muitas frases célebres.**

**Sim. Isso faz parte de mim também. Sou uma aforista (coleciono pensamentos e frases que me dizem algo)... Então sempre que tiver uma frase célebre perdida no meio do texto eu colocarei de quem é nas notas(excerto quando a frase já estiver com referencia, como as frases que o Dumby e a Jack trocam neste cap). **

**Ahhh... que mais? **

**Ah sim:**

**Genteeee! Valeu pelas Reviews. Bom, seria de mais pedir mais? É que eu fico insegura...**

**Bom. Estou particularmente feliz com este cap. eu parei a minha fic "ao mestre com carinho para escreve-lo, portanto dêem valor!!!!**

**Nham, e a Jack é violenta mesmo...**

**hehehehehe **

**Vcs viram? Até ao Dumby ela ameaçou socar!**

**XD**

**Que coisa! Hihihihihi!**

**Mas ela tem um bom coração... **

**Ah sim... e amei escrever com o Dumby um pouco... Antes de mata-lo. Sim, ele vai morrer... Estou seguindo o início de "Enigma do Príncipe", que culmina invariavelmente na morte do Dumby. 'chorando desconsolada' yy. Mas galera, a fic não terá muitas ligações com os fatos do livro. Eventualmente eles serão citados, mas estarei contando a história da Jack com o Snape... E a Jack, talvez, não será nem vista pelo triu ternura da grifinoria. Ela é um segredo. Advirto também que ela não entrará na guerra. É que a fic nem sequer vai até a guerra. Terminará com o final do sexto livro. **

**Talvez tenhamos uma segunda temporada dela, isto é, se a JK não matar o Snape no sétimo livro 'chorando amargurada' Rezemos para que ela não faça essa sacanagem com a gente!. **

**Ah, e o titulo do cap? Um homem e um segredo? Sim, foi inspirado no filme 11 homens e um segredo... ¬¬' Essa fic vai ter muita referencia de filmes. 'suspirando'Ai, ai...**

**Próximo cap.: Snape, já como mentor de Jackeline, encontra-a e... Hum? Cadê a barriga?**


	4. A pantera cor de rosa

Capitulo4 – A pantera cor de rosa.

- CRACK!

Jack pulou da poltrona assustada! Que barulho fora aquele? Levantou-se aturdida. Forçou sua mente... Via um homem...Tinha que se esconder... Mas antes que pudesse encontrar um lugar, o homem que vira em sua pequena previsão, muito alto vestido de negro com cabelos sebosos na altura dos ombros e de nariz adunco, aproximou-se calmamente... Parecia flutuar... Ela acalmou-se um pouco quando lembrou-se do que acontecera mais cedo: A visita do tal diretor de Hogvarti... Hoguinar...Ou seja lá como se chamava a tal escola de magia do velho...O que importava, era que o homem de preto só poderia ser seu 'mestre'...

Os olhos negros de Snape foram atraídos diretamente para os olhos azuis como o céu, que Jack não mais cobria com as lentes castanhas. Mergulhou... Eram azuis como o céu de uma manhã clara, porém, possuíam luas negras... Pupilas, que de tão intensas e destacadas, davam à moça um ar felino. Era de se entender por que ela escondia os olhos claros: eram irresistíveis.

Notando os olhos negros pregados ao dela, ela abaixou o rosto lembrando da peculiaridade da tonalidade de suas íris, deixando a vergonha por estar no centro da atenção do homem se sobrepor ao fato de que o mesmo era um completo estranho.

Fazia pouco tempo que havia visto a moça pela ultima vez. Ainda sentia uma réstia de dor entre as pernas pra provar o encontro. Snape, agora livre dos olhos chamativos, pode fazer uma inspeção mais minuciosa da mulher...

Arregalou os olhos. Onde fora parar a barriga de grávida? – Pensou ele.

A pergunta escapuliu de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse se dar conta da besteira:

- Você não estava grávida???

- O-o que? Não... Eu... Espera ai? Quem é você? – ela perguntou dando-se conta de que afinal não havia aparecido com sua barriga para o velho diretor... então não teria como tal 'tutor' saber antes.

- Sou seu tutor... Ou mentor... Como queira... – Snape disse fingindo-se enfadado com a situação.

Era fato que não estava grávida... Mas como, se ele mesmo a vira com um barrigão de estagio avançado? A não ser que ela tenha dado à luz... Mas em algumas horas? E Já em pé? Não... Não poderia ser isso. Estava curioso, mas não poderia abordar o assunto. Afinal, ela não se lembrava dele, pois ele havia apagado a memória dela.

- Deus... – Disse a moça como se todos os mistérios do universo estivessem claros em sua mente – Como pude ser tão inocente? É claro!

Snape não estava mais entendendo nada. E agora, de repente, a moça parecia estar se esquivando. Ele observou-a em quanto ela caminhava de costas, sem desgrudar os olhos azuis de cada movimento que ele fazia, para traz de uma bancada.

Jack enfiou a mão em uma gaveta da bancada da cozinha à procura de uma faca. Agora estava tudo muito claro! "Eles" a estavam espionando! Por isso o homem morcego sabia de seu disfarce de grávida! E ela, uma detetive particular, que tantas vezes havia feito esse trabalho, não havia notado! - Burra, burra, burra! – ela pensou consternada. Mas o que eles podiam querer dela? Agora iria tirar aquilo a limpo, mas precisava de algo para se armar... Afinal, o 'batman' que invadira sua casa era quase o dobro dela...

- Senhorita. Creio que não nos apresentamos ainda – disse Snape educado – Meu nome é Severus Snape. Acredito que o nome da senhorita seja Jackeline Rich não?

- Não! – ela respondeu rude. Havia encontrado a faca. Mas teria que ter o 'elemento surpresa'. Iria provoca-lo. Ele se aproximaria. Ela o atacaria. A não ser que ele estivesse armado... Mas tudo bem, ela sabia o limite. Não deixaria que ele se zangasse à ponto de 'atirar' antes de se aproximar.

- Como? – Snape estranhou. Será que Dumbledore, aquele caduco, havia mesmo falado com a moça?

- Meu nome não é Jackeline Rich. Meu nome é Jackeline Molder.

- Ah... O nome de seu pai trouxa – Disse Snape com desdém. – Escute. Tive um dia corrido hoje. O diretor Dumbledore informou-me que eu teria que ficar aqui em sua casa durante um tempo... Para ensina-la compreende? Acho que não será por muito tempo, afinal, as aulas estão para começar... Mas definitivamente não começarei com as aulas por hoje. Começaremos amanhã, sim?

- Saia daqui. Diga ao seu "diretor" – ela disse gesticulando as aspas e estreitando os olhos – que mudei de idéia. Voltarei para minha casa na ilha, e espero não ser importunada outra vez, ou então chamarei a polícia!

- O que? Está ficando maluca? O diretor não lhe explicou o que está acontecendo aqui??? – Snape falou com impaciência.

- SAIA! – Jack gritou irritada.

- Não. Não posso. Agora espero que a senhorita se acalme, e pare de gritar, por que se não eu...

- Se não você o que? – A mulher cortou olhando para ele com ar de triunfo...

- Senhorita! Eu tenho ordens de vigia-la e treina-la para o mundo bruxo! Pensei que esta questão já havia sido esclarecida pelo diretor! Por favor, não me obrigue a força-la a...

- É? E vai fazer o que? – Ela falou desafiadora. Estava testando-o. Assustou-se quando o viu mexendo nas vestes. Achou que ele estava pegando uma arma. Preparou-se para se jogar no chão, quando viu-o com um pedacinho de pau apertado na mão. Parecia ter um cabo trabalhado... Mas nada de mais... Apenas uma vara de madeira.

Snape apontava o objeto ameaçadoramente para ela... Jackline não conteve o ímpeto: jogou a cabeça para traz dando uma grande gargalhada.

- QUIÁ QUIÁ QUIÁ QUIÁ!!!

Snape achou que a mulher estava doida. Ela ria descontrolada. Agora apertava a barriga reta e dobrava-se sem fôlego, devido à gargalhada.

- Me diga – ela falou buscando fôlego entre roncadas de risada – como acha que vai me atacar com isso? Se ao menos fosse um taco de basebol... Mas esse rachi... QUIÁ QUIÁ QUIÁ!!! – ela gargalhou mais uma vez.

Snape deixou os ombros caírem e bufou impaciente. Estava irritado, pois a mulher estava rindo como se ele fosse a coisa mais digna de piada do mundo.

- Escute senhorita... – Mas ela não parava... – Escute – ele tentou novamente... – não era um homem paciente... meneou a varinha e pensou num encantamento. No momento seguinte a sala estava em silêncio, e a mulher que antes ria descontrolada, apertava a garganta e apalpava os lábios (agora colados) totalmente assustada.

- Tome isso como parte de sua primeira lição. Esse é um feitiço não verbal muito eficiente contra alguns de meus alunos tagarelas... – Ele disse sorrindo sadicamente para o desespero da rapariga que agora tentava desesperadamente abrir a boca com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ah... A senhorita não disse se eu poderia... Mas a verdade é que me sinto muito cansado. E se vamos morar juntos por um tempo, é justo que eu me sinta a vontade. Como se sua casa fosse minha casa. – ele falou sentando-se na poltrona caramelada, em que outrora Jack esteve sentada em quanto punha os pés sobre a mesinha de centro.

Jack observou a cena indignada. Por um momento esqueceu-se da boca colada, e saiu de trás do balcão com uma faca afiada em punho pronta para atacar o Ogro que agora colocava os pés sobre sua lustrosa mesinha de centro.

Com um pé ágil, ela chutou as pernas do homem para fora da mesinha. Impaciente ela apontou para as botas sujas, e em seguida para a mesinha polida. Parecia indignada, e grunhia com a boca colada, como se tivesse dando uma bronca. Apontava e em seguida punha as mãos na cintura de forma mandona.

Snape, assustado com uma faca afiada sendo usada em uma mão gesticulando furiosa em sua frente, não teve duvidas:

- Acio faca da mão de Jack! – E a faca soltou-se da mão da moça e foi direto para a mão livre dele.

Agora Jack estava pasmada. Como ele fizera aquilo? Benzendo-se feito louca, ela correu para a porta...

- Petrificulus-totalus! – Snape já estava completamente impaciente. Virou a moça que agora jazia no chão e disse para o corpo estático:

- É bom que comece a se controlar! Acho que a senhorita já percebeu que paciência não é uma de minhas maiores virtudes, portanto, comporte-se! Já que a senhorita não teve a delicadeza de me mostrar meus aposentos em sua casa, eu tomarei a liberdade de escolher. Então, assim que o efeito do feitiço passar, e ele irá passar assim que eu adormecer, – ele explicou - sugiro que a senhorita também vá dormir. Amanhã teremos um dia cheio. Eu levarei você para comprar sua varinha e outros materiais necessários em Londres. E depois darei inicio às primeiras aulas.

Snape retirou uma miniatura de malão do bolso da calça. Realizou um feitiço e o pequeno cubo tornou-se uma grande mala de couro.

- Locomotor malão! – Snape disse o feitiço e caminhou para as escadas. Jack acompanhou-o apenas com os olhos. Nem que pudesse se mover e gritar ela não conseguiria... Estava bestificada.

Antes que terminasse de subir, ele lembrou-se do detalhe:

- Marcarei meu quarto com um brasão verde. E sugiro que nem tente tocar a maçaneta, pois se tentar, provavelmente acabar nocauteada pelos meus feitiços protetores, e eu aviso que tenho um sono pesado, dessa forma provavelmente eu não escutaria, e a senhorita acabaria dormindo no chão do corredor. – Dito isso, ele voltou a subir, e quando galgou o ultimo degrau, ele disse com a voz grave:

- Boa noite.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

Jack sentiu os músculos amolecerem vagarosamente. Sentiu-se dolorida, e com vontade de gritar de raiva... Mas não gritou... Engoliu a fúria e apertando um ponto na coluna, ela subiu curvada ao andar de cima... Não foi exatamente uma surpresa descobrir que justamente a porta de seu quarto fora marcada com um brasão verde desconhecido...

Estreitando os olhos e apertando os lábios ela dirigiu-se à outro quaro. Estava exausta. Havia uma dor de câimbra por todo o corpo... Provavelmente efeito do feitiço combinado à luta que inutilmente ela travara contra si mesma para tentar se mover depois de um tempo... Afinal o homem havia demorado à dormir... Maldição... Precisava de um banho e de uma cama urgente!

Foi com alivio que algumas horas depois ela se viu sendo engolfada pelo sono aveludado.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

Uma batida impertinente e decidida em sua porta.

- Mas que #&! – Ela soltou o palavrão mal educado para o ar.

- Hora de acordar senhorita Rich! E não se acostume! Não te acordarei todo dia! Se não deixar a preguiça de lado e começar a pegar o habito de acordar cedo, serei obrigado à fazer um feitiço despertador em seu quarto! E garanto que não será agradável acordar com um balde de água gelada todos os dias na cara... – Snape disse perverso e com uma voz de veludo do outro lado da porta.

- Mas que diabos de homem infernal! – Jack disse chutando os lençóis raivosa pra fora da cama. – E EU JÁ DISSE QUE MEU SOBRE NOME É MOLDER!!! – Ela gritou histérica.

Caminhou com passadas duras para a porta, e abriu-a com violência. Snape que ainda não havia tido tempo de se afastar, tomou um pequeno e discreto soluço de susto: A mulher estava apenas de blusa e calcinha! Era certo que a calcinha não era pequena... Na verdade, era enorme, mais parecia uma cueca boxer sem pernas... Mas não deixava de ser uma roupa intima...

- Vai me dar licença, ou vai ficar parado feito um dois de paus na minha frente? – Ela falou possessa.

- Esperava que a senhorita tivesse o mínimo de compostura para utilizar no mínimo uma roupa descente para abrir a porta! – Snape falou indignado... Mas não pode deixar de notar as coxas branquinha e roliças, que consequentemente resultavam em um belo e sinuoso quadril.

- Acontece que as roupas que eu estava usando ontem estão sujas, e eu só achei estas aqui, que estavam no varal da secadora! Isso por que minhas roupas estão na minha mala e no meu armário, que coincidentemente encontram-se no meu quarto, que o senhor ocupou! Agora se me dá licença, preciso ir ao banheiro... O famoso xixi matinal saca? – Ela atirou irritada.

- E não podia ter pelo menos dormido no outro quarto que tem banheiro? – Snape disse sem saber com o que mais implicar depois de tão detalhada explicação que a moça lhe dera.

- Não! A outra suíte da casa é muito barulhenta por causa do movimento da rua, por isso eu utilizo o quarto dos fundos. Afinal, eu não tenho o sono tão pesado quanto o seu! – Ela disse batendo a porta do banheiro do corredor logo em seguida.

Snape piscou incrédulo... Ele era mestiço... Mas à muito tempo não se relacionava desta forma com trouxas...Sim, por que Jack, apesar de ser puro sangue bruxo, havia passado tanto tempo em meio a trouxas, que se tornara uma na opinião de Snape.

Havia muito tempo que não trocava nem sequer uma palavra com alguém fora do mundo bruxo... Entre bruxos ele era conhecido e temido... Já entre trouxas, ele não era conhecido, e muito menos temido...

Snape desceu para o andar de baixo. Estava com fome... Pensou em fazer algo para si, mas a cozinha estava vazia... Teria que esperar a mulher para sair e tomar café.

Uma hora havia se passado. Snape não se atrevia a subir e bater na porta do banheiro... Afinal, seria estranho... Mas mais que isso: e se a maluca resolvesse sair nua? Sim, pois ele ouvira quando o barulho de água do chuveiro começara à rolar. Ele havia subido empertigado várias vezes ao andar dos quartos, para ver se suas passadas duras despertava-a do banho demorado... Mas não havia adiantado.

Finalmente Jack apontou nas escadas. Snape levantou os olhos da leitura que a pouco fazia de um livro sobre arte das trevas que havia trazido. Surpreendeu-se com a visão: A moça agora exibia cabelos louros e brilhantes no lugar dos castanhos opacos.

Notando o estranhamento do homem em seus cabelos ela disse:

- É uma tintura castanha que sai ao lavar... Na verdade é um saco, por que eu sempre acabo ficando com pescoço e blusa manchada de marrom quando eu passo... Por isso eu cortei o cabelo curto saca? Mas é necessário pros meus disfarces – Ela falou com naturalidade enquanto caminhava para a cozinha.

- Disfarces? – Snape disse enquanto a acompanhava.

- Sim... Eu sou detetive particular. Trabalho com matrimônios... Mas as vezes surgem uns casos cabeludos... – ela disse evasiva.

A mulher caminhou para uma gaveta e pegou dois quadrados de pano e colocou na mesa, cada um em frente a uma cadeira. Ela pegou uma caixa em um armário, e outra na geladeira. Snape permaneceu observando. Agora ela pegava duas tigelas e duas colheres e colocava de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa. Com uma tesoura ela fez uma abertura na caixa que tirou da geladeira, e com as mãos mesmo, ela abriu a outra caixa.

Para surpresa de Snape, a caixa que estivera na geladeira continha leite, que foi servido dentro das tigelas. Logo em seguida, Jack sentou-se indicando a cadeira da frente para Snape e despejou pequenas rosquinhas coloridas na tigela que pressupostamente era para ela, e logo em seguida despejou na tigela que provavelmente era para ele.

- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou olhando com repulsa para as rosquinhas que flutuavam alegres no leite e soltavam corante.

- Isso é cereal matinal – Ela disse com estranheza – Nunca viu não? A refeição mais nutritiva e balanceada para um café da manhã. – Disse ela dando um sorriso desconcertante e logo em seguida enfiando uma colherada do alimento na boca.

Snape pegou receoso, cheirou, e por fim (sua fome era imensa) provou. Não era ruim... Mas era doce como uma colher de puro açúcar.

- Balanceada você disse? – Ele falou depois de engolir. – Por isso que a senhorita está em plena forma – Ele disse irônico.

Jack soluçou assustada com a ironia.

- Escuta aqui! Eu tenho ossos grandes tá?

- Isso na sua cintura são ossos? – Ele perguntou colocando outra colherada do cereal na boca e mastigando com um sorriso que era puro cinismo. Havia chegado ao ponto. Ela estava vermelha e tinha uma cara pasmada e entristecida. Era tão prazeroso ser um bom provocador...

- Certo! – Disse ela levantando-se empertigada e pegando a própria tigela e em seguida a tigela da frente de Snape, que ficou apenas com a colher que havia acabado de levar à boca. Ela jogou o conteúdo das duas na pia e ligou o triturador. – Então dane-se café da manhã! – ela completou com a voz fraquinha.

Snape notou os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas se equilibrando para não rolarem.

Ela jogou os recipientes na pia e caminhou para sala. Antes que Snape percebesse ela já estava ganhando a rua.

- Merda – Ele grunhiu para o ar, e saiu atrás dela.

Saiu trancando a porta com um feitiço. Observou-a ao longe. Apertou o passo até que alcançou-a.

- Esqueceu que temos que ir à Londres comprar sua varinha e materiais??? Ele disse baixinho para ela, pois as ruas estavam cheias de pessoas.

- Oh sim... Mas só depois do pó de pirlimpimpim! Ela falou balançando as mãos de forma 'italiana' para o ar.

Snape olhou em volta receoso. Pegou-a pelo braço e puxou-a com violência:

- Senhorita, eu já disse que não sou muito paciente! – Snape disse em tom de aviso. Viu duas grossa lagrimas rolarem de cada olho da moça.

- Tudo bem! Não precisa me ameaçar. – Ela falou tristemente.

Hora merda! Ele não havia ameaçado! ... Ou havia?

De repente Snape sentia-se reprimido... Não queria que ela tivesse se sentido ameaçada... Mas não era isso que o perturbava... Eram os olhos tristes cor do céu que o fazia sentir uma coisa estranha no peito... Algo que mais parecia com a sensação que se tem quando sem querer, não se percebe um degrau no caminho se pisa em falso no ar... Aquele soluço no peito...

Ele a viu engolindo o choro em seco.

- Para onde temos que ir então? – Ela falou fechando um sobretudo que Snape notava apenas agora... Ela parecia envergonhada consigo mesma... Com... O próprio corpo... Ele percebeu consternado o ato da mulher, e sentiu mais um soluço de pisada em falso no peito.

- Venha comigo – Ele disse guiando-a para um beco escuro. Continuava a olha-la... Ela parecia vidrada no chão. Não se atrevia a levantar os olhos para ele...

Inferno. Não era isso que ele queria? Machuca-la? Então! Havia conseguido. Mas por que se sentia mal?

- Acho que aqui está bom – Snape falou voltando os olhos negros para os de Jack. Com surpresa notou que ela não estava mais de cabeça baixa. Ela tinha o rosto vazio de expressão.

- Escute senhorita Rich... Eu não quis ameaçar você... Nem poderia... – ele falou soltando o ar que nem sabia que havia prendido. – E sobre aquilo que eu disse na cozinha... Sinto muito... É de minha personalidade estes comentários ácidos... – Ele forçou-se a dizer... afinal, ela poderia dizer algo à Dumbledore... ele justificou para si mesmo o fato de estar pedindo desculpas a ela...

- Tudo bem... _Aprendi com as primaveras a me deixar cortar para retornar sempre inteira.¹ _– Ela disse ao homem de negro.

Snape sentiu as palavras de Jack como um soco na boca do estomago. De repente sentia-se enjoado e... triste? Sem 'nenhuma' razão...

- Agora será que você pode me explicar como faremos pra ir de Nova York para Londres neste beco imundo?

- Aparatando – Ele falou sem explicações apertando o braço de Jack e desaparatando de New York direto para as ruas emboloradas da Londres bruxa.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

Jack fora tomada de assalto, portanto não conseguiu tempo suficiente para prever o que estava por vir.

Primeiro foi uma sensação de aperto, de estar em uma cinta... Depois parecia que estava sendo enfiada por uma mangueira. O pavor! Agarrou instintivamente o braço do homem ao seu lado. Estava quase morrendo sem fôlego. Então sentiu novamente o chão sob seus pés. Os joelhos falsearam, e se não estivesse agarrando e sendo agarrada fortemente pelo homem de negro, com certeza teria caído de cara no chão de paralelepípedo!

- Seu filho de uma bruxa! Se fizer isso de novo eu juro que acabo com você! Eu picoto o seu... – Ela havia começado a xingar sem nem ao menos levantar a cabeça. Mas quando recuperou-se o suficiente para levantar o pescoço sem correr risco de vomitar, a surpresa foi tanta, que deixou de lado a ameaça à descendência de Snape que havia acabado de formular.

Não havia outra palavra a não ser: Mágico! Estava bestificada. Temia que se voltasse os olhos para Snape, tudo aquilo que via sumiria.

Havia pequenas lojinhas, com barris encardidos na frente para servir de prateleira para produtos exóticos, e pessoas com gaiolas que continham bichos estranhíssimos, e corujas voando em plena luz do dia... Gatos pretos e pessoas vestidas com roupas longas e de cores variadas. Chapeis pontudos, sapatos de fivelas, caleidoscópios, lunetas, globos terrestres amarelados, abóboras, lâmpadas, e muitos outros objetos que ela não podia e nem sabia identificar entre vitrinas e prateleiras!

Arriscou uma olhada para o rosto do homem ao seu lado: Era um sorriso, aquele canto da boca masculina levantada?

Ela não pode conter-se também. Retribuiu-lhe com um sorrisão de dentes brancos como pérolas. Caminhou desorientada por entre os bruxos. O clima de fogue constatava que sem duvidas estavam em Londres.

De repente, um rosto conhecido: O velho Dumbledore que havia batido em sua casa no dia anterior. Ele lhe acenava... Era a única pessoa que conhecia no mundo bruxo... Sentiu-se a vontade em correr para o velho abandonando seu estúpido acompanhante:

- Dumbledore! – Ela disse feliz.

- Jack, pode me chamar de Alvo, que é meu primeiro nome! – Ele falou.

- Hum... Alvo. Vim comprar uma varinha. – Ela falou.

- Jack. Creio que a senhorita apenas precisará de livros e materiais de estudo. Eu lembrei que havia guardado sua varinha...

- Minha? – A moça perguntou confusa, subindo um pouco o tom de voz para se sobrepor ao barulho de feira da rua.

- Sim. Você estudou em Hogwarts. – Disse o velho estendendo a longa varinha.

Snape, que havia sido abandonado, aproximou-se sorrateiramente e passou a observar a cena por cima dos ombros de Jack.

Jack estendeu os dedos e tocou o cabo da varinha que Dumbledore lhe oferecia. Sentiu um arrepio na nuca, e em seguida seu corpo pulou sozinho, em quanto pequenas fagulhas cor de rosa saiam da ponta da varinha, que juntaram-se e se transformaram em uma linda pantera pink e brilhante.

Snape revirou os olhos... Fagulhas cor de rosa se transformando em uma gata gigante... Era só o que faltava.

Jack olhou admirada. O objeto era longo. Mais longo que a varinha de seu tutor, e era de madeira bem clara.

- Ela ficou tanto tempo longe de você, que até reagiu mais intensamente – Disse Dumbledore. – Um belo exemplar... O senhor Olivaras disse-me a pouco que sua varinha é feita de Sakura com o cerne de corda de coração de dragão. Uma combinação rara e exótica. Parece-me que foi feito por um mestre de varas do Japão.

Jack não estava entendendo nada. Mas o simples fato de ter visto as fagulhas cor de rosa se transformarem em uma grande pantera desta mesma cor, já deixava-a feliz. Era sua cor preferida...

- Senhorita Rich... Vamos aos livros então? – Snape cortou a conversa.

- Ahhh Severus. Que tal tomarmos um sorvete?

- Uh! Tem de limão por essas bandas? – Jack perguntou em expectativa.

Dumbledore olhou-a como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

- Sim querida! E é italiano! Uma delicia! UMA DELICIA! – o Velho falou entusiasmado. – Vamos Severus? – Ele convidou.

- Não. Eu não gosto de sorvete – O Bruxão disse azedo. – Irei aproveitar o tempo para comprar os materiais da senhorita Rich. – Voltando-se para a moça, ele continuou:

- Encontramo-nos mais tarde na madame Malquin. Acredito que Dumbledore poderá leva-la até lá.

- Chame-a de Jackeline. – Dumbledore disse alegre. Afinal, aqui somos todos adultos e colegas. E além disso não estamos na escola.

Snape não respondeu. Apenas fez uma pequena reverencia e afastou-se.

Jack olhou o homem ir ao longe... O que será que aquele imbecil tinha na cabeça? Por que ser tão rude e anti-social?

Dumbledore observou a reação da moça: Ela olhava consternada para o bruxo de vestes esvoaçantes que se afastava.

- Não se preocupe senhorita... Ele é assim mesmo... Mas com o tempo a senhorita se acostumará... – disse Dumbledore oferecendo o braço esquerdo para que Jack pegasse.

Jack olhou receosa para o braço do senhor, e perguntou:

- Nós não vamos desparafuzar né?

- Desaparatar Jack. – Dumbledore corrigiu-a dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Que seja... Eu só não quero desintegrar de um lugar pra outro.

- Não. A sorveteria é logo ali – Ele disse apontando à uma bela lojinha com algumas mesinhas na frente.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

- Oh... Maravilhoso – Dumbledore articulou após uma provada na casquinha de sorvete de limão.

- Sim... Adoro sabores azedos... O senhor já provou de maracujá? – Jack perguntou alheia.

- Não... É bom?

- Sim... Uma fruta tropical deliciosa... Além disso é calmante também... – Jack respondeu.

- Interessante. – Dumbledore respondeu olhando para a moça que saboreava compenetrada uma grande bola de sorvete de limão.

- É... Infelizmente para certas pessoas nem que tomasse um pote de 20 litro de sorvete de maracujá se tornaria mais calma... – Ela falou enigmaticamente...

Porém Dumbledore sabia onde a moça queria chegar. Com certeza ela queria saber mais sobre seu tutor. E o comportamento austero deste com certeza a havia inquietado. Dumbledore sabia que seu mestre de poções era um homem rude, e que sabia como ferir as pessoas, dessa forma, com certeza já havia destilado seu veneno contra a moça.

- Então, você e o professor Snape conversaram muito entre ontem e hoje? – Ele perguntou.

- Ahh... Não tive a oportunidade de trocar muitas palavras com o professor Snape – Ela disse.

- Não? – Dumbledore perguntou com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Não... É difícil falar com os lábios colados, ou então com o corpo petrificado... – Ela reclamou sentindo o sangue ferver. Estava com raiva do mestre, mas também com raiva do velho Dumbledore que havia designado justamente aquele crápula para ser seu professor.

Dumbledore colocou a mão que não segurava o sorvete sobre a mesa com uma pequena batida.

Jack assustou-se. Não pelo gesto brusco, mas com a forma da mão do Homem. Estava negra. Uma visão mórbida.

- Quando o senhor fez isso na mão??? – Ela perguntou pegando atrevida o punho do velho bruxo.

Dumbledore assustou-se com a reação da jovem. Estava bravo com seu professor de poções, mas o assunto foi expurgado quando ele também percebeu seu deslize.

- Não foi nada Jack. E não se preocupe, eu vou falar com Snape à respeito dos métodos que ele está usando com você.

- Como assim não foi nada? – Ela perguntou segurando ainda o punho do diretor, que num protesto mudo tentava delicadamente se desvencilhar da mão feminina agarrada à seu braço.

- Eu já estava com a mão assim quando me conheceu. Foi um... Um acidente mágico. – ele disse enigmático.

- Credo! Olha, eu quero ficar longe de coisas perigosas que possam causar esse tipo de acidente. – ela disse consternada. – isso aqui está horrível! O senhor vai ter que fazer muita plástica pra concertar...

- Ahhh minha querida... Antes tivesse concerto... Mas não se preocupe. Snape está me ajudando.

- Como não? E como o professor Snape poderia ajudar? O senhor está machucado! – ela disse tristemente.

- Existe muita coisa que a senhorita tem que aprender sobre o mundo bruxo. Este ferimento não tem cura minha querida. Ele foi causado por uma maldição negra. Mas o professor Snape é um ótimo mestre em poções, e me ajudou com uma de suas invenções.

Jack sentiu um aperto no peito. Quem em sã consciência tentaria machucar um senhor como Dumbledore? De repente seu coração se aqueceu um pouquinho com relação ao professor Snape. Afinal, ele havia ajudado o velho diretor.

- Olha diretor... Não precisa falar nada com o senhor Snape sobre os métodos didáticos dele... Bem... eu confesso que não fui muito amigável também...

Dumbledore retirou a mão negra de cima da mesa e escondeu-a com a manga das vestes. Em seguida deu um sorriso para Jack. Era sem dúvidas uma moça de bom coração.

-Bem... Então que tal irmos para madame Malquim comprar suas vestes bruxas? Você não poderá ficar andando pelo mundo bruxo de jeans.

- Ohhh... Tem essas frescuras também? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim... – Dumbledore respondeu rindo.

Assim caminharam até a loja da costureira.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

Quando chegaram, Snape já estava sentado em um banquinho num canto da loja, folhando um livro grosso de capa de couro negro.

- Bem... Está entregue. – Disse Dumbledore guiando com a mão boa a moça para dentro da loja.

- O senhor não vai ficar mais um pouco. – Jack perguntou olhando de Snape para Dumbledore com desconforto. Não queria ficar a sós com Snape. Queria passar a maior quantidade de tempo possível com alguém que impedisse o homem de negro de despejar ironias contra ela.

- Oh querida. Tenho que ir... Afazeres na direção da escola. Mas além do professor Snape a senhorita estará na companhia de madame Malquin...

- Tudo bem – Ela disse pesarosa e abraçou o velho para se despedir.

Snape estranhou o gesto carinhoso... Mas se tratava de uma bruxa que passara a vida toda entre trouxas... Era compreensível.

- Adeus querida. – Dumbledore disse afastando-se e desaparatando do lado de fora da loja.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

- Muito bem o que vai ser? – Perguntou a senhora que havia acabado de sair de trás de um biombo acompanhando uma cliente com vestes longas muito elegantes.

- Ahhh... N-não sei... – Disse Jack olhando para Snape em busca de apoio.

Snape revirou os olhos e disse:

- Algumas vestes tradicionais bruxas, mais duas capas de viagem... E talvez um vestido. – Falou olhando para Jack. – Sempre temos aquelas malditas festas de funcionários... E suponho que você não ficará entre os alunos normais.

- Eu tenho vestidos. – Jack disse.

- Eu me refiro a vestidos de bruxas... E não trapos trouxas.

- HÃ? - Jack exclamou indignada. – Garanto que meus vestidos de grife valem mais do que o que o senhor ganha anualmente!

- Não duvido... Trouxas não tem mesmo nenhum senso de valor.

- Hora seu... – Jack pensou no palavão, mas calou quando a senhora dona da loja olhou-a abobada. Sentiu vergonha de dizer o insulto que estava pensando, então completou apenas com:

– Seu, seu, seu... bobo!

Snape sorriu desdenhoso e falou:

- Ohhh, nunca fui tão ofendido.

- Horas... Por favor senhora e senhor... – Disse madame Malquin – Não briguemos... Um casal tão bonito!

- Não somos um casal! – Jack respondeu prontamente.

- T-tudo bem... – Disse a senhora querendo cortar a discussão. – queira me acompanhar – Ela completou indo para traz do biombo.

Jack acompanhou a senhora, e antes de se esconder atrás do biombo fez uma careta e mostrou a língua de forma infantil para Snape.

Depois deste gesto Snape não pode mais voltar à leitura... Mas que mulher esquisita. A forma como ela agia era estranha até mesmo para um trouxa. – ele pensou vendo a calça jeans amarrotada e a blusinha mínima da moça serem penduradas no biombo por uma mão branca e fofinha.

Ele permanecia com o livro aberto para fingir a leitura, caso alguém aparecesse e o visse ali... Ele nunca admitiria estar interessado pelo que acontecia atrás daquele biombo. Não que ele estivesse interessado em ver a moça com roupas de baixo... Não. Longe dele... Na verdade estava interessado nas escolhas que a mulher faria... Afinal, talvez ficasse melhor com roupas bruxas, que eram mais largas e consequentemente não ficaram apertadas como as roupas trouxas que a rapariga insistia em usar...

- Não, não, não. Não está certo! Assim perece que estou vestindo um saco de batatas! – Snape ouviu Jack reclamar.

- Mas senhorita! Este tamanho é o ideal. Se eu providenciar um número menor, ficará apertado! – Disse a senhora costureira em tom aflito.

- O que a senhora está querendo insinuar? Não está vendo que esta largo? Olhe isso aqui! – Disse Jack puxando o tecido das vestes – vê o tanto que está sobrando?

- Mas senhorita... – Tentou a bruxa costureira... Porém não houve acordo.

- Ah... E esta cor... Não gostei... Cinza? Que monótono! Não tem nada mais animado não?

- Bem... que cor a senhorita gostaria? – Perguntou a velha.

Rosa não. Por favor – Snape pensou consternado. Não lhe agradava ser visto por "ai" ao lado de uma mulher vestida de 'rosa'.

- Rosa. – Jack disse enfática.

Era de mais. Ele tinha que fazer algo. Então intrometeu-se:

- Senhorita. Hogwarts é uma escola, e não um clube de campo. Por favor, escolha cores sóbrias.

- Mas que chatice – Jack disse pulando da banqueta e indo para fora do biombo.

Snape assustou-se. Rosa combinava com a pele corada da moça, e com os cabelos curtinhos e louros. Mesmo assim, ele não admitiria... Era... Rosa de mais.

- Que tal verde escuro? – Ele disse meneando a varinha e trocando automaticamente a cor das vestes de Jack.

Jack olhou para o resultado... Era bonito... Mas talvez...

- Não. Se é para ser mais sóbria, então acredito que prefiro um vermelho mais escuro.

- Por que não costuras dourada nas lapelas? – Snape jogou com ironia... Justo vermelho? Se a moça soubesse do revanchismo entre casas, com certeza teria feito aquilo para provoca-lo... Mas como ele sabia que ela o desconhecia... Só poderia ser mesmo mau gosto.

- Hummm – Jack considerou com o rosto contraído numa expressão pensativa.

- Senhorita, eu não estava falando sério sobre as costuras douradas. – Snape disse revirando os olhos.

- E quem disse que eu te levo à sério? – Jack replicou azeda.

- Certo - disse madame Malquin cortando novamente o clima tenso.

- E aperte mais isto aqui! – Jack disse para a senhora em quanto ia para traz do biombo novamente.

Snape manteve-se de boca fechada pelo resto do tempo que passaram na loja. Pensou em fazer mais uma intromissão à respeito de todas os apertos que Jack pedia nas roupas... Mas deteve-se... não era um homem comunicativo, e estava fora de questão discutir as diferenças da moda bruxa para a moda trouxa com uma mulher tão cabeça dura. Afinal... Ela que ficasse ridícula... Ele pouco se importava... Não é?

Não. Definitivamente ele se importava. Estava incomodado. Ignorou com muito esforço as pontuações da moça sobre o trabalho de madame Malquin. Ao final das compras, Snape já estava até mesmo com os lábios marcados, de tanto forçar-se à não dizer nada mordendo-os.

Saiu da loja com o mau humor exponencialmente maior. Já era tarde, e mais uma vez não disse palavra. Puxou a bruxa-sem-noção pelo braço e desaparatou direto para a casa dela em NY.

É certo que ao aparatar a moça tentou arrancar-lhe um olho, mas ele já estava preparado: Desvencilhou-se rapidamente e imobilizou a moça novamente com um feitiço e foi dormir. Deixando-a outra vez no chão da sala até que ele mesmo adormecesse, libertando-a do feitiço que ele havia aplicado.

Notas:

1- Frase de Clarice Lispector.

Sacura: Arvore cerejeira japonesa.

Rachi: Pauzinho que se usa pra comer comida japonesa.

Fogue: Neblina. Típica em Londres.

N/A

Quero avisar que esta fic terá Spoilers do livro HP-7. Não se preocupem, não é neste e nem no próximo cap... Nos ainda estamos no livro 6 nesta fic. Mas mais pra frente terá. Avisarei no quando houver algum nos caps.

BJOKASSSS

XAU


	5. Premonição

Bem. Tou importunando vcs logo no inicio do cap pois eu li o livro 7, acabei acrescentando um Spoiler dentro das premonições da Jack. Sim, esse cap tem spoiler!

Eu não acho que seja nada tão significativo, mas isso depende do ponto de vista não é mesmo?

Mudando de assunto.

Pra quem reclamou na demora da atualização... DIVIRTAM-SE!

O Cap tah gi-gan-tes-co!

Aaaauhauhauahauhauh!

E pra variar, mais um cap com nome de filme.

hihihihihihi

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Capítulo5 – Premonição

Snape não se lembrava de quando dormira tão bem sem a poção do 'sono sem sonho'. Demorara como na noite anterior para pegar no sono, mas no fim havia dormido maravilhosamente bem. Sonhara com uma maldita pantera cor de rosa que o perseguia... Ele sabia que era um resmungão, mas tinha que admitir que fagulhas transformando-se em uma grande pantera era algo que ficava na mente.

Saiu no corredor. O quarto em que Jack dormira ainda estava fechado. Um plano malvado passou por sua mente. Bem... De qualquer forma ele à havia avisado sobre isso.

Preparou-se, usou um feitiço no intuito de abrir a porta... Mas constatou que esta não estava trancada.

Estranho... Bem... Mas ela podia ter se esquecido de trancar... Então Snape testou a maçaneta, girou-a já preparando a varinha. Já podia imaginar-se ao lado da cama observando Jack acordar assustada com um balde de água fria na cara.

Os lábios de Snape torceram-se num sorriso demoníaco quando ele observou na cama um amontoado cumprido de cobertas... Momentaneamente ele estranhou, pois a noite havia sido quente... Porém... A moça era uma maluca... Então aquilo podia ser normal para ela.

Preparou-se. Conjurou um balde de água bem a cima da cabeceira da cama e...

PUXOU RAPIDAMENTE AS COBERTAS!!!

Nada? Como assim? – Pensou em quanto sumia com imenso balde gotejante em um golpe rápido de varinha.

Olhou à volta temendo ser pego de surpresa... Mas o quarto estava vazio... Na verdade, parecia estar da mesma forma que Jack havia deixado no dia anterior.

Empertigado ele foi até o banheiro e escutou. Ninguém no banheiro também. Decidiu descer as escadas.

Ao virar para o segundo lance de degraus ele vislumbrou Jack deitada desajeitada e encolhida sob o tapete da sala.

Num primeiro momento, com um salto no coração, ele achou que ela pudesse estar morta. Mas logo viu que ela respirava.

Agora Severus tinha certeza de que ela era maluquinha.

Com o pé ele cutucou as costas da moça para acorda-la.

- Ahhhhhhhh... – Ela se virou para cima e se esticando um tantinho. – Arrrrgghhh – Ela gemeu dolorida.

- Você certamente sofre de algum problema mental. – Snape disse com repudio.

Jackeline sentiu o ódio fluir ácido nas veias. Havia aprendido a lição do dia anterior, de não tentar lutar com o feitiço para depois não ficar com câimbras, porém, depois de muito tempo deitada imóvel (pois Snape demorara à dormir), sentiu o sono chegar e se entregou. Desta forma, nem percebeu quando o feitiço de Snape havia acabado.

Levantou-se tocando dolorosamente as costelas. Foi à cozinha mancando, e em cima da geladeira pegou um frasquinho. Abriu-o pegou algumas pílulas e jogou pra dentro da garganta. Abriu a torneira da cozinha e com a mão mesmo tomou água para fazer as pílulas descerem.

Snape só observava os estranhos hábitos da moça. O mundo de Jack não era o mesmo que ele compartilhava, e isso o intrigava.

Jack tomou as pílulas para dor de cabeça e muscular e passou por Snape dando-lhe uma ombrada. Snape reagiu rapidamente pegando-a pelo pulso. Ele não era homem de ser afrontado.

Jack sentiu-se sendo puxada. Com sofreguidão ela voltou-se para o homem em quanto apertava dolorosamente o ombro sobre o qual havia dormido.

- ME LARGUE! – Ela gritou.

- Não – Snape disse calmo.

- ME LARGUE AGORA! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO... – Ela reclamou histérica arrancando o próprio braço da mão forte de Snape.

Era vexame de mais para ela. Mesmo que Snape tivesse salvo Dumbledore da santa inquisição, de terroristas afegãos, da ilha de LOST, do quinto dos infernos! Ela não relevaria o que estava sentindo. O homem tratava-a como um verme. Então ela também o trataria dessa forma.

- Eu não tenho culpa de suas sandices – Disse Snape perigosamente calmo.

- Não tem? Demorou muito à dormir ontem 'bela adormecida'? – Jack disse com o sarcasmo e o ódio mortal gravado em cada silaba.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha. Logo a compreensão o atingiu. Ele demorara à dormir... E ela devia ter caído no sono antes do termino do feitiço...

Jack sorriu amarga e debochada ao ver que Snape havia compreendido que ela dormira no chão da sala por causa dele. Esperou um pedido de desculpas... Pedido este que nunca veio.

- A culpa é da senhorita por ter caído no sono.

"HOMEM TEIMOSO!" – Jack pensou com uma bufada. Virou-se e saiu. Ela sabia que não adiantaria discutir que ele não deveria ter deixado-a jogada no chão da sala. Então subiu para o quarto, e logo em seguida trancou-se no banheiro.

Snape sabia que estava errado. Mas nunca pediria desculpas para uma mulherzinha como Jack. Ela não valia. Na verdade nenhuma 'outra' mulher valia a não ser a...

Ele suspirou e tentou empurrar as lembranças para o fundo da mente.

mMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmmMmMmMmMm

Snape sentou-se em um grande sofá, cheio de almofadas. Aquele seria efetivamente o primeiro dia de aula. Ele teria muito que ensinar à Jack, e sentia-se cansado só de pensar na inépcia que, muito provavelmente, a mulher tinha para magia.

Um bom tempo depois, Jack apareceu nas escadas.

- Muito bem – Disse Snape. - Acho que primeiro precisamos de um café da manhã.

Jack deu de ombros e saiu pela porta da sala, sem dar atenção ao homem em sua casa.

Snape levantou-se em um salto, e saiu atrás da moça.

- Hoje será nossa primeira aula! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Disse ele quando finalmente a alcançou.

- Estou indo tomar meu café da manhã. Disse a moça sem voltar o rosto para o homem que não parava de observa-la. – Ou você se esquece que não comemos nada ontem?

A referencia da moça às refeições que não haviam tido, fez Snape dar uma bufada irônica. O que deixou Jack definitivamente mais furiosa com o homem.

Logo ela entrou em uma portinha de um café que possuía uma vitrina com alguns doces e bolos, onde havia uma inscrição em forma de arco que dizia: Sweet Love.

- Senhorita Rich. Temos um tempo apertado. Logo começaram as aulas em Hogwarts, e eu não mais terei tanto tempo livre para ensina-la! – ele disse a ela baixinho e em tom de reprimenda.

Porém, Jack ignorou-o e aproximou-se do caixa.

- Cadê a Shaquira? – Ela perguntou ao rapaz.

- Olá Jack... Shaquira foi pegar um pedido na cozinha. Mas... O que vai ser hoje?

- Um capuccino grande, e um croissant... Na, não. Dois. Um de chocolate e outro de queijo.

- E para seu amigo? – O vendedor perguntou com sobrancelhas maliciosas levantadas.

- Que amigo? – Jack perguntou alheia.

- O moço alto, todo vestido de negro que entrou com você Jack.

- Para ele... Vejamos... Será que você tem café preto com arsênico? Ou então brioche de striquinina? – Jack perguntou séria ao vendedor, que gargalhou despreocupadamente.

Snape não havia perdido a piada que Jack fizera sobre venenos... Mas não ousou comentar. Tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas temeu que a moça impetuosa começasse uma discussão com ele, pois em público ele não poderia cala-la com um feitiço.

- Vou para minha mesa – disse Jack ao moço do caixa. – Peça à Shaquira para me trazer o café, sim? – Ela completou.

- Certo – Respondeu o caixa voltando aos afazeres.

Jack sentou-se em uma mesa no fundo do café. Snape acompanhou-a, e quando ia se sentar Jack interveio:

- Desculpe, mas este lugar está reservado.

Snape fez uma careta de poucos amigos e foi para o outro lado da mesa ( que possuía 4 lugares).

- Desculpe, mas este também está reservado. Alias, todos os lugares desta mesa estão. – Ela disse com um olhar faiscante, que por alguns momentos lembrou à Snape os olhares de Dumbledore.

- É mesmo? Eu não sabia que a senhorita havia combinado de tomar café da manhã com alguém, visto que nem ao menos teve tempo para contatar nenhum amigo e avisar que havia se mudado para o outro lado da cidade... – ele disse malicioso. – Bem...mas acho melhor não contraria-la... sabe o que dizem... – Snape ia continuar, mas Jack sorria de orelha à orelha, dando pequenas olhadas para a porta, como se estivesse em contagem regressiva.

Os sininhos da porta de entrada do café tocaram alegremente atestando que alguém acabara de adentrar à loja. Snape voltou o pescoço para o lado, e pode observar três rapazes de ótima aparência olharem em sua direção.

Logo um deles estava acenando. Snape sentiu-se confuso, olhou para Jack e viu que a mulher safada ria desavergonhadamente para os rapazes.

- Oi Jack que coincidência! Tem lugar pra gente? – Perguntou o rapaz moreno que havia acenado.

- Oi Tomy! Que felicidade te encontrar aqui hoje... Sabe como é, o ambiente está pesado... – Jack disse enigmática.

Logo ela estava em pé cumprimentando com beijos e abraços os três rapazes que correspondiam animados.

- Ahhh... Está ocupado? – Um rapaz negro perguntou para Snape tocando o encosto da cadeira a qual Severus encontrava-se em frente.

- Claro que não Phill. Pode sentar. Este 'senhor' – Jack frisou a palavra 'senhor' – está na outra mesa.

Phill olhou com curiosidade para Snape. Achou que o homem sinistro vestido de negro parecia querer enforca-lo com os olhos. Então sentou-se, mas sempre dando pequenas viradas de rosto para vigiar o homem 'narigudo'.

- Ei, você não foi mais cantar... Que aconteceu? – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos espetados que até então mantinha-se calado.

- Estive ocupada com alguns casos. – Jack respondeu desinteressada. – Mas vou aparecer por lá... Talvez esta noite o que acha?

- De mais... – Respondeu o moço.

"Grande inteligência"- Pensou Snape. Que tipo de pessoas eram aquelas afinal? Um bando de panacas isso sim! – ele considerou agora sentando-se raivoso na mesa ao lado.

Alguns minutos haviam passado até que um rosto conhecido para Snape apareceu: Shakira. O rapaz que havia lhe dado sopa na boca...

Snape bufou. Agora não faltava mais nada!

Shakira, como era de se esperar, não o reconheceu. Na verdade, nem tomou conhecimento de sua presença. Apenas trouxe o pedido de Jack, conversou um pouco com ela e os rapazes, e depois anotou o pedido de Snape e voltou para cozinha.

Uma hora depois de risos escandalosos e cochichos de Jack ao pé do ouvido de um dos rapazes impertinentes, e Snape já estava em seu limite. Levantou-se, e sem o menor tato postou-se ao lado da mesa de Jack e falou imperativo:

- Senhorita. Se não acabar logo com isso e me acompanhar, tenha a certeza de que sofrerá as conseqüências!

Jack olhou-o ligeiramente divertida.

- Quem você pensa que é 'sebozinho'? – Ela falou sorrindo com os lábios e odiando com os olhos – Você não manda em mim. Nunca vai mandar...

O queixo de Snape caiu. Como ela se atrevia a falar-lhe daquela forma? – Ele pensou indignado. Ele era um professor horas! Um agente duplo! Um ex comensal. Na verdade, impunha respeito também pela duvida que muitos tinham de que ele continuava sendo um agente para o lado das trevas. Ele já havia matado, torturado quando jovem! Será que ela não perceb...

E de repente a realidade o atingiu: NÃO, ELA NÃO PERCEBIA! CLARO QUE NÃO! Ele realmente não era ninguém para ela. Ela era adulta. Ele não tinha o poder de expulsa-la de escola nenhuma. E nem podia dar detenções. Ela não o respeitava. Ela nem mesmo o temia. Ela não sabia de seu passado escuso... E aquilo era... era... Algo que a muito tempo ele não sentia: Ser tratado como uma pessoa normal.

Os rapazes na mesa estavam agora em pé com uma postura ameaçadora, como se estivessem muito propensos à usar força física contra Snape.

Snape recuou ao ouvir barulho de dedos estralando. Ele seria capaz de acabar com aqueles três babacas com apenas um movimento de varinha, mas não podia. Leis de sigilo de magia, ética e blá, blá, blá...

Então limitou-se a colocar um punhado de moedas trouxas na mesa em que tomara seu café preto, e saiu batendo a porta com tamanha força, que fez vibrar a parede.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, inclusive Shaquira, que anotava o pedido de um casal perto do balcão.

- O que significa isso Jack? Quem era aquele homem?– Perguntou Shaquira com um sorrisinho cínico.

- Ah... Ele... Bem... Ele é meu tutor entende? Está aqui para me dar aulas sobre... – Jack falseou – Bem. Ele é britânico, daqueles sisudos e tradicionais saca? – Jack falou incerta.

- Você não está um pouco velha para ter um ãhhh... Tutor? E o que ele deve te ensinar? Boas maneiras? – Perguntou um dos rapazes de forma divertida.

- Ah não... Negócios de família – Jack falou e observou os colegas calarem. Seus pais adotivos haviam morrido a pouco tempo, o que deixava as pessoas temerosas em magoa-la ao puxar o assunto.

- Mas Jack. Eu pensei que seu pais haviam deixado um administrador para... bem... você não tem exatamente talento para negócios não é? Você é uma investigadora... quer dizer... – Shaquira tentava entender confusa.

- Bem. Vocês sabem que fui adotada... E... recentemente eu fui contatada por um senhor(ela pensou em Dumbledore nesta hora)... – Jack não sabia como explicar sua ligação com Snape como seu tutor. Então optou por uma meia verdade. – Este senhor agia por intermédio de meus pais biológicos... E bem... Ele veio me dizer que eu havia herdado um negócio de família. Então eu estou sento treinada para entender um pouco sobre este 'negócio'. E o senhor Snape. Este homem "gentil" – Ela disse com escárnio – Foi resignado para me treinar.

- Mas Jack... Por que seus pais biológicos deixaram você? Bem... Se eles tinham dinheiro... quer dizer... – Shaquira sentia-se em terreno vulnerável. Mas não conseguiu se conter e teve que perguntar estas coisas à Jack. – Eles poderiam ter criado você não é?

- Eu não sei Sha. Só sei que tenho estes negócios pra cuidar a partir de agora. – Jack disse rapidamente. E continuou:

- Eu ainda tenho muito que investigar e aprender sobre muita coisa. E acho melhor ir. Quanto mais cedo eu aprender mais cedo eu me livro do sebozinho. – Ela cortou o papo para evitar mais perguntas.

- Certo então. - Disse Shaquira. Ela ainda não estava satisfeita. Notara que uma energia diferente rondava a relação entre Jack e seu tutor. Sabia que ainda não era nada... Mas do jeito que as coisas pareciam se desenrolar, não demoraria muito para que Jack se apaixonasse. Shaquira conhecia Jack mais do que ninguém, e sabia que a moça tinha uma queda por tipos 'malvados'. E o homem de negro possuía uma beleza exótica e agressiva, o que com certeza aguçaria o instinto de desafio de sua amiga.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Jack havia conseguido fazer com que seu tutor percebesse que era menos do que nada para ela. E estava muito alegre agora.

"Bem feito para ele" – pensou. O que será que se passava na cabeça oleosa daquele impertinente? Será mesmo que ele se achava superior à ela? Será que ele era um homem importante de onde veio? Só podia ser... Afinal, ninguém agiria como um arrogante se não tivesse algum tipo de influencia... Agiria?

Ela chegou em casa imersa em pensamentos e suposições. Encontrou Snape sentado examinando um livro de capa negra e folhas amareladas.

- Pensei que passaria o dia todo comendo senhorita Jack – Disse Snape sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Jack sentiu as bochechas arderem e a raiva fluir. Aquele homem amaldiçoado sabia como tira-la do sério. Poxa! Ela não era gorda! Podia estar cheinha... mas estava muito distante de ser gorda!

- E eu pensei que depois de quase dois dias, o senhor tomaria um banho e lavaria o cabelo. – Ela disse com um sorrisinho cínico.

Snape sentiu-se corar. Levantou-se indignado, jogou o livro sobre a poltrona, e colocou-se a frente de Jack.

Snape era muito mais alto. Jack viu os olhos negros do homem se estreitarem ameaçadores. Mas ela não tinha medo. Então colocou as mãos nas cadeiras com força, empinou o nariz e sustentou o olhar que Snape lhe dava. Forçou sua mente para prever os próximos movimentos e falas de Snape e se preparar para rebater.

°FAST°- Snape olhando-a, apertando o cabo da varinha, desistindo da ação, amolecendo as feições derrotado, afastando-se, falando: – Vamos, hoje tenho muita coisa para lhe ensinar...°

Snape pensou em atacar Jack com uma azaração. Chegou a pegar o cabo da varinha, mas desistiu. Então disse:

- Vamos, hoje tenho muita coisa para lhe ensinar...

Jack sorriu. Mas uma vez certa... De repente sua mente nublou. Ela pendeu para frente e só pode agarrar-se as vestes de Snape.

°°°VERTIGINOSAMENTE°°° - Gritos, um homem louro se contorcendo no chão como se estivesse sentindo as piores dores do mundo... Snape e uma mulher loura de olhos marejados ajoelhada em frente à um Snape irredutível em uma sala mofada e velha, ambos observados por uma outra mulher de feições brutas e cabelos crespos e negros ... Snape em frente à um ser hominídeo pálido com olhos vermelhos e narinas de fenda e a mesma mulher de feições brutas rindo de forma aterradora (((TRAIDORRR))) A mulher morena gritava entre gargalhadas ... um garoto de cabelos espetados e olhos verdes com o rosto sujo de sangue acompanhado por uma moça jovem do outro lado de um grande portão...°°°°

- SENHORITA RICH!!! – Snape gritou pela terceira vez chacoalhando a mulher loira agarrada a ele. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados movendo de um lado para outro numa velocidade assustadora. – SENHORITA RICH!!!

°°°°VERTIGINOSAMENTE°°°° o garoto de olhos verdes ao lado de um garoto louro empapado de sangue em um banheiro... Dumbledore sentado em uma cadeira que mais parecia um trono conversando não mais com uma mão negra, mas com todo o braço e parte do pescoço também agourentamente negros... Centenas de pessoas padecendo frente ao homem-réptil... O garoto de olhos verdes caindo ao chão e levantando-se novamente depois de receber um feitiço de luz verde. ...°°°°

Jack havia agarrado Snape pelo colarinho, estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha, os olhos correndo de um lado a outro nas órbitas. As veias do pescoço e da testa da moça estavam saltadas como se estivessem por explodirem devido ao fluxo rápido de sangue que o coração bombeava estupidamente acelerado. Sangue havia começado sair pelas narinas da moça, e quando Snape desgrudou as mãos da mulher de sua roupa os nos dos dedos de Jack estavam brancos, de tanto que ela apertava as mãos cerradas, cravando as unhas agora na própria palma.

°°°°VERTIGINOSAMENTE°°°° Dumbledore desfigurado, com quase todo corpo corroido e negro. MORTO! ...Mais pessoas morrendo, o garoto caindo novamente e novamente se levantando. E mais uma vez o garoto perecendo e voltando... cidades em chamas... Snape fugindo de homens mascarados... Snape acordando de pijama no meio da noite apalpando uma tatuagem negra de um crânio com uma cobra saindo pela boca... O garoto caindo e novamente se levantando... Snape gritando coisas que ela não conseguiu distinguir com o rosto marcado pela dor diante do homem-cobra°°°°.

Snape sentiu-se apavorado. Não sabia o que fazer. Jack estava tensa. Todos os músculos do corpo dela pareciam pedra. Deitou-a no chão. Observou-a. Nariz sangrando, rosto pálido e olhos em movimentos vertiginosos. Ele afastou os cabelos louros da face da moça, e com pavor notou sangue saindo também do ouvido dela.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas teria que parar. Então realizou um feitiço de estuporação para desacorda-la. Ela amoleceu deixando as mãos penderem para o chão. Sem respirar, sem pulso...

Snape sentiu o desespero apoderar-se de seus sentidos.

- ENERVATE! – Ele ordenou o feitiço com a varinha.

O peito de Jack pulou. Snape observou sentindo o pavor gelar-lhe as mãos. Uma golfada ruidosa de ar. A moça parecia respirar. Por um momento ele achou que ela morreria.

Então aconteceu: Ele não mais via os olhos da cor do céu. Eles estavam virados. Apenas o globo branco dos olhos da moça podia ser visto. Lábios sem cor movimentaram-se, e um timbre de voz profundo se fez ouvido:

- (((O mago branco fenecerá nas chamas invisíveis do mal negro que já o corroe, fraco e vencido, vendo o garoto protegido pelo sacrifício descobri-se imortal junto ao Lord negro. E assim se iniciará um ciclo secular de sangue e dor liderado pela tirania e insanidade do Lorde das trevas, e pela determinação coragem e invulnerabilidade do garoto resguardado pelo sangue protegido que dele foi roubado.))) – Jack falou com a voz grave e logo em seguida caiu desmaiada.

Snape sentia-se congelado. Aquilo era uma profecia. Sem duvidas uma profecia! A mais terrível e aterradora. Não sabia o que fazer. Sem duvida sabia sobre o que a primeira parte da profecia falava: Dumbledore morrendo devido à maldição do anel. Mas o que significava o resto? Sem duvida o garoto referido se tratava de Potter... Mas não podia estar certo... Não podia!

Não. Não pensaria sobre isso agora. Correu para o cômodo de cima e pegou um velho espelho.

- Dumbledore! – Ele chamou com urgência.

Dumbledore atendeu. Ao ver o rosto de Snape esboçando claro pavor, ele, que estava nas imediações do ministério da magia, desaparatou rapidamente para Nova York. Em frente a soleira da porta de Jack.

Snape abriu a porta com um golpe de varinha, e finalmente Dumbledore observou a cena:

Snape estava de joelhos amparando a cabeça de Jack, que pendia mole em seu colo. Sangue rubro escorria das narinas e dos ouvidos da moça, que estava pálida como a morte.

- Dumbledore – Disse Snape – Ela fez uma profecia. Veja. – Disse ele mantendo o contato visual com o bruxo de vestes púrpura para oferecer as lembranças recentes.

- Legilimens – Disse Dumbledore. E avançou alguns minutos no passados na mente de Severus.

Minutos depois o velho estava ajoelhado ao lado de Jack, acariciando os cabelos louros da moça desacordada. Snape observou o velho limpar o sangue do rosto de Jack. Ele parecia mais velho e cansado do que jamais esteve anteriormente. Mas mesmo assim tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Estamos perdidos Dumbledore. – Disse Snape amargurado.

- Severus... Profecias só existem se acreditarmos nelas. Se seguirmos os caminhos da vida...

- Mas senhor... Isto é... Terrível. Sabemos o que aconteceu quando revelada a profecia de Potter e o Lorde das trevas. E o senhor parece... Feliz! Isto para mim é uma desgraça!

- Pelo contrario Severus. Agora eu sei mais do que nunca o que devo fazer. Sei qual caminho seguir. E você filho, terá papel primordial! Lembra-se do pedido que eu lhe fiz no início das férias de verão dos estudantes?

- Dumbledore. Que insanidade! O que aquilo pode ter a ver com todo o sangue que será derramado!

- Você está recuando em sua palavra? – Dumbledore perguntou com uma aura ameaçadora.

- Você espera que eu... Isso é... Eu já manifestei o que penso antes... eu...

- Você não vê Severus Snape! Que pela profecia você não teve coragem de realizar o que eu lhe pedi?! Não vê o que está claro e límpido?! Saiba Severus, que se você não cumprir sua promessa, este futuro estará certo! E esta profecia tão correta quanto a inutilidade de pó de flú em forno microondas!!!

- Sem pressão... – Snape disse para o vento.

Dumbledore ignorou o comentário sarcástico e fez um feitiço para limpar os cabelos manchados pelo sangue das orelhas de Jack, e reanima-la do desmaio.

A moça arregalou os olhos de uma vez. Olhou para Dumbledore, e sem a menor cerimônia agarrou-lhe o braço cuja mão encontrava-se mortalmente ferida.

Dumbledore olhou-a ligeiramente assustado.

- Isso – disse a moça. – Isto irá lhe matar!

- Não Jack. Não irá. – Disse Dumbledore.

- Eu vi! E quando eu vejo coisas irremediáveis, eu sei! Você não pode fazer nada para se curar! Esta doença irá mata-lo!

Dumbledore olhou para o rosto pálido da mulher esboçando um vinco entre as sobrancelhas grisalhas. Como a moça podia saber? Ela estava se lembrando da profecia? Mas como? Geralmente bruxos que fazem profecias não lembram das próprias profetizaram.

- Jackeline... Você... Lembra de algo que você disse à Snape? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Eu não disse nada ao professor Snape. – Jack falou simplesmente. Mas logo que seus olhos azuis caíram sobre o homem de negro, ela se lembrou do sofrimento ao qual ela o vira passar. Então sentou-se e num ímpeto levou as mãos cada uma para um dos lados do rosto de Snape e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos negros do homem, puxando-o pela nuca para um abraço.

- Isso não pode acontecer. Você não merece. – Ela disse, ao que pareceu à Snape uma frase solta.

Snape sentiu-se confuso. A moça havia ensandecido? Ele permaneceu com os braços estáticos, sem saber o que fazer. Por um segundo insano ele ainda levantou levemente as mãos no intuito de retribuir ao carinho inesperado. Mas parou.

Sentiu o peito de Jack soluçar contra o dele. Algo úmido e quente em seu pescoço junto à um soluço sôfrego denunciou que ela chorava. Snape estava confuso... O que estava acontecendo?

Jack aspirou profundamente com o nariz enterrado entre os cabelos de seu tutor, fazendo com que este se arrepiasse. Aquele era um tipo de contato ao qual ele não estava acostumado.

Jack considerou que Snape era um homem rabugento, mas (e agora ela tinha certeza) era um ser humano bom. E pelo que ela havia visto, o homem amargava uma convivência perigosa com um monstro. Sim. Aquele monstro com feições de réptil. O que seria aquela coisa que se revelou fonte de tanta dor e sofrimento?

Snape agora olhava para Dumbledore com confusão. E o velho bruxo apenas sorria fazendo uma cara de desentendido.

Afinal algo podia estar nascendo – pensou Dumbledore. E se fosse verdade, isso seria tão bom para seu mestre de poções... A moça certamente poderia romper a barreira fria de tristeza culpa e desilusão de seu amigo... Vencendo as divagações, Dumbledore perguntou à Jack:

Jack. Me conte em detalhes o que aconteceu.

– Eu apenas vi o futuro. Não sei como... Bem... As vezes isso acontece comigo... - ela falou aos soluços de costas para Dumbledore e ainda aconchegada em Snape - Uma vez eu salvei minha avó de um atropelamento dessa forma. Eu tentei prever o que ela iria me dizer a seguir, e minhas visões saíram fora de meu controle... – Ela falou agora tomando consciência do que estava fazendo, e se afastando envergonhada e vagarosamente de Snape.

- E você à salvou não? – Perguntou Dumbledore ignorando a situação constrangedora que Jack e Snape estavam dividindo, um olhando para o outro com receio de falar qualquer coisa.

Jack afastou-se mais um tantinho, tirando as mãos dos cabelos de Snape e voltando-se para Dumbledore.

- Sim... – disse Jack desconfiada. - Ela ficou assustada sabe? Achou que eu estava tendo um ataque epilético na hora... Ela ficou desesperada e foi atrás de um médico para mim... Disse que eu falei coisas estranhas também, mas... Bem. Eu não me lembro... Mas eu sabia que o que eu havia visto era uma previsão. Então passei os dias ao lado dela, vigiando. Até que o momento chegou, e eu estava perto para puxa-la para a calçada quando o acidente iria acontecer...

Dumbledore olhou para Snape com ar de triunfo. Snape retribuiu o olhar, mas ligeiramente desconfiado.

Jack olhava a interação entre os homens.

- Não – ela disse – Não. Não é a mesma situação – Ela falou desesperada. O Senhor não entende? Minha avó não estava doente. Ela iria sofrer um acidente. Era algo ao qual eu podia intervir. Não era como sua situação. Ela tinha chance de sobreviver. Se eu tivesse previsto um câncer nela, eu não teria como ajuda-la. Você entende?

- Entendo Jack. E eu sei que o que tenho é irremediável. Mas pretendo não amargar até que este mal me consuma. – Dumbledore falou olhando profundamente para Snape.

- Não. O senhor não está entendendo... O senhor só não sofrerá com isso se o senhor morrer antes e... – Ela ia continuar falando, mas Dumbledore olhou-a com um ar revelador. E neste instante ela soube: O velho pretendia morrer antes.

Jackeline sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Impetuosamente abraçou Alvo Dumbledore, que diferente de Snape, aconchegou-a com um abraço.

- Está tudo bem querida. Está tudo bem – ele à confortou.

Jack suspirou.

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez... – Ele tentou dizer, mas Jack interrompeu-o:

- Sim, Sim, A morte não é o fim. Mas o que eu faço até o momento de encontrar com o senhor e meus pais novamente? – Jack sentia que o bruxo ancião já era parte dela. Então seria mais uma perda em sua vida.

- Viva. Viva e seja feliz. – Dumbledore respondeu.

Snape os observava. Pareciam dois dementes falando sobre insanidades. A morte era o fim! As pessoas deveriam viver enquanto podiam. E sobreviver, no caso daqueles que como ele carregavam o fardo da culpa e do remorso. Pois se a morte não era o fim, então por que lutar por um mundo podre? Não... Não estava certo – ele considerou. Dumbledore é que era muito sonhador. A morte É O FIM – Snape concluiu.

- Muito bem Jack. Acho que devemos falar à sós. – Disse Dumbledore.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Snape indignado.

- Creio que você ainda não esteja pronto para saber sobre determinadas coisas a respeito do futuro Severus.

Snape bufou de raiva. Quem aquele velho pensava que era? Ele havia ouvido a profecia de Jack, então por que não compartilhar das conversas entre o velho e a moça? Mais segredos?

- Você não confia em mim. – Snape disse.

- Não é questão de confiar filho. Acho apenas que você ainda não está pronto para entender o que se passa. – Dumbledore falou à Snape, e em seguida dirigiu-se à Jack:

- Vamos querida. Acha que pode levantar?

Jack apertou a têmpora. Sentia muita dor. Mais dor do que jamais sentiu.

- Acho que posso falar sobre o que vi. – ela disse tentando se levantar.

Jack e Dumbledore subiram para um dos quartos.

Jack sentou na macia cama de casal. Dumbledore puxou uma banqueta que se encontrava num canto do quarto e sentou-se em frente a mulher. Um rápido feitiço de Legilimencia, e ele examinou a mente de Jack. Via as premonições (agora parte das lembranças de Jack) a respeito do futuro do mundo bruxo. Era claro que todas as visões foram feitas da perspectiva do futuro de Snape. Era estranho, e muito perigoso o fato da moça ter em suas lembranças as visões que culminaram na nova profecia.

Agora Jack já conhecia em parte Voldemort. Havia muito o que explicar à mulher. Com pesar Dumbledore chegou a conclusão que provavelmente não conseguiria proteger Jack de possíveis encontros com Voldemort. Ela teria, assim como Snape, que ser sacrificada pelo bem do mundo bruxo e se infiltrar no mundo dos comensais. É claro que ela não precisaria se tornar uma comensal, mas precisaria manter as aparências. Voldemort a queria ao seu lado, e se ela não se apresentasse isso seria um golpe na confiabilidade do disfarce de Snape.

Além disso, o que Jack vislumbrou, deu ao bruxo ancião um panorama do que realmente deveria fazer. Lucius sendo torturado, Narcisa procurando Snape para fazer-lhe um pedido, Belatrix chamando o Severus de traidor na frente de Voldemort furioso, Harry ao lado de Draco Malfoy ensangüentado num banheiro de Hogwarts... Harry morrendo e voltando várias vezes...

Mais do que nunca ele sabia que o que deveria fazer tornaria o caminho de Harry tortuoso e difícil, mas seria necessário. E Severus... Severus, seu querido amigo teria que ser apartado de muita informação. Não seria seguro que outra pessoa alem dele mesmo soubesse o que significava as premonições de Jack. Nem mesmo Jack devera saber o significado das coisas que havia previsto. – Dumbledore considerou.

- Jack – Dumbledore chamou a moça que parecia ter o olhar perdido.

- Sim? – Ela disse sôfrega. Sentia muita dor na parte frontal da cabeça.

- Você terá que se esforçar mais do que nunca. Terá que re-aprender a ser bruxa. E essas lembranças... Você terá que me prometer não contar nada sobre elas ao professor Snape.

- Tudo bem – Disse Jack alheia.

- Não Jack. Isso é mais serio do que você imagina – disse Dumbledore aparando umas das mãos que Jackeline mantinha sobre o próprio colo. – Prometa-me. – Dumbledore falou buscando os olhos da moça. Ele sabia que a relação de Snape e de Jack iria se estreitar. À muito seu professor não mantinha contato tão intimo e contínuo com uma moça, e se o que ele imaginava realmente acontecesse, ele sabia que Jack não hesitaria em contar qualquer coisa à Snape se fosse questionada. E Severus por sua vez possuía uma astúcia fora do comum. Então o que parecia desconexo e simbólico na profecia, através das premonições de Jack poderia ser interpretado corretamente pelo mestre de poções.

Jackeline suspirou. Algo parecia incerto... Mas por fim concordou.

- Eu juro que não contarei nada à ele. Mas... Por que tanto segredo? E-eu sei que o professor Snape é um homem confiável. E sinto isso...

- Eu também sei Jack. Ele já sofreu muito. Muita coisa aconteceu com o professor Snape. Acredito que a senhorita não saiba, mas Severus já vez parte dos arregimentados de Voldemort. Aquele ser que a senhorita viu em suas premonições. E ele ainda tem um contato muito próximo com o Lord das Trevas. Ele á um agente duplo.

- Deus... Mas o que o fez mudar de idéia? – Jack perguntou.

- Isso eu não posso lhe contar. É um segredo de Snape, que ele não deseja dividir. Talvez a coisa mais nobre nele... E ele deseja esconder.

- Jack – Dumbledore chamou mais uma vez. – Eu lhe darei aulas de oclumência. – Ele não podia correr o risco de deixar Snape saber mais sobre aquele assunto.

- O-o que é isso? – A moça perguntou.

- É uma forma de você proteger sua mente de invasão externa. – Explicou o velho.

- Como? – Jack estava confusa... Quem iria querer invadir sua mente? E como isso seria possível?

- O que você viu é muito importante. E aquele ser que você viu em suas lembranças, Voldemort, é um grande Legilimens e... O professor Snape também.

Jack arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O Senhor Snape que se atreva! – Ela falou raivosa ao velho.

Dumbledore riu.

Jack agora estava mais relaxada... Mas algo ainda a perturbava. Aquele ser ofídico que havia visto, e que era chamado de Voldemort... Só em pensar ela sentia um arrepio.

- Senhor... Como pensa modificar o que eu previ... Eu não entendo... Não consigo achar um modo lógico para vencer este tal de V-voldemort. O senhor vai contar para aquele garoto sobre o que vi no futuro?

Dumbledore olhou-a seriamente.

- Não posso Jack. Se eu contar, Harry não fará o que precisa fazer de todo o coração.

- Mas senhor... Como pode... Ele precisa saber e... – Jack tentou, mas foi interrompida:

- Jack. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Dumbledore falou de forma grave. – Ninguém pode saber sobre isso. Eu tenho em mente o que deve ser feito agora. E se quer saber, nem mesmo você deve compreender os vislumbres de futuro que teve em suas premonições.

- Mas isso é manipulação! – Jack contestou.

Dumbledore entristeceu.

- Eu sei Jack. E sei que isso irá magoar muita gente... Você já esta magoada não é? – Ele perguntou.

- Talvez um pouco... Mas confio no senhor – Ela disse finalmente – Só acho deve tomar cuidado, e que não pode se deixar levar... Sabe? Achando que é superior. – Ela falou e emendou logo em seguida quando Dumbledore abriu a boca para falar: - Por que como um homem sábio falou uma vez: Aquele que luta com monstros deve tomar cuidado para não se tornar um deles. Quando se olha muito tempo para o abismo, o abismo olha pra você.¹ – Jack completou

Dumbledore considerou as palavras finais da moça. Ela tinha razão. Ele deveria tomar cuidado para agir de forma humilde. Ele sabia que possuía certa fraqueza no que tangia o poder.

Guardou as palavras sábias que mulher havia dito sem pretensão, e passou o resto da manhã explicando a ela muito sobre os conflitos bruxos. Falou-lhe sobre Harry, e sobre a missão do garoto (tomando o cuidado de excluir os pontos importantes). Jack ficou espantada de que um menino tivesse tanta responsabilidade. E com a chegada da tarde, ele chamou Dobby, e pediu que este trouxesse almoço para três pessoas de Hogwarts.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Snape estava impaciente. Não sabia por que ele, que estava a tanto tempo envolvido com a guerra, e que tinha ouvido a profecia da boca de Jack, não podia compartilhar das mesmas informações.

Jack por sua vez, apenas ficou espantada com o pequeno elfo. Os olhos grandes e aquosos do pequenino deixaram-na bestificada. Ela não agüentou a vontade de pegar o 'bixinho' (que em sua opinião parecia um Gremilin), e afagou-lhe atrás da orelha, deixando Dobby constrangido, e arrancando sorrisos de Dumbledore.

Alem disso, ela estava plenamente satisfeita com o farto banquete que o 'coisinha fofa e esquisito' tinha trazido para eles.

- Ai... a muito tempo eu não comia tão bem – Ela disse pousando as mãos no ventre após a refeição principal.

Snape estalou a língua e virou os olhos segurando um comentário acido. Mas Jack percebeu a intenção.

- O que é? Por que você não para de implicar Batman? – Jack falou impetuosa.

Snape olhou-a com raiva.

- Batman? – Ele questionou torcendo o nariz.

- Você nunca leu gibi? – Dumbledore perguntou divertido para seu velho e rabugento professor.

- Não perco meu tempo com inutilidades – Snape falou friamente.

- Bem, então eu explico, -disse Dumbledore – Batman é um personagem herói de quadrinhos trouxa. Muito interessante, se é que posso opinar – o velho disse olhando para Jack significativamente. – É a história de um homem que teve as duas pessoas que ele mais amava (os pais) assassinados por um bandido. E que desde então se veste com roupas que lembram a forma de um morcego, e persegue bandidos. O principal inimigo do Batman é um maníaco desfigurado que se veste de palhaço. Ele é conhecido também por ser muito sério, e por se esconder atrás de uma identidade homem frio e rico que não liga para os problemas do mundo, quando o que ele faz é exatamente o contrário. – Dumbledore concluiu com os olhos brilhantes faiscando para Snape.

Jack não estava mais nem prestando a atenção. Estava mais interessada em devorar um grande pedaço de manjar branco com ameixas que Dobby havia trazido para a sobremesa.

Snape desviou o olhar de Dumbledore tentando afastar as comparações de sua mente. E se deparou com a moça comendo com gosto uma imensa colherada do doce.

Jack percebeu o olhar nela, terminou de mastigar e engoliu com dificuldade a imensa quantidade de doce em sua boca e perguntou inocente, olhando de Snape para Dumbledore, que agora também a olhava:

- Que? O que é? – Ela perguntou envergonhada.

Dumbledore sorriu abertamente, e Snape pigarreou para disfarçar o ímpeto de rir.

Dumbledore despediu-se logo após a refeição, prometendo visitar Jack no dia seguinte para ajudar a moça com oclumencia, o que deixou Snape intrigado e raivoso, pois ele poderia ensinar a moça, e o fato de Dumbledore não delegar a tarefa a ele significava que o velho não confiava nele.

No entanto, o velho designava-lhe tarefas insuportáveis, como ensinar magia à Jack. – Ele pensou olhando para a moça que agora jazia satisfeita e sonolenta sobre o sofá.

Mas quanto antes começasse a ensina-la, mais cedo poderia ver-se livre da mulher. – Ele pensou.

Iria ensina-la, e quando esta soubesse o suficiente, ai Dumbledore podia se virar. Talvez ele pudesse dizer ao lord das trevas que a moça o odiou, e que Dumbledore decidiu mante-la longe dele... Assim não precisaria ver a moça nunca mais.

Decidido, Snape aproximou-se da moça sentada.

- Muito bem. Teremos nossa primeira aula então. Onde está sua varinha? – Ele perguntou para a mulher.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm

Notas:

1(frase que Jack fala pro Dumby) – Nietzsche.

Gremilin- num tenho certeza desse nome, mas eram bixinhos orelhudos e 'zoiudos'. Como os elfos. Mas eram felpudos quando bonzinhos, e carecas e esquisitões quando maus.

Panturrilha- é a chamada batata da perna.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

N/A: Ei galera. Então, esse cap foi super longo. E o pior, era pra ser mais longo ainda, pq ainda tem a parte da tarde, quando o Sev ensina os primeiros feitiço, e depois a parte da noite

'olhando desentendida'

Asuhausauhs

Sim, cap que vem tem Nc17!

Então... Eu desmembrei este capítulo6 e o transformei em 2.

Assim o cap 7 vai vir logo!

oÔ

XAU


	6. O estranho mundo de Jack

Ai ai... mais um cap em que eu me excedi.

Sim, está monstruoso de grande... Este cap eh continuação do outro. Imaginem se eu tivesse deixao esta parte junto com a outra? Affe.

Mas dane-se que tah cumprido. Acho que quem tah lendo a fic vai gostar não e?

E é importante que eu fale tudo que tinha que falar agora. Dentro de mais um ou dois caps a fic vai dar uma guinada...

E a verdade eh que me senti muito musical escrevendo esse aqui! Auhauhauh.

Tem duas partes que contam musica. Mas tah tudo devidamente inserido na história.

Bom...

E como era de se esperar, mais um titulo de cap com nome de filme!

hehehehe

(Pergunta: Alguém já assistiu "O estranho mundo de Jack"? Eh lindinho o filme né? Ahhh E eu amo o Jack e o tio Tim Burton! capota)

É... O Sev agora vai conhecer um pouco do mundo da Jack.

(Ah. E neste cap não tem nenhum Spoiler!)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capítulo6- O estranho mundo de Jack.

- Muito bem – Disse Snape logo que Dumbledore saiu. – Teremos nossa primeira aula então. Onde está sua varinha? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah... Agora? Não seria melhor um descanso? – Jack falou mole. Estava fatigada pela movimentação da manhã e pelo farto almoço que Dobby havia trazido.

- Não. – ele falou enfático - E por favor, não torne para mim essa tarefa mais degradante do que ela já é.

Jack olhou magoada. Mas não deixou barato, e replicou:

- Degradante? Degradante é ter que te suportar. Pena que Dumbledore não aceitou chamar outra pessoa para colocar em seu lugar. – Jack mentiu. Na verdade não havia pedido por troca alguma ao bruxo ancião.

Snape olhou abobado. Ainda não estava acostumado a ser enfrentado.

Jack tinha a expressão vitoriosa, em seguida retirou uma varinha clara de dentro de um bolso do casaco que usava.

Snape cortou explicações teóricas e foi logo ensinado o primeiro feitiço: Wingardiun Leviossa. A forma de pronunciar e de movimentar a varinha.

- Wingardiun Leviossa! – Snape ordenou com a varinha apontada para um grande volume de uma enciclopédia trouxa de uma das estantes de Jack.

- Meu deus! – Jack falou bestificada. Ainda não estava acostumada com a idéia de magia. Ela aproximou-se do volume que Snape fazia flutuar e passou a mão por baixo e por cima do livro. Parecia não acreditar que não estava preso por um fio transparente.

Snape meneou a varinha para o lado, pousando o volume na mesinha de centro da sala.

- Vamos. Tente. – Ele falou enfadado.

Jack olhou para própria varinha, e sem mais ela pronuncio o feitiço, direcionando-o para o livro.

- Wingardiun Leviozaaa!

Mas o livro permaneceu estático.

- Preste a atenção! – Snape falou com raiva. – Você não falou o feitiço direito! A palavra é Leviossa, e não Leviozaaa!

Era claro que seu professor não era muito paciente. Snape aproximou-se do livro e arrancou uma página.

- EI! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Ela falou indignada com o homem que sem motivo algum havia estragado seu livro.

- Cale-se senhorita! Isso pode ser concertado!

Jack olhou suspeita.

- Mas como? Você o estragou! E foi meu pai que me comprou esta coleção! – Ela disse pegando a página e o livro da mão de Snape, tentando encaixar novamente a página solta.

- Pelo amor de Mérlin mulher! Eu sou um bruxo! – Ele falou sem paciência. – Eu tirei a página para que você possa treinar o feitiço nela!

Jack tinha os olhos marejados olhando para a página solta.

- Olhe – ele falou tomando novamente o volume e a página que havia arrancado.

Colocou o livro e a página sobre a mesinha e ordenou:

- Reparo!

Ele pegou o livro novamente e mostrou-o como novo à Jack.

- NOSSA! – Ela exclamou aproximando-se de Snape e tocando a página novamente intacta. Em seguida olhou para seu professor. Ele a observava cuidadosamente, com uma sobrancelha rude levantada. Ela sentiu um rubor, e lembrou de mais cedo, quando o havia abraçado... Lembrou do cheiro do pescoço dele... Estavam próximos de mais.

Snape estava tonto, olhando agora para os olhos azuis. Também lembrava-se do abraço da moça. As mãos macias em seus cabelos, puxando sua nuca. O abraço. O calor que o corpo dela desprendia. O formato do rosto dela quando ela havia comprimido-o contra seu pescoço, e a inspiração que ela deu e que o fez arrepiar...

- Vamos, agora deixe de besteira e tente. – ele disse perturbado enquanto se afastava.

Novamente ele arrancou a pagina do volume e colocou-a no chão para que Jack fizesse o feitiço. Estava confuso, e embaraçado pelo que estava sentindo no momento.

Para sua surpresa, a moça realizou o feitiço na segunda tentativa.

Ela esperou uma palavra de estímulo que não veio. Mas esta não era a didática de Severus.

A tarde avançou, e vários outros feitiços foram ensinados. Severus espantou-se com a concentração que Jack agora mostrava. Ela realizou cada feitiço proposto com exatidão. Talvez aquela tarefa não fosse tão penosa quanto ele achou que seria. – Snape considerou.

O céu já exibia tons laranjas quando Jack, sem mais nem menos, virou as costas e subiu para os quartos.

Snape olhou confuso. Queria ensinar o feitiço 'impedimenta' antes do descanso para o jantar.

- Onde vai? – Ele perguntou antes que as pernas da moça sumissem da visão dele nas escadas. – Ainda tenho que lhe ensinar um feitiço. – ele disse.

Para não precisar descer nenhum degrau, Jack abaixou o rosto até quase encostar o nariz na ponta do dedão do pé, e disse:

- Vou tomar um banho e me trocar.

Snape não sabia se estava mais bobo com a flexibilidade da moça ou se pela impetuosidade desta. Alguma coisa em seu peito se revolveu e ele sentiu um calor no baixo ventre.

Ela galgou os últimos degraus, deixando-o sozinho com o barulho de chuveiro aberto que se seguiu.

Snape sentou no sofá tentando limpar a mente das imagens inusitadas e despropositadas que se formavam, as quais envolviam ele e Jack em uma série de acrobacias que não era nem pertinente que se deixasse desenrolar.

À quanto tempo ele a conhecia? Parecia séculos em seu peito, mas na realidade, era a menos de uma semana!

Não. Não seria possível! Ele é que andava muito solitário. Talvez devesse sair mais daquela escola.

Alguns minutos depois ele se levantou. Decidiu subir para o quarto. Talvez depois do jantar ele pudesse ensinar mais uns dois feitiços para a mulher. Mas por enquanto o que ele precisava era de uma ducha fria.

Quando estava se arrastando do último degrau para o corredor dos quartos, ouviu um rangido metálico de torneira se fechado. Ele não entendeu por que, mas o barulho o fez ficar estático. E logo em seguida movimentos na maçaneta do banheiro do corredor, e um par de belas pernas roliças de um branco cremoso se destacaram. Jack havia saído do banheiro enrolada numa toalha vermelha e muito felpuda. Estava ainda de costas a fechar a porta. Os pés descalços. Ajeitou a toalha do corpo e equilibrou cuidadosamente uma outra toalha torcida que prendia os cabelos.

Ela virou-se de vez, e encontrou Snape, que ainda tinha os olhos colados nas pernas dela. Ele agora observava os pequenos pés, que continham covinhas sobre cada junta, devido aos pés cheinhos.

Um pigarro, de Jack, e Snape levantou os olhos negros agora para observar o rosto da moça. Mas também não pode deixar de passar os olhos na região dos seios. Não eram pequenos nem grandes... Mas eram fartos. Um bom tamanho e... – SEVERUS SNAPE! – Ele pensou desesperado para se controlar, e concentrou-se nos olhos azuis.

Jack estava rubra.

- Ah... A ducha estava muito quente – Ela justificou o rosto vermelho – E segurou a toalha e virou-se rapidamente e foi para o quarto.

Snape ficou mais uma vez com a imagem de Jack de costas. Mas dessa vez a atenção se concentrou em outra parte do corpo da moça, que estava coberta, mas que parecia muito redondinha macia e firme abaixo da toalha.

SEVERUS SNAPE! – Ele se auto-criticou em pensamento.

Ele entrou no quarto, trancou a porta e apertou o próprio colo. Com mil diabos! O que tinha sido aquilo? Era certo que ele há muito não tinha uma mulher, mas estar sentindo aquilo justamente por Jack, com quem ele tanto implicava pelas formas, era de mais! Será que deveria pedir desculpas?

Não. Não deveria. Ela era uma assanhada!

Então decidido, ele resolveu que assim que ela saísse trocada do quarto, ele iria propor para ela voltar para o próprio quarto, que tinha suíte. Assim ele não teria mais surpresas como aquela.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Meia hora de espera depois, e ele finalmente ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto de Jack.

Saiu do quarto já com o malão arrumado para a troca. Mas ao abrir a porta vislumbrou apenas a hora que Jack descia para o andar térreo.

Ela estava com roupas estranhas(pelo menos para ele)...

Ele deixou o malão e desceu atrás da moça.

Quando desceu até o meio da escada, pode ver Jack arrumando o sapato 'Alice' de costas para ele. Mas ela não estava agachada. Ela mantinha as pernas retas, como quando se alonga os músculos da panturrilha, e como ela estava vestindo uma pequena jardineira xadrez... Bem.. Dessa forma, Snape teve uma boa visão do traseiro da mulher. Ela vestia por cima de uma meia negra de redinha, uma calcinha roxa muito estranha, que parecia mais aquelas calcinhas cheias de camadas de renda de menininhas ainda em época de fralda, mas que no corpo de Jack vislumbrava um ar gracioso de cabaré francês.

Quando finalmente terminou de prender as presilhas do sapato e se levantou, ao virar para pegar uma pequena bolsa cheia de rendas e fitas que estava no braço do sofá, ela soluçou de susto ao ver a cara embasbacada de Snape.

- E-eu não sabia que o senhor estava ai... Eu... Eu nem sequer ouvi você descer! Será que vou ter que pendurar um sino em seu pescoço?! Por que tem que ser tão silencioso?! – Jack falou indignada.

Por um momento louco Snape começou a se desculpar automaticamente.

- Ah... Não foi minha intenção senhorita... eu apenas... – Mas parou no meio e reconsiderou – Não na verdade, a senhorita que...

E antes que ele a culpasse, Jack interveio:

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Essa calcinha foi feita pra ser vista mesmo.

Como assim feita pra ser vista? – Snape pensou constrangido. E logo obteve uma resposta:

A moça pegou o livro em que eles haviam testado alguns feitiços mais cedo, e na ponta dos pés, se esticou toda para coloca-lo de volta no lugar, no topo da estante. Assim o vestido levantou-se devido ao movimento, e parte da calcinha rendada apareceu novamente.

Mas que assanhada! Será que aquilo era para ele? – Ele pensou com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

Mas não era.

Jack pegou um molho de chaves de dentro de um vaso e saiu pela porta da frente.

Snape acompanhou-a.

- Onde vai? – Ele questionou. – Ainda temos feitiço para fazer hoje!

- Quer ir comigo? – Jack perguntou ignorando a menção à aprender mais feitiços.

Snape simplesmente acompanhou-a até a porta.

Jack abriu mais a porta para que ele passasse por ela, e por breves instantes, em quanto ele passava, ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, buscando durante aquele momento em que ele passava tão perto, sentir novamente o cheiro gostoso que havia desfrutado mais cedo, quando colara o nariz ao pescoço dele.

- Acho que já aprendi bastante hoje. – Ela disse voltando a realidade, quando Severus já estava do lado de fora - E o dia não foi dos mais fáceis para mim. Eu tomei alguns remédios mas... A dor de cabeça que eu comecei a sentir depois daquelas visões ainda não passou completamente. – Ela disse tocando a testa. – Acho que estou precisando de uma noite daquelas... E como os rapazes me chamaram de manhã, eu decidi ir. Talvez depois de algumas 'pina-coladas' eu melhore...

Severus não disse nada. Ele poderia ter optado por não acompanha-la... Mas... A verdade era que se dissesse que ele não iria, ela iria sem ele. Snape já havia entendido que ela não o temia e nem mesmo o respeitava. Ela o via apenas como um homem comum. E ele sabia que não adiantaria protestar, e falar que ela ainda tinha muito o que aprender, pois ela nem ligaria... Por isso calou e não implicou. E também, o que adiantaria ficar sozinho afinal?

Jack retirou a varinha do punho da camisa de manga cumprida que vestia por baixo do pequeno vestido, e murmurou para luz um feitiço que Snape havia lhe ensinado mais cedo. Encostou a porta e a fechou também com um feitiço que ele ensinara.

- Acho que gosto de ser bruxa. É muito pratico. – Ela falou entre sorrisos.

Ela aprendia rápido. Não havia duvidas – Snape pensou admirado em quanto acompanhava-a pela calçada sem saber para onde iria a seguir.

Jackeline caminhou até uma grande porta ao lado da casa, e apertou um botão de um chaveiro que estava no molho que ela havia pego de dentro de um vaso.

Para surpresa de Snape, a grande porta começou a se abrir com um rangido de máquina trabalhando.

Jack aproximou-se do lugar.

- Lumus – Ela murmurou.

Havia um veiculo trouxa lá. Snape torceu o nariz. O carro não tinha teto! Ele acendeu a varinha e se aproximou também.

- Ah... Tem luz aqui. Mas acho melhor eu ir praticando o que você me ensina não? – Jack falou com cuidado.

Então ela esticou uma perna e passou por cima da porta do carro, deixando Snape mais uma vez com uma pequena mostra da calcinha de cabaré, e depois a outra. Sentou-se no banco do motorista, e olhou para Snape.

- Vamos – ela disse - do outro lado. – E indicou a outra porta para Snape.

Mas de modo algum ele iria pular para dentro como ela fez. Ele parou ao lado da porta, e Jack entendeu o dilema do professor, então esticou-se e abriu a porta para ele, que entrou e sentou-se com uma carranca medonha.

Jack ligou o carro, e rapidamente saiu da garagem.

Snape teve que se segurar para não dar com a testa no painel, pois o carro havia saído de ré com velocidade, e em seguida parado próximo a calçada.

- Ponha o cinto – ela ordenou puxando o freio de mão.

Snape sabia o que ela queria. Ele já havia convivido entre trouxas. No entanto, naquele carro... Onde estaria o cinto de segurança? Ele olhou a volta. Na parte de traz à direita... Mas nada... Aquele carro trouxa era diferente...

Jack sorriu observando a procura de seu tutor. Era obvio que o homem nunca havia andado em um conversível. Determinada a acabar com a procura angustiante do professor, ela colocou-se de joelhos no próprio banco e esticou-se para tentar pegar o cinto para ele, pela brecha entre os bancos.

Snape que estava com o rosto virado para o outro lado, espantou-se ao virar para frente e vê-la de lado, com o tronco enfiado entre os bancos, como se ela quisesse alcançar algo no banco de traz do carro... Estava tão próxima.

- Ahhhiiii! – Jack desequilibrou-se e soltou a mão que estava apoiada no banco traseiro, e que permitia a ela a acrobacia. Agora estava ridiculamente presa naquela posição.

Snape observou. Sentiu um ímpeto de gargalhar, mas segurou firme a vontade.

- Ai, me ajude por favor. Acho que fiquei presa.

- Senhorita. O que estava fazendo? – Severus perguntou virando-se sem ousar toca-la.

- Deus... pra que explicar tudo? – Ela reclamou – Eu estava tentando pegar o cinto para você... Agora será que dá pra me ajudar aqui? – Ela disse dolorida.

Snape titubeou... Mas ajoelhou-se no banco e passou as mãos pela cintura de Jack.

Era estranho... Ele não deveria... Mas como não sentir sob suas palmas o tecido grosso do vestido escorregando sob a pele macia? Como não ver novamente a maldita calcinha roxa? Como não prestar a atenção à meia fina de redinha preta que sumia para algum lugar dentro da calcinha da moça?

- Punf – Jack sentia as costelas pressionadas por estar enfiada naquela posição. Colocou as mãos no chão do carro e tentou se empurrar pra cima.

Snape ajeitou as mãos, teve que se debruçar ligeiramente sobre ela. Puxou-a com mais força, mas se desequilibrou e quase caiu sobre ela, e com isso Jack enterrou-se mais ainda no vão entre os bancos.

- Aiii... – ela reclamou. Mas que inferno! Você não é um bruxo? Faça uma bruxaria droga! Que idéia foi essa?

Snape agradeceu por ela não poder ver seu rosto. Ele realmente não havia pensado em uma estratégia mágica...

Ele levantou-se colocando os cabelos desgrenhados pelos movimentos para traz. Puxou a varinha da manga da camisa, levantou-se segurando-se no vidro da frente do carro e murmurou:

- Acio Senhorita Rich!

E o corpo de Jack foi puxado com força e bateu-se contra Snape. Ambos desequilibraram-se e caíram de mal jeito sobre o banco do passageiro.

De alguma forma Snape agora estava por baixo da moça.

- Am... Você poderia ter tentado algo menos agressivo... – Ela disse sentada em cima do homem descabelado.

- Dá próxima vez eu deixo você tentando se soltar sozinha! – Ele falou com raiva. – Agora dá pra sair de cima de mim? Eu já estou ficando sem ar!

- Você me dá nos nervos sabia? – Disse Jackeline. Levantando-se sem jeito ela sentou-se na poltrona do motorista e colocou o cinto de segurança.

Snape aprumou-se, puxando as vestes, se desamassando e penteando os cabelos para traz com os dedos.

- Acio ponta do cinto de segurança – Ele pensou o feitiço mudo, e rapidamente o cinto saiu de alguma parte do carro para as mãos dele. Ele prendeu-se.

Jack nem sequer olhou-o novamente, deu partida e seguiu.

Snape observou-a. Ela estava emburrada, com uma mão no volante e outra solta entre as pernas. Ele engoliu em seco. Ainda bem que ele havia conseguido faze-la sair de cima dele antes que esta pudesse perceber a reação inusitada que havia provocado em suas partes baixas.

Minutos depois, estavam na ilha. Entraram em uma rua estreita, e pararam em frente à uma pequena porta, onde um homem negro e um homem branco muito corpulentos estavam plantados, e algumas pessoas vestidas com roupas tão estranhas quanto as de Jack faziam uma pequena fila.

- Jackeline! – disse o homem negro.

- Oi Rod! – Ela respondeu.

- Quanto tempo! – O homem branco falou.

- É... Aconteceram algumas coisas... – Jack disse sem jeito.

- Eu sinto muito por seus pais – Rod falou.

- Eu também... – Jack falou constrangida e triste.

O rapaz branco pareceu perceber a situação então cortou:

- E quem é este com você?

- Este é Severus, meu... – Jack falava, quando um moço que Snape conhecia se aproximou-se e falou:

- Olá Jack.

- Oi Julian – Jack falou friamente.

O homem que agora conversava com Jack era o rapaz que fora capturado por Lestrange. Snape o reconheceu. O moço tinha postura altiva, e vestia um belo terno risca de giz. Os olhos claros e o cabelo louro davam ao rapaz uma beleza clássica.

- Acho que precisamos conversar... Talvez você possa nos acompanhar. –Disse Julian sinalizando algumas moças e rapazes com uma mão que segurava um chapéu cinza.

Jack apertou os olhos para uma moça que estava de braços dados com um outro rapaz, e Snape reconheceu-a também: era a moça que estava no dia que Lestrange invadiu o apartamento de Jack. Era muita cara de pau do rapaz. – Severus pensou.

- Acho que já conhece minha amiga Marissa. Namorada do Bill aqui... – Ele falou mostrando o rapaz que agarrava a moça.

- Sim... Eu já tive o desprazer... Ela estava em minha casa apenas de roupas intimas com você um dia depois do enterro dos meus pais. – Jack falou amargamente.

A moça mexeu-se incomodamente, mas o rapaz que a acompanhava não fez nem menção de estar zangado.

- Pois é. Ela é modelo. Estava mostrando para mim algumas peças da coleção de uma grife para qual ela trabalha. E eu estava escolhendo algumas coisas para as lojas de minha mãe... – Disse o rapaz. – Mas você não me deu tempo para explicar - Ele disse pousando o chapéu cinza na cabeça.

Jack fez um barulho de impaciência e revirou os olhos.

Snape só observava a interação. Estava semi-oculto nas sombras perto da porta de entrada.

- Eu já havia escolhido algumas coisas para dar pra você também. – Disse o moço.

Jack gargalhou de repente, como se tivesse ouvido algo muito engraçado.

- Ok – Ela disse recuperando o fôlego. – Olha, guarde as explicações pra você. Eu não estou nem um pouco interessada no tipo de interação que você tem com essa piranha. – Ela falou apontando para a moça. – E você ai amigo – ela apontou ao rapaz que fora apresentado como namorado da moça. – Cuidado viu? A porta é estreita, e eu temo que toda essa galhada não passe na porta. – Ela concluiu divertida.

Severus viu o rapaz ficar vermelho, e o ex-namorado de Jack esboçar uma cara raivosa quando ela se virou.

- Se eu fosse você, eu daria mais valor as pessoas que gostam de você Jack – Julian falou, e contente viu Jack petrificar-se. – Sim Jack. Eu gosto de você. Eu não estava te traindo. Eu nunca faria isso – Ele completou.

Snape observou o rapaz. Mesmo depois de um milhão de anos ele poderia reconhecer uma cara fingida como aquela que o rapaz esboçava.

Jack suspirou e virou-se. Será que aquela tonta havia acreditado no que aquele imbecil havia dito? – Snape pensou com uma ponta de desespero. Talvez se ele azarasse o rapaz, ele aprendesse a pelo menos mentir direito. Por que todas as explicações eram ridículas.

- Jack... a quantos anos estamos juntos? – Julian perguntou aproximando-se e pegando a mão de Jack. – Você já tem quase trinta anos querida. – Ele falou displicente. – Mas eu te adoro... Vamos parar com essas besteiras, você sabe que te amo e...

- Não – Jack falou. – Você ama meu sobre nome. Ama meu apartamento. Minha herança... Mas a mim... Não a mim você não ama. Talvez tenha amado um dia... Mas isso foi a muito tempo. Quando nos ainda estudávamos junto, e não existia cobiça pra gente. Não havia posição social... – Ela falou com os olhos mais tristes do mundo - Sabe Julian. Eu não entendo. Se você gosta de outra pessoa, por que não ficar com ela. Você não precisa de nada que eu tenho. E nós não estamos no século 17, quando pobre só casava com pobre, e rico só se casava com rico... Pelo amor de Deus. Tuas desculpas são cada vez mais ridículas... E eu não pensei que algum dia você pudesse descer tanto.

Snape sorriu internamente. A moça sabia como jogar no chão e pisar em cima. Ele observou a cara embasbacada mesclada com o ódio que Julian exibia.

- Quem me dizia apaixonada que queria casar e ter filhos? – Julian falou com um sorriso de dentes arreganhados – Acho que você nunca vai realizar o sonho... Só eu consegui te agüentar Jackeline Molder – Ele finalizou com o ódio bruto gravado terrivelmente no belo rosto.

Snape não sabia o que estava fazendo. Quando deu por si, já havia saído sinistramente das sombras, e postara-se ao lado de Jack, que tinha os olhos fixos no nada.

Ele pegou-a pelo braço. Percebeu que seus ombros nunca estiveram tão eretos. Com as feições mais esnobes do que nunca, ele fitou Julian diretamente nos olhos. Snape era mais alto, sisudo, aparência de homem feito, resolvido e auto-suficiente. Ele era um mestre também no que dizia respeito a soberba.

- Quando vamos entrar Jackeline – Ele falou com o sotaque inglês acentuado. Estava perplexo consigo mesmo por ter chamado Jack pelo primeiro nome.

Ele sentiu quando Jack virou o rosto para ele esboçando um olhar questionador. Mas ele não se atreveu a olha-la de volta. Mas sentiu um arrepio quando ela passou uma mão em sua cintura.

- Vamos entrar agora. Essa conversa já me aborreceu mais do que deveria. – Jack falou para Snape, mas com os olhos colados no embasbacado Julian.

Então eles entraram deixando para traz Julian e o grupo que o acompanhava.

Jack, Snape notou, ainda permanecia segurando-o pela cintura. Guiando-o para dentro de um longo corredor escuro. Snape podia ouvir uma musica forte. Depararam-se com uma escada iluminada por uma luz vermelha muito fraca. Não dava para ver o que havia no final dos degraus, pois havia mais um lance virando para a esquerda. Então ele sentiu Jack largando de sua cintura, mas em seguida agarrando-o pela mão. Ela o puxou para baixo na escadaria.

Puderam finalmente vislumbrar o lugar. Muitas mesinhas redondas de madeira, com pequenas cadeiras. Um pequeno palco na parede oposta ao lugar que eles haviam chego. Colunas em determinados pontos, e as paredes de tijolinhos vermelhos, dando ao local uma aparência aconchegante. Um belo bar bem perto de onde estavam, com muitas garrafas coloridas, e com vários bancos redondos. Snape também notou alguns sofás de design antigo, onde casais sentavam-se muito juntos beijando-se, abraçando-se... e sabe Mérlin fazendo mais o que, pois a escuridão dos cantos em que estes sofás se encontravam era muito mais densa do que a do resto do lugar.

Os homens em sua maioria de ternos apertados, coletes, gravatas antiquadas, e chapéu. Mas as moças é que exibiam uma figurino muito mais estranho. Maquiagens pesada, algumas com roupas retrogradas, boinas francesas, cintos sobre vestidos... Jack nem parecia tão louca perto delas...

Uma banda tocava rock. Um estilo clássico. Como Beatles... Rapazes afetados com cabelo caindo na cara...

Snape sentia-se um alienígena. No entanto, aquele era o mundo de Jack. Ela parecia fazer parte, como uma peça perfeita para o quebra cabeça.

Snape nunca havia visto nada igual.

Ela puxou-o. Alguns rapazes sentados próximos ao palco, que Snape reconheceu como os moços com que Jack havia conversado pela manhã, acenavam para ela.

Aproximaram-se. Todos olhavam para Snape com curiosidade.

- Ei, acho que não apresentei o Professor para vocês de manhã. – Ela disse displicente – Este aqui é Severus – Ela falou com simplicidade.

Prazer Severus – Eles disseram, e um por um levantou e apertou a mão de Snape.

- Essas aqui são Sindy, Lissa, e Sumer – Disse um rapaz negro.

- Valeu por apresentar Phill – Disse Jack indo se sentar ao lado da moça apresentada como Sumer.

- Senta ae – Disse Phill para Snape, que se sentou agradecido.

- VACA, por que passou tanto tempo sem vir! Nem ligou pra gente, nem noticias! – Disse Sindy.

- Problemas... – Jack falou simplesmente.

Snape viu Sindy pular e fazer uma careta de dor, em quanto Lissa olhava com uma cara de repreensão para ela. Provavelmente Sindy havia tomado um pontapé de Lissa por baixo da mesa.

Cerca de uma hora havia passado, as moças conversavam e riam estridentes, Sumer agarrada sempre à Phill. Até que Snape viu algo inusitado: Sindy e Lissa se beijando!

Snape sentiu-se mais tranqüilo quando olhando a volta, viu que um dos rapazes, Tomy, assim como ele, olhava maravilhado a interação entre as duas mulheres. Ele não era o único tarado a final.

Jack olhou-o bem na hora, e sorriu com a cara de surpresa que o bruxão exibia.

Momentos depois, uma mulher de cabelos negros juntou-se ao grupo. Era a namorada do rapaz de cabelos espetados. A moça sentou-se sem cerimônias no colo do namorado.

Era uma surpresa atrás da outra. Tanto desprendimento...

- Ei, - Sumer falou alto para romper o barulho alto da banda que se descabelava em acordes empolgados no palco. - Vamos no banheiro? – ela falou para as outra mulheres.

Jack olhou ligeiramente para Snape, como quisesse pedir permissão. Snape não moveu um músculo em protesto, então ela sorriu para as amigas e disse:

- Vamos.

As cinco mulheres saíram.

- Um pouco de cerveja? – falou um rapaz moreno de cabelos espetados já servindo uma caneca e oferecendo à Snape.

Snape pegou a caneca e observou o liquido espumante e amarelo. Levou a boca... Aprovou o sabor, então tomou até o final, pousando a caneca na mesa em seguida.

Os rapazes pareciam temerosos em como deveriam trata-lo. Então, num acordo mudo, decidiram apenas observar a banda.

- Hora... Já se enturmando? – perguntou uma voz debochada às costas de Snape.

Ele sabia de quem se tratava. O Ex-namorado de Jack. Então não se deu o trabalho de virar para encarar o rapaz.

- Ei! Eu falei com você! – Julian cutucou dolorosamente Snape.

- Cai fora – disse Phill se levantando. – Mal chegou e entornou uma garrafa de vodca é?

- Ahhh mais uma moçinha para o grupinho inseparável? – Julian falou tocando os ombros dos dois homens que permaneciam sentado com Snape. O que fez os dois homens saltarem das cadeiras e tentar partir para cima de Julian, porem Phill os segurou a tempo.

- Vocês não tem vergonha de ficarem ai se agarrando em público? – Perguntou Julian gargalhando. Ele tinha a voz mole.

- Tudo bem – Disse Snape levantando-se e virando para encarar Julian. A altura ameaçadora de Snape fez o rapaz dar um passo para trás.

O grupo que Severus havia visto junto à Julian aproximou-se. Cerca de cinco homens. E três mulheres, que os seguiam logo atrás.

Percebendo a perturbação que havia se iniciado, a banda parou de tocar. Algumas pessoas saíram de suas mesas e aproximaram-se para observar interação que parecia ser o inicio de uma bela briga de bar.

Neste momento Jack aproximou-se rompendo a multidão junto com suas amigas, e viu Snape com os olhos estreitos e ameaçadores para Julian, como se avaliasse a situação.

- O que é isso? – Ela perguntou olhando de um homem para outro.

- Só estou trocando umas palavrinhas com teu novo cafetão – Disse Julian com a voz frouxa.

Snape sentiu o sangue fluir, e algo gelar por dentro. Ele sentiu a paciência evaporando, apertou o punho da varinha que estava no bolso da calça e disse:

- Seu trouxa amaldiçoado, mais uma palavra e você vai desejar nunca ter aprendido a falar! – Um ódio selvagem fez com que Snape desejasse ter deixado o rapaz com Voldemort, para que este fosse servido como prato principal de Nagine.

Julian gargalhou. Estava ridículo, pois as roupas finas estavam descompostas, e o rosto bonito contorcido e bêbado.

Snape aproximou-se ameaçador. Naquele momento poderia apelar para modos trouxas e arrebentar a cara frouxa daquele ignóbil. No entanto, Jack colocou uma mão em seu peito, impedindo que ele se aproximasse mais.

A tensão do momento estava grande. Os homens atrás de Julian estavam prontos para uma briga, e Severus sabia que se optasse pela força, também teria o reforço dos amigos de Jack.

- AHHH CHEGA! – Jack gritou, e se aproximou raivosa de Julian. Você não sabe a hora de parar? Você não sabe quando perdeu?

- Jack... Eu te amo. – Julian falou. Mas as palavras soaram ocas. Como se ele houvesse falado por reflexo.

- Sai daqui Julian. Até onde você vai descer? – Jack perguntou olhando o rapaz com cara de repulsa.

- Vou descer até o buraco em que você caiu! – Julian disse – e vou te resgatar. Olha só para este homem com quem você esta saindo! Ele deve ser no mínimo uns 10 anos mais velho que você... Ele é um homem de porte... Eu admito. Mas não é homem para você... Não é possível que você esteja tão desesperada assim!

Jack sorriu.

- Na verdade Julian... Eu é que não acredito que você esteja tão desesperado assim. Olha só. Em apenas uma noite você rompeu todas as barreiras do ridículo. – Ela falou com cara de pena. Olhou para o lado do palco e encarou o vocalista da pequena banda que tocava. – E só tenho uma ultima coisa a te dizer: Boa noite.

Então algo inesperado aconteceu: a banda começou a arranhar as guitarras e espancar a bateria.

Jack sorriu vitoriosa. Todos (menos os amigos de Julian) gargalharam satisfeitos, mas Snape não entendia a alegria.

O vocalista atirou o microfone para Jack, que o agarrou e dirigiu-se ao pequeno palco já cantando:

It's not enough to hear me say you've won

You only wanted me for having fun

But now I think you've gone and had your way

And left me with a pile of bills to pay

I can't even rewind the tape machine

To listen to your drunken reasoning

So here it is - your final lullaby

Não é o bastante pra eu ouvir que você ganhou

Eu era só diversão pra você

Mas agora eu acho que você se foi achou seu caminho

me deixando com uma pilhas de conta pra pagar

Eu não posso nem rebobinar a fita

Pra ouvir a sua voz bêbada

Então aqui está - sua ultima canção de ninar

Jack chegou ao palco na hora do refrão, e agarrou o pedestal enterrando o microfone nele. Ela tinha a voz rouca, que saia quase como um grito de revolta. Puxou o microfone pelo pedestal encostando-o sobre os lábios. Chacoalhou os cabelos e rugiu o refrão:

Goodnight, goodnight

You're embarrassing me

You're embarrassing you

So goodnight, goodnight

Walk away from the door

Walk away from my life

So Goodnight

Boa noite, boa noite

Você está me deixando envergonhada

Você está envergonhando a si mesmo

Boa noite, boa noite

Vá embora da minha porta

Vá embora da minha vida

Então boa noite

Apontou um gesto obsceno com o dedo para o grupo de Julian, o que arrancou aplausos e gargalhadas de todo o público do bar em quanto cantava:

I've given up on social niceties

I threw 'em out when I threw out your keys

Along with all your records I can't stand

You never even listen to any one of them

You're never gonna drag me out again

With all the people that were never ever even your friends

So here it is - your final lullaby:

Eu desisti das boas maneiras

Eu joguei elas fora junto com suas chaves

E com os seus discos também, não deu pra suportar

Você nunca escutou nenhum deles mesmo

Você nunca mais vai me levar pra sair

Com todas essas pessoas que nem eram seus amigos

Então aqui está, sua ultima canção de ninar:

Jack parecia convulsa. Mas sua voz era melodiosa para a musica. Ela cantava fechando os olhos de vez em quando e levantando as sobrancelha, como se saboreasse as palavras que saiam de sua boca como pedradas em Julian.

Goodnight, goodnight

You're embarrassing me

You're embarrassing you

So goodnight, goodnight

Walk away from the door

Walk away from my life

So goodnight

Boa noite, boa noite

Você está me deixando envergonhado

Você está envergonhando a si mesmo

Boa noite, boa noite

Vá embora da minha porta

Vá embora da minha vida

Então boa noite

Snape estava impressionado. Aquilo sim é que era humilhação. Ele desejou nunca se encontrar numa situação como a que Julian estava. O rapaz não andava, mas se movia a todo segundo como se quisesse sair correndo dali. Era o vexame supremo.

Jack arrastou o pedestal até a beiradinha do palco, do lado em que a mesa deles estavam, então ela montou o pedestal como a uma vassoura, dobrando-se ligeiramente para encostar os lábios no microfone e continuou a cantar, mas fazendo movimentos com os quadris, que na opinião de Snape eram extremamente sensuais.

A little bit of rain I'd say is fair

But when it starts to thunder they all stare

This isn't goodnight, this is goodbye...

Um pouco de chuva, eu diria, é justo

Mas quando começa a trovejar, todos eles olham

Isso não é boa noite, é adeus...

Baixos e guitarras tocavam furiosamente. Jack jogou a cabeça para trás e dançou libidinosamente ao ritmo dos instrumentos em quanto esperava o momento do vocal entrar novamente. Quando o momento chegou, ela puxou o pedestal mais firme contra o meio das pernas e cantou o refrão novamente:

So goodnight, goodnight

You're embarrassing me

You're embarrassing you

Goodnight, goodnight.

Walk away from the door

Walk away from my life

So Goodnight!

Boa noite, boa noite

Você está me deixando envergonhado

Você está envergonhando a si mesmo

Boa noite, boa noite

Vá embora da minha porta

Vá embora da minha vida

Então boa noite!

Então ela arrancou novamente o microfone do pedestal, mas continuou montada porém agora ereta, segurando com uma mão o microfone contra os lábios, e na outra o pedestal entre as pernas. Ficou de lado para o público e fez um movimento de vai e vem com o quadril. E a cada vez que ela ia para traz o vestido se levantava um tantinho mostrando a calcinha roxa para todo mundo. O que deixou Snape estranhamente zangado com a rapariga.

Goodnight, goodnight

You're embarrassing me

You're embarrassing you

So Goodnight, goodnight

Boa noite, boa noite

Você está me deixando envergonhado

Você está envergonhando a si mesmo

Boa noite, boa noite

Antes de terminar o refrão, ela já estava com uma expressão relaxada, e as ultimas palavra não saíram cantadas, e sim faladas calmamente:

Walk away from the door

Walk away from my life

So goodnight

Vá embora da minha porta

Vá embora da minha vida

Então boa noite

Julian estava um farrapo. Um pé na bunda como aquele era duro para qualquer um. Até mesmo para os mais fortes e seguros. Então o rapaz saiu do estado de hipnose em que Jack deixara não só a ele, mas a todos, e saiu por entre os próprios amigos dando cotovelas.

Jack olhou para o rapaz se afastando. Ela esboçava uma expressão triste. Estava suada, e com o rosto muito corado pelo esforço da dança e do canto. Descabelada e descomposta. Entretanto, Severus achou que há muito tempo não encontrava uma mulher tão bonita quanto ela.

Ela pulou do palco, as amigas próximas gargalhavam e parabenizavam-na.

Snape tentou desviar o olhar, mas a moça parecia ser um imã para seu olhos... Como a pele molhada, os olhos tristes mas os lábios sorrindo... Cabelo louro colado ao suor do rosto, que estava com grandes manchas vermelhas nas bochechas, dando a ela uma aparência de boneca de porcelana... nem parecia que à pouco ela estava cantando e dançando tão ferozmente.

Então aconteceu.

Os olhos azuis de Jack encontraram os negros de Snape. E nenhum dos dois desistiam do contato.

As amigas não notaram imediatamente. Mas ao ver que Jack não mais interagia com elas, perceberam.

Jack tinha consciência das mãos que a empurravam, mas não iria quebrar o elo que havia se formado entre ela e Severus. Mantinha-se firme encarando-o.

Snape percebeu a movimentação. Jack indo em sua direção, empurrada por uma massa de mãos femininas. E quando menos esperava, ela já estava com o corpo encostado ao dele. Ele sentia alguns solavancos do corpo dela que era empurrado contra o dele.

Os olhos fixos. Ele não se atreveu a fecha-los. Ele deveria fazer aquilo. Mas não estava acostumado com o público. O corpo dela continuava sendo empurrado contra o dele. Ele resistia parado, mas logo cedeu e caminhou de costas, sentindo os seios dela no peito próprio peito.

Caiu sentado em algo macio, e teve que segurar Jack para que ela não caísse e batesse o rosto contra o dele.

Ela estava curvada sobre ele, apoiando as mãos no encosto do sofá. Ele a viu quebrando o elo de olhar ao fechar os olhos. Ele não se atreveu a fazer o mesmo. Então os lábios dela se encostaram nos dele.

Uivos de felicidade e gritos de viva estouraram no bar, e depois de alguns segundos cederam, dando à banda a brecha de iniciar uma musica:

(((You doing that thing you do!

Breakin' my heart into a million pieces

Like you always do.

And you, don't mean to be cruel.

You never even knew about the heartache

I've been going through.

Well I try and try to forget you girl

But it's just so hard to do.

Every time you do that thing you do!)))

Ele tomou conhecimento apenas levemente do fundo musical, mas logo todo o barulho era apenas um zunido em seu ouvido.

Jack apertou mais os lábios, e os entreabriu convidativamente.

Severus afastou os lábios um tantinho e provou-a. Quente, os lábios dela muito macios com um estranho sabor doce de cereja que só podia estar vindo do produto que ela usava para deixa-los mais corados...

Ele levou as mãos aos dois lados da cintura dela, e puxou-a com cuidado, para que ela sentasse em seu colo, como ele havia visto à cerca de uma hora atrás, o casal amigo de Jack.

Ela gentilmente se deixou levar, sentando-se no colo do homem.

Snape havia esquecido como era quente o corpo de uma mulher que se entregava por prazer. Ele havia tido muitas mulheres. Mas a maioria delas eram bruxas das trevas, que só queriam o prestigio de se deitar com um comensal. Talvez (muito provavelmente) elas nem sentissem desejo por ele. Era sempre rápido, sem beijos longos, nem abraços... sem cumplicidade.

Jack resfolegou ao senti-lo pronto para ela. A marca do desejo dele, grande e impaciente... Mas ali, naquele lugar público não.

Parecia loucura que de manhã estivessem brigando como gato e rato.

E ele era tão delicioso. Ela buscava a saliva quente dele. As mãos dele sabiam exatamente o que fazer. A muito tempo que ela não era tomada com tanta paixão, tanto desejo.

Severus buscou com as mãos a perna mais próxima de seu abdome. Desceu a mão para o meio das pernas de Jack a procura. Ela descolou do beijo e retirou a mão dele.

- Eu não sei de onde você veio, mas aqui, nos não fazemos esse tipo de coisa em público.

Severus buscou o pescoço alvo de Jack com os lábios, dando um gemido descontente ao prova-la. Ele estava fora de si. No mundo bruxo nem se sonhava em fazer algo do tipo. Nem mesmo beijos públicos eram bem aceitos.

Ele colocou-a no sofá, levantou, e em seguida puxou-a para cima.

- Então vamos embora – Ele disse rapidamente.

- N-não... Espere, eu tenho que me despedir e... – Ela tentou, mas Snape já estava puxando-a para o lado das escadas no intuito de sair. – Espere! Minha bolsa! – Ela reclamou.

Snape parou, ela correu para a mesa onde ainda estavam seus amigos, ele aproximou-se, mantendo-se atrás dela. Ele saíra de casa apenas de calça e camisa, então não tinha capa ou sobre-tudo para esconder sua ereção, que era descaradamente evidente abaixo do tecido negro.

Ela colocou uma alça da bolsa na boca e com a mão que não estava sendo puxada para traz por Snape, ela começou a caçar algo em seu interior.

O que ela estava fazendo afinal??? – Ele pensou exasperado. Então entendeu. Enfiou uma mão no bolso de traz da calça. Sempre andava com dinheiro. Puxou uma nota demasiadamente alta da carteira, mas que se danasse. Aproximou-se mantendo-se atrás de Jack e jogou-a sobre a mesa.

Os amigos de Jack observavam com meios sorrisos a interação. Snape estava irritado e envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo queria sair logo dali com Jack, e que todos fossem para o inferno com o que estavam pensando.

Agarrou Jack pelo punho e puxou-a pela escada. Ao subir, ele sentiu uma mão pequenina puxa-lo pela cintura. Ele parou levemente irritado e voltou-se para Jack.

Ela tocou-o no meio das pernas, e ele arregalou os olhos com a audácia da moça.

- Eu só estava conferindo. – Ela falou sorrindo safadinha.

Aquilo foi de mais para Snape. Ele agarrou-a, comprimindo-se contra o corpo dela, e desaparatou.

Jack sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse sendo colado ao de Severus. Como se ambos estivessem sendo enfiados juntos por uma mangueira de borracha. E quando achou que não teria mais fôlego, ela pode ver borrões escuros, que logo puderam ser identificados como sendo a decoração do quarto em que Snape havia se instalado.

Snape havia aparatado na beirada da cama com ela. Jack ainda não havia se acostumado com aparatação. Era muito desagradável para ela. Então, assim que sentiu os pés no chão, seus joelhos falsearam e ela caiu sentada na cama, ainda tonta.

Olhou para cima. Seu professor estava em pé, e desabotoava a camisa com voracidade. Ela espantou-se e sorriu. Aquele era o mesmo homem que havia conhecido?

Jack subiu em direção à cabeceira da cama. Vendo Snape jogando a camisa negra para o lado.

Por um instante ele parou observando a moça se afastar e se aconchegar entre os travesseiros e almofadas. Os pés calçados nos 'sapatinhos Alice' empurrando o corpo para cima, as pernas ligeiramente abertas, e as mãos espalmadas ajudando a se locomover. Uma reviravolta em seu peito, ao vê-la daquela forma casual e convidativa. Era de mais para a sanidade dele...

Jack sentiu um rubor marcar-lhe a face. O rosto do homem agora estava pasmado. Ela o observava parado. Ele a admirava verdadeiramente. Ela lhe sorriu e afastou aos joelhos.

Ela observou satisfeita, o queixo do homem cair. E quando ela alargou o sorriso ele despertou com mais ferocidade ainda. Arrancando o cinto com pressa e jogando a peça para o lado, deixando apenas um barulho metálico da fivela batendo no chão e perturbando o silêncio.

Desabotoou a calça e arrancou-a, subindo de joelhos na cama, dirigindo-se diretamente a Jack.

Agarrou-a pelos pés e puxou com força, fazendo com que ela deitasse. Arrancou-lhe os sapatos e beijou o pé macio ainda coberto pela meia de rendinha preta.

Jack levantou o tronco apoiada nos cotovelos e gargalhou.

Snape assustou por um momento e buscou o rosto de Jack. Ela estava com a cabeça jogada para traz, o pescoço exposto sensualmente.

- Tenho cócegas! – Ela disse simplesmente.

Ele sorriu.

- Você está sorrindo? – Jack perguntou espantada?

- Sou humano. – Ele respondeu.

- É, mas eu nunca o tinha visto sorrir! Você fica muito melhor sorrindo! – ela falou divertida.

- Chega disso – Ele falou impaciente, descendo as mãos pela parte interna das pernas da mulher em direção ao meio.

O rosto de Jack amoleceu.

- Deus... onde você aprendeu isso? – Ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

Snape permaneceu quieto. Não fazia aquilo por ela... Fazia por ele, por que suas mãos ansiavam toca-la de todas as formas, em todos os lugares. Ele queria gravar com o tato todas as texturas da pele dela, todas as curvas... Senti-la completamente.

Beijou-a no joelho. Os lábios e a língua sentindo a aspereza da meia junto ao gosto da pele dela.

Jack observava êxtaseada. Mas num ímpeto abaixou a perna, livrando-se da boca do homem. Ele levantou os olhos questionadores para ela.

- Não quero. – Ela falou sorridente.

- Não quer o que? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Você sabe o que! E você se acha tão esperto... – Ela falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Era ultrajante. Como assim ela não queria?

Jack gargalhou e virou-se e saiu gatinhando para a cabeceira da cama novamente.

Snape ficou com aquela visão: Ele apenas de roupa de baixo, ela toda vestida e... Ela fugindo naquela posição... Ela só podia estar brincando. Ele decidiu que sim. Ela estava brincando. Agarrou-a pelos pés novamente e puxou-a.

Jack caiu de bruços e gargalhou novamente.

- Você não sabe o que é 'não'? – Ela falou.

- E você não sabe o que é 'cale-se'? – Ele perguntou já subindo sobre a mulher que estava de bruços. Ele depositou vários beijos na nuca de Jack, e tentou levanta-la para que ela ficasse de gatinhus novamente.

Ela gemeu aos beijos, e sentiu as pernas amolecerem ao perceber a posição em que ele tentava coloca-la. Mas assim que percebeu que ele estava tentando arrancar-lhe a roupa ela deitou-se novamente e rolou por baixo dele para poder encara-lo.

Os olhos dele eram pura luxuria. Jack empurrou-o levemente com uma mão. Ele se afastou zangado, e ela levantou. Saiu da cama.

Snape deixou-se cair de frente na cama, onde Jack estivera, e deu um grunhido rouco de protesto, enquanto sentia o calor que o corpo dela havia deixado nos lençóis.

Um estalido. Snape voltou-se para cima e viu a moça abrindo uma pequena porta.

Jack pegou um controle e ligou o som.

Snape suspirou aliviado ao ouvir a musica. Ela não estava falando sério.

- Por Mérlin. Volte aqui. – Ela falou impaciente.

- Por o que? Ahahahah! Mérlin? Ele existiu mesmo? Mérlin existiu? – Ela perguntou divertida e curiosa. Tudo era novidade.

- O que isso interessa agora? Você não se cansa de falar não? – Ele perguntou rebateu, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Jack levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Nossa. Quanto desespero... Eu pensei que você não 'gostasse' de mim. – Ela disse manhosa. – Sabe... com todas aquelas indiretas eu pensei que... Não sentisse atração por mim...

A mulher estava castigando-o! Snape já estava perdendo a paciência. Aquilo no meio de suas pernas estava pulsando de agonia com aquela situação.

- E quem disse que eu gosto? – Ele falou levantando-se e indo até ela.

- Ok. Então saia do meu quarto. – Ela falou virando-se de costas para ele. – E leve suas coisas daqui. Você pode ficar no quarto que eu estava, ou naquele barulhento de frente para rua. - Estava ignorando-o. Começou à mexer em alguns botões do aparelho que havia ligado.

Snape ficou mudo. Mas nunca iria dar o braço a torcer.

- Ótimo! – Ele disse furioso.

Não precisava dela... Poderia se satisfazer sozinho, como qualquer homem... É certo que não teria o corpo macio, quente, receptivo, cheiroso, saboroso... Mas o que importava afinal? Não precisava dela... – Ele pensou. Mas logo que a musica que Jack escolheu para o som começou a tocar, e ele a observou de costas, dobrada levemente com as mãos sobre o móvel, e mudou de opinião.

Ela só podia estar fazendo aquilo de propósito! – Ele pensou, ouvindo o inicio instrumental da musica, e sentindo o coração bater no ritmo que o quadris de Jack estava dançando: Vagaroso e ritmado.

Era uma musiquinha assanhada, que muito combinava com a maldita calcinha que tanto o havia chamado a atenção: Uma musica de cabaré.

Não foi completamente um susto quando ele ouviu a voz de Jack cantando junto com a vocalista.

Parecia que as vozes se encaixavam...

You've been a bad bad boy

I'm gonna take my time to enjoy

There's no need to feel no shame

Relax and sip upon my champagne

'cause I wanna give you a little taste

Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy

((Voce foi um garoto mal

Vou tirar minha roupa e curtir

Não a motivo para sentir vergonha

Relaxe e experimente meu champagne

Pois eu vou te dar uma pequena amostra do sabor

Do açúcar abaixo da minha cintura

Seu garoto safado.))

Snape piscou incrédulo. Aquilo era uma indecência! No entanto... Ele sentia-se "emocionado" com aquela letra.

Jack jogou a cabeça para traz, e ele pode ver que ela tinha os olhos fechados ao cantar. Os pés descalços agora equilibravam o corpo da moça nas pontas, e com isso, uma parte muito interessante da mulher destacou-se mais ainda, arrebitado e sinuoso.

I'll give you some oh-la-la

Voulez vous coucher avec moi?

I got you breaking into a sweat

Got you hot, bothered and wet

You nasty boy

Nasty naughty boy

Eu te darei um pouco de uh lala

Você quer dormir comigo?

vou te apresentar ao doce

Peguei você quente, incomodado e encharcado

Seu garoto safado.

Garoto sem vergonha, safado

- O que está esperando para sair? – Jack perguntou no breve intervalo, voltando-se agora para Severus.

Ele achou que deixar o orgulho de lado um pouco não o mataria. Aproximou-se. Colou o corpo ao dela fazendo com que Jack sentisse todo seu "apreço" por ela, e disse:

- Será que eu não gosto de você?

Ela sorriu e cantou baixinho no ouvido dele junto com a musica:

Oh baby for all it's worth

I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind

Now if you're ready, come and get me

I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving

Oh Baby por tudo isso vale a pena

Eu juro que eu serei a primeira a te enlouquecer

Agora se você esta pronto venha e me pegue

Eu te darei meu amor quente, doce e sexy

Ele fechou os olhos bem apertado quando ela esfregou a cintura contra o corpo dele. Ela cantou e tirou o vestido pela cabeça, ficando apenas com a camisa.

Snape levou as mãos até os seios dela, mas apenas ser expurgado.

Jack afastou as mãos do homem e puxou com força a gola da própria camisa, abrindo de uma vez todos os botões de pressão da peça.

Snape olhou abobalhado e excitado. Por baixo da camisa um corpete que fazia par com a calcinha roxa cheia de rendas.

Hush now, don't say a word

I'm gonna give you what you deserve

Now you better give me a little taste

Put your icing on my cake

You nasty boy

Se apresse, não diga nada

Eu vou te dar o que você merece

Agora e melhor você me da uma amostra

"Bote a sua cobertura no meu bolo"

Seu garoto safado

Ele achou que estava perdendo o chão sob seus pés quando ela virou-se de costas e lentamente começou a tirar o laço do corpete. A peça afrouxou. Ela não cantava mais. Apenas fazia movimentos lentos com o quadris junto com a canção. Virou-se para ele e começou a desatar os fechos da peça.

A musica fazia fundo vibrando os sentidos. Ela livrou-se do corpete. Apenas de calcinha ela se aproximou. Tocou-o no peito com as mãos delicadas e quentes. Foi como se as mão dela tangessem uma marca eterna e invisível, pois mesmo depois que ela empurrou-o para beirada da cama e ele caiu sentado afastando-se dos dedos dela, ele ainda sentia a forma quente da pequena mão em seu peito.

Oh no, oh there I go again

I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad

So let my body do the talkin'

I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving

Oh no, lá vou eu de novo

Eu preciso ser punida, porque eu fui má

Então deixe meu corpo falar

Vou fazer você deslizar naquele amor quente, doce e sexy.

Os seios redondos e de aureolas rosadas estavam intumescidos. Ela rebolou um pouquinho. Ele tentou toca-la, mas ela afastou-se. Era torturante. Queria senti-la. Mas a cada investida dele, ela se afastava.

Ele viu a mulher encontrando o final da meia fina por baixo da calcinha... Mas ele não queria mais esperar. Puxou-a sem cerimônias, e abaixou ele mesmo a peça.

Finalmente.

Ele arriscou uma olhada para os olhos dela, e viu que ela havia levantado o queixo expondo o pescoço ao sentir as mãos dele. Ele beijou-a na barriga, e ela despertou do torpor, olhando para baixo para encontrar os olhos negros flamejando para ela.

Sorriu e deu um passo para o lado, para livra-se da calcinha que agora estava em seus pés.

Ohh ha!

Come on daddy!

Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah

Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar

Ohh ha!

Vamos Papai!

Ohh, ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah

Oh yeah oh, vamos, querido!

Jack empurrou Severus, fazendo com que ele se deitasse na cama. Ele não fez objeção, e subiu um pouco para apoiar a cabeça sobre os travesseiros.

Ela subiu na cama engatinhando sobre ele. Parando por alguns segundos delirantes com o rosto sobre o ponto médio do corpo dele.

Ela provou. Ele enterrou a nuca nos travesseiros ao sentir os lábios dela em seu corpo: gelados, contrastando com a língua quente, simplesmente macios perto dos dentes que ele sentia delicadamente.

I got you breaking into a sweat

Got you hot, bothered and wet

You nasty boy

vou te apresentar ao doce

Peguei você quente, incomodado e encharcado

Garoto safado.

Quando parecia que iria enlouquecer de prazer, ele puxou-a pelo queixo, fazendo com que ela o soltasse. Ele puxou-a para um beijo, tocando-a nos seios, apertando-a, desejando cada milímetro do corpo dela.

Ela sentia os lábios anestesiados sendo chupados. Até que ele levantou-se e tomou um de seus seios entre os lábios. Ela não pode conter os gemidos de prazer. A língua dela percorrendo-a. Ele agora concentrava-se num ponto atrás da orelha dela.

Oh baby for all it's worth

I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind

Now that you're ready, give it to me

Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving

Oh Oh Oh

Baby por tudo vale a pena

Eu juro que eu serei a primeira.

a te enlouquecer

Agora se você esta pronto

Ele puxou-a gentilmente. Ela estava sobre ele, e Severus já sentia o calor que emanava do meio das pernas da mulher.

A sensação de alguns poucos pelos do corpo dela roçando contra a pele delicada e sensível de sua ereção, quase o fez perder o controle.

Ele estava deitado e ela montada sobre ele, torturando-o com a demora em deixar-se encaixar por ele.

Até que ela inclinou-se levemente, e ele entendeu que era sua deixa. Segurou-se firme e tateou a ereção no corpo dela com uma das mãos. Procurava o encaixe. Observava o rosto de Jack. Os olhos fechados saboreando as sensações do membro dele sendo esfregado contra a intimidade dela.

Now give me a little spanking

Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?

Come on now, don't play with me

Agora me de um pouco de punição!!

Ohh, ohh, é só isso que você tem?

Vamos agora, não brinque comigo

Até que ela levantou-se.

Exatamente ali.

Ele havia encontrão o caminho para dentro do corpo dela. Mas ela não deixou-se penetrar rapidamente. Segurou a cintura dele, impedindo-o de golpear o próprio corpo contra o dela. Assim, ela abaixou-se vagarosa.

A mulher deleitava-se a cada centímetro que encaixava-o.

Ele sentiu-se sendo envolvido pelo calor macio e úmido. Envergou as costas sofregamente enterrando os ombros no colchão macio quando finalmente sentiu-se completamente nela. As coxas tenras apertando-o, a pressão do corpo dela apenas sobre sua bacia por estar sentada ereta sobre ele.

Completamente...

Ela dobrou-se para frente, afastando-se do corpo dele, liberando-o para mover-se abaixo dela...

Ele mexeu-se primeiro vagaroso, saboreando finalmente a liberdade de poder entrar e sair de dentro dela.

Jack prendeu o olhar na face masculina. Severus estava com os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro branco. A face, que ela conhecia apenas dura e amargurada, estava mole de desejo. Os lábios finos entreabertos em deleite, os olhos fechados e as sobrancelhas muito levantadas, as mãos agarradas fortemente dos dois lados da bacia da mulher, ajudando-a ritmar os movimentos de ambos.

Oh give me that hot, sweet, nasty

Boy don't you make me wait

Now you better give me a little taste

Put your icing on my cake

You nasty boy

Oh dê-me aquele quente, doce e safado

Garoto, não me faça esperar

Agora e melhor você me da uma amostra

"Bote a sua cobertura no meu bolo"

Garotoo safado...

Intermináveis minutos. A musica havia acabado e voltado a tocar várias vezes, e eles ainda continuavam.

Ele sentia os lençóis molhados de suor de suas costas. O corpo branco de tonalidade cremosa de Jack estava brilhante e escorregadio. E o lugar onde estavam ligados encharcado com líquidos de ambos.

Ele sentiu a sanidade fugindo de controle quando os gemidos roucos de Jackeline se tornaram mais freqüentes e estridentes.

Ele apertou mais forte os dedos na cintura dela, golpeando-a por baixo com voracidade, observando os seios da moça acompanharem o movimento de suas investidas. Sentindo-a aperta-lo cada vez mais forte inserido em sua intimidade, como se quisesse prende-lo lá.

O corpo apertou-o mais, e os gemidos transformaram-se em gritos. Ele travou a mandíbula sentindo que iria acompanha-la no prazer supremo, e ondas de prazer golpearam-no deliciosamente. Ele grunhiu ao sentir que o corpo dela trasbordava os líquidos dele, e escorria do meio das pernas dela para o corpo dele.

Ele soltou os dedos de onde agarrara e levou as mãos as costas lisas e molhadas da moça, puxando-a contra o próprio peito.

Ela suspirou pousando a testa sobre a dele. Os olhos azuis muito vivos, enquanto os olhos negros estavam semi-serrados e sonolentos.

Ele buscou os lábios tenros e beijou profundamente. Separando-se ele observou o rosto lânguido da mulher. Cansada... Os cabelos louros levemente úmidos. Num gesto impensado ele pegou uma mecha de cabelo dourado que estava colado próximo aos olhos de Jack e levou-a para traz da orelha da moça.

Ela desligou-se do corpo dele de esticou as pernas para baixo, ainda sobre o corpo dele. Deixou-se cair um pouco para o lado, mas permaneceu com a cabeça sobre o peito de Severus.

Não havia palavras para serem trocadas. Só havia o cansaço e a satisfação.

Nada importava.

Ela dormiu primeiro e não pode ver os longos dedos masculinos brincando carinhos em suas costas.

Pensava o que seria o dia seguinte... Como acordaria... E como se olhariam... Mas era algo que lhe parecia tão insignificante perto do calor do corpo feminino agarrado ao seu, que momentos depois ele também entregou-se ao mestre dos sonhos para uma noite tranqüila e quieta.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

pina-coladas - Eh um drink gostoso, bem docinho. Mas eu não sei ao certo se escrevi direito o nome uu'.

N/A - PREPAREM-SE!!!

Messenger: Choose your next words carefull Leonidas... they may be your last ones as king!

Spartan King Leonidas: You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city steps. You insult my queen. You threaten my people with slavery and death! Oh, I've chosen my words carefully, Persian. Perhaps you should have done the same!

Messenger: This is blasphemy! This is madness!


	7. A beira da loucura

Olha eu enchendo o saco de novo no início da fic.

¬¬

Vim pedir pra que vcs prestem muita atenção ao final do cap tb. Sei que não estará tão empolgante quanto a primeira parte, mas ele dará ganchos para mais coisas que irão acontecer nos próximos caps.

Como eu disse no cap anterior, este cap irá marcar uma virada na fic.

Tudo vai mudar: Pessoas, relações... Um novo personagem entrará na vida do casal para mexer com a relação... Ou seja. Tudo vai virar de ponta cabeça.

E não se esqueçam que estou seguindo a história dos livros.

Bjs.

Encontro vcs de novo no fim deste cap.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Capítulo7 – A Beira da Loucura.

Um Suspiro satisfeito na brancura macia da manhã de verão.

Jack sentia o corpo confortavelmente quente. Estava naquela fase em que se está acordando, mas não completamente desperta. Ela sentia o corpo exausto e levemente dolorido, mas havia prazer também na dor e exaustão. Algo inominável...

As pálpebras pesadas... Ela tivera um sonho estranho... Entretanto, tão absurdamente maravilhoso e delicioso.

Estava abraçada a algo... Algo que a que a embalava... Que a fazia subir e descer lentamente a cabeça e o braço que estavam aconchegados sobre esta.

Aquele perfume de amor no ar... Era como se tudo tivesse sido real.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente.

Uma luz solar fraca, e uma brisa fina e levemente fria, lutavam contra as cortinas sobre uma janela tipo 'guilhotina' que havia sido esquecida aberta.

Jack finalmente abriu os olhos.

Mas não se assustou.

O corpo quente ao qual ela estava agarrada moveu-se para expirar o ar.

Ele ainda dormia.

Ela levantou o rosto para observar-lhe a face. Ele estava tranqüilo e relaxado.

Afinal não havia sido um sonho... Nem poderia... Com aquela dor que estava sentindo na cintura, onde os dedos dele haviam permanecido dolorosamente agarrados durante todo o tempo que estiveram...

Jack reprimiu o pensamento e afastou-se um tantinho. Observou com cuidado o homem agora aspirar profundamente e busca-la com um braço, apertando-a inconscientemente contra si.

Jack sorriu-se.

Observou o corpo pálido e magro sobre sua cama.

Ele era bonito e gracioso.

Não possuía musculatura acentuada. Era um homem magro normal. Algumas costelas expostas aflitivamente abaixo da pele fina e branca... Mas possuía o tronco triangular e harmonioso e... Mas o que seria aquilo – Ela pensou – Uma tatuagem de um crânio e uma cobra. Mas não era uma tatuagem normal. Ela movia-se... Devia ser uma tatuagem bruxa – ela pensou – Contudo era... Repugnante.

Jack não era uma moça careta. Na verdade ate possuía uma tatuagem de borboleta nas costas... Tinha amigos que pareciam gibis, de tão coloridos de tatuagens... Mas aquela tatuagem era agourenta. Como um mau presságio.

Snape moveu-se em sono juntando o braço da marca junto ao corpo. Jack ainda estava curiosa, mas desviou o olhar para a face de sobrancelhas e olhos (no momento fechados) negros, contrastando com pele branca e nariz adunco. Uma beleza hostil e intimidadora. – ela admitiu – Mas ainda sim belo.

Não demorou até que Snape despertou. Ele sentiu falta do calor que ela havia proporcionado a ele durante toda a noite.

- Bom dia – ela falou mansamente. Os lençóis seguros sobre os seios redondos.

Ele olhou-a com curiosidade. Sentiu o ar fugindo dos pulmões.

Ela estava mais bonita que nunca... Se é que isso seria possível.

Os olhos azuis estavam inchados pelo sono... Mas brilhantes como ele jamais havia visto. Os cabelos curtos e dourados revoltos com naturalidade... Os lábios rosados, porém levemente pálidos... Seria a moça descendente de Veela?

Nãooo... – Ele pensou divertindo-se com a barbaridade do pensamento. Jack possuía uma beleza humanizada e palpável. Não era uma Veela.

Outro pensamento perpassou-lhe a mente: era surreal, mas ele nunca dormira (no primeiro sentido da palavra) com uma mulher antes. Nunca tivera tempo para tanto. Sempre fazia 'o que tinha que fazer', retirava-se do corpo 'feminino da vez', e voltava para Hogwarts ou para própria casa.

Não que nunca tivesse querido dormir durante a noite toda com uma mulher... Mas nunca tivera a oportunidade. E ver uma pessoa que havia acabado de acordar (fora ele mesmo num espelho) era de certa forma tranqüilizante. Talvez por isso as pessoas casassem. Havia uma humanidade reconfortante e sem explicação em saber que a mulher com quem passara a noite também amanhecia com marcas de travesseiro no rosto.

E ela ainda o encarava.

Ele piscou despertando dos devaneios. A verdade é que aquilo não deveria ter acontecido.

- Desculpe senhorita... Isto que aconteceu aqui... Não podia ter acontecido... eu fui errado em deixar-me levar. - Ele falou sincero.

Snape já puxava um lençol e se enrolava pra retirar-se do quarto de Jack, quando esta tomou-lhe a mão e puxou-o novamente para o colchão macio.

- Fique. Eu quis você. E ainda quero. – Ela disse levantando-se rapidamente. Snape notou o desprendimento: Ela estava nua. Como veio ao mundo... ou quase... Na verdade ela ainda vestia a meia de rendinha preta (apesar de que uma das meias estivessem um pouco mais baixa na coxa branca do que a outra).

Ela agarrou um lençol e prendeu como um vestido tomara-que-caia e foi ao banheiro. Quando saiu, vestia um belo roupão azul.

- Vou pegar algo para comermos. Você reclamou do meu cereal matinal, mas acho que gostou. – Disse ela saindo descalça pelo corredor.

Snape piscou incrédulo. Seu lado pratico disse-lhe para sair... Mas eram tão raras as vezes que podia sucumbir a vontade... Por que não? – Pensou.

Levantou e colocou a roupa de baixo rapidamente. Não lhe agradava ficar totalmente nu, se expondo... Logo após sentou-se na cama novamente aconchegando-se entre os travesseiros extremamente fofos de Jack.

Depois de alguns minutos a mulher apareceu na porta segurando uma bandeja.

Ela pediu para que ele segurasse a bandeja e foi até o closet. Entrou. Depois de alguns segundos ela saiu com uma pequena mesa para café na cama. Encaixou-a, e pegou a bandeja das mãos de Severus e depositou-a sobre a mesa, indo logo em seguida ajoelhar-se ao lado do homem.

Ele observou cuidadosamente o que lhe fora servido: Uma tigela com leite e cereal colorido, alguns sequilhos, um copo com suco, e alguns biscoitos de chocolate. Apenas coisas doces, ele observou.

Não gostava muito... Seu paladar sempre preferiu alimentos de sal.

- Você não está com fome? - Ela perguntou olhando-o com expectativa.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas levou uma colherada do cereal à boca. Estranhamente suas papilas dançaram e salivaram em antecipação.

De repente ele olhou para o prato com uma sobrancelha levantado. Por que ela não comia? – Pensou.

-E quanto a você? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Não se preocupe. Não tem nada com arsênico ou striquinina ai. – Ela respondeu divertida, pegando um biscoito e enfiando na boca, como se provasse à ele que era seguro.

Snape curvou os lábios um tantinho para cima. Então disse:

Como eu vou saber se apenas este que você comeu não está envenenado?

- Hahahahahah – Jack gargalhou gostosamente.

- Vamos, me dê – Ela falou gesticulando para a colher de cereal que Snape estava segurando prestes à colocar na boca.

Ele espantou-se. Mas o que dizer? Levou a colher cuidadosamente na direção dos lábios dela. Ela colocou uma mão abaixo da colher, amparando um possível vacilo que ele desse e que pudesse derrubar o leite nos lençóis.

Ela afastou os lábios e recebeu o alimento com um gemido de satisfação, logo após silenciou, deixando apenas um barulho crocante da mastigação quebrar o silêncio.

Quando terminou olhou para ele, piscou e disse:

- É seguro senhor.

Algo na forma que ela comeu fez com que Snape percebesse a fome que tinha. Ele provou. Aquilo estava mais delicioso do que ele se lembrava. Comeu tudo que lhe fora servido. Ao final tomou o suco de laranja.

Fez uma careta.

Havia comido tanta coisa doce, que o suco agora parecia amargo como se tivesse sido feito da casca e não da polpa da fruta.

Jack observava-o em expectativa, o que fez Snape tomar o suco olhando para ela de forma desconfiada.

- Bem. Acho que agora que você terminou eu posso lhe revelar.

Snape olhou-a curioso, e depositou o copo sobre a mesinha.

- O que senhorita.

Jack sorriu demoníaca e disse:

- O veneno estava no suco de laranja.

Snape ficou branco como cera. Pegou o copo rapidamente e observou o fundo com aflição. O instinto animalizado gritando as possibilidades...

Sem explicação, sua marca ardeu dolorosamente. Seria coincidência? – Ele pensou.

Quando voltou o rosto para Jack novamente, ela estava vermelha, e ao notar os olhos dele assustados e indignados para ela, Jack não conseguiu agüentar: Desatou uma gargalhada ruidosa:

- HaHaHaHaHaHa!!! – Ela ria de chorar.

Ele sentiu o monstro assassino mover-se dentro dele. A marca ardendo. A gargalhada da mulher ecoando em seus ouvidos. Estridente como... Como as risadas satisfeitas de Belatrix Lestrange.

O lado negro que sabia o que era matar alguém ativou-se instantaneamente em suas entranhas:

Snape empurrou a mesinha com estupidez, fazendo as louças sobre ela espatifarem-se ao lado da cama.

Em um segundo lances de "razão" brotaram em sua mente: Seus instintos levaram-no de encontro as pessoas com que conviviam metade do tempo: Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolfus, Theodore Nott... Belatrix (o exemplo mais emblemático da traição). E se tudo o tivesse passado de um golpe para testa-lo e ele tivesse caído? E se Lestrange já tivesse feito contato com Jack antes? E se a moça estivesse do lado das trevas? Ela seria a espiã perfeita para lhe dar com o espião perfeito.

Em segundos foi tomado pela insanidade de anos lidando com cobras:

Jack não tinha tido tempo nem mesmo de ficar surpresa com a hostilidade da mesa sendo destruída, quando Snape colocou-se de joelhos e agarrou-a pelo pescoço de forma brutal, derrubando-a e apertando-a contra os travesseiros.

Jack esperneou assustada. O medo gelando as mãos. Ela tentou agarrar e libertar-se dos dedos que a enforcavam. Os lábios moviam-se aflitos, arroxeando rapidamente. Mas para seu desespero as palavras que tentava gritar não saiam devido a pressão das mãos fortes de Snape.

Ela tentou em vão agarrar-lhe o rosto, mas ele levantou o dorso, colocando cada vez mais pressão sobre o pescoço de dela.

- Você e Lestrange... Sua pequena sujinha... Vocês tramaram! Mas você não vai sobreviver para se vangloriar! – Ele falou raivoso observando o rosto da moça já vermelho, inchando do o esforço de libertar-se das mãos dele.

Jack sentia cada vez mais o desespero.

Snape não pensava. Somente suas entranhas queimavam de ódio. Provavelmente iria morrer em questão de minutos, mas pelo menos levaria a "cobra" traiçoeira junto.

De repente um barulho forte no andar de baixo:

-CRAK!

Alguém havia aparatado.

Snape olhou para a porta, e em seguida para Jack e apertou mais ainda as mãos sob o pescoço dela.

- Algum amiguinho veio ver se você já havia cumprido o trabalho? – Ele perguntou entre os dentes, olhando diretamente nos olhos. Estava sem varinha. Não podia ver os últimos pensamentos daquela maldita.

Alguns momentos depois ela estava sucumbindo. Os olhos virando... Sem forças para lutar... Os olhos de Jack lacrimejavam suplicantes, e ela já sentia os movimentos mais lentos. Snape titubeou. Afrouxou os dedos. Estava surpreso consigo mesmo. Estava diminuindo o peso sobre o pescoço da moça. Voltando lentamente à razão. Aqueles olhos...

Aqueles olhos eram...

O raciocínio estava difícil... A dor da marca cedia lentamente... Ele afrouxou as mão. Agora só a segurava pelo pescoço, temendo que ela reagisse.

Jack sentiu-se mais livre, mas não era o suficiente. Ela tentava golfar o ar pros pulmões desesperadamente... Mas não conseguia. Precisava sentar... mas não tinha forças para tanto. Seu corpo reagiu com espasmos, mas ela não tentou levantar. Organicamente seu corpo negava-se a reagir, cada célula temendo inconscientemente que ele apertasse as mãos novamente.

Snape arfava como um bicho acuado. Ele forçava o raciocínio... Os olhos azuis haviam amolecido seu coração... Mas ele não compreendia... Estava com o cérebro dormente...

Antes que ele recobrasse totalmente os sentidos, Jack levantou molemente um dos braços em direção a um criado mudo e empurrou como pode o grande abajur para o chão, o que fez um estardalhaço de barulho de vidro quebrando. Severus viu que ela não mais lutava pela vida. Os olhos estavam se fechando...

Aqueles olhos eram...

Snape não viu o que aconteceu.

Em um minuto estava prestes a acabar com Jack, cego de ódio e de fúria, depois foi tomado pelo tormento da confusão mental...e no outro... sem avisos ele sentiu o próprio corpo ser agressivamente expurgado para longe do corpo mole de Jack diretamente para o chão com todas as cobertas e lençóis sobre si.

Havia sido arremessado para longe dela com um feitiço.

Delirante, ele ainda pensou que deveria se defender do comensal que chegara para ajuda-la, mas ao levanta-se viu apenas Dumbledore amparando Jack, que tossia forte como se fosse vomitar.

Ele ajustou as cobertas em volta do corpo e levantou-se andando tonto para Dumbledore. Mas ao tentar aproximar-se, pegou a varinha no criado mudo do lado da cama que havia dormido, mas foi desarmado com um feitiço e jogado contra a parede novamente.

O velho permanecia amparando Jackeline, que chorava descontrolada e tossia segurando a garganta com sofreguidão. O ancião e tinha o mesmo olhar intimidador e assassino que Snape presenciara quando encontrara o velho à 20 anos para lhe falar que decidira voltar-se para o lado da luz.

Ele ia se justificar, mas percebeu o quanto estava bem.

Não havia sido envenenado... Tudo fora uma brincadeira... Tudo fora uma brincadeira de Jackeline misturada à um chamado de Voldermot?

Não podia acreditar. Uma ilusão de sua doentia mania de perseguição?

Como fora estúpido.

Um maníaco que não sabia diferenciar uma brincadeira de algo sério.

Uma ânsia deixou-o tonto. Ele agarrou as cobertas no corpo como se sentisse frio, e caiu de joelhos incrédulo, desejando estar envenenado.

Mas não estava.

Levantou o rosto e observou Jack arfando, vermelha, tossindo seco...

De repente ele sentia algo parecido como uma faca invisível sendo cravada no peito e abrindo hastes afiadas depois de enterrada e torcendo-se. Mas aquela sensação não era ação de um veneno. Ele conhecia aquela dor lacerante no peito...

Pesar?

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

A primeira mulher com que havia passado uma noite inteira. Como aquilo havia acontecido? Como ele não se lembrou dos olhos apaixonantes? Como ele não se lembrou do calor do corpo dela? Como ele pode esquecer as lagrimas que ela havia liberado apenas por que ele havia arrancado uma página de um livro dado pelo pai desta? COMO ELE PODE ESQUECER DO ABRAÇO TERNO QUE ELA HAVIA LHE DADO DEPOIS DA PROFECIA AINDA NO DIA ANTERIOR! COMO ELE PODE! COMO ELE PODE!

COMO PUDE?

COMO PUDE??? – Eram as únicas palavras que Severus conseguia raciocinar.

Arrastou-se de joelhos até a beirada da cama. Dumbledore olhou-o levantando a varinha. Snape sabia o que o velho iria fazer, então ofereceu sem restrições a mente ao ancião. Não importava a bagunça que estava sua cabeça, entre lembranças da noite que passara junto com a moça, as aulas de magia, e o momento fatídico que havia acabado de acontecer. A única coisa que importava era o perdão... Justificar o injustificável...

Depois de alguns momentos a expressão de Dumbledore mudou-se da agressiva e bruta, para a penalizada e melancólica.

Snape tentou aproximar-se de Jack, que permanecia deitada contra o ombro de Dumbledore, chorando rouca e apalpando o pescoço marcado e vermelho, mas quando ela percebeu-o, emudeceu, deixando apenas mais lágrimas escorrerem fartas de olhos azuis aterrorizados.

Snape retraiu-se. Aquilo doeu-lhe tanto que ele não consegui nem classificar... Não se sentia daquela forma desde que recebera a noticia de que Lílian havia morrido para salvar seu pequeno filho. Agora ele é que se sentia estrangulado, sem conseguir respirar, como se algo travasse-lhe a garganta.

Era um miserável. Um estúpido imbecil. Não valia mais que estrume de dragão.

- Jackeline – ele tentou...

Mas a única resposta da moça foi tremer e aconchegar-se mais em Dumbledore.

- Não – disse Dumbledore. – Saia Severus. Saia daqui. Volte para Hogwarts.

Ele não queria obedecer. Queria ficar! Queria explicar!

- Saia! – disse o velho.

Aquilo era uma ordem, Snape percebeu. Mas as pernas não respondiam.

- Jack eu... – Ele tentou uma ultima vez, buscando os olhos dela com esperança de poder explicar seu rompante inexplicável.

Mas ela apenas soltou-se de Dumbledore tremendo violentamente, e foi para o chão, como se querendo afastar-se o máximo o possível dele. Temendo-o.

Quando a observou encolhidinha atrás da cama, abraçando os joelhos sobe o roupão. Acuada, Snape sentiu uma vontade doentia de enfiar os dedos no peito, como facas e abrir-se para arrancar o coração.

Agora ela sabia quem era Severus Snape. Ela agora finalmente o temeria.

- Vá – disse o ancião.

Snape engatinhou miseravelmente para o lugar onde sua varinha havia caído, pegou-a e levantou-se em seguida, tremulo segurando uma coberta para proteger-se da quase nudez. Agarrou a calça ao pé da cama, e saiu de costas para a porta. Olhando para Dumbledore que agachara-se de frente a Jack, que estava sentada em um canto do outro lado da cama.

O velho ainda voltou o rosto para ele e falou:

- Severus. Eu falarei com ela. Agora vá. Ela esta com muito medo. A sensação de quase morte não é das mais agradáveis. Vá. Eu verei o que posso fazer... – Disse voltando-se para Jackeline novamente.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Snape só conseguiu parar de andar de costas quando já estava na escada. Vestiu a calça negra. Suas roupas ainda estavam naquele quarto. Mas obedeceu à Dumbledore: Desaparatou diretamente para os portões de Hogwarts.

Estava sem camisa... Mas não pensou no quanto aquilo era inapropriado. Ele ainda pensou no chamado de Voldemort que havia sentido... Mas decidiu ignorar... Não se importou com as explicações que deveria dar depois ao Lord Negro. Ele apenas diminuiu as proteções, recolocando-as logo em seguida, e correu para o castelo. Queria enterrar-se em sua masmorra. Ficar lá para sempre. Estava sentindo medo.

Medo de si próprio.

Ganhou a porta principal do castelo e saiu em disparada paras as profundezas deste. Tinha o semblante horrorizado. Ignorou os olhares chocados dos retratos e mergulhou na escuridão de seus aposentos.

Trancou-se. Não queria ver ninguém. Não queria ser. Não queria viver... Afinal, por que continuava a lutar?

A guerra o deixara demente...

Sentou-se na beirada da cama buscando o ar...

Tocou o peito, no mesmo lugar onde o calor apaixonante das mãos de Jack ainda podiam ser sentidos como reflexo da noite anterior.

Pungentes e terríveis pensamentos atingiram-no: E se Dumbledore não tivesse chego a tempo? E se ela tivesse...

não.

Não

NÃO!!!!

- MÉRDA! - CHOQUE, HORROR!

Negava, negava, negava... Mas sua cabeça levava-o aos olhos azuis suplicantes, aos lábios roxos pela pressão do estrangulamento...

Angústia!!! Raiva!!! Terror!!! Tristeza!!! Desespero!!! Tormento!!! Impotência!!! Fraqueza!!! Amargura!!! Frustração!!! Pesar!!! Dor!!! Todos os sentimentos ruins que existem de uma vez só!!! ESMAGANDO-O, inundando-o com algo frio por dentro. Dolorido...

Havia agido como um monstro. Era um ser horrendo, hediondo, desprezível!

SEMPRE FORA!

Puxou o ar com dificuldade.

Não sabia mais quem era.

Deixou-se consumir pela dor e desespero. Que importava?

Aquele dia Snape não saiu das masmorras... Na verdade, ele havia saído dias depois, apenas para voltar velha casa na Rua da Fiação à pedido de Dumbledore.

Ele tinha uma missão: deveria aceitar um voto com Narcisa. Ele já sabia do que se tratava. Soubera pelo Lord das trevas da missão de Draco. Era algo conveniente, visto que envolveria o pedido que o velho havia lhe feito logo no final do ano letivo... Mesmo que ainda sentisse o coração revolto, ele aceitaria. Talvez fosse o final de seu tormento. Sua alma já havia se partido e se perdido para sempre. O que custava o ultimo sacrifício... Sim. Mataria o melhor amigo, ou morreria. Qualquer que fosse o desfecho de sua sina, já não tinha havia esperança. Ele já se sentia morto... Não se perde nada quando nada se tem. Ele sabia que não havia mais tempo para ele.

Ele não entendia por que ainda se iludia... Um deslize de sua juventude o marcara a fogo para sempre com o estigma da infelicidade.

Dumbledore ficara.

Aquele dia ele permanecera inteiro ao lado da mulher. Havia curado-a dos vergões no pescoço. Dado à ela uma poção para a garganta dolorida que ele mesmo preparara na cozinha americana da casa de Jackeline... Infelizmente não podia curar-lhe o coração também.

Os sinais de um romance...

Roupas de seus jovens por todo o quarto...

Seu menino... – pensou o velho - Aquele que o procurara em busca da salvação de seu coração (sim, pois quando mostrou-se desesperado por alguém que não si próprio, estava na verdade clamando pela própria alma), infelizmente não estava enganado: Encontrava-se realmente envenenado...

Envenenado pelo mau humano: não confiava, não se entregava.

Nos primeiros dias da saída de Snape, ele tomou para si a tarefa de educar Jackeline magicamente, mas logo depois designou o auror Quim Shacklebolt para passar os dias com Jack, pois ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer antes de sua hora chegar.

O ancião continuava indo visitá-la, mas apenas nos períodos da manhã. Precisava ensinar à ela Oclumencia. Estava satisfeito e impressionado com o progresso da moça... E ela parecia feliz ao lado de Shacklebolt. Muitas vezes ele chegara para visitá-la e encontrara-a gargalhando com o rapaz, que adorava contar sobre todas as trapalhadas de Tonks. Esta que sem saber já ganhara Jack de fã. Mas em determinados momentos, ainda notava-a com semblante de tristeza, dor e medo.

Ele tinha muitos afazeres, mas sabia que deveria aproximar Jack de Snape novamente, principalmente por que assim como Jack havia previsto, Narcisa procurara Snape para fazer o voto perpétuo. Apesar de ter feito exatamente como Dumbledore lhe pedira, aceitado o voto (indo contra a premonição de Jack, onde Severus negava-se à aceitar), algo dizia ao ancião que o professor só acolheu a tarefa para não conseguir cumpri-la no final. Se isso fosse verdade, de qualquer forma a profecia seria real, e ele não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse.

De alguma forma Dumbledore deveria mostrar a Jack como era seu mestre de poções: um homem sofrido, que não sabia confiar. Mas para tanto, deveria mostra também o porque ele tornara-se um homem amargo. Decidiu então por contar aos poucos a história da primeira guerra bruxa. A moça parecia cada vez mais assustada... Mas era necessário que assim fosse.

Ela permanecia amedrontada. Aquele mundo de barbárie não era para ela. Tentava com todas as forças entender o que havia acontecido em seu quarto naquela fatídica manhã Junho. Imaginando onde havia errado...

¨Um mês a afastava do incidente¨... Mas ela ainda não encontrava explicação plausível para si mesma. Mas o pior de tudo era não conseguir esquecer da noite que havia passado com o homem que a tentara matar. A forma como os olhos negros incandescentes a miravam... O prazer, a satisfação... O aconchego que ele proporcionara. A forma como ele a defendera no bar... Tudo corroborava para que ela tivesse o homem tatuado em sua alma.

O bruxo ancião contara a ela como era a vida de um comensal, sempre exposto à tortura, à provação... Mas ainda sim... Era surreal que alguém realmente imaginasse-a como uma pessoa ruim, mancomunada com mal.

Dumbledore explicou-lhe sobre as maldições imperdoáveis. Sobre como alguém podia ser enfeitiçado para fazer algo que não deseja... Mas mesmo assim aquilo não justificava... Não seria motivo para o assassinato. Se o caso fosse feitiço, ai sim a pessoa mereceria a chance de viver, pois não seria culpada...

De qualquer forma ela não conseguia perdoar Severus. Mesmo sabendo de tudo que ele sofrera...

Afinal, se ele estava nessa situação a culpa era inteiramente dele. Ao que lhe parecia, no início da idade adulta, o homem tivera muitos ideais, que no mundo trouxa, seriam considerados racistas, (coisa que Jack abominava com todas as forças) que o fizera alistar-se para as fileiras de comensais. Ela passava muito tempo pensando sobre isso. Imaginava o que havia feito com que ele desistisse da vida de comensal e se voltasse para a luz. Na verdade ela chegara a perguntar a Dumbledore sobre isso... Mas o Velho apenas evadiu, falando que se ela quisesse saber teria que descobrir com o próprio Severus Snape. Mas nem em sonho que ela voltaria a falar com aquele homem mau. Ele poderia morrer com o segredo então.

Mas tempo passou. Já estavam à menos de dois dias do fim das férias de verão. Quase dois meses sem noticias de seu primeiro tutor.

Dumbledore informou a Jack que Shacklebolt não poderia mais acompanha-la, e que provavelmente seria necessário que a moça mudasse para o castelo, onde teria todos os professores para ensina-la todo tipo de bruxaria.

Jack relutava. Disse que sentiria falta de Quim, que tinha muitos amigos em Nova York... Mas na verdade não queria correr o risco de encontrar-se com seu primeiro professor de magia. Então Dumbledore decidiu que teria que ser mais incisivo.

- Você vai Jack... É para sua segurança.

- Senhor... Mas e se eu me mudar novamente? – Jack tentou aflita. Havia aprendido a respeitar Dumbledore, mas a perspectiva de mudar de país à deixava tonta.

- Jackeline – Dumbledore falou em tom de aviso. – Nos bruxos temos meios inimagináveis de encontrar pessoas que desejamos encontrar. E bruxos das trevas possuem meios muito eficazes. Se a senhorita não for, estará colocando em risco seus amigos trouxas, assim como a si mesma.

Jackeline estremeceu. Pensava pela milésima vez do dia em Snape. Se seu tutor era um comensal que se voltara para o lado do bem, ela não queria nem imaginar como agiam aqueles que permaneciam fiéis às trevas.

- Senhor... Tudo bem, eu concordo – Jack falou a contra gosto. – Mas preciso de mais tempo. Eu teria que vender minhas casas e apartamentos... Teria falar com o administrador dos negócios que minha família me deixou e...

- Senhorita Rich – Dumbledore chamou – Seus bens podem continuar da forma que sempre foram: Sendo cuidados por seu administrador. Ele é um homem honesto, eu sei. Alias – Dumbledore falou como se lembrasse do que havia almoçado – A senhorita nem mesmo precisará dispor destes recursos em sua estadia na Europa... Seus pais biológicos deixaram um cofre em Gringots para você.

- Como? – Jack perguntou surpresa. Ela se lembrava do banco bruxo quando fora comprar material e vestes no beco diagonal com... Ohh merda... novamente ele! Ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Snape? O homem tentara matar! Isso não seria o suficiente para que ela pelo menos tentasse esquecer o 'ex-comensal'?

- Ah sim. A senhorita possui um cofre no banco bruxo. – falou o velho com os olhos cintilando para as reações confusas de Jackeline. – E uma bela mansão na Inglaterra também. – Ele concluiu.

- Como eu nunca soube? – Perguntou Jack voltando à realidade.

- Para não despertar suspeitas sobre você, o cofre e os bens de sua família foram lacrados por seus pais. Eles seriam abertos novamente se caso você voltasse a interagir no mundo bruxo. Como é o caso atual. Ou quando algum descendente seu despertasse poderes, e fosse chamado para estudar em Hogwarts.

- Mas e se eu não tivesse descendentes bruxos? – Jack perguntou com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

- Ah... Você teria querida. Um filho, um neto, ou bisneto... Até mesmo tataraneto. Afinal você é uma bruxa. Sua habilidade pode ser transmitida. Em algum momento você teria um descendente bruxo. – O velho falou divertido. A moça havia feito uma careta ao ouvi-lo falar sobre filhos.

Então não havia mais desculpas ou procrastinação. Ela teria que ir.

Vendo a moça vencida nos argumentos, Dumbledore levantou-se sorrindo levemente e acrescentou:

- Quim Shacklebolt irá aparata-la até a estação Kings Cross em Londres. De lá ele irá para o ministério, e a senhorita seguirá para Hogwarts pela estação 9 e ½.

Jack titubeou, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Dumbledore completou:

- Não se preocupe. Ele irá deixa-la com Tonks.

- TONKS! – Jack sentia-se animada agora. Ouvira falar tanto sobre Tonks... Sentia que poderiam ser grandes amigas. – Será que ela vai gostar de mim? – Jack perguntou sorrindo. – Eu me sinto tão atrapalhada quanto ela... E Quim me falou das habilidades dela... Nossa... Mudar o visual quando tiver vontade... Isso seria o máximo!

Dumbledore observou a felicidade de Jack com um pouco de pena. Jack não se lembrava, mas fora amiga de Tonks antes de Hogwarts. A diferença de idade de Jack para Tonks eram de apenas três anos. A mansão dos Rich era perto da casa dos pais de Tonks, e bruxos pequenos tem a incrível habilidade de se reconhecerem entre si. Apesar de os pais de Tonks serem considerados 'traidores do sangue', Jackeline havia se aproximado da família de Tonks sem o conhecimento dos Rich, e feito amizade com a pequena Nymphadora.

Era triste que Jack não pudesse ter acesso à essas lembranças antigas... Mas pelo menos, ao encontrar Tonks, ela saberia como fora um pedacinho precioso de sua infância antes de Hogwarts. – Pensou Dumbledore.

Nymphadora ficara empolgada quando soube que voltaria à ver a amiga de infância. Daquele jeito destrambelhado, a metamorfomaga contara alguns detalhes de brincadeiras que faziam juntas...

Segundo Tonks, ela não se lembrava de quando vira Jackeline pela primeira vez, pois era apenas um bebê de três anos. Mas segundo ela, a mãe Andrômeda Tonks havia lhe contado que Jackeline soltara-se da babá (ela nunca vira a mãe ou o pai de Jack, apenas a empregada ficava nestes momentos externos com a pequena Jack) durante uma caminhada matinal, e correra para a família Tonks, que caminhava numa praça empurrando a pequena Nymphadora em um carrinho.

Seria no mínimo interessante ver o re-encontro das amigas de infância. Talvez, ver Jack novamente, despertasse Tonks da tristeza... – Dumbledore cogitou ao lembrar da agora constante infelicidade estampada no rosto em forma de coração da metamorfomaga.

Mas ele não poderia... Tinha muitos afazeres. Seu tempo estava esgotando. Aquele seria mais um ano corrido. No entanto, agora que havia convencido Jack à mudar-se para o castelo, sentia-se mais tranqüilo.

Dumbledore orientou a moça à preparar-se para a partida, e despediu-se deixando-a sobre os cuidados de Shacklebolt.

O dia da mudança chegou. Quim Shacklebolt, seu novo valoroso amigo aparatou-a até um canto escondido da estação Kings Cross.

Jack sentia-se estranha... Odiava aparatar e desaparatar... Mas aquela aparatação que havia acabado de fazer com Quim deixara-a mais tonta do que das outras vezes... E com uma variação terrível: Enjôos. Sentia que poderia vomitar até mesmo o próprio estomago de tamanho o ímpeto que sentia.

- Esta bem? - Quim perguntou preocupado à moça verde em sua frente.

Jack abanou uma mão fazendo não. Se dissesse uma palavra vomitaria ali mesmo. Ela correu com todas as forças para umas plaquetas de desenhos conhecidos. Foi diretamente ao banheiro da estação e sucumbiu.

Talvez fosse nervosismo também... Sua cabeça levou-a ao professor que a havia apresentado à magia... E novamente ela não suportou deixou-se levar pela sensação repugnante do enjôo e derramou-se sobe o sanitário. Agora chorava.

IDIOTA. Chorava!

Por que chorar?

Mas não conseguiu ignorar as lembranças: Snape palpitando em suas roupas durante a visita ao Beco Diagonal... Snape mostrando-lhe feitiços maravilhosos, Snape ajudando-a a se recuperar de um acesso de premonições, Snape no bar brigando por ela, Snape beijando-a, Snape tomando-a... SNAPE, SNAPE, SNAPE!!!

ESQUEÇA SUA BURRA! ELE NÃO TE MERECE! NUNCA DARIA CERTO! – Jack se auto flagelava com emoções dolorosas. Batia com o final da mão e inicio do punho, ferozmente contra a testa... Até que uma mão gentil tocou-lhe no ombro.

- Jack? – Perguntou uma voz feminina.

Jack apenas gemeu algo incoerente. Nem se dando conta do absurdo de ser conhecida em um país que ela não se lembrava de ter morado algum dia.

Um barulho no toalheiro de papel e em seguida o da torneira, e Jack sentiu a massa de papel úmido em sua testa.

Uma mão a amparou, e ela se levantou trôpega. Foi para pia e lavou a boca seguidas vezes.

- Está melhor? – Perguntou a voz feminina.

- S-sim. Obrigada – Disse Jack. Ela firmou o pensamento. Virou-se vagarosa. Não conhecia aquela moça. Quem seria?

- Sou Nymphadora Tonks... Mas se você me chamar pelo primeiro nome eu te azaro.

Jackeline firmou o olhar na moça. Não era isso que esperava... Quin havia dito... Quer dizer... A moça parecia apagada, com os cabelos castanhos acinzentados e... Bem, simplesmente não parecia a mesma moça alegre e viva de quem Shacklebolt tanto falara...

- Sou Jackeline.

- Eu conheço você – Disse Tonks com um sorriso fraco... Jack notou que era um sorriso parecido com o seu próprio sorriso... Triste e desiludido.

- Me conhece? – Perguntou Jack curiosa.

- Sim. Nós nos conhecemos quando pequenas... Obviamente você não me reconhece... Sua mente foi magicamente modificada... Mas sabe de uma coisa? Minha mãe me disse que quando você correu para eles e olhou para dentro do carrinho em que eu estava, você ficou maravilhada, e provavelmente eu também por que meu cabelo mudou do amarelo louro para o rosa chiclete instantaneamente... E eu sempre uso o rosa quanto estou feliz – Disse Tonks olhando em expectativa para Jack.

Jackeline não sabia o que dizer. Estava maravilhada. Não se lembrava de nada antes do orfanato. Não se lembrava nada do início da infância...

- O que mais? – Jack perguntou interessada, sentindo uma centelha de felicidade brotando no peito.

Aparentemente Tonks sentiu o mesmo, por que no momento seguinte estava sorrindo de dentes abertos.

Jack não se sentia exatamente feliz (e como ela pode notar, Tonks também não estava totalmente feliz). Mas saber que conhecera Tonks ainda pequenina a animava. Seu coração palpitava junto com o de Tonks. Realmente estava confortável conversando com a metamorfomaga. Era como se a conhecesse desde sempre. E ela sentia que Tonks acompanhava-a neste sentimento.

Tonks guiou-a de volta a estação. Lá elas se despediram de Shacklebolt, que prometeu à Jack que eventualmente a visitaria em Hogwarts, dizendo-lhe que ela fora uma ótima aluna.

Jack agradeceu, e acompanhou Nymphadora para a barreira entre a plataforma nove e dez empurrando o imenso carrinho de bagagens que provavelmente Quin havia trazido em quanto ela e Tonks estavam no banheiro.

Jack relutou, mas acabou por concordar em correr de mãos dadas à Tonks para a aparentemente sólida parede de pedra. Porém, fechou os olhos. Se batesse poderia se fingir-se de cega...

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. No momento seguinte ambas estavam na plataforma nove e meia, junto com centenas de alunos que voltavam das férias de verão para a escola.

Jack não conhecia nada, nem ninguém. Estava maravilhada, mas percebeu rapidamente que Tonks parecia a procura de alguém.

De repente Tonks estacou. Havia encontrado quem procurava.

Jack olhou com atenção para o pequeno grupo: Uma mocinha de cabelos volumosos, um rapaz de cabelos ruivos flamejantes, e um outro de cabelos negros e espetados que usava óculos de armação redonda.

- Quem são eles? – Jack perguntou.

- São Harry, Ron, e Hermione. – Tonks respondeu. – E estão bem – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para Jack.

O famoso trio. – Jack pensou. O garoto de cabelos negros batia com aquele que havia visto em sua premonição, e com a descrição paternal de Dumbledore. Realmente era um belo garoto. Os olhos verdes e vivos que transpareciam bondade e abnegação. Mas a postura... A postura estava tensa. Como de alguém muito 'desconfiado'...

- Vamos para nossa cabine – disse Tonks. – Não sei se estou autorizada a apresenta-la para os garotos – Tonks finalizou.

Jack sentiu-se um tantinho ultrajada. Como assim ela não poderia conhecer o rapaz e seus amigos? Que ela poderia fazer de mal à eles?

Mas Tonks fora tão educada, que ela resolveu não questionar as atitudes da metamorfomaga, e acompanhou a moça para o interior do trem.

Mais tarde, depois de experimentar alguns doces bruxos, e de conversar bastante com Tonks sobre a infância das duas, ela perguntou:

- Por que ficou procurando os garotos na estação?

- Ah... Eu devo vigia-los na viagem. É uma missão complementar à de te levar para Hogwarts.

- Entendo – Disse Jack.

A conversa correu mole... Depois de um tempo ambas silenciaram. Tonks não dormiu. Mas Jack não pode suportar. As pálpebras lhe pesavam... Era algo que não podia segurar. Então adormeceu embalada pelo balanço do trem.

- Jack... Jack... – Tonks chamou.

Jackeline acordou levemente incomodada pela posição que havia dormido.

- Já estamos chegando – disse lhe Tonks.

Jackeline sentiu uma aflição de contentamento e expectativa, que foi impossível resistir ao ímpeto de prever o que estava por vir. Forçou a mente e viu...

°FAST° - Tonks sentando-se novamente, o trem parando na estação...

De repente as visões de Jack mudaram de rumo do que ocorria com as amigas fariam a seguir, para um rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos negros espetados:

°FAST° - A mente de Jack estava em uma cabine diferente daquela que dividia com Tonks. Alguns garotos saiam, e uma menina de ar auto-suficiente estendeu a mão para um rapaz louro (que Jack conhecia de uma premonição onde o havia visto ensangüentado num banheiro). O louro recusou-se e disse à menina: "Vá você. Eu quero checar uma coisa." Jack sentiu sua atenção presa no bagageiro. O Rapaz louro agora mexia em uma mala. Jack não via nada, mas sabia havia alguém ali naquele bagageiro. De repente a voz do louro se fez ouvida: "Petrificus Totalus!". Uma barulho de baque, como se algo muito pesado tivesse caído no chão. Jack olhou à tempo de ver o rapaz 'Harry Potter' se revelando. Estava numa posição esquisita... Parecia...Duro, como se os músculos tivessem virado pedra... Assim como ela nas vezes que Snape a havia petrificado. Antes que Jack pudesse se assustar, ela ouviu a voz do rapaz louro novamente: "Eu pensei, que eu tinha ouvido o estômago do Goyle roncar... – O rapaz parecia radiante - E pensei ver um relampejo branco no ar depois de Zabini voltar... – Jack estava assustada, mas ficou chocada quando selvagemente o louro pisou no rosto do rapaz moreno, deixando no ar um barulho agourento de osso se quebrando e disse: "Você não ouviu nada que possa me comprometer, Potter. Mas enquanto eu tiver você aqui..." – Jack gritou desesperada quando viu o sangue jorrar do nariz do rapaz moreno. "Isso é por meu pai" - louro disse – "Agora, vamos ver..." – Jack Viu o rapaz louro tirando uma capa de baixo do corpo do menino moreno, e jogando sobre este. "Eu não acho que vão te encontrar antes de chegarem em Londres," disse o louro rapidamente. "Vejo você por aí, Potter ... ou não." E assim o louro saiu da cabine.

Jack sentiu algo segurando seu rosto. Uma mão gelada. Ouviu uma voz distante...

- Jackeline! Jack! – Tonks à chamava.

Jack levantou.

- Cara... o que aconteceu? – Tonks perguntou. – Você estava com os olhos vidrados. Eu te chamava e você não ouvia... De repente você começou a gritar... E o trem já parou... Temos que descer. – Tonks parecia realmente preocupada.

- Tonks! Algo está para acontecer. Provavelmente acontecerá agora em quanto nos estamos conversando! O rapaz! O menino Harry Potter! Um garoto... Um louro... De olhos cinzas e frios... Eles... Ele estava escondido... O louro vai descobri-lo.. Ele esta invisível... Será petrificado... Cairá, o louro o machucará, e o esconderá em baixo de uma capa que deixa invisível!!! Você tem que fazer algo! – Jack falava desesperada. Temia que estivesse sendo tomada como maluca. Mas no momento seguinte Tonks estava em pé com ar preocupado.

- Jack. Não poderei te acompanhar. Vou verificar os vagões. Vá para a escola. Eu cuidarei disso. – Ela disse apressada. Mas parou a porta e falou:

- Jack. Estarei em Hogsmad. Eu e mais alguns aurores estamos reforçado a proteção da escola este ano. Será que posso te visitar nas minha horas vagas?

- CLARO! – Disse Jack com entusiasmo. – E Tonks... Não conte ao menino... Não conte que soube que ele estava lá por minha causa. – Jack não sabia por que, mas achou que quanto menos as pessoas soubessem sobre ela, melhor.

- Fique tranqüila – Disse Tonks saindo no corredor, agora quase sem estudantes.

Jack lembrou-se que não sabia nem ao menos o que deveria fazer ao sair... Mas no momento seguinte Tonks já se dirigia à inspeção do trem, à procura de qualquer coisa fora do normal no intuito de detectar Harry Potter.

Jack engoliu em seco e saiu, dando graças à Deus Quim a havia ensinado o feitiço 'locomotor malão'.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mais um cap... Mais um nome de filme.

Este filme "A beira da Loucura" conta a história de um jovem que tentou se suicidar, mas sobreviveu... O nome me veio a cabeça, por causa da primeira parte deste capítulo, por que o rapaz do filme pensa algumas coisas que eu acho que o Sev vai pensar a partir de agora. E também por que o nome eh pertinente não? Só estando quase louco, dividido no limiar entre bem e mau, perdido sem saber em quem confiar, ou seja, "louco". Pra fazer o que o Sev fez com a Jack. (mesmo que ele tenha titubeado no final.)

Ah sim... Na premonição que a Jack teve com o Harry e o Draco, as falas do Draco foram mantidas (a partir da tradução do livro inglês), e mantive fiel a forma como as coisas aconteceram no vagão: A Pansy esperando o Malfoy pegar na mão dela, o Draco pisando no rosto do Harry... ETC.

Bom Eh isso.

Espero mesmo que vcs estejam gostando.

Eu não estou recebendo comentários... Estou insegura... Notem o quanto demorou para sair esse cap...

Espero que vocês comentem mais, por que eu vejo que o numero de acessos à fic tem aumentado muito, mas o povo permanece quieto. Mudos. E isso eh inquietante.

Infelizmente eu estou fraquejando, e este cap foi arrastado por semanas. Devo dizer que não estou nem com força pra escrever o próximo...

Portanto, quem vem aqui no menu da fic toda semana, vai se decepcionar com a possível (quase inevitável) demora pra postar o cap 8.

Anyway...

Tchau.

Fiquem com deus.


	8. No país das maravilhas?

Capítulo-8 No país das maravilhas?

Jack saiu para a plataforma de Hogsmade.

Ela descobriu que manter um feitiço por tempo indeterminado era mais difícil do que parecia. Ao sair da plataforma, ela pode seguir alguns alunos retardatários em direção à ruínas opressivas.

Ela sentia que não deveria estar ali. Lembrava que podia ter deixado o registro do gás que provia energia para o aquecimento de sua casa em NY aberto... Deveria voltar...

Mas não podia! Tinha que ir para...

Jack sentia todo o corpo negando-se a continuar caminhando em direção aquelas ruínas.

Sem explicação ela estacou.

Para onde deveria ir mesmo?

- Punff – Ela bufou deixando o malão cair pela milhonésima vez no chão enlameado.

Como era mesmo o nome do lugar para onde deveria ir?

- Ei!? – Alguém chamou à suas costas.

- Sim? – Perguntou Jack virando-se para ver quem a chamara.

- Está indo para Hogwarts? – Perguntou a mocinha de cabelos longos e louros.

- Ahhh... É! Isso mesmo! Estou indo para Hogwarts! – disse Jack. Era estranho. Ela havia esquecido o nome da escola que tanto havia povoado seus sonhos nos últimos tempos. – Acha que está muito longe? – Ela perguntou finalmente, observando que a menina usava o uniforme da escola, mas que os detalhes dos acessórios, eram azuis.

- Bom... Isso vai depender. – A menina disse.

- Depender? – Jack perguntou esquecendo-se novamente do feitiço e deixando o malão cair pesadamente no solo. – Como assim? – ela completou colocando a mão que segurava a varinha na cintura, e a que estava livre no queixo.

- Vai depender se por aqui tiver algum monovolês de tempo. Se tiver, ele fará o tempo passar de vagar, mas tuas pernas vão andar no tempo normal... Isso faz o caminho parecer mais longo.

Jack abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes como um peixe.

- O que é? Você esta vendo algum??? – Perguntou a menina loura em resplandecente expectativa em quanto olhava à volta.

Jack piscou incrédula. Estava sentindo-se a 'Alice no país das maravilhas'.

- Ei achei o Trevo!!! – Disse uma voz masculina atrás de Jack. – Vamos rápido – Ele falou. Então notou Jack ao lado de Luna.

Jack virou-se e olhou para um rapaz muito alto, e um tanto quanto gordinho com um sapo feioso nas mãos.

- Oi sou Neville Longbooton – Disse o moço estendendo-lhe a mão.

Jackeline apertou a mão do rapaz com olhar questionador.

- Suponho que Luna não se apresentou? – Ele disse.

Jack balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Bem. Esta é Luna Lovegood – Disse o rapaz.

Jack observou a menina pegar a barra da saia abrindo levemente e fazendo uma reverencia. Era um gesto muito antiquado.

- Vamos. A senhorita pode ir conosco na carruagem. – disse a menina. – Ahhh... Você é alguma nova funcionária de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Luna.

- Luna, é claro que ela é. Ou você supunha que ela fosse aluna? Não vê que ela é velha de mais para estar em Hogwarts? – Disse o Garoto.

Jack enrubesceu. Na verdade não era funcionária... E ainda fora chamada de velha.

- Esqueça senhorita. Se vai para Hogwarts, acho melhor irmos andando... Se não perderemos a carruagem – Ele falou resoluto - Locomotor Malão! – Ordenou o Neville para a própria bagagem.

Jack e Luna acompanharam-o. Andava... Mas... Ela ainda não queria seguir para aquelas ruínas...

Depois de alguns minutos, Jack já suava frio. Ela dava dois passos para frente e um para traz. Em determinada hora ela simplesmente se negou a caminhar.

- A senhorita está se sentindo bem? – Perguntou Neville.

- Ohhh – Articulou Luna olhando para a frente. – As carruagens partiram! – Ela disse pesarosa. - Será que podemos chamar algum tressálios para nos levar? – A menina falou mais para si mesma do que para os que a acompanhavam.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Jack, referindo-se obviamente ao novo nome que a menina acabara de lhe falar.

- Onde? Onde? – Disse a mocinha de cabelos longos andando em torno de si mesma.

- Não... Esses tais de Tenssalios... – Jack explicou. Queria conversar. Talvez se pudesse enrolar o máximo, ai não precisaria ir para... Para onde mesmo?

- Ahhh... São Tressálios – A mocinha corrigiu. – Bem... Uma espécie de cavalo alado. Mas eles são negros, com caninos afiados e asas como as de morcegos – Explicou a garota.

Jack sentiu vontade de chorar. Olhou rapidamente à volta à procura de tal monstro.

- Nããão – disse a menina como se explicasse o óbvio – Eles são invisíveis para a maioria das pessoas, a não ser que você tenha visto alguém morrer é claro... Mas eles não ficam aqui. Eles estão puxando as carruagens no momento – Disse ela parando em frente à um grande portão fechado.

Jack pousou o malão no chão e observou para além do grande portão de ferro: Antes das ruínas, havia um grande lago azul e lúgubre. E margeando algumas partes deste, uma grande e densa floresta.

Jack sentiu um arrepio. Não. Não deveria ir!

- Como vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Neville aflito. Se minha avó souber que eu me atrasei por causa do Trevo ela me mata!

Luna tinha o olhar sereno.

- Que tal mandarmos uma coruja? – Ela sugeriu direcionando-se à uma bela gaiola dourada pousada sobre seu malão, que ainda flutuava com o feitiço.

- Boa! – Disse Neville em expectativa. – Mande para Hagrid! Ele não ira brigar conosco! – Neville concluiu.

Luna assentiu com a cabeça e escreveu um bilhete rápido.

- Senhorita, como é seu nome? – Luna perguntou.

- Ahhh sim. Sou Jackeline Rich... – Jaqueline falou o sobre nome bruxo instantaneamente... Sentiu-se um tanto intrigada consigo mesma, mas completou: - Me desculpem por não ter me apresentado. – estava ligeiramente envergonhada. Mas sua cabeça encontrava-se tão perdida, que ela não pode evitar devanear sobre muitos outros lugares que deveria estar, e coisas que deveria fazer bem longe daquele lugar.

Luna acrescentou o nome dela rapidamente ao bilhete e mandou a coruja para as alturas.

Jack sentou sobre o malão observando a corujinha bater assas para algum lugar em direção ao grande lago.

- Hagrid deve estar fazendo a travessia de barco – Disse Neville, obviamente notando também o trajeto da coruja.

Eles esperaram por algum tempo. Até que Jack viu algo que quase à matou do coração:

Um homem enorme vinha na direção dos portões correndo feito um louco.

Jack levantou-se rapidamente e puxou Neville e Luna para traz dela, bem em tempo de ver a criatura alcançar o portão com alvoroço.

Jack gritou e estendeu a varinha para o portão urrando um feitiço escudo que havia aprendido com Snape.

Então aconteceu:

O feitiço bateu contra o portão agressivamente, e se dissipou. (possivelmente por causa dos feitiços protetores da escola, mas Jack ainda não o sabia)

Ela sentiu um soluço de medo, mas teve uma visão:

°FAST° - O grande Homem se aproximava, abria os portões, cumprimentava Neville e Luna, olhava para ela e dizia: Então a senhorita é a dona Jackeline Rich? Muito prazer, muito prazer mesmo! – dirigia-se aos garotos e falava: - Crianças! O que fazem do lado de fora da escola nesses tempos conturbados???

Neste momento Jack bloqueou as previsões involuntárias e puxou a mente para o presente novamente. Mas quando pode focalizar à sua frente, sentiu-se bestificada:

A antes decrépita ruína havia se "transformado" num imponente castelo medieval cheio de luzes, e com muitas torres e torrinhas cutucando o céu azul escuro.

Jack chacoalhou a cabeça incrédula. Obviamente devia estar vendo coisas! Como, com mil demônios, em apenas alguns instantes a ruína havia se transformado em um suntuoso castelo?

- Neville, Luna – O gigante cumprimentou os garotos. Ele sentiu-se intrigado com a moça. Mas pela carta de Luna, só podia ser a mulher de quem Dumbledore falara na reunião de funcionários.

- Então a senhorita é a dona Jackeline Rich? – Ele perguntou para a moça à sua frente - Muito prazer, muito prazer mesmo! – E voltando-se para Neville e Luna ele repreendeu: - Crianças! O que fazem do lado de fora da escola nesses tempos conturbados???

- Senhorita, este é Hagrid – Disse Luna.

Jackeline despertou do torpor e olhou para Hagrid. Agora ela sabia que o homem não era mal. Na verdade, ela podia dizer isso só de olhar nos olhos de besourinho do gigante. Ela se assustara apenas por que uma torre de carne correndo para si nunca é algo confortável ou natural.

- Vamos – Disse ele enfiando uma chave no pesado portão, que se abriu com um rangido agudo.

Jackeline sentiu o peito vibrar ao transpor o gigantesco portão. Sabia de alguma forma que havia muita magia protegendo aquele lugar.

Jackeline não mais sentia o ímpeto de voltar para casa. Na verdade, queria explorar aquele imenso castelo!

Eles andaram por um bom pedaço, até que Hagrid falou:

- Espero que compreendam... Eu... preciso ir para outro lugar...então será que vocês podem seguir para o castelo sem mim?

- Oh. Claro – Falou Luna.

No segundo seguinte, Hagrid corria rumo à floresta proibida. Neville olhou significativamente para Luna.

Luna assentiu ao rapaz com um sorriso. Obviamente eles sabiam para onde Hagrid estava indo, pois Gina contara a eles sobre a aventura de Mione e Harry com Dolores Umbridge no ano anterior: O meio gigante estava indo ver o "irmãozinho" Group.

- É sempre assim? – Perguntou Jack olhando para o castelo.

- A senhorita nunca tinha visto Hogwarts? – Perguntou Neville.

Jack acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Não que eu me lembre – Disse Jack.

Neville fez uma careta. Estava achando a mulher um tanto quanto doida. Até parecia Luna. Onde já se viu? Como poderia ter estado em Hogwarts e não se lembrar? – Ele pensou.

Agora o pequeno grupo galgava os degraus para a grande porta de entrada do castelo.

- Bem senhorita. Espero que nos encontremos em breve – disse Luna.

Neville notou também que agora deveria ir para o salão principal.

- Sim senhorita. Ahh... a senhorita é alguma professora nova? – Ele perguntou.

- Não – disse Jack.

- Neville, já devemos ter perdido mais da metade da seleção! – disse Luna aflita.

Neville soluçou colocando o malão num canto. Luna obviamente estava preocupada em ouvir o velho chapéu falar. Mas ele estava preocupado em não ser repreendido.

- Verdade! Vamos! Vamos logo! – Ele disse dirigindo-se ao salão principal.

Neste momento, um homem todo vestido de negro, com vestes longas, e uma grande capa apareceu vindo do lugar para onde Neville à pouco se dirigia.

Jack tomou um susto quando viu o homem, e inconscientemente sentiu-se acuada pela presença do dele. Encostou-se na sólida parede de pedra, desejando que esta fosse feita de gelatina, para que ela pudesse pressionar o corpo para traz até entrar dentro, ser engolfada, e fugir do homem de negro.

Sentia as mãos suando contra a parede sólida, porém frias como esculturas de gelo.

Ele assustou-se também, mas logo colocou a mascara intimidadora e indiferente. Mas mantinha os olhos pregados em Jackeline. Já fazia mais de um mês que não via a mulher.

Notava que ela estava pregada à parede. Na verdade, ela estava pressionando o próprio corpo contra as sólidas rochas.

Ele sentiu o coração sangrar ao ver a mulher que tanto havia desferido contra ele palavrões e insultos despreocupados quando se conheceram daquela forma tão assustada.

Neville olhava apavorado para Snape.

Luna sorriu e falou:

- Boa noite professor.

Ele colocou aflitivamente uma mecha do cabelo negro para traz com um golpe de pescoço.

Jack engoliu em seco.

Estranhamente Neville também. – Ela notou.

- S-senhor... N-nós nos atrasamos por que... – Neville tentou dizer, mas foi bruscamente interrompido por Snape.

O professor sombrio deu graças à Mérlin por ter 'bodes expiatórios' onde poderia se esconder através de seu sarcasmo e dureza.

- Senhor Longbotton. Não presta nem ao menos para chegar na hora certa para suas obrigações! – Ele falou com os olhos frios chispando para o garoto. – E a senhorita? – Ele dirigiu-se à Luna. – Esperaríamos de uma corvinal, que fosse mais esperta! – repreendeu. – Menos 10 pontos para Grifinória! E menos 10 pontos para a Corvinal! – Acho que este será o primeiro ano em que duas casas começam com pontos negativos!

- M-mas senhor... – Neville tentou.

- Silencio! – Snape ordenou. – Ou quer que eu tire mais pontos de sua casa? – Ele disse.

Jackeline observava a postura de Snape. Ela o vira de camisa e calça preta... Mas toda aquela roupa... Ele estava mais do que nunca parecido com um morcegão bizarro! E ainda parecia ter prazer em aterrorizar os alunos! Ele era pior do que ela imaginava.

- O que estão esperando para irem para o salão principal? – Snape falou agressivo. – Saiam da minha frente! – Ele resmungou e andou em direção à saída. – Por incrível que pareça, vocês não foram os únicos retardatários este ano! – Ele disse passando por Jack e os garotos e ganhando o exterior do castelo.

Jack sentiu uma pressão no peito. O homem nem havia falado com ela. Nem tentara se explicar... Nem pedira para vê-la em reservado... Será que ele se arrependia de tê-la quase matado?

Obviamente que não. – Ela pensou – Se não ele teria se mostrado ao menos envergonhado com a presença dela.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Snape saiu do castelo querendo matar e morrer. Por que aquele caduco do Dumbledore havia designado justamente ele para fazer aquela tarefa que aquele meio gigante com cérebro de pudim deveria fazer?

Ele não ele não esperava se deparar com Jack tão cedo... Naturalmente ele sabia que ela viria para Hogwarts com Tonks, então ele relutou quando Dumbledore mandara-o buscar o sempre atrasado e transgressor de regras do garoto Potter.

Entretanto, achou que ao buscar o moleque, passaria alguns minutos angustiantes mudo ao lado de Jack em quanto levava o garoto para dentro, mas logo que chegasse ao castelo poderia dispensar o infeliz e direcionar sua atenção à moça que ele estupidamente havia agredido. Poderia tentar (contra todo seu orgulho) pedir desculpas à mulher.

Mas agora, com aquele encontro súbito, sem ter a oportunidade de parar para falar com a moça devido a pressa em ir buscar Potter, ele havia perdido a oportunidade, e ainda por cima, tivera que ignora-la para não despertar a curiosidade do par de cabeças-ocas que a acompanhava!! – ele pensou.

A raiva resplandecia contra tudo e contra todos.

Ele conjurou uma lanterna, e acendeu-a caminhando para os portões do castelo.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Quando Snape saiu da presença deles, Neville e Luna olharam-no se afastando.

- Pobre diabo – Comentou Neville.

Jack olhou-o questionadora. Neville notou, e explicou:

- Quem quer que esteja mais atrasado que nós... – Disse ele olhando para os jardins escuros. – O cara ta ferrado... Merlín... Ninguém merece ser escoltado por Snape. – Ele falou olhando agora para Luna. – Quem será? – Ele perguntou para a menina.

Luna empurrou o malão com dificuldade para um canto e disse:

- Acho que é Harry.

Neville soluçou. E Jack compreendeu: O garoto que havia visto mais cedo em uma premonição. Tonks devia tê-lo resgatado...

- Como você sabe? – Neville perguntou pasmado.

- Eu não o vi saindo do trem – Ela falou com simplicidade.

- Cara... Ele ta ferrado... Por que justamente o professor Snape foi busca-lo? Por que não outro professor? – O garoto falou. Jack notou que ele parecia raivoso. – Ele adora perseguir Harry. Deve ter gentilmente se oferecido pra ir! Ele tem prazer humilhar o Harry.

Jack ouvia a conversa dos garotos atônita. Cada vez mais acreditando que Snape era mesmo um monstro. Será que ninguém gostava do professor?

Neville tinha as mãos em punho em quanto caminhava para o salão principal junto com Luna.

Jackeline acompanhou traz dos garotos em direção a porta.

Quando vislumbrou um grande salão, com quatro grandes mesas, ela estacou em quanto Neville e Luna se dividiam e iam cada um para uma mesa distinta. Era lindo! Velas flutuavam, e o teto... Não havia teto! Ou era pura magia... Parecia ser o mesmo céu azul de lá de fora. O lugar era quentinho e acolhedor...

Uma mulher idosa percebeu-a.

Saiu de seu lugar na mesa principal, gesticulando para que Jack não adentrasse ao salão principal com os garotos.

Com uma agilidade fora do normal, a mulher chegou até Jack.

- Ola – Disse ela – Suponho que seja Jackeline Molder... Ou Rich? Como prefere ser chamada?

- Aqui pode ser Rich... Que é meu nome bruxo – Disse Jack timidamente.

- Sou Minerva McGonagall. – Disse a senhora.

- Prazer – Jack estendeu-lhe uma mão.

Minerva aceitou falando:

- Oh... Bem. Dumbledore pediu que eu a recebesse. Parece que Tonks teve um contratempo não?

- Ahh é... Sim – Disse Jack.

- Escute. Vou mostrar-lhe seus aposentos. Creio que a senhorita não possa se juntar a nós no momento... Não é funcionária... E também não é aluna... – Disse a mulher. – Espero que compreenda – concluiu.

- Oh sim... Tudo bem... – Disse Jack sinceramente. Estava estranhamente cansada da viagem.

- Me acompanhe sim? – Disse a Mulher.

Jack assentiu afirmativamente, e ambas começaram a caminhar.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Snape se aproximava do portão. Observou a silhueta de duas pessoas ao longe.

Ao aproximar-se mais viu a cara aterrorizada de Potter ao perceber que ele, e não Hagrid o havia ido buscar.

O garoto tinha o rosto e a roupa manchada de sangue.

Tonks (como agora era normal de se ver) estava cabisbaixa e apagada.

Ele chegou ao portão.

- Bem, bem, bem – ele zombou, tirando a capa e destrancando a fechadura e os portões -. Gentil da sua parte de aparecer, Potter, logicamente você achou que as carruagens da escola destoariam de sua aparência. – Ele falou.

Harry tentou argumentar, mas Snape cortou-o e falou:

- Não precisa esperar, Nymphadora, Potter esta bastante, ãh, seguro, em minhas mãos.

- Eu pensava que Hagrid receberia a mensagem – Ele ouviu Tonks questionar desanimada. 

- Hagrid estava atrasado para a festa de inicio de ano letivo, como Potter aqui, então eu peguei o recado no lugar dele. E incidentalmente - disse Snape, indo para trás, para Harry passar - eu pude ver seu novo patrono.

Snape fechou os portões com fúria. Estava com o ódio a flor da pele. Aquele garoto imbecil andara brigando ainda por cima! Será que chegar atrasado não fora suficiente? Tinha que se apresentar como um mártir? Todo ensangüentado! Só podia estar querendo aparecer!

Então ele falou maldosamente para Tonks:

- Eu acho que você estava melhor com seu patrono antigo. – e com a voz carregada de malicia, ele concluiu: - A novo parece fraco.

Ele observou com um gosto doentio o choque e raiva no rosto da metamorfomaga. Ele sabia o porquê o patrono da moça havia mudado... Pela mesma razão que o dele... Pelo mesmo sentimento que tanto o fizera sofrer... Mas estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. A mulherzinha havia sido encarregada de trazer Jack. No entanto ela abandonara a tarefa para 'socorrer' Potter.

Ele observou em quanto Harry e Tonks se despediam. 

Caminhou em silencio para o castelo, escoltando o detestável garoto. Maldita dor na consciência que o fazia continuar com tudo aquilo...

Ao chegar no saguão, ele falou tranquilamente:

- 50 pontos a menos para a Grifinória por causa do atraso. E, deixe-me ver, e menos 20 pontos por seu traje trouxa. Sabe, eu não acredito que nenhuma casa começou com pontos negativos tão cedo: nós nem começamos o pudim.

Ele viu a fúria de Harry. Na verdade, quase podia sentir a energia de ódio vinda do garoto.

- Eu suponho que você queria fazer uma entrada triunfal não? E com nenhum carro voador por perto você decidiu que entrar no salão principal no meio da festa criaria um efeito dramático... – Ele acrescentou odiando cada gesto, cada mão, cada fio de cabelo arrepiado herdados de James Potter pelo garoto. Harry Potter era tão exibido e insubordinado quanto o pai.

Snape observou o garoto olhando indeciso para porta do salão principal, e disse:

- Nada de capa da invisibilidade. Você pode entrar sem ela. Assim todos vão ver você, que é o que você queria, eu tenho certeza.

E com isso ambos entraram. No entanto, Harry voou para seu lugar ao lado dos outros dois integrantes do trio ternura.

Snape olhou à volta, esperando ver Jack na mesa dos professores, mas com alívio, ele notou que ela não estava. Seria pior ainda se tivesse que passar parte da noite dividindo a mesa do jantar com ela.

Antes de que pudessem compartilhar qualquer lugar público juntos, ele deveria tentar explicar a ela...

E assim ele sentou-se em seu lugar. Estava ansioso. Finalmente teria seu lugar como professor de DCAT. Iria fazer o que melhor sabia: Se assoberbar pelo tão almejado cargo. Mesmo sabendo que (provavelmente) ao final do ano iria abandona-lo.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack caminhou com a cabeça baixa. Estava baqueada por ter encontrado Snape tão cedo... Não esperava tê-lo encontrado tão rápido, e que por conseguinte, tão breves instantes. Ela esperava que o mestre lhe desse explicações... Que lhe pedisse perdão...

Estavam andando por longos corredores, e descendo muitas escadas...

Até que McGonagall estacou. Por pouco Jack não bateu nas costas da bruxa.

É aqui – disse a senhora mostrando-lhe uma grande porta de carvalho.

Jack observou com uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Seus aposentos. – McGonagall explicou. – Espero que seja de seu gosto.

Jack ia dizer algo... Mas um quadro chamou-lhe a atenção. A mulher pintada estava se movendo!

- AHHH DEUSSS! – Jack reclamou alto com uma mão sobre o peito arfando com o susto.

McGonagall olhou-a com surpresa.

- O que foi? – A velha perguntou com uma voz severa. Havia se assustado com os gritos de Jack.

- O quadro! Está se movendo! Olhe! – Ela falou apontando aflitivamente para a pintura que torcia o nariz para ela.

- Senhorita! – Repreendeu Minerva. – Observe – Ela apontou para mais quadros ao longo do corredor. – Todos eles se movem!

Jack que ainda não havia notado o fenômeno, por estar compenetrada em seus pensamentos, apenas articulou uma expressão sem voz.

- Acho que devo alerta-la também para os fantasmas, e para nosso poltergaist... O Pirraça – Disse a senhora.

Jackeline sentiu um frio na espinha.

- F-fantasmas? – Ela perguntou aflita.

- Sim. Vejo que passou muito tempo entre trouxas... – Minerva falou apertando os lábios, e logo em seguida continuou: - Devemos temer os vivos senhorita Rich.

Jack concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Preste a atenção. Eu farei que as proteções do seu quarto a reconheçam, portanto ninguém além você e dos elfos domésticos poderão entrar a não ser que você permita a entrada. Se for o caso, deve bater com a varinha assim – Ela mostrou – e murmurar para a fechadura o nome da pessoa que quer que a acompanhe.

- Ok – Jack respondeu.

Minerva estranhou que a moça não perguntou-lhe a respeito dos elfos, mas decidiu não comentar.

- Vou mandar um deles trazer-lhe o jantar. – Disse a senhora. – Dumbledore pediu-me para que lhe desse algumas aulas particulares, então amanhã virei aqui lhe procurar logo cedo. Antes de minhas aulas regulares.

Jackeline assentiu e falou:

- Será que poderia ser Dobby a trazer meu jantar??? É que eu já o conheço... – falou com simplicidade.

Minerva entendeu agora por que não fora questionada.

- Claro. Devo adverti-la também, para que não saia do dormitório depois das 10 horas da noite. – Minerva acrescentou.

Jack assentiu afirmativamente.

- Muito bem. Agora devo ir. Tenho que comparecer ao jantar do salão principal também. – explicou a velha. – Então... Até mais senhorita Rich.

- Senhora... – Chamou Jack quando Minerva já estava à porta.

- Sim senhorita?

- Eu estou curiosa... Como as ruínas se transformam em castelo? É apenas uma ilusão?

Minerva franziu o cenho.

- Como assim ruínas? – a velha perguntou.

- Quando eu estava vindo à Hogwarts... Bem... Eu via apenas as ruínas... – Jack falou. Mas acrescentou um pensamento em voz alta: - Se bem que... Os garotos pareciam vê-lo da forma que ele é realmente...

- A senhorita sentiu algo estranho? – Perguntou Minerva aproximando-se.

- Como assim?

- Algo como, que não deveria estar vindo para cá. Ou que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer em outro lugar...

- AHHH SIM! Como a senhora sabe? – Perguntou Jack sorrindo.

Minerva amoleceu um pouco o ar severo e sorriu levemente.

- Querida, você viveu muito tempo entre trouxas não é mesmo?

- Sim... Mas o que isso tem a ver? – Ela perguntou sentando-se na cama de dosséis.

Minerva aproximou-se e com um golpe de varinha fez aparecer uma bela cadeira estofada, e sentou-se.

- Você passou tanto tempo entre trouxas, e se habituou tanto à isso, que está tendo dificuldades em assimilar nosso mundo. – Explicou Minerva. – E os feitiços anti-trouxas de Hogwarts são muito poderosos.

- Ahhh – Jack articulou.

- Mas me diga. Como conseguiu continuar? Era de se esperar que você acabasse voltando... – Disse McGonagall.

- Ah. Uns garotos me trouxeram até aqui... Neville e Luna... São os nomes deles... E bem. Quando aquele homem enorme correu até mim... Eu... Eu fiz um feitiço contra ele...

- Hagrid?

- Isso! Os garotos o chamaram com uma coruja. - Jack falou sentindo com estranheza a naturalidade com que via o fato de corujas serem meios de comunicação. – Mas o feitiço não o atingiu... Bateu no portão e dissipou... Eu tive uma visão, vi Hagrid falando conosco, e de repente eu percebi que as ruínas haviam se transformado em castelo...

- Bem... - Disse McGonagall se levantando e sumindo com a cadeira. – Acho que o susto fez você liberar todo seu lado mágico. – A velha não se assustou ao ouvir Jack falar sobre "visões", pois Dumbledore já tinha contado para ela sobre o poder da nova hospede de Hogwarts.

- Oh. Então foi por isso que eu não conseguia fazer o malão flutuar por muito tempo... – Jack falou mais para si mesma do que para Minerva.

- Provavelmente – Disse a velha. – Bem. Agora receio que tenho que ir. Devo comparecer para a sobre-mesa. – Ela falou indo para a porta.

- Até mais. – Disse Jack.

- Não se esqueça que amanhã teremos aula – Disse Minerva, e logo em seguida se retirou.

Naquela noite, Jack comeu uma das melhores refeições de sua vida. Conversou um tantinho com Dobby sobre o castelo, sobre uma certa passagem secreta para a cozinha, e sobre (obviamente) senhor Harry Potter! Senhor Harry Potter que liberta Dobby!

Depois que Dobby se retirou, Jack explorou um pouco o quarto: Grande, com uma gigante e bela cama de dosséis. Uma ante sala, um grande banheiro, com uma banheira cravada no chão. Muitos sais, toalhas macias, xampus e sabonetinhos diversos.

Era grandioso... Mas nada que a surpreendesse. Mesmo no mundo trouxa, ela encontrara suítes presidenciais muito mais luxuosas do que o quarto que agora iria habitar.

Após algum tempo examinando detalhes da mobília, ela deitou-se na cama... E sem querer acabou dormindo com as roupas trouxas com as quais havia chego ao castelo.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Monôvoles - Inventei isso pra Luna dizer. Acho que ela é doidinha, e seria algo pertinente para ela falar. Estou exercendo minha liberdade poética! Auhauhauh.


	9. A surpresa

Não, o nome deste cap não eh referencia de um filme... Notem pelo nome idiota e medíocre.

¬¬

Eu tava sem repertorio.

OHHH vida.

¬¬'

Ate daqui a pouco...

Ahhh, e aproveitem pra comentar mentecaptos!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

**Capítulo – 9**

A surpresa.

Toc, Toc, Toc... – A batida continua e irritante.

- Inferno – Jack cuspiu a palavra chutando as cobertas para o pé da cama.

- Senhorita Rich? – Uma voz feminina.

- Ohhh!!! – Jack lembrou-se que Minerva iria dar-lhe aulas particulares logo pela manha – Sim! sim! Só um momento!

Ela pulou da cama, mas tropeçou nas próprias botas que havia largado ao pé da cama, e caiu pesadamente sobre um cotovelo.

- MEEERDAAAA! – Ela gritou agarrando o cotovelo, furiosa consigo mesma.

Do outro lado da porta, Minerva McGonagall arregalava os olhos com os barulhos e o palavão gritado do nada.

- Está bem? – Perguntou a senhora do outro lado da porta.

Os olhos de Jack lacrimejavam, e ela não conseguia dobrar o cotovelo. Era só o que lhe faltava: Não poder treinar magia por causa de uma estupidez. Estava tão dolorido o lugar da batida, que ela achava que iria passar um bom tempo com o braço imobilizado, afinal, pela dor, só podia ter trincado um osso.

Correu para o banheiro agarrada ao braço. Jogou uma água no rosto, e penteou os cabelos para traz utilizando um pouco de água. Bochechou com um pouco de limpador bucal, e saiu do banheiro afoita.

Abriu a porta.

Minerva observou-a. A moça segurava um braço, tinha a cara amassada, os olhos inchados, e vestia as mesmas roupas trouxas da noite anterior, quando ela a trouxera para os novos aposentos.

Ohhh céus – Minerva pensou entrando no quarto quando Jack deu um passo para traz.

Jack olhou a velha suspirar ao ver a bagunça que ela havia produzido em apenas uma noite.

Minerva havia recebido do professor Snape e do Auror Quin, uma lista de feitiços que a moça já sabia.

Obviamente eles não haviam ensinado coisas básicas como arrumar um quarto com magia. Então ela começou:

- Bem senhorita. Acho que não precisamos sobrecarregar os elfos domésticos de nossa escola. Então lhe ensinarei esta manhã alguns feitiços úteis para se arrumar desordens.

Jack atentou aos feitiços que a velha lhe mostrava, a forma de pronunciar, movimentar e também de segurar a varinha. Era uma aluna aplicada, principalmente por que tudo era novidade para ela.

Quando terminou de arrumar a cama e juntar as coisas no malão da moça, Minerva reverteu os feitiços e falou:

- Agora tente você – E colocou-se a observar.

Jack pegou a varinha com a mão esquerda e tentou o feitiço para arrumar a cama.

Obviamente falhou, pois era destra, e não tinha muita coordenação com a mão esquerda.

- Não, não, senhorita Rich. Se você é canhota, deve fazer o feitiço da mesma forma que eu como destra. Veja: - Minerva falou pegando a varinha com a outra mão a fim de explicar à Jack como se fazia novamente. Mas o feitiço que a velha produziu, apenas movimentou os lençóis fracamente.

- Não funcionou – Disse Jack apontando para cama de forma a ilustrar o óbvio.

- Não funcionou por que sou destra, e minha magia tende a sair pelo braço direito.

- Ohhh – Jack articulou pesarosa.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Minerva.

- Eu sou destra. – Jack explicou tristemente.

Minerva arqueou uma sobrancelha. Mas que moça mais louquinha.

- Então por que não usa a mão direita para segurar a varinha? Garanto que terá muito mais êxito... Aliás... Como você anda fazendo feitiços com a mão esquerda? – Perguntou Minerva.

- Não ando fazendo feitiço com a mão esquerda. - Falou Jack – Acontece que acabei de cair... Tropecei num par de botas que eu mesma havia largado jogado – ela falou desgostosa. – E machuquei o cotovelo. Não estou conseguindo movimentar o braço sem dor.

- Ahm, mostre-me – Minerva gesticulou pedindo a Jack que mostrasse o braço.

- AIII – Jack gemeu quando a senhora pegou-lhe pela mão e desdobrou-lhe o braço.

- Está inchado. – Minerva falou. – Eu posso cura-la. Mas acredito que seja melhor que Pompy faça um exame para ver se isso é mesmo só uma luxação, ou se quebrou ou há pedaços trincados de osso.

Jack olhou com curiosidade.

Minerva apenas pegou um punhado de terra de um vaso e ajoelhou de frente a uma lareira. Jack viu aparecerem chamas verdes quando o pó foi jogado nas cinzas, e McGonagall colocou a cabeça para dentro da lareira.

Ela ouviu a mulher perguntando a alguém se a tal de Pompy poderia receber uma paciente. Então, subitamente ela saiu da lareira e colocou-se em pé.

- Muito bem senhorita. Será bom mesmo que conheça a enfermaria. Nossa medibruxa chama-se Pomfrey. Eu lhe ensinarei o caminho.

Fazendo um feitiço a mulher mais velha fez aparecer um livro de capa cor de abóbora, com uma bruxa feliz na capa, fazendo feitiços de arrumação em uma cozinha.

– Tome – Minerva disse oferecendo para ela o volume. – Vá treinando os feitiços que lhe mostrei hoje. Eles não são perigosos. Logo mais à tarde, você terá algumas aulas com o professor Flintwink.

- Oh, obrigado Professora McGonagall. – Jack falou olhando para as figuras de forma maravilhada.

Minerva sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis da moça brilhando enquanto folheava desajeitadamente (devido ao cotovelo lesionado) o livro que ela lhe oferecera. Era uma jovem com fome de conhecimento mágico.

- Então me siga. – Minerva falou saindo do quarto.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

O castelo, pela manhã, parecia (se é que seria possível) mais impressionante do que durante a noite.

Depois de um tempo caminhando, Jack percebeu: Estava sem sapato.

Inferno.

Permaneceu em silêncio acompanhando Minerva. Não iria contar a mulher que estava sem sapatos. Passaria mais vergonha do que já havia passado. Estava parecendo uma louca desvairada: Se arrebentando no chão, fazendo bagunça, acordando atrasada, usando roupas inapropriadas para o mundo em que se encontrava... Na verdade, nem trocar de roupa ela ainda não havia trocado... Que horror. Estava saindo pior que a encomenda!

Ela observava em alguns pontos, o teto abobadado, os belos quadros que se moviam... Algo lhe chamou a atenção: Uma forma humanóide prateada flutuava logo mais a frente. Continuou andando hipnotizada, e inevitavelmente ela passou por aquela forma. Assustou-se. Sentiu o frio na espinha. Algo desconfortável. Era o fantasma de uma mulher! Só poderia ser um fantasma!!! – Ela constatou empolgada.

- Senhorita Rich? – Minerva chamou ao perceber que Jack ficara para traz.

Subitamente, num farfalhar de capa, o professor Snape saiu de uma aparente passagem secreta bem ao lado de Minerva. Minerva olhou rapidamente para Snape. Não havia se assustado. O que lhe deixara pasmada foi a visão da figura de Jack à uns 5 metros para trás.

- Ela é sempre assim? – Minerva perguntou à Snape. Obviamente, pois este passara mais tempo com a moça.

Snape observou:

A moça permanecia agarrando o braço direito. Mas tinha a boca aberta, o corpo tremelicando (pois havia acabado de passar por dentro da fantasma da Corvinal), os cabelos desgrenhados devido ao movimento, e estava... descalça.

- Sempre. – Ele disse friamente... No entanto, algo dentro de seu peito estava confortavelmente aquecido.

Ele observou quando Minerva aproximou-se de Jack. A moça estava entretida de mais com a fantasma para poder prestar a atenção nele.

E ele sentia-se fascinado com ela. A Jack tinha uma expressão tola (porém muito bonitinha) com a nova descoberta... Ele queria ter podido explicar a ela tudo sobre este novo mundo que agora ela desbravava.

Ele viu Minerva tocando os ombros de Jack e falando algo em quanto apontava para a fantasma, que por sua vez, olhava para as duas mulheres de carne com desprezo.

Quando Jack desgrudou os olhos da forma prateada, ela olhou para Minerva e piscou incrédula, mas com um pequeno sorriso.

Snape sentiu uma sensação de euforia e calor percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Será que ela também ficaria bestificada ao saber sobre os Dementadores que sugam almas? – Sorriu internamente com uma lembrança enterrada.

BESTEIRA! – Ele se auto-repreendeu em pensamento, e entrou novamente para a passagem de onde havia saído.

Quando fugiu para o esconderijo, ele só pode encostar-se na porta de pedra e escorregar lentamente para o chão. Não estava em condições de ver ninguém no momento. Apenas precisava respirar... Ele não mostrava sentimentos para ninguém. Mais isso não significava que não sentisse.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack, com muita relutância, parou de olhar para a fantasma e acompanhou Minerva em direção à enfermaria.

Ao chegar, uma outra senhora, de aparência rígida às atendeu.

- Pompy. Esta é a senhorita Rich. Ela é a aluna especial de Hogwarts a qual Dumbledore mencionou na reunião de funcionários – Explicou Minerva.

- Oh sim. Venha querida – Disse a senhora de branco.

- Bem. Agora você está em boas mãos Jackeline. Tenho que ir, pois daqui a pouco terei as aulas da manhã... – Disse ela para Jack. – Até logo Pompy. – Minerva despediu-se e saiu da enfermaria.

Jackeline observou as camas. Pompy indicou-lhe uma das macas empurrando um banquinho de degraus para que Jack subisse sem problemas.

- Deite-se – Ordenou a medibruxa.

- S-senhora... Acredito que preciso apenas de uma tala por alguns dias... – Jack disse relutante em se deitar... Tinha machucado o cotovelo, e não fraturado uma vértebra!

- Senhorita, no mundo bruxo a medicina não funciona dessa forma. Eu sou uma curandeira especializada, isso a senhorita pode ter certeza. Agora, queira por favor deitar-se, e se tudo estiver certo, com uma poção a senhorita estará novinha em folha dentro de alguns minutos. – A Mulher falou com certa impaciência.

Jack admirou-se. Será que estaria com o osso arrumado? – Pensou. Estava cada vez mais deslumbrada com as facetas daquele mundo.

Ela deitou-se, e em seguida a bruxa passou a varinha por ela lentamente. Pelos braços, pelas pernas, tórax e abdome.

Deteu-se um tantinho no cotovelo direito e no abdome. Então com um estalo de dedo da medibruxa, uma pequena elfa-doméstica apareceu do nada em pé no chão polido da enfermaria.

- Elga. Preciso de um favor. Chame o professor Snape para mim sim? – Disse a medibruxa.

Jack sentiu o coração gelar.

- Severus Snape? – Perguntou Jackeline abruptamente.

- Sim. O professor Snape querida. Ele é mestre de poção. Naturalmente que agora quem leciona poções é Slugorn... Mas ainda não conheço o trabalho dele... E pra falar a verdade, aquele bruxo gorducho parece ter preguiça até de levantar um braço... Acho que se eu o chamasse na hora do café da manhã ele acabaria delegando a tarefa para o professor Snape de qualquer forma... Então estou cortando etapas... Sei que isso deve estar doendo bastante – Disse Pompy tocando o cotovelo de Jack e vendo-a se encolher ao toque.

-Sabe, eu tenho poções de reparar osso aqui... Mas para você terei que pedir uma poção especial injetável, que agirá apenas na região do osso trincado. – Explicou a enfermeira.

- E não pode pedir depois que eu tenha ido? – Jack falou afoita.

- A idéia é que você tome a poção... A poção é injetável... Mas não há o que temer menina. – Pompy falou divertida com a preocupação de Jack. – O professor à fará em questão de 15 minutos em nosso laboratório. Ai a senhorita poderá ir.

Naturalmente, Pompy não sabia que Jack pouco temia uma agulhada. E que na verdade estava preocupada era em ter que re-ver o mestre de poções (agora professor de defesa contra arte das trevas).

- Eu vou colocar um biombo, a senhorita retire as roupas... Fique apenas com as roupas íntimas sim? Farei os exames necessários, depois gostaria que se a senhorita... –Ponfrey se deteve – Bem... se é que a senhorita vem observando seu estado com um médico bruxo... Por acaso tem um medibruxo no caso?

Mulher louca – Pensou Jack arrancando a calça e a blusa obedientemente e entrando em baixo dos lençóis. – Será que a curandeira realmente imaginava que ela fosse tão desastrada para viver se acidentando???

- Não... Na verdade nunca tinha visto um medibruxo até conhecer a senhora... eu me trato com médicos mesmo... – Jack respondeu educadamente.

- Bem. Agora que você passará o ano aqui, creio que eu que serei a responsável pelos cuidados medicinais ao seu estado, então aproveitarei que está aqui, e farei alguns exames... – Disse a medibruxa retirando o biombo. – Diga, quando pretendia vir me visitar? – Pompy falou pousando a mão direita sob o abdome de Jack e dando um leve sorriso.

Jack estava confusa. Seus neurônios tentavam furiosamente dar algum sentido às palavras da medibruxa.

Mas antes que pudesse concluir qualquer raciocínio, Severus Snape em pessoa irrompia de forma irritada pelas portas de entrada da enfermaria.

Ele estacou ao ver quem era a pessoa que tão cedo já precisava de uma poção dele.

Jack sentiu-se quente. Puxou o lençol para cima do queixo para tentar disfarçar o rubor.

- Oh Severus. Aprecio sua rapidez. A senhorita Rich não pode ficar sentindo dor, não é senhorita? – Disse a senhora olhando para Jackeline e dando uma piscadela.

Snape olhou a cena com uma leve ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Aproximou-se da maca alta em que Jackeline estava e perguntou:

- Qual o problema com a senhorita Rich?

- Precisamos de uma poção de reparo ósseo. – Disse a senhora de branco.

- Acredito que tenha reposto todo estoque da enfermaria antes do final do ultimo ano letivo. Não é possível que tenha acabado tudo sendo que acabamos de voltar de feri... – Ele ia dizendo de forma irritadiça à medibruxa, mas foi interrompido:

- A senhorita Rich está com um pouco menos de dois meses no estado 'interessante'... – a bruxa falou a expressão recatada. No entanto, nem Severus, nem Jack entenderam imediatamente o significado de 'estado interessante', mas as duvidas logo foram diluídas quando madame Ponfrey concluiu: - Precisa de uma poção injetável para ação local... Não podemos correr o risco de comprometer o crescimento e a formação dos ossos do Bebê dela...

Snape que havia se aproximado da maca, afastou-se de costas rapidamente, sentindo vertigem e um peso aveludado nos olhos e nos ouvidos. Ele sentiu algo atrapalhar as passadas para traz... Havia tropeçado na pequena escadinha branca de madeira... Caiu com um barulho surdo no chão. Direto... De costas... O traseiro magro dolorido pela queda... Mas ele não ligava. A única coisa que ressoava em sua mente era "senhorita Rich está com um pouco menos de dois meses no estado 'interessante'" e "Não podemos correr o risco de comprometer o crescimento e a formação dos ossos do Bebê dela"...

À quanto tempo ele não a 'via' mesmo? Se podia se lembrar, fazia 'pouco menos de dois meses' que entre eles acontecera...

O raciocínio estava feito:

Merlin... O que faria agora??? Seria ele PAI??? Nunca pensara que eu dia viria a ter um filho. Não, esses pensamentos haviam fugido de sua mente quando perdera a única mulher que amara na vida. E agora aquela maluca, que ele havia tido durante uma única noite estava grávida! E o filho podia ser dele... Podia? A quem ele estava querendo enganar? Com certeza o filho era dele!

Como aquelazinha ousara? Como ela podia ter feito algo como aquilo com ele??? O que ela estava pensando???

Céus, e ele nem sequer podia culpa-la inteiramente, pois em nenhum momento ele havia pensado em se proteger também...

Mas por que ela não lhe contara antes? Por que???

Se ela pensava que ele iria assumir aquele filho como dele sem chiar, ela estava muito enganada!

TOLA! Como pode se deixar engravidar por um agente duplo, que corre risco de ser descoberto como traidor! Se isso acontecesse à ele, ela estaria em risco, e aquele bebê que agora ela carregava também!

TOLA, TOLA, TOLA!!! - Ele pensava furioso.

Quando ele finalmente se recuperou dos pensamentos vertiginosos, e decidiu que deveria tomar alguma satisfação com a mulher traiçoeira, que sadicamente (ou seria masoquistamente?) havia engravidado para tortura-lo. Notou o desespero da Medibruxa Pompy. Ela já tinha ido e estava voltando de uma saleta ao fundo da enfermaria, onde ele sabia que estava o estoque de medicamentos.

Ele levantou-se de joelhos, apoiando na maca, até que conseguiu por uma meia cara para observar o que acontecia em cima desta. Estava com o nariz encaixado sob os pés da cama quando Pompy alcançou a maca. Jack estava desacordada, com uma mão solitária sob o peito.

Obviamente que fora um choque para a moça também...

Como "eles" fariam de agora em diante? Ela o temia muito! Como fariam? E os outros? Como contaria a Dumbledore?

Sem notar, o pensamento de Snape escorregou para coisas mais insólitas:

E como farei para cuidar desta criança, se no final do ano serei um foragido? Se terei que cumprir o que prometi a Dumbledore... Não poderei deixa-los perto de mim... Não em meio a podridão de Lord das trevas e seus seguidores... – Ele sentiu frio, dor e impotência ao ter esses pensamentos.

Mas logo a mente dele devaneou em nuvens fofas de rizinhos agudos e gugu-gagás, e simplesmente descobriu-se fazendo perguntas sem sentido para si mesmo, tais como:

Se for menino, qual nome devera receber? E menina? Talvez o nome de minha mãe... Não Jack não iria deixar nunca...

Com um susto ele freou aqueles sonhos tolos e voltou a prestar a atenção ao que acontecia na enfermaria.

Pompy pingou algumas gotas de uma substancia revigorante na boca da moça, que logo em seguida abriu os olhos azuis apavorados.

Jack sentiu como se tivesse sido atropelada por um trasgo. Um deslize... UM ÚNICO DESLIZE! E estava grávida. Fatalmente grávida! O que faria agora? Ela sabia muito bem de quem era aquela criança... MAS O QUE FARIA? O pai tentou enforca-la!

Ela havia notado que a regra não comparecia... Mas acreditou ser algo normal... Aquilo as vezes acontecia com ela... Tantas vezes ela desejara ter um filho de Julian, acreditando que o rapaz tomaria jeito se tivesse uma responsabilidade maior que ele mesmo... Mas nunca tivera a sorte de ter um 'acidente' como esse na relação com o ex-namorado. Era óbvio que ela não ficara procurando por isso... Ela se protegia... Mas... nos últimos meses... Com a morte de seus pais... Havia se esquecido completamente... Ela não ficou tão preocupada logo de início, pois acabara pegando Julian no pulo com outra garota...

OHHH CÉUS! COMO HAVIA SIDO TOLA!

E justo com quem isso aconteceu? Justamente com o homem que não sabia a diferença entre uma brincadeira e algo sério.

OHHH... O quanto esse filho seria bem vindo à uns 2 anos antes... Com um pai diferente do que a havia engravidado...

MAS NÃOOOO. O DESTINO INSISTIA EM BRINCAR COM ELA! INSISTIA EM PREGAR-LHE PEÇAS!

Ela olhou para a medibruxa com um ar desesperado.

- Você não sabia querida? – a curandeira perguntou-lhe com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- N-n-n-não – Jack falou sincera.

A medibruxa abanou a cabeça para os lado de forma reprovadora.

- E o pai? Onde está? Terá que comunicar à ele... – Pompy falou.

Jack empalideceu. O que falaria agora? Olhou a volta à procura de Snape. Ele ainda estava ali?

Por um instante não o encontrou, mas quando desceu os olhos para os próprios pés, viu um grande nariz encaixado no pé da cama, acompanhado harmonicamente por um par de olhos negros curiosos e sobrancelhas pasmadas, que de tão levantadas, quase sumiam em baixo da cortininha de cabelos negros e lustrosos.

Era tão cômico, que se ela não estivesse tão assustada teria caído na gargalhada. Mas ao invés disso, ela retesou uma idéia e disse:

- Pode deixar madame, assim que eu o ver eu o comunicarei.

Snape perdeu o pouco equilíbrio que tinha segurando a maca, e caiu para traz novamente.

- O senhor está bem professor Snape? – Perguntou Pompy – Eu vi quando o senhor caiu por causa do banquinho... Senhorita Rich desmaiou, por isso não fui ao seu socorro – Ela falou oferecendo a ele uma mão, porém ele negou-se a ser ajudado, então ela continuou: - Demorou tanto a se levantar, que acho que valeria a pena se o senhor passasse por alguns exames para verificar seus ossos também. – Disse preocupada.

- Estou bem! – Snape falou rabugento, levantando-se com dificuldade.

- Vou fazer a poção para a senhorita Rich. Será que tem como a senhora pegar alguns ingredientes em meu estoque? Eu peço que a senhorita vá, pois não quero correr o risco de mandar um elfo.

Madame Pompy estranhou, afinal, Snape sempre usara elfos para colher ingredientes, buscar vidros, mandar levar poções para enfermaria... Mas não questionou a decisão. Ela sabia o quanto o homem podia ser chato quando queria. Então retirou-se da enfermaria dizendo à Jack que voltaria em alguns minutos.

Aquela conversa não poderia ser mais postergada. Ele tinha que falar com Jack. E seria agora.

Trancou a porta da enfermaria, e voltou-se novamente para a cama.

Jackeline agora estava toda encolhida em baixo do lençol branco. Parecia agarrada aos joelhos. E tinha os olhos marcados pelo terror.

- Tudo bem – Ele falou sentindo um desconforto no peito ao vê-la tão acuada. – Só que precisamos conversar. – Ele disse.

- N-não tenho n-nada para falar com o s-senhor. – Ela respondeu sem conseguir controlar a gagueira.

- Eu não vou machuca-la... Eu nunca quis machuca-la... Eu só fiquei fora de mim. Minha marca negra queimou... Você entende que isso seria no mínimo uma coincidência infeliz... Quer dizer... depois eu descobri o que havia acontecido...

- Você nunca quis me machucar? Por isso tentou me enforcar? Mesmo com todos meus gemidos de protesto na hora? – Jack falou tirando a coragem de algum lugar no fundo do peito dolorido, Mas sentindo uma vontade terrível de chorar.

Snape olhou para a maca ao lado buscando por instantes o que falar. E por fim decidiu-se:

- Não seja criança... Eu vivo sobre forte pressão... Minha mente nublou, e eu simplesmente...

Talvez chama-la de criança não tivesse sido esperto...

- CALE A BOCA! – Ela ordenou com a voz muito alta para uma enfermaria. – Eu sei o que vai me dizer – Ela falou agora controlando o tom de voz – Você esqueceu-se de tudo... Sua mente nublou a noite de amor que nós tivemos, os carinhos, nossas conversas, minha total inaptidão para magia que você tinha constatado no primeiro dia em que eu o hospedei em minha casa... Sua mente.. Nublouuu... – ela falou ironicamente, fazendo com que Severus se esquivasse fisicamente um tantinho. Ele sentia algo pressionando seu peito, esmagando seu coração.

E Jackeline continuou impiedosamente:

- E agora você acha que pode vir aqui e me chamar de criança e dizer que não foi tua culpa... Talvez seja minha culpa? Fui eu que fiz a brincadeira não é mesmo? Talvez eu seja a criança mesmo, e não você que não sabe discernir uma brincadeira de algo sério... Talvez eu seja a criança mesmo! – Ela cuspiu as palavras furiosamente.

É... Chama-la de criança definitivamente não foi algo esperto.

- Jackeline... – Ele tentou, mas ela o interrompeu:

- NÃO FALE MEU PRIMEIRO NOME! ISSO EU RESERVO AOS AMIGOS! – ela vociferou. Algo em seu coração dava-lhe forças para magoa-lo... Ela não entendia.

- E o pai de seu filho? Como ele poderá te chamar? – Snape falou desafiador.

Mas que homem insuportável e cheio de si! – Jack pensou. Então um plano maléfico passou por sua mente e simplesmente escapou por seus lábios:

- O pai do meu filho me chama de Jack... E Quin tem todo o direito.

Snape sentiu as pernas moles. Ele teve que segurar na cama para não cair novamente.

Por alguns segundos, Jack viu Severus Snape com o olhar perdido, e com uma sombra de melancolia. Mas logo em seguida, a mascara de frieza estava lá.

Antes que Jack pudesse se arrepender e sucumbir à verdade, madame Ponfrey apareceu à porta da enfermaria com uma braçada de vidros e ervas secas.

Snape pegou os vidros dos braços da curandeira e falou:

- De meus parabéns à Shacklebolt. – Ele falou friamente.

Saiu para o laboratório aos fundos da enfermaria.

Jack sentiu como se uma faca invisível se torcesse em seu peito. Ela queria ferir o homem, mas não sabia que sairia ferida também.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

- Shacklebolt? Quin Shacklebolt? O Auror querida? – Severus ouviu a voz animada da curandeira quando já estava quase à porta do pequeno laboratório.

Ele colocou os vidros e as ervas sobre uma bancada, e bateu a porta com raiva.

- Shacklebolt? Quin Shacklebolt? O Auror querida? – ele repetiu as palavras da curandeira para o ar com um determinado exagero na voz irritantemente surpresa de Pompy.

- Medibruxa futriqueira! – ele disse em quanto pegava alguns utensílios para preparar a poção para Jack. – 'O Aurorrrr'??? O Aurorrr... O viadinho auror??? O descerebrado auror??? Auror grandalhão??? O Auror... – Snape falava com uma vozinha afetada para o caldeirão que acabara de ligar, e ao qual colocava os ingredientes prontos.

- A inveja mata – disse um quadro de um curandeiro muito velho na parede. – Eu provei isso com alguns cálculos de aritimancia. Mas tem remédio se o senhor quiser eu pos... – O quadro estava falando, mas Snape interrompeu:

- Hora cale a boca sim? Eu tenho ótimas poções que podem servir muito bem como solvente de tinta!

- Tudo bem – Falou o quadro se retirando da moldura por precaução – Gente estressada – ele disse antes de sumir completamente.

- Inferno, só mais essa que me faltava... – Snape falou com o nariz torcido.

Estava magoado, com raiva, com... inveja também horas! Ela nem havia esperado esfriar o lado da cama que ele havia esquentado, e já o substituiu por aquele auror cheio de músculos?

E ele que por instantes delirantes chegara até a cogitar o nome que poderia dar à criança!

Era ultrajante!

Era certo que ela ficara chocada com ele... Mas se entregar assim, tão rapidamente, para outro homem? Era mesmo uma vaca! – Ele pensou com a raiva chispando contra a moça deitada na enfermaria.

Picou algumas ervas e fez um chá delas. Coou tudo e colocou em um vidro em quanto esperava os ingredientes no caldeirão ferverem.

Ela simplesmente colocava na cama todo o homem com menos de 100 anos que aparecia em sua casa! Ai de Dumbledore se ele tivesse noventa e nove anos e onze meses! Ela já o teria pego também!

Desclassificada! – ele pensou rabugento.

Ela não tinha nem vergonha de admitir!

A raiva foi se dissipado. Ele retirou aqueles pensamentos sobre ela...

Obviamente ela estava fragilizada. Afinal, ele tentara a matar... E ela estava certa: Ele era um maluco que não sabia a diferença de uma brincadeira para algo real. Ela encontrou nos braços do auror um pouco de conforto para o desespero... Ela não tinha culpa...

A CULPA ERA DAQUELE AUROR, QUE HAVIA SE APROVEITADO DA FRAGILIDADE DELA! ELE SIM ERA O DESCLASSIFICADO!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Madame Ponfrey já havia feito vários exames, e liberado Jack para se vestir.

Quando Snape finalmente saiu da saleta batendo com o indicador em uma seringa cheia de liquido vermelho para retirar o excesso de ar, Jack já estava com as roupas, e sentada sobre a maca.

Pompy observou com expectativa e pegou a seringa da mão de Snape.

- Muito bem. Obrigado professor – Ela falou ao homem. – Será que poderia me fazer um último favor?

Snape torceu o nariz.

- Oh não será muito. E o senhor vai em direção às masmorras mesmo! E os aposentos da Senhorita Jack é no caminho... – disse a senhora de branco. – Será que o senhor não poderia leva-la? Esse tipo de poção injetável sempre causa sonolência por que não se usa o estimulante metabólico em sua fórmula... Eu não gostaria de ver a senhorita Jackeline cair por ai neste estado...

- Muito bem – Ele falou.

Jack engoliu em seco. Snape não soube se foi por ver a enorme agulha sendo posicionada na área de luxação no cotovelo ou por ouvir que ele (homem que quase a matara) a iria acompanhar até os aposentos.

Quando Pompy aprofundou a agulha na pele dela, Jack virou o rosto com os olhos apertados.

Snape que estava ao lado sentiu a angustia junto com ela, e logo em seguida ela abriu os olhos azuis, encontrando os negros pregados em cada movimento dela.

- Bem... Pronto. – Disse Pompy. Agora é só cuidar dessa gravidez senhorita! Recomendo que durma melhor. E se alimente com coisas saldáveis. Notei que o nível de vitaminas no teu corpo está baixo. – a medibruxa avisou.

- Sim senhorita Ponfrey. Foi um prazer conhece-la. – Disse Jack num quase suspiro.

- Ajude-me aqui professor – Chamou Ponfrey pegando um braço de Jack.

Snape foi ao outro lado, onde não tinha luxação, e fez com que ela apoiasse nele. Então ele agarrou-a pelo quadril e colocou-a no chão.

Jack não sabia o que sentia com aquelas mãos fortes de Snape em torno de seu corpo outra vez. Se por um lado era instigante, por outro era intimidador.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack caminhava lentamente. Parecia preferir se escorar nas paredes de vez em quando, do que receber ajuda de Severus novamente.

Um tropeço dela no ultimo degrau, e Snape teve que pular para frente para ampara-la do tombo eminente.

Jack, assustada, agarrou Snape com força, ele acabou puxando-a para a parede para se equilibrar.

Estavam ofegantes...

Snape ainda puxava-a contra ele com força.

Olhos nos olhos. Azuis e negros se miravam.

- M-me solte... – Ela falou provando as palavras... Sua língua estava mole. – E-eu estouuu bemmmm – Ela falou levantando o indicador para o nada. Pompy não estava brincando quando disse que ela iria ficar com sono...

- Deixe de ser tola! – Snape repreendeu-a – Você não está em condições!

- Então me leve para o quartooo Minervammm disse que ficaaa perto dos dormitórios dos professoresss da Lufa-lufaaa... – Agora Jack tentava se livrar das mãos de Snape que puxava-lhe o rosto.

Ele examinava as pupilas dela: Estavam dilatadas... A poção havia sido forte de mais para o corpo dela... Provavelmente por que ela não costumava se tratar com poções, o que potencializava o efeito das primeiras doses da medicina mágica. Mas não era nada que causasse algum prejuízo para a saúde dela ou da criança que carregava. Em pensar que a primeira vez que tentou defende-la foi justamente por que ele acreditava que ela estava esperando um bebê...

Jack andava, mas não falava mais nada. Ela apoiava-se nele, mas de vez em quando, ao levantar o rosto se dava conta do que estava acontecendo e de quem a levava, e ele sentia o corpo dela estremecer ao lado do corpo dele... Ela o temia... Ele nunca mais teria o prazer de levar uma surra ao modo trouxa dela – ele pensou lembrando-se do primeiro encontro entre eles, e sorrindo para o nada com a própria ironia.

Ele a quisera proteger desde o início... Houveram tantos 'mau-entendidos' em tão pouco tempo...

Quando olhou para frente novamente, eles já estavam em frente aos aposentos de Jack.

Ele tentou abrir a porta, mas notou que estava trancada.

- Senhorita Rich – Ele chamou pegando-a levemente pela mandíbula, de forma a faze-la olhar para ele. Ela o olhou e estremeceu mais uma vez em suas mão. Então ela a soltou, dando apenas um mínimo de apoio para garantir que ela não cairia dormindo ali.

- Oh siiiim. - Ela falou olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Pegou a varinha de madeira clara e tocou a fechadura e acrescentou: - Assimmm você pode entrar comigooo...

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela queria que ele entrasse?

- Não queeero cairrr e correr o riiiisco de acordarrrr no chããão... Já baaasta aqueeela veeez duraaante sua estadiaaaa em miiiinha caaasa... – ela explicou.

Então era só isso? Bom, ao menos ela não estava mais com tanto medo ao ponto de negar-se à ser ajudada por ele.

Snape entrou amparando-a.

- Oh... Obrigadooo – Ela disse molemente quando ele a ajudou chegar à cama.

Instantaneamente ela fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Iria dormir por pelo menos duas ou três horas, até que a poção terminasse de fazer efeito.

Ele olhou à volta... Ia saindo, quando arriscou uma ultima olhada para Jack. Ela estava deitada, os pés quase negros de andar descalça pelo colégio... Aproximou-se novamente observando os pés fofinhos, com algumas covinhas sobre as juntas dos dedinhos. Com um feitiço rápido ele limpou-os e cobriu-os.

Saiu rapidamente agora satisfeito em tê-la deixado confortável. Parou a porta... Por que havia feito aquilo?

Era melhor nem pensar...

Sentia-se mais disposto do que nunca. E havia preparado um discurso inicial muito bom para sua nova disciplina DCAT. Finalmente o posto que tanto almejara...

Com as vestes farfalhando pelo corredor, e com o nariz levantado e soberbo, ele foi para a primeira aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas do ano...

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Jack acordou atordoada, mas sem dor ou osso rachado. Aquele mundo era mesmo maravilhoso!

Sentia-se confusa pelas sensações que havia tido em quanto Snape amparava-a até o quarto: Uma série agridoce e prazerosa de arrepios toda vez que levantava os olhos para ele e lembrava da noite de paixão em que haviam gerado uma nova vida...

Deus... Uma nova vida em seu ventre...

Ela sentia-se perplexa com sigo mesma em aceitar o fato tão rapidamente...

Se bem, que para quem aceitara um novo mundo de magia, bruxaria, vassouras, elfos e corujas... Ter um filho não era tão estranho assim.

Afinal ele podia mesmo ter errado e estar arrependido...

Em sua mente permanecia carimbada a ligeira expressão desgostosa de Severus quando ela dissera-lhe que o filho era de Shacklebolt...

Oh deus... Como concertaria aquilo tudo? Por mais que desejasse que não, o filho ainda era de Snape... E nem poderia ser de outra pessoa, pois não havia tido ninguém além de Snape desde o acidente que culminara na morte dos pais... Nem mesmo Julian a havia tocado desde o dia que recebera a trágica noticia... A única pessoa que conseguira efetivamente se aproximar dela desde então fora Severus...

E ela precisava tanto dele agora... Sentia uma vontade de tocar os lábios dele com os dela... De dormir sob o peito dele... De ser embalada pelo cheiro mentolado que ele desprendia (que agora ela sabia: só poderia vir dos vapores de poções que ele costumava preparar)...

Ela treinou feitiços do livro que Minerva lhe dera durante o resto da manhã, até o momento que Dobby apareceu com uma imensa bandeja com uma farta variedade de comida.

Conversou com o elfo, e decidiu mandar um recado a Dumbledore pela criaturinha... Precisava ver o velho novamente.

Tinha que contar ao bruxo ancião sobre o bebê que agora carregava. Sua vida mudaria... Talvez não pudesse continuar em Hogwarts com uma criança tão pequena nos braços... Será que ele a recriminaria? Que tentasse! O corpo era dela! O bebê era dela também! Se ele não quisesse que ela continuasse na escola, tanto melhor! Ela teria mais tempo para cuidar do filho. E tinha recursos para isso. Afinal, era rica no mundo trouxa e no bruxo também!

Mas e Snape... Ela teria que contar a ele... Mesmo por que a farsa de que o filho era de Shacklebolt podia facilmente ser desmentida... Ela poderia conversar com o Auror e pedir-lhe que a ajudasse... Ela tinha certeza que o homem a compreenderia. Mas... Bem... Ao nascer do bebê tudo se explicaria não? Uma loura com um homem negro... Com todas as leis da genética, seria de se esperar um filho que puxasse as características do pai... O que diriam ao ver um bebê cor de rosa de cabelinho liso lustroso e negro?

Após a refeição, ela deixou-se engolfar despreocupadamente pelo sono. Ainda tinha algumas das aulas particulares com o tal professor Flintwink no período da tarde... Mas tinha tempo... O que mais precisava no momento era descansar.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

yy MINHA NET TAH DE PAUUUU!

"chorando feito louca"

Só ta dando pra postar os caps pq eu tou indo na facul fazer isso!

Tou com saudades do Orkut, tou com saudades das comunas, do Msn e dos papos com a Ley, com a Juh, com a Flavitcha, com a Barby, com meu Duh, com meu Brother Al, com os friends de SP! AHHHH "gritando e arrancando os cabelos"

"morre"

EU QUERO MINHA NET! MALDITOS AQUELES QUE INVENTARAM OS VÍRUS! SEUS FDP DO KCT! "respirando com dificuldade"-BAAAH- "saindo desconsolada"


	10. Acostumandose c a 'Surpresa'

**Capítulo – 10**

Acostumando-se a 'surpresa'.

Jack conhecera o pequeno professor Flintwink. Aprendera muitos feitiços... Magias com as quais ela nem sonhava. Era tanta coisa nova, que quase esquecera do pequeno detalhe:

ESTAVA GRÁVIDA!

Tinha que tentar resolver sua situação... Contaria à Dumbledore. Decidiu que mandaria um bilhete para o diretor. Dessa forma, por hora, não precisaria encarar o velho diretamente.

Digam o que quiser... Mas nunca é fácil dizer que está grávida sem nem ao menos ter um namorado fixo.

Mas o que escreveria??? Na verdade, a duvida era se diria ou não para o diretor a paternidade de sua criança.

Decidiu que sim. Mas pediria segredo. Afinal, se o pai da criança poderia ter segredos com o velho, por que ela não poderia?

Por fim, ela se decidiu: Foi a uma escrivaninha ao lado da cama de dosséis, pegou um pergaminho muito cumprido e escreveu uma pequena carta.

Caprichosamente, no rodapé do pergaminho, escreveu uma ultima frase solitária e lacrou-a. Depois disso dobrou o pergaminho e colocou-o dentro de um envelope, lacrando com cera este ultimo também.

Já era final de tarde, quando com um mapa dos andares da escola cedido por McGonagall, uma bússola, e um relógio (este era o equipamento básico para que ela não se perdesse pelo castelo), ela dirigiu-se ao corujal.

Após escolher uma dócil coruja de igreja, ela prendeu a carta no pé do animal e retirou-se... Sorte dela gostar de Bichinhos... Fosse sua amiga Shaquira, a pobre da coruja já teria ouvido muitos gritos e uivos de nojo e medo...

Ela sorriu ao lembrar da amiga... Havia passado apenas pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas que ela havia abandonado a América, e ela já sentia falta de Nova York...

Era tão estranho como o tempo pregava-lhe peças... O que parecia anos, na verdade ocorrera em questão de menos de dois meses... Parecia-lhe que ontem mesmo, quando de uma bela manhã do inicio de Junho, Dumbledore aparecera-lhe com um terno cereja, dizendo-lhe que tudo que pensava sobre o mundo, estava na verdade pela metade, e que ela deveria conhecer a metade que lhe faltava... – Jack suspirou ao lembrar da calça boca de Sino de Dumbledore. - Definitivamente, o velho não combinava com roupas trouxas.

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Anos em meses?

A sensação de ter vivido um século num segundo.

Agora o incidente com o professor Snape parecia-lhe tão distante...

Talvez toda aquela história de 'tempo é relativo', realmente fosse certa.

Voltou ao dormitório. Já era tarde... Iria esperar Dobby trazer o jantar e depois treinaria mais feitiços... Havia dormido durante o final da tarde, então sentia-se completamente sem sono.

Pegou o livro que Minerva lhe dera, e treinou os feitiços de arrumação. Depois repassou os feitiços que Flintwink lhe mostrara durante a tarde.

Decidiu que faria um programa para treinar por semana todos os feitiços que Quin e Severus haviam lhe passado também...

Severus...

Após as revisões, banhou-se... Mas o nome não saia de sua mente: Severus Snape... Sempre flutuando entre o incerto... Cada palavra que ele lhe falara... Ela era capaz de lembrar... A estranha vontade de sentar-se por cima de travesseiros, para simular o corpo quente dele, como naquela noite...

Céus... Ela sabia o que era aquilo... MALDIÇÃO! Estava apaixonada! Irremediavelmente apaixonada.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Dumbledore chegava de uma missão, já era quase hora do jantar, quando uma bela coruja pousou no parapeito da janela. Ele ouviu as bicadinhas impacientes no vitral.

Estava tão cansado...

Quando a paz poderia reinar novamente? – Era a pergunta que não lhe saia da cabeça... Talvez seu mal fosse amar as pessoas... A mão negra cada vez debilitando-o mais, e a aproximação do mal eminente não era reconfortante. Todos sofreriam tanto...

Abriu a janela. A coruja planou sobre a escrivaninha lotada de quinquilharias e pousou no encosto da grande cadeira de diretor.

Cuidadosamente ele tomou uma patinha da coruja e retirou a carta caprichosa.

Sorriu quando reconheceu a letra no envelope:

"""Para Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore"""

Jackeline havia decorado seu nome... Interessante... Geralmente as pessoas escreviam-lhe apenas com o primeiro e o último nome... Pobre moça... Devia estar se sentindo sozinha... Ou perdida no novo mundo que ele havia imposto à ela.

Mas qual o motivo daquela carta?

Afagou um pouquinho a coruja, em seguida puxou o assento, fazendo com que o animal se perturbasse e fosse embora pela mesma janela que havia entrado.

Ele tirou o selo de cera e leu:

"""Querido diretor Dumbledore"""

"""Muito aconteceu desde o dia em que o senhor foi a minha porta com um terno cor cereja para me informar que toda minha concepção de mundo era falha."""

"""Em pouco menos de dois meses eu tive que aceitar que fazia parte de um novo mundo. Um mundo escondido, de magia, e segredos... """

- Oh minha pequena... – Dumbledore disse tristemente olhando para sua fênix que estava empoleirada com a cabeça escondida em baixo de uma asa. – Realmente muita coisa em pouco tempo... Me pergunto até quando eu terei que submeter as pessoas à esse tipo de situação... – ele disse, mas Folkes apenas se acomodou um tantinho, ignorando as palavras perdidas de seu velho dono.

"""Acredito que tenha relutado um pouco, mas o senhor foi testemunha do quão rápido me adaptei."""

Dumbledore sorriu à esta frase. Sem duvidas ela havia aceitado bem tamanha mudança.

"""Passei por situações inusitadas. Alguns dramas pessoais, mas no todo muita felicidade... """

Com uma dor no coração, ele lembrou-se de seu professor... Pobre Jack... Pobre Snape...

"""Veja só: Estou nesta escola a pouco mais que um dia, e já me sinto parte dela. Devo-lhe muito por ter me mostrado a tudo isso novamente. Mas hoje de manhã, no que seria meu primeiro dia aqui, sofri um acidente, e recebi uma noticia formidável... Uma noticia com a qual já posso dizer que me habituei Talvez seja pela avalanche de novidades que ando vivendo todos os dias, que transformou algo tão grandioso em apenas mais uma novidade no meio de tantas em que tenho vivido."""

Ao ler isso, Dumbledore sentou-se numa posição mais ereta na cadeira. Obviamente ele havia se enganado quanto ao conteúdo da carta. Aquilo não era algo que alguém que estivesse simplesmente se sentindo sozinha diria. Era algo mais sério.

"""Escrevo-lhe para agradecer a paciência e boa vontade. Creio que depois do que tenho para lhe revelar, o senhor não mais me permita viver neste maravilhoso castelo, transitando entre tantos jovens..."""

O velho pegou uma goma verde de limão, em um saquinho que estava em cima da mesa de forma automática, e aflitivamente colocou-se à mastigar e ler a carta novamente...

"""Peço que não hesite em fazer o que achar melhor depois desta noticia... Deixo-lhe livre para me permitir ficar, ou pedir que eu saia... """

"""Bem senhor..."""

"""Estou grávida."""

Dumbledore quase engasgou com a goma que estava mastigando. No poleiro, Folkes acordou e olhou para o velho com uma careta indignada.

GRÁVIDA??? Ele não havia imaginado... Era tão... Inusitado... Ela e... Tudo era tão... Como? Ele... Tão rapidamente... Ele que sempre fora tão observador não havia percebido... Mas continuou a ler a carta.

"""Sei que será um choque... Para mim foi durante os primeiros minutos... Mas agora, acho que nunca estive tão feliz..."""

Realmente um choque – ele pensou alcançando o pacotinho de balas novamente.

"""Tenho apenas mais uma revelação a fazer-lhe. Mas esta não é uma obrigação minha. Estou me dispondo a contar-lhe, apenas por consideração... É a revelação da paternidade da criança que carrego. Irei escrever o nome do pai no ultimo centímetro deste pergaminho, como percebe, ele está dobrado e lacrado com cera. Peço que não abra ou leia se acredita que não poderá guardar segredo. Sei que é um homem digno e respeitará minha decisão. """

Dumbledore leu este parágrafo com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Certamente ele não precisaria ler o final do pergaminho para saber quem era o pai... Mas a moça estava-lhe pedindo segredo...

"""Caso se proponha a dividir este segredo comigo, está livre para ler o nome do pai de meu filho."""

Oh céus... Mais um segredo que ele teria que esconder... Ele entendia o porquê a moça não queria que o nome do pai fosse revelado... Afinal, quase ser assassinada pelo pai do próprio filho não é algo que se carregue com orgulho...

"""Com amor..."""

"""Jackeline Molder."""

Dumbledore suspirou. Já que sabia de quem se tratava, não custava nada tirar a prova final...

Foi ao pé do pergaminho, tirou o selo de cera e leu:

"""O pai de meu filho é Severus Snape."""

É... Agora tudo ganhava mais uma dimensão de problema... Entretanto... Talvez, finalmente seu professor pudesse desfrutar de alguma felicidade... E ele sabia que o Severus merecia a felicidade, mais do que qualquer outro homem que ele conhecia.

Na verdade, o professor precisava de amar e ser amado incondicionalmente. Amor a cima da vida, amor a cima da morte... E nada melhor que um filho para fazer isso por um pai digno... E ele não tinha duvidas: Severus Snape era um homem digno.

Mas antes disso ele teria que convencer Jack à contar a Snape sobre a criança, e para isso teria que aproxima-los novamente...

Então, decidido, ele rabiscou duas cartas bem pensadas. Mas apenas uma delas era para Jack.

Para o envelope da carta da moça, ele fez um pré-feitiço de transfiguração poderoso. Seria o primeiro a presentear a nova vida que estava por vir...

Assim, após alguns minutos, acordou Folkes e deu a instrução à ave:

- Logo pela manhã, leve estas cartas aos destinatários.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Uma barulhinho na janela, e Jackeline acordou numa bruma de sonhos molhados... Sentiu a pele do rosto queimar só de lembrar das fantasias que vivera durante a noite.

Ainda os arrepios deliciosos derivados do contato que tivera com Snape, que a havia levado de volta para o quarto quando ela saiu da enfermaria... Ela dormira pensando nele, sonhara com o professor, e agora acordava com ele na cabeça... E em outros lugares mais.

Como de costume, chutou as cobertas para os pés da cama, e sentou-se. Inevitavelmente as mãos tocaram a própria pele, e instintivamente correram para o baixo ventre. Estava em fogo...

O barulhinho que a acordara fez-se presente novamente.

Puc, puc, puc...

Ela procurou... Olhando para janela, ela percebeu um belo pássaro vermelho, mas com penas amarelas e laranjas também.

Hipnotizada pelos olhos vítreos da ave, ela se aproximou-se e abriu a janela, deixando o pássaro e uma brisa da manhã entrarem.

Jackeline encarou a ave, e a ave a encarou.

- Deus do céu – Jack falou baixinho. E dirigindo-se à ave ela falou: – Eu acho que já vi algumas figuras em livros sobre mitologia muito parecidas com você sabia? Você por acaso é uma fênix?

A ave olhou-a profundamente, de uma forma que soou como a confirmação da pergunta da moça.

- Ohhh! DEUS! – Jack reclamou com uma mão sobre o peito.

Folkes patejou na janela de forma inquieta. Jack observou, e notou o envelope preso à pata da ave.

- AHHH sim! Muito obrigada! – Ela falou pegando o envelope e logo em seguida fazendo um cafuné no pescoço penoso da fênix.

Feliz, Folkes alçou vôo novamente.

Jack observou a letra miudinha:

"""Jackeline Ludmila Molder (ou Rich)"""

Virou-a e leu o remetente:

""" Alvo Dumbledore"""

Uma carta de Alvo! Quando constatado ela quase colocou o coração pela boca com um soluço de susto. Ela não esperava uma resposta tão rápida!

"""Querida Jackeline"""

"""Realmente foi uma noticia muito impactante... Principalmente em vista da paternidade da criança..."""

Ao ler as primeiras linhas, Jack não pode deixar de sentir um rubor perpassar-lhe a face ao lembrar que a relação que havia gerado a nova vida tinha acontecido apenas poucos dias depois que ela conhecera Severus... E com certeza Dumbledore sabia disso. Mas ela empurrou toda a vergonha para o fundo da mente e continuou a leitura:

"""Escrevo-lhe para tranqüiliza-la: não a quero fora da escola de maneira nenhuma. Você necessita de nossa proteção (foi por isso que tirei-a de NY) e dessa forma continuara sob minha proteção. Alem disso, fico feliz por uma nova vida estar a caminho. Toda criança é uma bênção."""

Jackeline respirou profundamente. Agora estava aliviada. Antes, estava mortificada com a idéia de ter que deixar a escola sem ter tido ao menos algum tempo para explorar os andares e conversar com alguns quadros e armaduras, professores e elfos...

Porém, ao pousar os olhos no parágrafo seguinte da pequena carta, ela descobriu que não seria tão fácil assim continuar na escola:

"""Entretanto, o pedido que a senhorita fez-me, trouxe a luz a duvida: Por que não contar ao pai?"""

Jack engoliu em seco...

"""Entendo que tenha sofrido com determinados acontecimentos, mas isso não é motivo para ocultar um segredo tão serio. Principalmente, pois este envolve uma vida inocente. Peço que reconsidere, pois um pai tem tento direito sobre o filho quanto uma mãe."""

Homens... Não importa se tem 10 ou 100 anos. Sendo homem eles irão se proteger entre si. – Ela pensou levando os olhos ao penúltimo parágrafo.

"""Sinto-me em uma posição delicada, pois ontem mesmo mandei um recado ao professor Snape dizendo-lhe que gostaria que ele lhe ensinasse elementos básicos para preparar poções caseiras. Sinto dizer-lhe que não poderei desmarcar estas suas aulas com o professor. Sei que tentara argumentar, e desde já eu me reservo ao direito de não ser questionado a esse respeito."""

Jack sentiu a raiva borbulhar. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Era uma mulher vivida, e sabia muito bem quando estava sendo manipulada.

"""Quanto ao seu segredo, acredito que precisamos conversar a respeito. Esta semana encontro-me demasiado ocupado, mas assim que possível marcarei uma hora para nos encontrar-mos em meu escritório"""

Jackeline suspirou... Com certeza Dumbledore tentaria convence-la de contar a Snape a respeito do filho que ela esperava dele... No entanto, ela ainda tinha tempo para pensar no assunto...

"""Ps.: coloque o envelope desta carta no chão e bata nele levemente com a varinha."""

- O que? – Jack falou para o quarto vazio de forma confusa. - Como assim 'bata' no envelope? – Mas antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa, uma batida a porta despertou-a das divagações.

Rapidamente ela colocou o roupão branco perolado sobre a camisola de algodão e rendas, e foi abrir a porta com certa preocupação: Sua aula matutina com Minerva começava uma hora antes do café da manha dos alunos, portanto, as 7 da manhã... No entanto, no momento eram 6 horas... Será que a velha decidira aumentar o tempo de aula???

Tocou a fechadura com a varinha e disse: "Professores estão autorizados" (depois de Minerva viria o professor de aritimancia...), e voltou-se para o quarto novamente no intuito de examinar o envelope no qual a carta de Dumbledore havia chegado. De costas para a porta ela disse:

- Entre Professora.

Severus Snape tocou a maçaneta de forma incerta. Ele havia ouvido a voz de Jack articular "professora", e não "professor". Se ele não tivesse autorizado a entrar, a porta o expurgaria com um feitiço de repelir... Mas seu lado Sonserino disse-lhe para tentar...

Touché! – A porta se abriu. Ele a escancarou, deu um passo, mas não entrou totalmente. Mesmo não tendo sido repelido, não significava que ele estava autorizado a entrar. Ele observou:

Jack estava de costas para ele e de frente para uma grande janela. Vestia um roupão branco perolado, e por baixo, as rendas brancas de um camisola muito longa apareciam inevitáveis na barra do roupão. Pés delicados descalços... A Luz da manhã de outono deixava os cabelos dela com um dourado intenso e brilhante, como se fossem fios de ouro balançando ao vento.

Ele a viu abaixar e colocar um papel no chão. Ele observava-a com uma curiosidade instintiva...

Ela afastou-se um pouco, ainda de costas para ele, e tocou o papel no chão com a ponta da varinha.

Com um soluço de surpresa, ela afastou-se rapidamente. O envelope cresceu e inchou, e logo em seguida, o que fora um envelope no chão, agora era um grande e belo berço branco, com um delicado mosquiteiro de rendas. Pendurado sobre este, estava um belo móbile com diversas formas de estrelas e corações de cristais, que com a luz da manhã que entrava alegre pela janela, reluziam como prismas dando ao ambiente interno do berço, uma aparência delicada e multicolor.

Snape ofegou levemente. Ele não se surpreendia facilmente. Já havia visto muitas barbaridades no mundo... Sangue e escuridão que chocariam até o próprio demônio...

No entanto, estava bestificado com o que via... Era uma pintura renascentista... Com toda a luz e delicadeza de detalhamento... Jack, que agora estava debruçada sob as grades do berço e brincava com o belo móbile. Ela era a peça chave da composição: pernas roliças esticadas e equilibradas na ponta dos dedos dos pés, mãos tateando, rosto rosado, corpo sinuoso, vestes brancas rendadas e ondulantes...

Era um pedaço do céu que estava vendo?

O sentimento de arrebatamento desarmou-o...

Jack estava fascinada com a beleza e detalhes do presente que recebera. Era tudo tão lindo e delicado... Ela debruçou sobre as grades do berço e na ponta dos pés alcançou uma estrelinha de cristal do móbile. Olhou rapidamente para o interior do berço... Colchãozinho e almofadinhas gordas... Um pequeno travesseirinho... Ela ate podia imaginar seu bebe: Mãozinhas gordinhas tentando tocar as estrelinhas com que ela agora brincava, rostinho rosado e um chumaçinho de cabelos negros e finos sobre a cabecinha delicada.

Já estava apaixonada por seu bebe que nem ao menos havia crescido o suficiente para ser um volume em seu ventre.

Lembrou-se: Minerva.

Olhou para a porta: O homem vestido de negro dos pés a cabeça observava-a hipnotizado. O rosto pálido e macilento emoldurado pela cortina de cabelos oleosos não exprimia qualquer expressão negativa. Os olhos negros apenas sugavam a claridade do quarto... Como se estivesse se re-abastecendo de uma energia necessária.

Ela não estava assustada. Estava feliz. Ele parecia compartilhar com ela a felicidade do presente... O primeiro presente do bebe 'deles'...

Jack sentiu o coração aquecer. Sem conseguir evitar ela sorriu e aproximou-se vagarosamente.

Ele estava sonhando? Sim... Só poderia estar sonhando. De nenhuma outra forma Jackeline estaria se aproximando dele com um sorriso tão grande nos lábios.

Ele deu mais um passo para dentro do quarto.

Jack? – Uma voz feminina despertou-o da imagem hipnoticamente cálida de Jack, e ele voltou-se para a porta rapidamente.

Ao ouvir a voz feminina chamando-a, Jack despregou os olhos do rosto de Severus e deu um passo para o lado para poder ver quem estava à porta.

Era Tonks.

- TONKS! – Jack disse alargando o sorriso.

A metamorfomaga aproximou-se do batente da porta, mas subitamente foi expurgada com uma onda forte de magia protetora.

- Merda! – Jack gritou olhando para a porta.

Snape observou-a: Ela estava horrorizada com as duas mãos pressionando a boca. Era estranho como ela podia oscilar da beleza celestial e logo em seguida se jogar das nuvens ao mostrar toda sua humanidade de carne e osso com uma simples palavra: "merda"... E era isso, ele sabia, que a transformava na 'segunda' mulher mais fascinante que ele já conhecera.

Ele colocou-se de lado e deixou que Jack fosse socorrer Tonks.

Mas que droga de bruxa azarada, desastrada e estraga prazeres!!! – ele pensou raivoso ao ver Tonks desacordada e encostada na parede de pedra.

Antes que Jack chegasse ao corpo mole e atordoado de Tonks, um belo homem negro, muito alto e forte jogou-se de joelhos ao lado da metamorfomaga e com uma varinha em punho, iniciou os socorros.

Snape estava paralisado ainda dentro do quarto de Jackeline, e sentiu os músculos rijos quando 'do nada', viu Quin Shacklebolt.

- Aiii... Me diga, alguém anotou a placa do trasgo que me atropelou? – Disse Nymphadora.

Quin Shacklebolt gargalhou sonoramente. Jack olhou para o bruxo negro com um ar ligeiramente assustado, mas – Snape notou – ela sorria.

Algo como uma farpa dolorida enterrada no coração moveu-se incomodamente em seu peito. Jack, 'seu' pedacinho do céu sorria para outro... E ele não podia fazer nada a respeito.

- Senhoria Rich – Ele chamou com a voz gélida.

Jack, que ate então estava preocupada com a amiga Tonks, levantou os olhos para Snape novamente... Mas aquele momento mágico que a pouco compartilhavam havia se esvaído. O professor estava novamente com a mascara de frieza e indiferença no rosto.

- O diretor Dumbledore me pediu para vir comunica-la que a partir da segunda feira da semana que vem, durante todas as tardes depois do almoço a senhorita terá aulas de poções básicas. – Ele disse friamente.

- Oh... Sim. Eu irei comparecer... Onde serão as aulas? – Ela perguntou inocente.

- Em meu escritório, nas masmorras – ele falou saindo do quarto.

- Estarei lá. – Disse ainda ajoelhada com Quin ao lado de Tonks.

- Espero que esteja mesmo. Tenho trabalho de mais... Não gostaria de perder mais tempo do que o necessário com a senhorita.

Jack agora olhava-o com os lábios separados. Estava chocada com tamanha rudeza de comportamento.

- Não se preocupe, eu não o farei perder seu precioso tempo. – Ela respondeu com uma pitada de ironia.

Snape não gostava de ser enfrentado por ninguém, e para corroborar com seu sentimento de revanchismo, Shacklebolt tocou-a nos ombros, como se pedisse para que ela que tomasse cuidado com as palavras.

Snape sentiu o ódio correr acido nas veias ao olhar a mão de Quin pousada sobre o ombro de Jack... E as palavras pularam de seus lábios sem que ele se desse conta das grosserias:

- Assim espero. Não gostaria de ter que ficar plantado em meu escritório, esperando a senhorita dignar-se a deixar um par de braços ourores masculinos... Ou de qualquer outro para ir a minha aula.

Jackeline nem soube o que a havia atingido. Estava bestificada. Havia ouvido direito?

Tonks estava com os olhos arregalados, e Shacklebolt levantou-se rapidamente encarando o homem de vestes negras.

O auror não sabia o que fazer. Por que Snape havia ofendido Jack? Por que aquelas insinuações contra ele???

Snape apenas levantou uma sobrancelha debochada e saiu num farfalhar de capa pelo corredor.

Shacklebolt virou-se para as mulheres no chão com um ar questionador e indignado.

Jackeline estava com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, e pelos movimentos do ombro, parecia chorar. Tonks havia abraçado Jack e o olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? Snape esta ficando louco? – Ele perguntou amparando Tonks, e em seguida Jack.

- Oh céus... – Jack falou com a voz embargada.

- Cara... O que aconteceu aqui? Eu não entendi nada! – Disse Tonks.

- OH CÉUS!!! – Jack falou novamente em tom de desespero evidente.

- Fique calma – pediu Shacklebolt.

- É... Não fica assim não, o Snape e um otário... Você não viu o que ele falou do meu patrono novo no dia que nos chegamos em Hogsmade e eu fiquei para ajudar o Harry! Ele é um babaca! – Tonks falou abraçando Jack.

- Eu fiz uma bobagem! Eu fiz! Me perdoe Quin! – Jackeline falou desesperada.

Shacklebolt olhou para Jack com mais confusão ainda:

- Perdoar o que Jack? – Ele disse com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Eu menti sobre algo... E envolvi você! OH CÉUSSSS! Me perdoe Quin!

Jack parecia tão desesperada que Quin nem quis saber o que deveria perdoar. Considerou que não poderia ser algo tão terrível assim... Afinal, a moça chegava a um mundo novo... Qualquer coisa poderia ser tomada com algo desesperador.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Ele disse. – Não importa. Mas me explique... Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Ah Quin! Você me ajudaria? – Ela falou levantando os olhos esperançosos para ele. Ela tinha o nariz muito vermelho, e as bochechas estavam marcadas com manchas rosadas devido ao choro.

- Bem, posso tentar. – Ela falou seriamente.

- Ei gente... Não e melhor entrar não? Esses quadros futriqueiros já estão se aglomerando. – Tonks avisou apontando para uma grande pintura de natureza morta, onde seis ou sete retratos de pessoas se aglomeravam e se empurravam derrubando as frutas da pintura para observar o que os três diziam.

- É. É melhor entrarmos Jack. – Disse Quin.

Jack andou ate a porta, e atrás dela Quin e Tonks.

- JACK! O QUE UM BERÇO FAZ EM SEU QUARTO??? – Tonks gritou.

Quin ofegou. Agora estava começando a compreender... Mas decidiu não ser precipitado.

- Quin Shacklebolt e Tonks estão autorizados a entrar. – Jack falou com a varinha apontada para a porta aberta.

Quando os três entraram ela encostou a porta e despejou a noticia para os amigos:

- Estou grávida.

- OHHHH MEU MERLIN! – Tonks gritou e abraçou-a.

Shacklebolt permaneceu parado. De alguma forma sabia o que estava por vir. Quando ele fora para Nova York para ensinar Jack, ele sabia que Snape já estivera com ela por um tempo curto. Depois de quebrada a barreira da timidez e de terem feito amizade, Jack contou-lhe sobre o incidente com Snape:

"Ele tentou me enforcar... Eu trouxe o café da manhã... e fiz uma brincadeira tola dizendo que o suco de laranja estava envenenado... ele ficou louco e quase me matou..." – Ela dissera a ele.

Shacklebolt nunca chegou a perguntar para ela por que ela havia levado café na cama para Severus Snape. Não era homem de se meter em fofocas. Mas nem precisava. Era obvio não? Jackeline e Severus haviam tido um romance, que por infelicidade do destino terminara 'quase' de forma trágica.

Jack olhou-o com tristeza.

- O que? – Perguntou Tonks olhando de Jack para Quin – O que esta acontecendo???

- Por favor Quin – Jack falou quase suplicando.

- O QUE??? – Tonks perguntou novamente.

- Tonks... O pai do meu filho... É... É Severus... – Jack falou quase se desculpando.

- Oh meu Mérlin. – Falou Tonks embasbacada.

- Mas ele não sabe. – Jack explicou. – Eu menti para ele... – Ela falou olhando para os olhos castanhos de Quin. – Eu disse a ele que era de outra pessoa... – Agora os olhos dela quase suplicava para o auror.

- Por quê? – Tonks perguntou sem se dar conta da interação entre Jack e Quin.

- Porque ele tentou me matar Tonks. – Jack explicou.

O queixo de Tonks caiu.

Jack puxou a metamorfomaga para a cama e explicou-lhe o que havia acontecido na manhã em que Snape a havia tentado matar.

Obviamente Tonks ficou perplexa, mas surpreendeu Jack ao dizer:

- Mas Jack... Todo mundo sabe que Snape vive sobre forte pressão... E se a marca ardeu bem na hora que você disse a ele que havia envenenado o suco... Ele pode ter enlouquecido por alguns instantes... – Ela falou como se se desculpasse por estar tentando defender Severus. – Além disso, ele convive com 'voce-sabe-quem'.

- Voldemort? – Jack falou despreocupada. Ela ouvira Muito Dumbledore falando sobre o bruxo das trevas.

- Não diga o nome dele! – Tonks falou histérica e aflita.

- Por quê? – Jack perguntou confusa com o rompante de Tonks.

Foi a vez de Shacklebolt falar:

- Jack. Esse bruxo das trevas é tão mal e perverso, que as pessoas tem ate medo de pronunciar o nome dele...

Jackeline não sabia que Voldemort era uma figura tão intimidadora para a maioria dos bruxos. Ela chegara a ver o homem de feições ofídicas em uma premonição... Mas não fazia idéia de que ele fosse tão temido ao ponto das pessoas terem ate medo de pronunciar seu nome. E se era tão temido, obviamente era muito terrível.

- Jack, ele é a personificação do mal... Nem humano ele é mais. Não me surpreende que Snape esteja ficando com um parafuso solto. Eu acho que já teria enlouquecido muito tempo antes se tivesse que conviver com tal monstro. – Disse Tonks. – E olha. Eu não estou defendendo Snape. Eu não gosto dele. Alias, a maioria das pessoas que conheço não gosta dele. A única pessoa que eu vejo conversando amigavelmente e que não tem reclamações dele e Dumbledore. – A metamorfomaga falou. – Nem sei como você foi capaz de se aproximar dele desse jeito... Er... Você entendeu...

Jack sentiu um redemoinho de sentimentos. Ninguém gostava de Snape? E todos temiam tanto Voldemort que nem ao menos conseguiam pronunciar o nome do bruxo? Em contrapartida Snape convivia com esse 'demônio'...

- Jack – Shacklebolt chamou.

- Sim – ela disse despertando das divagações.

- Agora conte: Por que estava tão aflita? – Quin perguntou.

Jack sentiu o desconforto e a vergonha. Mas tinha que contar a Quin sobre sua mentira...

- Ai Quin... E-ele me pressionou... Você sabe. Não tem como eu me sentir confortável com alguém que quase foi meu algoz... Eu tive que mentir... Eu... Eu disse que você era o pai do meu filho.

- Aham... – Quin articulou e foi para um canto do quarto para se sentar em uma poltrona. Já esperava ouvir aquilo... Agora precisava pensar em como agir.

Tonks estava novamente com os olhos arregalados.

- Jack! Essa e uma mentira que tem as pernas bemmm curtas! – Disse Tonks. – Tipo... Quando esse bebe nascer vai ficar evidente que ele não e de Quin...

- Eu sei – Disse Jack. – Mas eu não tinha convivido com outro homem além de Quin e Dumbledore depois que Severus se foi... Acho que seria mais estranho se eu tivesse falado que o filho era de Alvo. – Disse Jackeline.

Ambas as mulheres caíram na gargalhada.

- Tem razão... – Disse Tonks entre roncadas de riso, e secando as lagrimas que saiam de tanto que ela gargalhava.

Shacklebolt apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tinha duas amigas malucas...

- Jack. Você tem que contar a verdade. – Disse Quin.

- Nãããããão!!! – Por favor Quin! Não! Me ajude! Eu não posso falar para ele! Não agora... Por favor – Jack suplicou.

- Oh Quin! Quebra essa ai... Poxa, o cara tentou matar ela... Num da pra ela ir querendo montar uma família né? – Tonks falou abraçando os ombros de Jack.

Os olhos suplicantes de Jack e Tonks estavam pregados em Quin.

Ele bufou. Levantou. Foi à janela. E de costas para elas ele disse:

- Ok .

Jack e Tonks gritaram uma viva. Ele aumentou o tom de voz e disse:

- Mas só por um tempo! Eu quero essa historia resolvida antes desse bebe nascer!

- Ohhh! Obrigado! OBRIGADOOO! – Disse Jack correndo para abraçar as costas de Quin. – Vai ser o suficiente! – Ela disse. – Não pretendo manter essa farsa por muito tempo. Vou pedir ajuda de Dumbledore para contar...

- Ótimo. – Ele falou virando-se e dando um abraço sem jeito em Jack. A moça era muito expansiva para o gosto dele.

- Ei! – Disse Tonks – Eu também quero um abraço amigo! – E abraçou as costas de Jack.

Quin amparou ambas.

- Beeem... Daqui a pouco temos que ir Jack... – disse Quin.

- Ahhh, mas por que? – Jack perguntou e olhou no relógio. Já estavam perto do meio dia.

- Nossa, por que Minerva não veio? – Ela disse.

- Ah droga. – Tonks falou – Eu e Quin a encontramos quando estávamos vindo... Dissemos a ela que estávamos vindo te fazer uma visita, e ela decidiu ceder o horário dela também para que a gente pudesse conversar... – Tonks explicou.

- Ah... Bom... Foi ate bom... Eu me sinto um pouco mais leve... – Jack falou.

- Bem... Eu tenho um ministro pra proteger... – Quin falou.

- Ministro?

- Sim... Eu trabalho na proteção do ministro trouxa contra você-sabe-quem. – Quin explicou. – Deixei outro auror no meu lugar... Mas meu tempo já esta se esgotando... Só passei aqui pra visitar você e a Tonks...

- É... E eu tenho que voltar a vigiar a vila e os entornos do castelo... Andam acontecendo coisas estranhas...

- Não podem almoçar comigo? – Jack perguntou tristemente.

- Hum... Acho que não teria problemas em comer um ensopado feito pelos elfos antes de voltar pra residência oficial. – Quin falou sorrindo.

- Cara, eu tou morrendo de fome. Acho que poderia comer um ate um dragão. – Tonks disse apertando a barriga. – e Rosmerta que me desculpe... Mas ela não anda a 'mesma'... Esta cozinhando mal...Eca... Vou te contar.

- Então malfeito feito! Esperem um pouco, vou me trocar. Nem ficaria bem passar o dia todo de camisola e roupão... – Jack falou rindo.

Em seguida ela voltou do banheiro trocada com roupas bruxas. As vestes vermelhas que tanto haviam causado discórdia entre ela e Snape durante a visita a costureira Madame Malkin... Oh céus, ate quando sua mente iria leva-la a Snape? –Jack pensou indo para a lareira e jogando um pósinho nas cinzas. Ela abaixou e enfiou a cabeça nas chamas verde esmeralda e chamou pela cozinha de Hogwarts.

Depois de um tempo conversando, o almoço foi servido aos três jovens por Dobby.

Tempo depois Quin, Tonks e Jack caminhavam juntos pelo castelo em direção as portas principais de Hogwarts.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Merda.

Havia agido como um idiota não é? Agora ela teria certeza de que ele era um monstro. – Ele pensava saindo do salão principal. Havia acabado de almoçar.

A historia se repetia?

Novamente ele mesmo empurrava 'sua' mulher para os braços de outro...

Não que a amasse.

Não. Definitivamente não a amava...

Em seu coração só havia espaço para uma. Alem disso, Jack era espalhafatosa de mais para ele... Oscilava muito entre a delicadeza e o pitoresco.

Nunca teria alguém para substituir a mulher que sempre amou... A mulher que um dia perdeu...

Estava acompanhado apenas pelo barulho dos próprios sapatos ecoando no corredor vazio...

Desceu as escadas.

Aproveitaria o final do horário de almoço para colher algumas ervas na floresta proibida.

Risos.

Ele conhecia muito bem a quem pertencia aquela gargalhada espalhafatosa. Instintivamente ele buscou abrigo atrás de uma grande coluna no saguão.

- AHHH FALA SERIO!!! Ela fez isso? – Jack falava com a voz aguda.

Como pode? Se comportava como uma adolescente! Nem parecia uma mulher beirando os trinta anos! – Snape pensou sentindo algo morno no peito.

- Fez sim – Respondeu uma voz masculina comedida. – Tonks torceu os pés e jogou um copo inteiro de café no ex-ministro da magia... Não que ele não merecesse que jogassem coisas nele... Mas Tonks mudou a cor do cabelo pra vermelho tomate automaticamente, e o rosto dela ficou tão vermelho quanto o cabelo.

Era Quin Shacklebolt. O auror. Jack conversava com tanta alegria e naturalidade... Será que Quin já sabia que teria um filho?

Provavelmente – Snape concluiu desgostoso. Era obvio que estavam juntos... – Ele pensou arriscado uma olhada de detrás da coluna para o pequeno grupo que se aproximava.

- Ei Tonks, eu nunca vi você mudar de aparência... Muda algo pra eu ver? – Jack pediu.

Quin olhou de soslaio para Tonks, que enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e disse tristemente:

- Eu... Eu não ando conseguindo me metamorfosear...

- Por que? – Jack perguntou surpresa.

- Er... Não sei Jack... Eu... Bem... Ando um pouco pra baixo saca? – Tonks respondeu.

- Huh... Saquei. Homem na jogada. – Jack falou tranquilamente.

Snape percebeu Quin se afastando das mulheres... Era uma conversa feminina de mais para qualquer homem...

- Olha, me promete que vai vim aqui mais vezes? Ai a gente pode conversar sobre isso com mais calma. – Disse Jack.

- Ok – Tonks respondeu dando uma piscadela.

- Ah bem... Esses homens não prestam... Nenhum deles – Jack falou aproximando-se de Shacklebolt.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado... – Shacklebolt falou evasivo.

- Deus do céu... Você é um caso raro Quin! – Tonks falou divertida.

- Nããã... Ele só não teve tempo pra pisar na bola – Jack falou dando um abraço em Quin.

Snape não soube o que o fez sair de traz da coluna, pegando o grupo animado de surpresa.

Tonks pulou para traz e quase derrubou Quin. Jack deu um gritinho histérico e colocou uma mão sob o peito. Quin apenas segurou Tonks e olhou para Snape.

- Boa tarde professor – Os olhos castanhos miravam os olhos negros.

- Não tão boa Shacklebolt. – Snape falou num quase sussurro.

Jack estava embasbacada com a aparição. O coração acelerado, ela respirava profundamente para tentar se acalmar.

- Sabe, eu fico me perguntando o que nosso novo ministro diria se soubesse que seu bom auror, incumbido da missão de ajudar a uma peça chave de um esquema, se envolvesse de forma inapropriada com o alvo da missão...

- Não diria nada. Eu nunca me comportei de forma inapropriada em nenhuma missão ministerial. – Quin disse estreitando os olhos.

- Não. Claro que não. Nunca com missões 'ministeriais'. Ainda bem que Dumbledore e muito mais complacente. Não? – Snape falou aproximando-se de Jack e cravando os olhos no ventre da moça.

- Me diga você: Dumbledore é complacente com quem se envolve inapropriadamente com as missões que recebe Snape? – Quin perguntou, e suas palavras estavam afiadas. Eram alfinetes contra o rosto de Snape.

Severus sentiu o rosto endurecer e o sangue fugir da face e ir borbulhar no peito. A Mulher maldita havia contado para o auror sobre o que viveram juntos? Certamente os dois haviam rido bastante dele...

Severus estava branco, as mandíbulas travadas. Era como um animal provocado, e estava prestes a atacar. Tocou a varinha dentro do bolso. Sentiu a segurança ao tatear o cabo trabalhado. Shacklebolt nem saberia o que o iria atingir... Aquele maldito iria pagar.

Jack pulou pra frente antes que ele sequer tirasse a varinha do bolso.

- NÃO! – Ela vociferou.

Quin não entendeu.

Tonks assustou-se e pulou para o lado.

Snape engoliu em seco.

Jack arfava.

Ela havia visto Quin cair com um corte profundo no rosto, e logo em seguida se levantar para o revide. Ela parou a premonição que forçava e voltou à mente para o presente para impedir o duelo.

- Você, seu grande imbecil! Você não fará nada com ele! – Jack disse raivosa - Para isso vai ter que me atacar primeiro! – completou chacoalhando um dedo para Snape.

- Esta ficando louca? – Severus disse soltando a varinha e dissimulando.

- Você sabe muito bem o que iria fazer se eu não impedisse. – ela revidou – E o único louco aqui e você! Você não sabe quando perdeu?

Snape molhou os lábios e estreitou os olhos. Obviamente que ela amava aquele canalha que havia se aproveitado da fragilidade emocional dela. E estava certa: Ele havia perdido. Não tinha mais nada o que fazer. Não restava nada alem da ironia...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha sardônica e disse:

- Você se superestima senhorita Rich. – E saiu num farfalhar de capa.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – Tonks falou olhando para Jack.

Quin esboçava a mesma expressão perplexa de Tonks.

Jack, por algum motivo, achou que não deveria contar o que vira em sua premonição. Ela não sabia o porquê se preocupava, mas decidiu que se falasse algo poderia dificultar a vida de Severus. Então calou.

Aquele dia, os amigos se despediram quietamente... E para piorar, a partir da próxima semana, ela ainda teria aulas todas as tardes com Snape. Não sabia se suportaria. E Dumbledore já deixara claro em sua carta, que não aceitaria argumentos dela para se livrar das aulas...

Era um beco sem saída.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Snape caminhou a passos largos para sua masmorra. Era ultrajante! O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Por pouco ele não cometeu um erro!

Se tivesse atacado aquele auror descarado, ele acabaria pagando por seus atos na 'Ordem da Fenix'. Com certeza Dumbledore iria puni-lo de alguma forma... – Snape pensou rangendo os dentes.

Provável que o velho pedisse a ele para cuidar de outro fardo... Talvez o obrigasse a ser padrinho do filho de Jack com aquele auror! – ele considerou rindo amargamente com a própria ironia. - Como se já não lhe bastasse o cabeça oca do garoto Potter.

Ele não teria matado... Ele não era mais assim (não mais)... Porém estivera muito inclinado a arrancar um olho ou dois da cara do auror...

Oh inferno supremo! E ainda teria que encarar Jack durante todas as tardes a partir da próxima semana! – lembrou indo para seus aposentos.

Mas o que fazer... Sua vida era assim.

A natureza devia estar fazendo-o pagar pelos pecados de todos seus ancestrais.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Nham... Pois eh. Mais um cap. beeem longo!

Ei povo, comentar não faz cair os dedos.

Estou sem internet, então tou tendo mais tempo pra continuar a historia...(pelo menos algo de bom ne?)

Tou escrevendo bastante... But please: Comentem mais!

Beijos para a Renata Tonks, que disse que ta gostando da fic, pra Erikatixa que ta comentando na FeB direto (alias, leiam a fic dela! Tah muito bonitinha!), pra Julia (que faz as minhas capas) e para todo mundo que ta comentando!

Bjokas linnndaaasss

Xau.


	11. O amor pode dar certo?

**Capitulo – 11**

**O amor pode dar certo? **

Era uma terrivelmente bela manhã de segunda feira. Ele estava na torre da sala de reuniões dos professores. Como sempre observava os jardins à procura da figura dela. Depois do fatídico encontro com Shacklebolt e Tonks, eles não mais haviam se falado. Mas ele observava-a de longe, e assim percebeu que a moça estabelecera uma rotina. Todas as manhãs ela caminhava perto do lago, sozinha ou entre os estudantes, dessa forma, ele criara uma nova rotina também: Observa-la todas as manhãs.

Às vezes, quando estava lecionando para suas turmas de DCAT do período da manhã, ele passava leituras silenciosas para que ele pudesse postar-se próximo a janela, e de vez em quando olhar para ela: Com os cabelos curtinhos e louros rebeldes ao vento, sempre com um livro em uma mão e a longa varinha de madeira clara na outra, caminhando descalça chutando a água na beirada do lago despreocupadamente...

De vez em quando ela parava perto de uma pedra ou arbustos, e ele podia ver as transformações que ela fazia nos objetos: Pedras flutuando, se transformando em pássaros, partindo-se ou se reparando. Recebendo feitiços multicoloridos que certamente faziam efeito apenas em pessoas ou animais... Ela estava muito aplicada a tarefa de aprender magia.

A semana havia passado com num passe de mágica, ele nem acreditava que Logo mais a tarde teria que encontra-la, que teria que falar com ela, olhar diretamente nos olhos azuis... Inferno. Maldito Dumbledore que inventara de ele dar aquelas aulas de poções...

Ele podia ter tentado recusar a tarefa... Mas a verdade era que ele queria vê-la mais de perto... Senti-la palpável como era, e não como um dos fantasmas perambulando intocáveis pelo castelo...

- Professor Snape, sei que o dia esta muito bonito lá fora, mas eu apreciaria muito que o senhor prestasse a atenção. Daqui a pouco todos estarão liberados para desfrutar da bela manhã de segunda feira que esta fazendo lá fora. – Disse Dumbledore aproximando-se da janela para observar. Ele viu Snape incomodo quando se aproximou para compartilhar a visão dos jardins. Ele sabia que belas manhãs ensolaradas de inicio de outono não atraiam o professor obscuro, e ficou satisfeito ao reconhecer a cabeleira loura de Jackeline, que caminhava na beirada do lago enquanto praticava feitiços.

- Hum... Bem. Acho que seria ótimo um mergulho no lago. Parece estar fazendo um calor agradável lá fora... – Dumbledore falou vagamente.

- Eu não perderia meu tempo com algo tão improdutivo – Snape resmungou.

Dumbledore fez que não ouviu e deu de ombros. Nada adiantaria ele, um velhote, tentar persuadir Snape a viver um pouco as coisas boas do mundo. Não. Isso teria que ser feito por outra pessoa com atrativos incontestáveis para o rabugento professor obscuro... Alguém que detivesse a capacidade de fazer o velho Snape colocar o nariz pra fora da janela para notar quando uma manhã estivesse particularmente bela.

- Bem... Então encerro a reunião por aqui. Como as primeiras aulas do dia foram canceladas, vocês terão algum tempo de folga antes das aulas do período da tarde. – Dumbledore falou – Ah... E Rophy, - Dumbledore chamou o elfo domestico que servira água e café aos professores durante a reunião. – Diga aos elfos da cozinha, que o bolo que serviram no desjejum mais cedo estava particularmente saboroso.

Snape virou os olhos com desdém. Dumbledore se preocupava com cada coisa sem sentido a aquela altura... Nem parecia um homem a beira da morte... Convocando reuniões pedagógicas matinais e atrasando horários de aula, comentando sobre banhos de lago, e sobre bolos servidos no café da manhã... Velhote insano...

Dumbledore aproveitou a nova distração de Snape para observa-lo. Ele voltara os olhos novamente para a janela. Obviamente a procura de Jackeline... Ele podia ate adivinhar o que o homem estava pensando: Em como o velho Dumbledore perdia tempo com coisas pequenas... Pobre mestre. Precisava de uma professora que o ensinasse a viver. A matéria mais importante da vida... Estranho como uma pessoa tão inteligente não soubesse a diferença entre viver e sobreviver.

Os outros professores já haviam abandonado a sala. No entanto Snape continuava lá. Estava alheio ao mundo real, compenetrado apenas em observar pela janela. Dumbledore ficou com ele. Estudando-o cuidadosamente. O que mais poderia fazer para ajudar Snape? – suspirou – Certamente sabia algo que ajudaria muito: Convencer a Jackeline contar a verdade ao mestre.

Dumbledore decidiu que não iria mais postergar: Iria chamar Jackeline e tentar convence-la a contar a verdade para Snape.

Quando ia se aproximar do professor para avisa-lo que iria sair, Dumbledore viu o homem de negro agarrar sofregamente o braço com a marca negra.

Uma dor lacerante no braço pegou-o de surpresa. Ele agarrou o lugar da marca negra sentindo a tão conhecida dor que esta produzia.

Maldição. Estava sendo chamado. Desgrudou os olhos dos cabelos dourados rebeldes com o vento, e olhou para dentro da sala novamente. A luz do sol o havia cegado momentaneamente. O ambiente escuro da sala dos professores estava indiscernível.

Apertou os dentes esperando a dor ceder e levantou-se.

Uma mão em seu ombro o alertou que não estava sozinho.

- Vá filho. Se você não chegar a tempo para as aulas da tarde, eu pedirei a outro professor para te substituir. – disse Alvo. - E tome cuidado.

- Obrigado Dumbledore – disse Snape. – Peça a Slugorn para me substituir com as aulas para senhorita Rich.

Pelo menos algo de bom em ser chamado: Provavelmente não teria que ver Jackeline por hoje.

- Não – Dumbledore falou – Essa missão e sua Severus.

Snape torceu o nariz.

- Muito bem então. Agora... Se me der licença... Meu 'outro' mestre me chama.

- Não brinque com algo assim – Dumbledore repreendeu.

Snape molhou os lábios e corrigiu:

- O lord das trevas deseja minha presença.

Em seguida saiu, deixando Dumbledore sozinho próximo a janela que ele tanto relutara em abandonar.

Foi de lareira para o caldeirão furado. Iria aparatar para a velha mansão Ridle da travessa do tranco.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Aparatou na sala empoeirada e se jogou mecanicamente aos pés da criatura. A penumbra reinava devido a densas cortinas comidas de traça cobrindo o sol da tarde que lutava para entrar por algumas brechas nas janelas fechadas que caiam aos pedaços.

- Severus... Meu servo fiel. – disse a voz aterradora num silvar.

- Meu lord – Disse Snape levantando a cabeça apenas o suficiente para encarar as vestes cumpridas do Lord Negro.

- Estive pensando Severus... Não tive mais noticias daquela moça... Ah... Jackeline Rich... Gostaria de saber como meu plano esta se desenrolando... Você esta ensinado-a a odiar os Trouxas infames? E esta fazendo-a perceber o valor de sua raça bruxa?

- Meu senhor – Disse Snape – Creio que ela esta progredindo... Porem precisa de mais aulas – Snape falou. Queria evitar e postergar a vontade do Lord de conhecer sua nova "serva" o maximo que pudesse.

- Quase dois meses Severus – Disse o senhor da escuridão. Era perceptiva a insatisfação na voz de Voldemort.

- S-senhor... Eu estou progredindo. Preciso de um pouco mais de tempo... Talvez se...

- Levante-se Severus...

Snape colocou-se em pé de forma obediente.

- Você já a conquistou? Seduziu a moça? – Voldemort perguntou. – Nada me faria mais gosto que a união de vocês. – falou.

Snape sentiu os músculos do corpo rijos. O que faria?

Hora que pergunta! Mentir, como sempre! Se fosse obrigado a mostrar algo, liberaria pastes dos beijos que havia trocado com a moça antes do incidente que os separara.

- Sim meu lord. – Ele disse observando o corte que seria a boca de Voldemort curvar-se um pouco para cima. Mas os olhos, ele percebeu, não acompanhavam os movimentos da boca.

- Muito bem... Lembra-se do que eu lhe disse uma vez a muito tempo atrás? Que você encontraria uma sangue puro? Uma mulher de família bruxa tradicional... E ela é uma mulher de dons notáveis, como tenho certeza que percebeu. Acredito que ambos terão um lugar de destaque ao meu lado quando tomarmos o poder – Disse Voldemort.

Ao ouvir as palavras do Lord Negro, Snape sentiu o coração se dissolver. Era mortificante lembrar-se de seu amor do passado... E ouvir qualquer coisa que o lembrasse que ele a havia perdido, e que tinha determinada culpa nisso, matava-o um pouco por dentro.

- Desejo ver Jackeline Severus. Eu a quero aqui. Quero testar os poderes dela. – disse o Lord das trevas. A ganância gravada em cada silaba.

- Senhor, não posso trazê-la... Ela ainda não esta pronta... – Snape falou. Como traria Rich? A mulher era frágil... Estava horrorizada com ele, imagine se fosse forçada a ver Voldemort em pessoa!?

- Ousa me contrariar? – Disse Voldemort.

O Silvo baixo avisou a Snape da instabilidade de seu mestre...

- Senhor... Não. De modo algum... – Ele falou temeroso.

- Severus Severus... Eu o aprecio tanto... – Voldemort falou. Subitamente baixou a varinha.

Snape sentiu a dor lacerante: Mil facas afiadas e com laminas incandescentes em seu corpo. Uma dor terrível... Seu rosto sendo fatiado por finas laminas, e logo em seguida a ardência como se alguma substancia acida corroesse seu corpo de dentro para fora, nos dedos a sensação de ter as unhas arrancadas com alicate...

Queria morrer. Era só o que desejava. A dor parecia infinita... Pareciam horas de agonia...

Quando sentia que seu corpo se entregaria, assim como começou, subitamente parou. Mas ele sentia os espasmos de câimbra... Seus músculos estavam em fogo pela dor que a maldição causara e a garganta dolorida.

Seu mestre estava inspirado. A cruciatus mais terrível que já havia recebido... Se é que haviam maldiçoes crucius menos doloridas do que outras.

- Levante-se - disse Voldemort calmamente.

Snape, que nem percebera quando o corpo foi ao chão, só pode virar-se de barriga para cima e arfar.

- Você me trará a moça. Entendo que esteja querendo protege-la...

- N-não meu Lord – Snape conseguiu negar fracamente... Sentia os dentes doloridos, e um gosto nauseante de sangue na boca.

- Não tente negar Severus... Eu sou o Lord das trevas. O bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Pensa que não sei o que se passa na cabeça de meus comensais? Veja Narcisa. Apavorada por Draco estar convivendo em nosso circulo... – Disse Voldemort.

- E-eu não temo meu senhor! Sei que o que faz é o melh...

– Não Severus. Cale-se. E não tente negar. – Disse o lord negro. – Mas quero tranqüiliza-lo: Darei mais um tempo que a prepare satisfatoriamente para estar em minha presença... E não se preocupe. Eu não a machucarei... – Ele falou – Excerto se ela se negar a ficar de nosso lado – Ele concluiu.

- Sim meu senhor! – Snape respondeu.

- Agora saia. – Voldemort ordenou.

Snape arrastou-se como pode para fora do cômodo em que Voldemort se encontrava. Maldição! Havia saído tão rapidamente de Hogwarts, que se esquecera de passar em seu estoque para pegar uma poção analgésica. Então ele achou melhor encostar-se em um canto de um dos cômodos embolorados da mansão e esperar a dor ceder um pouco. Não conseguia nem se levantar no momento, quanto mais aparatar.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Ela recebera um novo bilhete de Dumbledore avisando que a primeira aula de poções básicas com Snape fora adiada.

Melhor.

Se o visse, era capaz de falar-lhe poucas e boas!

Maldito homem mau! Por que tinha que ser tão intragável! Não era de se admirar que ninguém gostasse dele. Ele insistia em ser o pior tipo de pessoa possível!

Já passavam das três da tarde... O inicio do outono começava a avermelhar as folhas das arvores e tornava a grama em volta do lago opaca. Decidiu sair um pouco. Precisava respirar ar puro. Acostumara-se a caminhar pela manhã, depois da aula de Minerva... Mas hoje em especial ela decidira usar também o horário que seria destinado a aulas de poções para um passeio ao ar livre. Não havia saído do castelo durante a tarde ainda... Queria ver o crepúsculo, e pensar. Dumbledore marcara no mesmo bilhete em que avisara que Snape não poderia lhe dar aulas, que gostaria conversar com ela a respeito do bebe que carregava. Obviamente o velho tentaria dissuadi-la de manter a farsa... Então ela deveria se preparar com argumentos para negar os do diretor.

Ela pensara em contar a verdade para Snape... Mas quando o 'viu' em uma predição rápida atacando Quin e produzindo um profundo corte no rosto deste, ela mudou instantaneamente de idéia.

Caminhou para o lago com a cabeça fervilhando meios de contra argumentar ao diretor... A superfície azulada resplandecia com o sol da tarde... Quando chegou a beira, ela parou e permaneceu alguns minutos observando.

Algo que parecia um tentáculo gigante pulando chamou-lhe a atenção...

Coisa estranha...

Mas não devia ser nada. Talvez um peixe empolgado que deu um salto maior deixando um rastro de água no pulo...

Ilusão de ótica...

Tirou os sapatos e começou a andar pela beiradinha pedregosa do lago em direção ao portão. De vez em quando pegando uma pedrinha e atirando ao longe na água penas para vê-la quicar antes de afundar na água.

Tanta coisa a se pensar... Um bebe crescendo em seu ventre era algo tão mágico... E ela já havia chego a duvidar que um dia fosse se tornar mãe... Quem diria... Mãe solteira?

Sim.

Agora tinha que encontrar uma maneira de esconder a verdadeira paternidade de seu filho...

Céus... Como poderia esconder para sempre de todos a identidade do pai de seu bebe?

Talvez fosse melhor contar logo a verdade... E se seu filho crescesse e a odiasse por ela não poder contar a identidade do pai?

Ahh não! Ainda faltava muito tempo para isso.

Mas podia acontecer não?

Ohh céus. O que faria?

Alem disso, Snape talvez fosse apenas um homem rabugento, e não um homem mau...

Mas e a tentativa de assassinato? Ele a tentara matar! E também teria machucado Quin se ela não tivesse impedido!

Mas pelo que Tonks e o próprio Quin haviam dito sobre o tal 'Voldemort', ele podia estar mesmo muito confuso, e quanto a machucar Quin... Pode ter sido apenas ciúmes – Ela pensou saboreando a ultima idéia com um fascínio estranho.

Mas o que pode fazer um homem se confundir com algo tão grave?

Jackeline estava perdida em pensamentos: Becos sem saída repletos de "E SEs".

A única coisa certa era o nome dele viajando durante a noite em seus sonhos, e durante o dia em devaneios acordados... Ele poderia ser um veneno doce.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Não chamaria atenção para si. Decidiu aparatar diretamente nos portões de Hogwarts. Era período da tarde, e os alunos estariam em aulas. No maximo ele encontraria Filtch ou algum professor, que como ele, estava com a tarde vaga.

Teria que andar dos portões ao seu aposento, mas não despertaria os olhos curiosos no caldeirão furado... Era melhor assim. Nunca gostara de ser visto debilitado.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Um barulho despertou-a das divagações. Ela conhecia bem aquele ruído. Procurou por alguém que pudesse ter aparatado... Mas nada... O estalido parecia ter vindo de algum lugar próximo aos grandes portões da escola.

Quem seria? Não havia nada a volta da escola. Nenhuma vila... Só poderia ser alguém que quisesse visitar o castelo... Entretanto, por que não aparatar diretamente na porta do saguão principal? Ou mesmo dentro do castelo?

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Ele tocou a fechadura do portão com a varinha e entrou.

Sentia as pernas moles e doloridas. O sangramento na boca não havia estancado... A maldição devia ter rompido vasos sanguíneos em sua garganta. E todos os nervos de seu corpo repuxavam como resquícios de câimbras dolorosas.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jackeline observou a figura de vestes escuras que conhecia entrando mais envergado do que de costume.

Aquele filho de uma bruxa... Ela o pegaria agora e falaria poucas e boas pelo que havia acontecido na semana passada. Ela o tentara achar durante a semana, mas ele, sempre que a via, fugia para uma sala ou passagem secreta do castelo. Ela ainda estava furiosa. Ele não tinha o direito de ofender Quin, e nem de pensar em machucar seu amigo. Ele pagaria!

Ela tinha que se forçar para odia-lo. Quem sabe se o hostilizasse, ele a maltrataria, e a decisão de excluí-lo para sempre de sua vida se tornasse uma tarefa mais fácil.

Ela decidiu: Iria ate ele agora. Deixaria tudo muito claro. Ela não contaria a ele sobre a verdade da paternidade da criança. Não havia motivos para isso. Não queria que um homem daqueles convivesse com seu bebe.

Antes de ganhar a criança sairia do castelo. Assim não precisaria dizer nada para ninguém sobre Quin ser ou não o pai.

Ela andou rápido espalhando água no vestido. Em certo ponto parou para colocar os sapatos novamente, mas sem tirar os olhos do homem, que caminhava devagar pela estradinha de terra.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Andava devagar, mas andava... Subitamente foi ao chão.

MALDIÇÃO! Maldito caminho sem pavimentação! – Pensou. Falaria com Dumbledore sobre isso.

Tentou levantar... Malditas pernas que não obedeciam!

Forçou os membros inferiores, e por fim conseguiu:

Levantou-se trôpego.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

De repente o homem caiu como se fosse um boneco de trapos...

Ela parou o que fazia. Deu alguns passos para traz entrando um tantinho no lago novamente. Algo não estava certo.

Abaixou na beirada do lago encharcando as barras das vestes bruxas vermelhas... Queria se esconder, mas não havia uma maldita arvore para que ela pudesse se abrigar atrás do tronco.

Ela observou e esperou...

Ele demorava em levantar. Mexia-se como se estivesse se juntando num amontoado negro...

Não. Definitivamente havia algo errado com ele. Uma pessoa sadia não demoraria tanto para se recuperar de um tombo.

Decidiu aproximar-se.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Ele sentia tanta dor de cabeça que era como se esta pesasse uma tonelada. Para ajudar, sentia o corpo todo tremendo e com espasmos.

Parou um pouco para respirar. Apoiou-se nos joelhos, juntou a saliva de gosto férreo devido ao sangue que a garganta expelia para a boca, e cuspiu vermelho no chão.

Seria a caminhada mais longa de sua vida.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Ele parecia realmente mal.

Observou cuidadosamente quando ele colocou as mãos sob os joelhos e envergou o tronco para frente. A cortina de cabelos negros impedia-a de ver a expressão do rosto dele, mas ela notou quando uma gota espessa de liquido rubro foi expelida por ele pela boca.

Deus...

Ela correu para ele. As vestes cumpridas e molhadas fazendo com que ela trançasse os pés desajeitadamente com a corrida.

Tocou-o nos ombros.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Uma mão amigável em seus ombros... Dumbledore?

Ele levantou o rosto com um rastro de sangue no queixo e viu Jackeline. Os olhos azuis vítreos brilhando mais do que o céu.

- Quer ajuda? – ela ofereceu.

Ela não iria hostiliza-lo? Ele havia maltratado-a.

Idiota.

Claro que ela não faria isso. Ele estava num estado deplorável. Ela no mínimo estava com pena.

- O que faz fora do castelo? – ele perguntou ríspido.

- Eu.. Só estava passeando um pouco. Estava embolorando lá dentro. – ela disse calmamente. Não queria brigar... Não com ele daquele jeito. – E você? Por que adiou nossa aula?

- Primeiramente, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é de sua conta. E olhe para você – Ele falou torcendo o nariz - Está toda suja... – falou observando a barra das vestes vermelhas molhadas e com barro. – Você não tem vergonha de agir como uma criança??? – Ele perguntou amargo.

- Quer ajuda? – ela ignorou as 'mau criações' dele e perguntou novamente tentando ampara-lo. Ele tremia muito, ela notou.

- Me solte. Nunca precisei de ajuda. E não e agora que eu precisarei. – Ele disse tirando as mãos dela de si com selvageria.

Ele voltou a caminhar com dificuldade.

Ela permaneceu estacada no lugar, sentindo os punhos onde ele havia agarrado para expurga-la doloridos pela brutalidade dele.

Estava observando as costas dele se afastarem quando uma dor que ela não sabia de onde vinha queimou em seu peito.

Não era tristeza por ela. Era tristeza por ele. Pela solidão dele.

Nunca precisou de ajuda? Como assim?

Não. Agora entendia: Nunca teve ajuda de boa vontade. Nunca teve ajuda dada de graça, sem que quisessem algo dele em troca.

Como ela poderia não querer ajuda-lo? Como ela poderia esconder dele a vida que crescia em seu ventre?

Então ela compreendeu: Ele tinha direito.

Talvez, ao saber que seria pai, mudasse um pouco de humor... Talvez um filho pudesse mostrar a ele que não estava sozinho...

Ela se sentiu forte. Secou um par de lagrimas que haviam escorrido pelo queixo. Andou rápido ate ele. Alcançou-o depressa, pois ele estava muito lento.

Segurou-o no ombro novamente, e ele parou.

- Se continuar a me atrapalhar, eu só chegarei amanhã ao castelo senhorita Rich. – ele falou venenosamente.

Sem mais ela abraçou-o por traz sentindo os tremores que passavam pelo corpo dele. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, e nem queria saber. Só queria ajudar. Se doar. Não queria nada. Só ajudar.

O que estava acontecendo? – Ele pensou quando sentiu os braços dela em torno dele.

Não falou nada... Mas era estranho... A moça certamente tinha um parafuso a menos...

Sentiu ela se movendo mas sem deixar de abraça-lo. Agora ela estava de frente para ele. Encaixou o rosto em baixo do pescoço dele e ouviu sua respiração...

Para que lutar contra o que estava sentindo? Ela estava se prejudicando também ao negar que precisava do cheiro dele. Do gosto dele. Do calor dele. Do tato do corpo dele...

O que estava acontecendo??? – Snape se questionava.

Severus Snape estava mais perdido do que jamais esteve. Tinha o olhar vago, e não sabia o que fazer com as mãos. Ate que percebeu algo mais estranho ainda...

O que ela estava fazendo???

Estava esfregando o rosto macio contra o pescoço dele. Ele sentia a respiração dela diferente. Ela... Parecia que estava cheirando-o...

Ela o estava cheirando?

Merlin... Sim, era fato: Ela estava cheirando-o.

Quanta insanidade em uma pessoa só. – Ele concluiu.

No entanto estava tão gostoso. Ele sentia o corpo mais relaxado, então as dores estavam mais suportáveis.

Ela levou as mãos aos cabelos negros dele, e enterrou os dedos entre as mechas. Agora ela beijava-o no pescoço. Ela o puxou com carinho para que ele se abaixasse, e ela pudesse beija-lo na orelha.

Jack sorriu travessamente quando percebeu que ele não resistia. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés e provou um lóbulo da orelha dele.

Severus Snape sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas que não tinha nada a ver com a cruciatus que havia recebido. Uma sensação de cócegas na garganta e arrepios na espinha o fez cambalear um tantinho contra ela.

Agora estava sendo puxado devagarzinho... Quando se deu conta os sapatos já estavam cheios de água.

Mais que maluquice ele estava fazendo? Por que se deixava ser manipulado daquela forma? E se alguém os visse? E se um aluno decidisse olhar pela janela?

Quando a água já estava na cintura ele sentiu-se sendo puxado para baixo com cuidado. A água não estava muito gelada, pois o sol de um dia intero havia agido para deixa-la agradável.

A água do lago acalmava os nervos sofridos, e diminuía a sensação de ardência que a maldição havia provocado nos músculos, e dentro da água, a gravidade não influía para deixa-lo cansado.

Ele pegou um gole de água, lavando a boca do sangue que ainda se formava.

Pobre homem... – Ela pensou enquanto passava uma mão sobre a boca que ele havia acabado de lavar, e descia para o queixo de forma a limpar o rastro de sangue que ela havia visto antes.

Estavam abaixados para que a água chegasse ao pescoço.

Negros e azuis se miravam. Gravando detalhes...

Os olhos azuis dela eram vítreos. Mas brilhantes que os de Dumbledore, apesar de não tão profundos quanto os do velho... E estavam marejados... Ela chorava? Confuso ele desceu os olhos negros para observar os lábios dela, mas com surpresa constatou que estes sorriam levemente. Como alguém podia chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo?

Ela aproximou o corpo do dele...

O que ele deveria fazer? Talvez pedir desculpas... Mas o que adiantaria? Ele sabia que ela iria acabar preferindo ficar com o pai da criança... Mães sempre acham que deixar o filho perto do pai de sangue é o melhor... E neste caso, era realmente o melhor a se fazer... Ele era um homem complicado. Um ex-comensal. Agente duplo. Com o pescoço diariamente em risco...

Ela viu apenas uma sombra de confusão nos olhos negros e profundos de Snape. Mas ele não disse nada...

O que ela deveria fazer? Sabia intuitivamente o porquê Severus estava daquela forma: Havia sido barbaramente torturado. E pelo jeito que ele agia aquilo era corriqueiro. Agora entendia o porquê havia sido atacada por ele... Ele sofria mais do que qualquer um sequer podia imaginar. Vivia no limiar entre o bem e o mal. Ela deveria contar a ele sobre o bebe? Se ela fizesse isso não estaria pondo em risco a própria vida e vida de seu filho? Oh céus. Mas o que era certo era certo: Seu bebe nunca seria totalmente feliz sem o verdadeiro pai. Decidiu que contaria.

- Severus. – ela falou baixinho enquanto esfregava os lábios o nariz e a bochecha direita no lado direito do rosto dele.

- Hum?

- O bebe não e de Quin.

Ele endureceu os músculos.

- O bebe é... É seu... Estou esperando um filho seu.

Snape sentiu as pernas tão fracas que não pode evitar de soltar-se e sentar no lago. A água cobriu-lhe o pescoço ate o nariz.

Em seguida ele levantou-se completamente:

- Não... – negou.

- Sim. – Ela afirmou. Moveu-se e buscou os olhos dele.

O par de buracos negros estava perdido em algum ponto do horizonte.

- Me desculpe por ter mentido... – Ela disse – Eu... Eu estava apavorada.

- Você deve continuar dizendo a todos que o bebe não e meu. – Snape disse Subitamente.

- O que? – Jack parecia indignada.

- É o que a senhorita ouviu. Não posso ser pai. Não quero ser pai. Nunca pedi por isso.

Jack levantou-se rapidamente também. As vestes molhadas pesando no corpo. Os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Sentia como se no peito uma farpa dolorida tivesse sido revolvida.

- O filho é seu Severus! Vai negar-lhe seu nome? Vai agir como um covarde?

- Olha quem vem me falar de covardia. A senhorita coragem em pessoa. Pelo que sei, ate alguns minutos atrás, o pai dessa 'criatura' que você carrega no ventre era Quin Shacklebolt. – Ele disse com toda ironia que poderia colocar na voz.

- CRIATURA??? – ela repetiu com a voz aguda. – Então é isso? Você acha que o bebe que carrego é apenas uma "CRIATURA"??? E acha mesmo que o bebe é de Quin?

- Eu não tenho que achar nada. Você mesma disse. – Snape falou com desdém.

- Severus – Agora ela parecia suplicar – Eu falei aquilo por que estava acuada... Eu havia acabado de descobrir que estava grávida... Eu não sabia quase nada sobre você... Na verdade acho que ainda não sei – Ela falou olhando para baixo e rapidamente olhando pare ele novamente - E no dia seguinte da concepção de nosso filho, você havia tentado me... – Ela suprimiu a palavra. – Eu não sabia se você era realmente uma pessoa confiável...

Snape sentiu como se o coração tivesse dissolvido. Estava abdicando a uma parte dele. Estava abdicando do fruto de sua carne... Mas era necessário.

Ao ver Jack tão compreensiva com sua dor, tão piedosa e carinhosa... Ele concluiu que não merecia aquilo. Alem disso, estar ao lado dela, e reconhecer aquele bebe, significava risco para a mulher e para 'seu filho'. "Seu" – Ele saboreou com possessividade. - E ele não queria prejudicar Jack e o Bebe. Era um homem praticamente condenado.

Então fez algo em que era mestre: Machucar com palavras.

- Eu não tenho um filho. E nunca vou ter. Tenho certeza que você esta dizendo que este ser que carrega e meu por que o Auror não o quis reconhecer. – Snape falou exibindo um sorriso irônico tão horrível, que deformava seu rosto. - E eu o entendo... Essa criança pode ser de qualquer um... Veja você aqui nos meus braços de novo... Mesmo depois do que eu lhe fiz. – Ele finalizou com desdém.

Ao ouvir, Jack esquivou-se. As palavras dele a atingiram-na como pedradas.

- HOMEM MALDITO! NÃO SEI POR QUE EU RESOLVI LHE CONTAR A VERDADE! – ela falou exaltada – ESTAVA NA MINHA CARA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA AGIRIA COMO GENTE. VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM MONSTRO.

Jack sentiu um duro nó na garganta, dolorido, queimando. Tinha o peito arfando, o coração dilacerado, como se tivesse sido apunhalada.

Tentou correr para fora do lago, mas a água impedia a velocidade. Antes de chegar à beirada ela caiu de cara na água.

Sem clemência, Snape forçou-se a rir do tombo que ela havia levado.

Ela endureceu a mandíbula e não pode mais suportar: Chorou de vergonha, ódio e tristeza.

MALDITO! MALDITO!

Ele queria morrer ao ouvir os gemidos de choro dela. Observou-a correndo para a porta principal do castelo: Encharcada, com as mão cobrindo o rosto e tropeçando aqui e ali no terreno irregular...

Ele só saiu da água quando ela sumiu dentro do castelo.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

- Jackeline... Jackeline querida.

Ela virou-se encharcada. As lagrimas misturadas à água que escorria dos cabelos.

- Diretor? – Ela falou virando-se com o rosto levemente abaixado para esconder as lagrimas. Entretanto, os soluços e a voz embargada denunciavam-na.

- O que ouve? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Nada. – Ela foi direta. Um tom de rispidez na voz.

Dumbledore suspirou. Tudo parecia tão difícil... O que teria acontecido? – ele pensou. E com um golpe de varinha ele secou as vestes da moça.

Jackeline sentiu as vestes secarem e ficarem confortavelmente quentes. Então ela levantou o rosto como se buscasse algo no teto, mas colocou uma mão sobre os olhos inchados. Não estava suportando. Deixou-se levar pelos soluços e chorou sonoramente.

Dumbledore aproximou-se preocupado. Não sabia o que havia acontecido, porém, para que ela estivesse chorando daquela forma, deveria ser algo grave...

Mais problemas... Justo agora quando ele iria tentar dissuadi-la a contar sobre o bebe para Severus.

- Vamos ao meu escritório querida – Ele falou amparando-a com um braço sobre os ombros soluçantes.

- Não – Ela recusou-se livrando-se dele.

- Eu preciso falar com você sobre... Sobre o seu bebe Jackeline. E é importante - ele falou.

Jackeline sentiu o ódio correndo acido nas veias. Soluçando, o nariz e os olhos vermelhos, ela vociferou:

- NÃO! EU NÃO VOU!

Dumbledore olhou para ela levemente espantado. Os retratos do castelo já se aglomeravam na moldura da figura de um monge.

- Senhorita Rich, eu não posso força-la, então falarei aqui mesmo: A verdade é o melhor caminho a se seguir. Às vezes é difícil não mentir, e às vezes é necessário omitir. Mas neste caso, onde a vida de um ser inocente é o centro, a verdade é primordial. A verdade é o caminho correto a se seguir querida – ele falou de forma ligeiramente severa, e baixando o rosto para olhar por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua ele concluiu: – E ouso a dizer, que a verdade neste caso pode arrancar alguém das trevas da tristeza.

- Eu sei a importância da verdade diretor – Jack falou amargamente e se aproximou do velho. – E quanto a salvar alguém da solidão... Bem, foi o que pensei quando contei a verdade. Eu expus meu coração. Mas quando eu ofereci meu peito aberto, recebi em troca uma punhalada traiçoeira. – ela disse com os olhos escorrendo lagrimas incessantemente. – E agora diretor, acho que eu é que cai nas trevas da tristeza, e ninguém está disposto a me tirar delas... Tudo me joga mais ainda para a escuridão. – Ela disse.

Dumbledore exibia um profundo vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Jackeline havia contado a verdade para Snape? Obviamente que sim. E estava dilacerada de tristeza. Severus havia feito algo para ela...

Ela não suportou o olhar questionador. Dumbledore olhava-a como se a radiografasse com os olhos.

- Senhor – ela chamou com mais humildade. – Onde fica a casa dos meus pais biológicos?

- Acredito que Tonks possa leva-la lá se você assim desejar – Dumbledore respondeu.

- Pois eu quero. Não desejo ter meu filho aqui. – Ela falou olhando para os retratos curiosos.

- Você não poderá sair daqui por enquanto... Talvez eu consiga escalar algum membro da ordem para sua proteção na época de você ter o bebe... Mas aqui Pompy pode ajuda-la... A não ser que pretenda ter o bebe em um hospital trouxa.

- Eu só não quero ficar aqui. – Ela respondeu.

- Entendo...- Ele falou – Jackeline...Eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu... Mas o que quer que seja, eu tenho de lhe pedir um esforço a mais: Tente compreender o que parece incompreensível.

Jackeline voltou novamente os olhos gravados de amargura para o velho.

- Eu já fiz muito. – Respondeu secamente.

- Muito não é o suficiente neste caso. – Dumbledore falou amenamente. – Me prometa que vai pensar sobre agravantes. Lembre-se que a pessoa envolvida neste caso está sobre forte pressão... – Falou enigmaticamente.

Jackeline suspirou. Não queria brigar... Não queria lutar... Só queria descansar.

- Muito bem... Vou tentar pensar sobre isso... Mas não garanto que compreenderei. De onde venho as pessoas não machucam ou agem feito monstros só por que tem problemas. – Ela respondeu e virou-se saindo sem se despedir.

Dumbledore observou as costas da moça se afastando.

Ele ainda não sabia detalhadamente o que acontecera. Mas descobriria rapidamente. Ele decidiu ir para seu escritório. Snape iria procura-lo para relatar sobre o encontro com Voldemort. Então ele entenderia as facetas do problema.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Ele ainda sentia os efeitos da maldição cruciatus. A dor ainda estava lá... Mas amenizada pelo inusitado banho de lago.

No entanto, o que mais lhe doía era a sensação de peso no coração.

Secou-se e caminhou vagarosamente. Foi primeiro para a enfermaria. Mas ainda tinha que relatar a Dumbledore o caráter de seu chamado. Então após tomar algumas poções contra dores musculares e calmantes, ele subiu as escadas resignado.

Tinha que encontrar uma forma de evitar que Jack fosse levada à Voldemort. Talvez Dumbledore o pudesse ajudar.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

- Entre – falou o diretor.

Snape entrou fechando a porta as suas costas.

- Senhor. – Ele disse entrando.

- Sente-se Severus. – Dumbledore pediu.

- Alvo, teremos alguns problemas – Snape despejou logo.

Dumbledore olhou-o sob o oclinhos de meia lua.

- Sim, sim, Severus... Sempre há problemas quando se trata de Voldemort – O velho falou observando Snape estremecer ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas. – Mas antes, eu gostaria saber sobre Jackeline... Tenho a impressão que antes de me encontrar, você falou com ela não é mesmo?

Snape fechou a cara. Era esperança de mais achar que o velho ainda não sabia de nada... Esperança de mais. Obviamente.

- E o que o senhor tem a ver com isso? – Ele perguntou mal criado.

- Tenho muito a ver Severus – Dumbledore falou amenamente.

- Talvez o senhor tenha, mas eu não. Então voltemos aos assuntos sobre o lord das trevas.

- Você não tem nada a ver com senhorita Rich? – o velho perguntou secamente. A cabeça-durice de seu professor de DCAT o deixava irritado às vezes.

- Escute Alvo – Snape falou impaciente – Eu não estou disposto a discutir insanidades dessa maluca. Alias, acho mais importante nos preocuparmos com o que tenho para falar sobre você-sabe-quem. Mesmo por que envolve a senhorita Rich também: O Lord das Trevas deseja vê-la. – Ele despejou a noticia logo para que o velho parasse com o interrogatório e o ajudasse a proteger Jackeline..

Dumbledore estreitou os olhos. Então era por isso a urgência em falar sobre Voldemort... A preocupação de Snape com o chamado do Lord negro era evidente. Por mais que o mestre tentasse esconder o que pensava, o velho diretor sabia qual era a origem daquela ância...

- O que Voldemort deseja com Jackeline? – Dumbledore decidiu ir ao assunto que Snape queria discutir.

- Ele quer vê-la. Quer testar os poderes de predição dela. – Snape respondeu sentindo-se tranqüilizado quando o diretor deixou-o entrar no assunto.

- Então leve-a a ele – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente, como se estivesse pedindo para que Severus levasse-a para um passeio nos jardins do castelo. Se Snape negava-se a falar diretamente sobre o evidente problema de relacionamento que tinha com a moça, então ele o forçaria por outros meios.

- Como assim? – Snape perguntou indignado.

Como Dumbledore podia pensar em mandar Rich ao encontro do lord negro sem o mínimo de preocupação? O velho maluco não sabia que a mulher não estava preparada para isso? E o pior: Será que ele ainda não sabia que ela estava grávida? – ele pensou confuso. Então, decidido, ele falou calmamente:

- Dumbledore, a moça não esta preparada para isso. Talvez ela nem saiba o que falar... E se acabar enfiando os pés pelas mãos? E se ela acabar revelando algo que não deveria?

- Podemos mexer com a mente dela... Apagar, e implantar memórias falsas – Dumbledore falou vazio.

O queixo de Snape caiu. Mas rapidamente ele se recuperou:

- Apagar a mente dela? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Oh sim... Apagar e modificar. – Dumbledore afirmou. – É claro que não os conhecimentos mágicos... Talvez apagar alguns momentos que ela passou... Inclusive as memórias a respeito das previsões dela... – ele falou olhando significativamente para Snape.

- Mas isto não seria certo... Se as memórias são dela, o senhor não tem o direito de mexer com a mente dela...Pelo menos não sem o consentimento dela... Por um acaso propôs isso para ela? – Snape perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – o diretor falou calmamente.

- E acha que ela aceitaria? – Snape perguntou.

- Não. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Mas nos não precisamos disso... Apagamos a mente dela... Qual diferença faria? Ela não saberia mesmo...

- Ela não é uma trouxa que nos viu fazendo mágica Dumbledore! Não podemos ficar mexendo com as lembranças dela dessa forma!

- Acho que você mudou mesmo Severus. A alguns anos você não se importaria com esse tipo de questão ética...

Snape mexeu-se incomodamente na cadeira e revirou os olhos. Ele sabia que estava sendo manipulado de alguma forma, mas não tinha certeza de "como".

- Muito bem Severus. Como você se mostrou averso à simplesmente apagar a mente dela por uma questão de ética, então eu respeitarei. Afinal, nunca pensei que você fosse fazer isso algum dia. – Ele falou para o professor com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Snape levantou apenas o canto direito do lábio superior de forma a denotar desagrado. Mas Dumbledore apenas recostou na cadeira e lançou um olhar cintilante à Snape. Era muito curioso ver seu mestre exercitando como nunca oclumencia. Então, por fim o velho falou:

- Nos já sabíamos que Voldemort iria querer ver Jack... Era só uma questão de tempo. No entanto, em vista das novas premonições dela, creio que terei que dar-lhe mais aulas de oclumencia...

Snape olhou para o velho. Preparar Jack em oclumencia? Mas esta não era a questão. A questão é que tinha que protege-la. Ela não podia se encontrar com o lord das trevas. Ficaria louca!

- Senhor – Snape falou cuidadosamente. – talvez a questão não seja prepara-la para o encontro, e sim pensar uma forma dela não ir a ele... Ela não pode... Ela esta...

- Grávida Severus. Grávida do seu filho. – Dumbledore falou mexendo nas vestes a procura de um saquinho de jujubas de limão. – Não se preocupe, a mente dela permanece intacta. Mas teremos que prepara-la para este encontro.

- Ela lhe contou? – Snape perguntou indignado.

- Na verdade, ela me mandou uma carta assim que soube que esperava um filho... Mas me pediu segredo no que concernia a paternidade... Eu não concordei completamente, dizendo que gostaria de falar com ela sobre isso. Eu queria que ela lhe contasse a verdade... Eu pensei que teria que convence-la... Mas veja só: eu a subestimei. Ela decidiu contar para você antes que eu tivesse a chance de falar com ela... E pelo que você fez a ela em NY Severus, isso chega a ser estranho... Uma mulher normal nunca perdoaria seu algoz. Muito menos revelaria a este que estava grávida.

Snape levantou-se indignado. Ele sabia que tudo que Dumbledore falava era verdade, mas relutava em acreditar que Jack pudesse expor tamanha intimidade daquela forma.

- Isso não é de sua conta! – Falou raivoso.

- E quando será da minha conta Severus? – Dumbledore falou seriamente. – Quando ela estiver ameaçada de morte? – o diretor falou calmamente, mas com o olhar duro. – Por que se ela não for, é isto o que irá acontecer.

Snape sentou-se novamente na cadeira. Fora vencido.

- Acredite Severus, talvez ela esteja mais segura ao lado dos comensais do que do nosso. Principalmente quando este ano acabar. – o velho falou levantando a mão negra e seca - Eu sinto que sangue e dor se aproximam irremediavelmente. E se você deseja mesmo protege-la, como eu sei que você deseja, - ele disse olhando significativamente para Snape – Ela precisará ficar ao seu lado. Lembre-se que o lado das trevas não hesitaria em matar uma mãe com seu bebe se caso esta não estivesse de seu lado. Mas do lado da luz, esse sacrilégio nunca seria cometido.

Snape entendeu todas as indiretas. E a simples comparação que o diretor havia feito, o fez sentir um típico aperto no peito. Não havia raciocinado direito quando disse todas aquelas coisas para Jackeline a apenas algumas horas atrás no lago...

Se o lado das trevas achasse que ela ficaria do lado de Dumbledore, ela poderia ser morta... Afinal, ela era uma arma importante, e na ótica de guerra, antes destruir a arma que age para o inimigo, do que perecer perante a esta.

Além disso, Dumbledore, que era a única coisa que fazia Voldemort não agir a pleno vapor, estava com os dias em contagem regressiva.

É... Precisava manter Jackeline ao seu lado se queria mesmo protegê-la e com isso a seu filho. – Severus pensou.

Quando ele voltou da efusão nos próprios pensamentos, Dumbledore observava-o complacente, com as mãos sobre o abdome: Esticado e satisfeito em cima da cadeira de Diretor.

Velho manipulador.

- Certo então Dumbledore. O que devo fazer – Snape falou a contra gosto.

- Peça desculpas. – O velho disse esticando a mão boa e olhando apenas para as unhas.

- Desculpas? – Snape perguntou.

- Não para mim... Para Jackeline Severus – Dumbledore explicou divertido.

Snape torceu o nariz.

- Eu não lhe pedi desculpas... Isso foi uma pergunta! – Ele falou ao velho e em seguida fez uma careta de repudio à idéia de ter que se desculpar. Mas por fim falou:

- Muito bem. – E levantou da cadeira de convidado.

Ao sair, Snape não pode ver o sorriso de triunfo que se desenhou graciosamente nos lábios do idoso com o qual a pouco conversara.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

E VIVA O DUMBLEDORE MANIPULADOR!!!!

aushauhsuahsuhasuhauhsuahsuahsuh

Ei galera!

Tudo se complicou e meio que se resolveu no mesmo cap né?

Ehehehehehehe

Vamos ver se agora a Jack e o Sev finalmente se acertam...

Bom, o que está por vir agora será um desafio pra escrever, então talvez eu demore um pouco mais que o de costume.

Acho que vocês perceberam que a Jack vai se encontrar com o Voldy né?

Vamos ver o que vai acontecer... Jah aviso que vem drama ação e vingança por ai!

Auhauhauhauha

Tudo bem inspiradinho em Kill Bill!

"Ansiosa"

Nussa, tou morrendo de vontade de escrever esse cap inspirado em Kill Bill. Mas acho que vai demorar um téco... Talvez mais uns dois caps.

Ç.ç

Bão. Espero que tenham gostado deste aqui.

;D

COMENTEMMM

Ehehehehehehe

Bjokas pra todos que lêem!

XAU


	12. A casa

**Capítulo 12**

Ele ainda não havia conseguido se aproximar novamente de Jack para pedir-lhe desculpas como Dumbledore havia sugerido.

Se antes ele estava fugindo dela, agora era ela que sempre que ele tentava aproximar-se, ou na biblioteca (lugar do qual ela não mais saia) ou durante passeios matutinos a beira do lago, ou por corredores desertos da escola, ela esquivava-se e fugia para outro lado.

Sim, ela fugia. Mesmo quando estava de costas e ele tentava alcança-la furtivamente, ela fugia.

Provavelmente, mais do que nunca ela estava usando os poderes de predição. Não havia outra explicação ao fado de ela sempre conseguir escapar dele.

Dumbledore pressionava-o com indiretas, dizendo que a moça já estava muito desenvolvida em oclumencia, mas que ele, Severus, ainda não havia feito sua parte (pedir desculpas à moça)...

Mas o que ele poderia fazer??? Já se iam mais de um mês naquela brincadeira de 'gato-e-rato'. Ela conseguira até mesmo driblar as aulas de poções que Dumbledore havia determinado que ele lecionasse à ela, com a suposta desculpa que sempre sentia indisposições da gravidez na hora da aula.

Ela fazia aulas de poções em outros horários com Slugorn...

Era incrível, mas ela parecia mais bela a cada dia. Snape pensava. Ele não sabia o que era aquela leveza no coração que sentia sempre que a via... Talvez fosse a consciência de que ela carregava um filho dele...

Um – filho – dele. Estranho o pensamento. Ele sabia que já sentia afeição por aquele ser que ela carregava... Sim. Era 'apenas' a criança que o fazia sentir daquela forma – Ele sempre pensava para se convencer. Afinal, ele só havia 'amado' uma pessoa em toda sua vida. E não havia mais espaço pra ninguém.

A barriga já destacava-se na silhueta dela. Três meses. Seu filho já tinha três meses.

Ela andava senhora de si, com a ainda pequena barriga de grávida empinada em baixo de vestidos com pala acima do busto.

O rosto sempre rosado e reluzente, os cabelos dourados e curtos esvoaçando conforme caminhava. Sempre praticando magia... Levitando livros pesados diferenciados de um lado para outro do castelo...

Ele poderia simplesmente bater a porta do quarto dela, mas ela não o receberia... Na verdade ele já havia feito isso... Mas ela nunca atendia... Obviamente fingindo não estar após prever o que possivelmente aconteceria se abrisse a porta...

Mulherzinha difícil! – Ele pensou pela milésima vez, ao vê-la pegando a direção de outro corredor e sumindo quando ele tentou se aproximar.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

Ela não sabia o que ele queria dela. A única coisa que sabia era que ele estava tentando encurrala-la sozinha. Talvez fosse para humilha-la mais ainda... Mas não. Não dessa vez!

Ele permanecia com a mente atenta. Sempre que sozinha ela dedicava alguns segundos para prever os próximos instantes. E quando andava sozinha pelo corredor ela sempre mantinha a atenção em qualquer barulho suspeito, conseguindo assim prever quando ele tentava alcança-la, e fugir para outro lado.

Certa vez, desesperada para uma fuga quase impossível, ela viu em uma premonição o garoto louro platinado (que agora sabia ser Draco Malfoy) saindo extremamente aborrecido de uma sala estranha, a qual ele nunca havia reparado antes. Ele parecia perturbado, mas no momento ela não podia se preocupar com aquilo. Naquele instante ela queria apenas fugir de Snape. Então ela dirigiu-se ao lugar do qual o garoto havia saído na premonição. Chegou em tempo de vê-lo pondo o pé para fora de alguma passagem, mas quando chegou no exato local de onde o rapaz havia saído, só encontrou uma velha e horrorosa tapeçaria de trasgos dançarinos. Desesperada ela passou pelo lugar desejando que ali houvesse mesmo uma sala com passagens secretas para qualquer lugar do castelo... Podendo ser até para seu quarto, e no momento seguinte a porta estava lá!

Havia encontrado sem querer a sala precisa. Quando entrou, o lugar era uma sala muito ampla, com diversos quadros. Porém, nos quadros não haviam pinturas de pessoas, apenas pinturas de ambientes variados. Ela testou algumas molduras, pois sabia que muitas passagens secretas eram escondidas atrás de quadros.

Pinturas grandes e pequenas... Até que ela notou uma peculiar. Uma pintura em que havia uma bela bruxa cheia de rococós nos cabelos. Lembrou-se subitamente de uma pintura que havia em seu banheiro! SIM!

Após conversar um pouco com a pintura, esta se apresentou dizendo que era Lady Ofélia, ex-professora e diretora da casa Lufa-lufa. Jack descobriu assim, que o quarto que ocupava havia pertencido à uma diretora da Lufa-lufa! Depois de conversar um pouco, Lady Ofélia girou a moldura oferecendo à visão de Jack uma passagem direto para seu quarto!

Havia sido fantástica a descoberta! Muitas vezes depois disso, Jack saiu do próprio quarto pela passagem secreta que havia descoberto através da sala precisa. E uma vez que entrava na sala precisa por seu quarto, percebeu que podia ter acesso à muitas outras partes do castelo pelas outras molduras (quando as figuras dos quadros se encontravam nas molduras da sala precisa). Inclusive para a biblioteca, para a cozinha, e para muitos corredores e para quartos particulares. Haviam pinturas até mesmo para as salas comunais, porém sempre que encontrava a figura de alguma sala comunal, esta pedia-lhe a senha para que ela pudesse entrar. Havia bisbilhotado em outras que davam acesso à domínios particulares, e viu que poderia invadir quartos alheios se assim desejasse, mas decidiu que ser encontrada invadindo o quarto de McGonagall, Dumbledore, Filtch ou qualquer outro, seria considerado ultrajante por estes. Então controlou a curiosidade e limitou-se a usar aquele segredo apenas para ir à biblioteca, para assaltar a cozinha durante a noite, e fugir de Snape quando este batia em seu quarto.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

- Muito bem Jack!!! – falou o anão velhote do canto onde estava esparramado devido ao feitiço que quase o nocauteou.

- Obrigado senhor Flintwink!

- Sabe mocinha, em outros tempos, na época em que ainda tínhamos um clube de duelos, a senhorita com certeza poderia ser uma instrutora e membro honorário vitalício! Poderia ensinar muito!

- Ohhh... Obrigado, mas acho que por causa do meu don, não seria nada justo participar desse tipo de competição...

- Ah, a premonição é um don favorável, mas mesmo quando você não a exercita consegue se manter a frente! A não ser que você ande trapaceando quando lhe peço para não usar da premonição... – Falou o baixinho com os olhinhos esbugalhados de excitação.

- Ahahaha... – Jack riu gostosamente e respondeu: - Não, não professor. A minha única preocupação é o bem estar de meu filho... Mas como o senhor colocou esse feitiço escudo, eu não tenho o que temer certo? O senhor mesmo me provou que não... Então eu bloqueio a minha mente... Mas acho que estou tão acostumada à premonição, que as vezes eu nem preciso dela para saber o que irá acontecer... Eu tive tempo para estudar os movimentos do senhor. Então sei que quando o senhor meneia com a varinha desta forma – ela mostrou o jeito – Sei que fará algum feitiço que me ataque nos pés, então eu bloqueio nesta direção. O mesmo acontece quando o vejo andando para o lado direito, neste momento sei que o senhor fará algum construtor, pois prepara a abertura para o lado que os feitiços construtores requerem... E assim sucessivamente... depende muito dos feitiços... E como tenho estudado muito... Presto bastante a atenção à esses detalhes.

- Interessante senhorita! Muito interessante! Acho sinceramente que a senhorita já pode ser aproveitada para trabalhos de monitoria de estudantes com dificuldades de aprendizado na escola... Andei conversando com Minerva, e ela concorda que você já se encontra em um nível equiparado à muitos alunos de sétimo ano! Claro que precisa estudar muito mais. Está conosco à apenas alguns meses...

- Oh senhor! Eu adoraria! Gostaria mesmo de ajudar alguns primeiranistas!

- Sabe, tenho alguns que estão com dificuldades em feitiços de levitação. Vamos marcar algumas aulas particulares para eles na sala de feitiços nos sábados. – disse o professorzinho anão.

- Oh CLARO! Basta me dizer os dias! Nas folgas dos alunos eu também não tenho afazeres.

- Então conversarei com eles ainda nesta semana. – disse o professor.

- Certo.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS_

- Não consigo Dumbledore! – ele falou pela milésima vez na semana.

- Você sabe o que implicará ela não ser apresentada a Voldemort Severus. – O velho falou cansadamente.

Snape arrepiou-se ao ouvir o nome do Lord negro nos lábios do ancião. Mas o que mais lhe irritou foi a insistência. Ele sabia do que seu 'outro mestre' era capaz de fazer quando contrariado. Mas se a teimosa Jackeline Rich fugia dele como diabo foge da cruz! Como com mil demônios ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa para se desculpar para depois propor-lhe que se envolvesse com um monstro?

- Eu sei Dumbledore. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo encontra-la... Ela sempre foge...

- Hora veja. Um homem feito – Falou o velhote com um sorriso de soslaio – Agindo como um adolescente...

- Não estou agindo como um adolescente – falou Snape calmamente. Mas era claro para Dumbledore que quando seu professor agia assim, era como uma cobra parada, prestes à dar o bote. Quanto mais calmo mais perigoso.

- Escute Severus. Vá até os aposentos dela. – o velho falou – Chame-a. Desculpe-se mesmo com a porta entre vocês. – Falou Dumbledore. E subitamente seus olhos cintilaram e um sorriso maroto se descortinou.

Snape sentiu-se incomodado. Sem o menor movimento de pescoço ele tentou observar a volta. Ele sabia que quando o velho estava com aquela cara de maníaco, era por que algo estava acontecendo, e ninguém mais alem do próprio ancião havia percebido.

Dumbledore aproximou-se e tocou o ombro de Snape de forma a direciona-lo a acompanha-lo na caminhada por outro corredor. Mas em um milésimo de instante, seus olhos azuis vivos, encontraram os azuis de água vítrea que ele acabara de notar saindo de uma discreta passagem secreta atrás de uma pilastra.

Jack notou as vozes. Quando saiu achou que poderia passar desapercebida. O lugar no qual saíra era muito escuro para os homens que estavam abaixo de uma tocha notarem-na. Ela havia ficado paradinha, apenas observando... Quando sem explicação os olhos de Dumbledore cruzaram com os dela e cintilaram.

Mas não era possível. Ela estava encoberta pelas sombras. E o encontro de olhar havia sido tão breve... Só podia ter sido por coincidência que os olhares dela e do diretor se encontraram.

Ela decidiu continuar onde estava e apenas ouvir o restante da conversa... Não havia entendido a primeira parte, pois ainda estava dentro da coluna onde era a saída daquela passagem secreta em particular.

- Severus, você não esta querendo o suficiente. – Disse Alvo provocativo.

- Dumbledore, eu a persigo durante todo o dia! Não sei o que ela faz. Ela parece ter poderes de uma Elfa doméstica! Simplesmente some como se pudesse aparatar em Hogwarts! Estou me esforçando! Não tenho culpa de que ela tem uma cabeça dura e oca como um coco!

- Hora, você não quer se desculpar verdadeiramente. – falou Alvo.

Snape bufou impaciente. Na verdade não queria mesmo... Mas não era questão de querer. Ele tinha que se desculpar com ela.

- Você tem razão. Eu realmente não quero. Eu TENHO que me desculpar com ela. Mas ela não quer nem mesmo me ver!

Jack assustou-se. De quem eles estariam falando? – ela pensou se enganando.

- Severus, eu sei que você falaria com ela se quisesse realmente. Você mais do que ninguém sabe ser mais persuasivo. Sabe, eu trabalho nessa escola a muito tempo. Me recordo da história de um garoto que ficou plantado e ameaçou dormir na porta da sala comunal de uma garota...

- Velho, segure sua língua! – Snape falou em tom de aviso olhando a volta pra ver se havia algum retrato de olho na conversa. – Eu não sou um moleque! Nunca me rebaixaria a tanto!

- Nem mesmo para salvar a mãe de seu filho? – Dumbledore perguntou alheio.

Não havia duvidas. Ela tentara se enganar. Mas realmente estavam falando dela. Malditos... Quer dizer que Snape estava caçando-a apenas por que queria desculpar-se? Mas afinal por que ele pedir desculpas poderia salva-la? Mas o mais importante: Salva-la do que?

- Olha, acho que ela deve ser protegida – falou Snape – Ela não teria capacidade de conviver com o Lord das trevas. Ela enlouqueceria antes!

Como? Snape achava que ela não tinha capacidade de que? O que o tal Voldemort tinha a ver com ele querer pedir-lhe desculpas?

- Snape, já tivemos essa conversa antes. O Lord estava atrás dela antes, ele não hesitará em mata-la se achar que ela não o serve. Jackeline é uma arma de guerra para ele. E se for para se colocar a frente do lado da luz, ele a caçará, e a matará.

- Velho... Podemos coloca-la em uma casa protegida por um fiel. Estive pensando nisso. A residência dos Rich seria perfeita. Um elfo doméstico da família dela poderia ser colocado como fiel do segredo. Ela poderia ficar lá até o final da guerra...

- Seria uma boa idéia Severus. – Falou Alvo calmamente. – Resta saber se ela aceitaria ficar trancafiada por tempo indeterminado, e o que aconteceria à você quando Voldemort descobrir que não terá sua preciosa vidente.

- Quanto à mim, pode ficar tranqüilo. – Snape falou com sarcasmo - Eu não farei falta para ninguém quando este ano terminar mesmo. Mas quanto a senhorita Rich, ela pode ser convencida.

- Nunca! – Jack saiu das sombras sem agüentar segurar a língua.

Snape assustou-se, mas apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou-se para traz, onde Jack estava parada com as mãos nas costas e com a barrigona empinada...

Dumbledore sorriu travesso. Exatamente como havia imaginado.

- Bem... Ai está você senhorita Jackeline. O professor Snape gostaria de falar com você... E eu preciso voltar para meu escritório... Encomendei sorvete de limão em uma vila vizinha... A coruja com a caixa de isopor enfeitiçado já deve ter chego à um tempo... Se eu me demorar o feitiço congelante pode perder o efeito... – Disse Dumbledore, virando-se e abandonando o casal boquiaberto.

Assim que o velho virou o primeiro corredor, Jack voltou-se para Snape.

Ele observou-a. Mexeu as mãos incomodamente, sem jeito com si próprio. Então resolveu cruzar os braços

- Vocês tramam pelas minhas costas! – Disse Jackeline possessa.

- Isto é uma guerra, e você um mero peão. – Disse Snape com cara de enfado.

- Acho que pelo que ouvi, estou mais para uma torre. – Ela respondeu aproximando e olhando para cima de modo a encarar os olhos negros.

- Você se superestima... E não seria capaz de se aliar com o Lord das trevas, nem mesmo de mentira.

- Você está errado. Se for pelo lado da luz, eu me aliaria falsamente ao lado das trevas... O que eu não seria capaz, seria de me aliar com o propósito de servir verdadeiramente ao lado das trevas. Não sou como certos comensais.

Snape enrijeceu a postura e disse:

- Não fale sobre o que não sabe.

- Acho que sei mais do que você imagina. – ela respondeu desafiadora. A calma do homem de negro tirava-a do sério.

- Você enlouqueceria. – Snape disse simplesmente. – É fraca.

- Pois eu vou! Se é isso que Dumbledore quer que eu faça, então eu vou encontra-me com esse Lorde de não sei das quantas!!! E quero ver quem vai me impedir! – Jack falou desafiadoramente. E no momento seguinte virou-se e saiu falando: - Vou voltar ao seu dormitório! – Ela já estava cheia daquele grandessíssimo imbecil. Se aquele morcego velho achava que ela não era capaz de encontrar o tal cara de cobra, ela iria mostrar a ele! Iria de qualquer forma encarar o monstrinho.

Maldito Dumbledore – Pensou Snape. Aquilo só podia ter sido premeditado! E antes que Jack que afastasse completamente, ele agarrou-a pelo braço com violência, fazendo com que ela voltasse a encara-lo.

- Aiii! – Ela reclamou correndo a mão livre para o lugar que Snape havia prendido-a. Ela tentou fazer com que ele afrouxasse os dedos, mas ele a havia prendido como uma tenaz.

- ME LARGA! – Ela vociferou.

Snape nada disse. Começou puxa-la pelos corredores do castelo.

- MALDITO! O QUE ESTÁ QUERENDO! OLHE, ISSO NÃO FICA ASSIM! EU VOU CONTAR PARA DUMBLEDORE! AI VOCÊ VAI VER...

Antes que ela completasse a frase, ele abriu a porta de uma sala e jogou-a para dentro sem a menor cerimônia.

Jack entrou tropeçando.

- BRUTO! – Ela vociferou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e agarrada ao braço que ela havia apertado.

- BURRA! – Ele respondeu levantando a voz. Em seguida ele bateu a porta com violência e encarou-a.

Jack assustou-se verdadeiramente. Correu para um canto da sala. Ele estava com as feições animalizadas, como na vez que ele tentara matar...

Aterrorizada ela não teve forças nem ao menos para se controlar e forçar a mente para prever o que aconteceria.

A presença dele era hostil. Intimidadora. Aterrorizante... Mas no fundo de seu peito ela sabia que ele nunca mais tentaria machuca-la... Não como daquela vez em que...

Ela desviou os olhos, que agora já lacrimejavam.

Um medo rastejando em seu peito apenas por lembrar daquele fatídico desentendimento...

- Acha que pode encarar o Lorde das trevas? – Snape falou suavemente. – Acha que pode? – Ele perguntou novamente aproximando-se dela por entre as carteiras. Estava sentindo a raiva fluir. Aquela maldita insistia em pôr-se em risco. Ele teria que leva-la à razão. Iria convence-la de uma vez por todas, que ficar na mansão dos Rich, protegida por um Elfo doméstico sob o feitiço do 'fiel do segredo', era a opção mais acertada à se tomar.

Jack observou as vestes negras do mestre farfalhando aterradoras, mas apenas choramingou algo incoerente sobre seu bebe.

- Você é patética. – O homem falou maleficamente – Treme a frente de um ex comensal. Imagine na frente do Lorde Negro.

Ela tentou se concentrar para prever os próximos movimentos dele... Mas a mente estava nublada. Ela só conseguia focar-se no presente ameaçador...Na verdade não acreditava que ele fosse machuca-la... Mas ele parecia com aquele mesmo homem que pensara que ela era uma traidora...

- Ele não hesitaria em mata-la. – Severus falou - Já aprendeu sobre as maldições imperdoáveis antes Jack? - Ele perguntou debochado e tomando o queixo dela entre os dedos. - Ele se aperfeiçoou em dark arts mais do que qualquer bruxo jamais sonharia. Ele tem milhares da maneiras de matar, de causar dor... – Snape falou baixinho aproximando o próprio rosto do dela.

Os olhos dela desviavam dos dele, mas ele pode captar o suficiente para ver os pensamentos dela. Um Legilimens não verbal. Com o feitiço e ele já estava sobre o controle das lembranças dela...

Imagens caóticas da mente dela trazidas pelo domínio da mente dele se descortinavam como uma realidade paralela à sala de aula escura...

Ele viu o próprio rosto animalizado com o ódio e a confusão. As mão tentando afasta-lo, ele colocando mais pressão sobre o pescoço dela...

Voltou perplexo com sigo mesmo. Nunca se perdoaria por aquela atrocidade... Mas aquilo mostraria a ela... Se um comensal era cruel, ela pensaria mil vezes antes de querer encarar o MESTRE dos comensais.

Puxou novamente o fio daquela lembrança torturante. Iria repuxar aquele passado até que ela estivesse completamente aterrorizada novamente...

Ela sentia a cabeça rodar... Aquelas lembranças torturantes em sua mente... Tentou afastar... Mas não conseguia... Ela sabia que ele havia passado por um lapso de loucura naquela ocasião... Apesar de sentir medo, ela havia compreendido... Não mais tinha medo dele... Devia ter apenas cutela... Agora ela já se provara confiável... Ela sabia que ele não faria aquilo novamente... Mas por que aquelas lembranças insistiam em ficar rodando na superfície de seus pensamentos?

No momento ela tinha que voltar... Por mais cara feia que ele fizesse, ele não a machucaria... Ele estava querendo protege-la no final das contas... Mas por que aquelas lembranças... Parecia com as vezes que Dumbledore estava treinando-a em oclumencia e...

ISSO! O FILHO DE UMA BRUXA ESTAVA INVADINDO A MENTE DELA!!!

Ele via o rosto dela arroxear-se... Ela se mexia desesperada na cama tentando se libertar das mãos que a enforcavam...

De repente o rosto não mais estava arroxeado... Estava vermelho, como se ruborizado... Os lábios separados... Mas não para suplicar piedade... E sim como se gemessem de prazer... Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados, mas não por estar lutando... Os cabelos molhados colados a face... Os olhos azuis revirando-se de prazer... Agora ele via a si mesmo, e ele é que estava deitado na cama. Jack estava por cima em um ritmo sinuoso e sensual... Estanho ver-se naquela situação... Os próprios cabelos negros espalhados sobre o travesseiro, os olhos negros flamejando acompanhando os movimentos do corpo dela: liso de uma branco cremoso...

Oh merda... Dumbledore estava certo... Ela estava quase pronta... Já estava muito bem treinada em oclumencia...

O que era quilo que ele estava sentindo?

Tentou quebrar o elo entre as mentes... Mas não queria... Parecia tão real...

Ela o cavalgando e...

OH Oh oh...

Ele instintivamente encostou o corpo ao dela. Tocou-a ansioso...

As mãos dele eram como feitas de brasas... Deixando-a quente, incomodada, querendo mais...

Já tinha a boca cheia de água quando a língua dele invadiu-lhe a boca...

Ela podia senti-lo quente e pronto para ela...

Ele sugou os lábios dela... Tão doces... Tão suaves... O formato do corpo dela diferente... Uma montanhinha firme sobre o vente... Mas a mesma pele macia...

- Perdão. – Ele falou dentro da boca dela.

O movimento dos lábios dele colados ao dela quando ele disse a palavra que a muito tentava sair, fez do beijo mais intimo. Ela não respondeu... Mas a simples atitude de separar mais os lábios dando acesso a ele foi como uma aceitação.

Ela derreteu-se sobre ele, puxando o ar com dificuldade para os pulmões... Enterrando o rosto em baixo do pescoço dele.

Mais leve.

Ele apenas amparou-a. Agora ela chorava fartamente.

- Nunca mais tente me manipular! Seu filho de uma bruxa! – Ela falou com raiva secando os olhos e o nariz nas vestes dele.

- Jackeline... Eu não quero que você vá ao encontro do Lord das trevas... – Severus disse seriamente. - Você não precisa passar por ess...

- Cale-se. – Ela repreendeu. – Eu vou! Ou pensa que eu não sei o que significaria uma insubordinação de sua parte aos desejos desse monstro?

Snape calou-se. Não por concordar... Mas sim pelo que significavam as palavras dela: Ela se poria em risco por ele? Era confuso... Ninguém nunca havia feito aquilo por ele... Será que havia entendido direito os motivos dela?

Ela buscou os olhos dele. Sim tinha medo de perde-lo... Inferno supremo! Estava apaixonada! Daria a própria vida pela dele!

- Agora devo ir para cama... – Disse baixinho. – Madame Pompy disse que o bebe deve ter muita tranqüilidade a noite... Acho que já me exaltei de mais por hoje.

Ela se afastou... Ele a queria por perto...

- Jackeline... Er...

- Sim? – Ela percebeu a hesitação, e estimulou-o aproximando-se.

Ele a viu próxima novamente... O volume no ventre dela agudo, quase encostado ao corpo dele...

Sentiu-se sem jeito... Uma vontade inexplicável de toca-la ali, na barriga...

Jackeline observou com atenção. Percebeu quando ele titubeou quase imperceptivelmente... Então acompanhou com os olhos quando ele correu os dedos compridos e brancos pelos cabelos negros e lustrosos.

- Boa noite – Ele falou.

Ele percebeu os ombros dela se abaixando levemente, como se estivesse se desapontado com algo... Mas mesmo assim ela lhe sorriu e disse:

- Boa noite Severus... Durma bem.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

As palavras dela flutuavam em sua mente... Macias... Deliciosas... Velando e trazendo tranqüilidade ao sono dele...

Os olhos vítreos brilhando para ele...

As lembranças da noite que eles haviam compartilhado... Os gemidos contidos, os lábios separados em deleite... Lembranças que ela fizera questão de mostrar a ele como uma forma de resistir a oclumencia dele...

E ela realmente se mostrara disposta a enfrentar Voldemort por ele...

E ele?

Por que ele sentia aquele desconforto no peito?

Depois de tantos anos ele estaria... NÃO! NUNCA!

"Preciso protege-la apenas por que ela é uma pessoa aliada à luz..." – Ele tentou pensar primeiramente. Mas logo aquele desconforto tornou-se mais agudamente dolorido ao pensar no que Voldemort poderia fazer à ela e por conseguinte, ao 'ser' que ela carregava, o filho 'deles'. Ele sentiu que 'talvez' não fosse apenas pela obrigação que teria que ter com qualquer pessoa. Não. Ele devia estar sentindo alguma ligação emocional mais forte. Provavelmente em decorrência à vida que ala carregava no ventre, e que também era ligada a ele.

Sim... Provavelmente era isso... Ele não 'podia' estar com ligação emocional à mãe... Então, só poderia estar desestabilizado pelo bebe que ela carregava.

Ele adormeceu tentando esquecer as ondas de prazer que perpassavam por seu corpo quando mais cedo eles se encontraram naquela sala. Tentando enterrar na memória o rosto brilhante e rosado que ela exibia mais rechonchudo devido à gravidez.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

As semanas passaram... Ele não a procurou mais. Aquele desconforto no peito que sentira, o deixara incomodado consigo mesmo. Era melhor manter-se afastado dela. – Ele pensou alheio à maçante reunião que Minerva convocara.

- Insisto que ela deve receber pontos como qualquer aluno... Qual o problema de ela ser uma aluna especial? Ela tem as mesmas dificuldades que um aluno comum... Talvez até mais, por que ela tem uma carga muito maior de feitiços para aprender em menos tempo!

- Minha querida Minerva. Eu aprecio o seu palpite... Mas não sei se ela aceitaria... E talvez não seja assim tão justo. Afinal, ela acabará sendo pontos extras para alguma casa...

- Acho que ela deve receber pontos como qualquer um Alvo, afinal, ela é uma aluna!!! – disse a velha com ar severo.

Snape olhava a interação na sala comum de professores com enfado... Ele não estava preocupado com o que estava sendo discutido... Minerva provavelmente acreditava que Jack era uma grifinoria, e por isso pela milésima vez insistia no assunto... É claro que se fosse uma Sonserina ou uma Corvinal, ela ganharia mais respeito por parte dele... Mas ele não se iludia. Já havia colocado esperanças semelhantes certa vez, e no fim havia caído do cavalo...

Ele, como Sonserino, tinha um desafeto natural por Grifinorios. Mas era capaz de perceber qualidades até mesmo entre integrantes da Grifinoria (Obviamente por ter o traquejo e a capacidade de observar sutilezas de comportamento, uma qualidade tipicamente sonserina)...

Na verdade, ele nutria mais repudio pelos integrantes do sexo masculino da casa rival... Testosterona combinada com atributos grifinórios era sempre uma mistura que gerava seres estúpidos, auto suficientes, e cheios de si.

Em meio às divagações, o rosto rosado e os sorrisos de dentes apertos de Jack, (Que agora a mulher insistia em lançar-lhe quando o via pelos corredores) flutuava em sua mente de forma insólita... Mais de um mês desde aquela conversa. em uma sala de aula do terceiro andar... Já estavam em Outubro... Agora ela estava com a barriga muito mais saliente! Mais duas semanas e o filho dele (Sim, por que Jack mandara-lhe uma coruja dizendo que madame Pompy havia feito o feitiço do sexo, e havia descoberto que o ser que Jack carregava se tratava de um varão) completaria cinco meses na barriga de Jack...

"Meu filho..." - Estranho pensamento...

Agora ele temia pelo filho... Havia se encontrado com o Lord das trevas à poucos dias, e mais uma vez este insistia que queria ver Jack, e Snape negara-se e tentara postergar a vontade de Voldemort, e com isso ganhara uma serie prolongada da maldição cruciatus... Preço pequeno a se pagar por enquanto. Restava saber até quando o Lord Negro satisfar-se-ia apenas em torturá-lo...

Ele não voltara a falar com ela sobre aquele assunto dela querer se encontrar com Lord das Trevas... Na bem da verdade quase não haviam se falado... Estavam apenas convivendo pacificamente: Ela no canto dela, e ele no dele. Excerto por alguns encontros "aleatórios", quando ele sentia a necessidade estranha de visitar a biblioteca na sessão de mesas para estudo, quando ele sentia-se aprazível para uma caminhada pelo corredor dos aposentos dos professores Lufa-lufa, ou quando ele dispunha-se à ir às festinhas tolas de Slugorn em que ela era freqüentadora assídua (provavelmente devido às guloseimas servidas)...

Ele ainda achava loucura coloca-la de frente ao mestre das artes negras. E Dumbledore continuava a insistir que aquela era a única solução... E ele sabia em sua mente lógica que levar Jack à o Lorde das Trevas era a melhor opção... Mas pela primeira vez na vida, algo não deixava a lógica ganhar a disputa em sua mente.

- Muito bem Minerva. Concordo com seus argumentos. Jack será submetida às regras comuns à estudantes da escola. Poderá ganhar e perder pontos para a casa da qual ela faz parte. – Disse o velho diretor. – Professora Sprout, como Jack foi integrante da Lufa-Lufa, você será a responsável em contar a senhorita Rich que a partir de hoje ela recebera pontos para Lufa-lufa, e também poderá perder pontos para esta casa. Traga-a aqui para que possamos todos conversar a respeito.

- Sim senhor – Disse a bruxa velha, que com um aceno feliz de cabeça levantou-se.

As palavras de Dumbledore finalmente despertaram Snape de suas divagações.

"UMA LUFA-LUFA!" – Pensou mortificado. Ele poderia esperar uma Corvinal (afinal ela mostrara grande facilidade e aptidão para artes mágicas), ou uma Sonserina (pelo fato de ser sangue puro) Ou até mesmo uma grifinória (Afinal ela mostrou a típica coragem estúpida quando prometeu ir ao encontro do Lorde das trevas)... Mas uma LUFA-LUFA?

Minerva ficara tão bestificada quanto Snape. Apenas Sprout exibia um sorriso de alegria.

- Estou indo contar a ela agora mesmo Dumbledore! – Disse professora de Herbologia com entusiasmo.

Havia certa lógica... Como ele não pensara nisso antes? Afinal, Lestrange disse que quem havia passado a informação sobre Jack, fora um antigo integrante da casa Lufa-Lufa...

Oh vida... Era só esta que lhe faltava. Uma Lufa-Lufa!

- Mas... Espere Dumbledore... Passou tanto tempo... Talvez, talvez seja necessário uma re-seleção... – Falou Minerva.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Talvez uma re-seleção fosse melhor mesmo... – Ele pensou lembrando-se de certas indiretas a respeito da coragem fora de comum que ele tinha para um Sonserino que Dumbledore havia dito nos últimos anos, quando o Lorde negro retornou...

"Talvez você tenha sido selecionado cedo de mais" – O velho havia dito.

- Eu concordo que ela seja re-selecionada – Disse Severus para espanto e admiração de Minerva, que voltou o rosto para ele, e exibiu por breves segundos uma face perplexa com o colega.

- Muito bem. Então quando Sprout estiver aqui com Jack, iremos propor a elas. Então veremos o que será decidido. – Disse Dumbledore.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

Minutos depois Jack apontava na porta. Snape sentiu um solavanco no estomago quando ela sorriu e foi sentar-se ao lado dele à mesa dos professores.

- Professora Sprout disse que eu tenho uma casa também... Que também receberei pontos...- disse Jack olhando sorridente para todos.

- Ou perder pontos... – Snape acrescentou de forma enfadonha.

Jack arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma debochada para Snape. Já estava mais do que acostumada com os comentários impertinentes do mestre.

Bem senhorita Rich, obviamente você não se lembra à que casa pertencia... Bem, na época de escola a senhorita fora selecionada para a Lufa-Lufa...

Jack sorriu abertamente. Conhecia algumas crianças da Lufa-Lufa. Ela dava aulas de reforço para alguns à pedido do professor Flintwink, e havia obtido grandes avanços com eles.

- Está feliz em saber que é originalmente uma Lufa-Lufa? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Mas é claro senhor! – Disse Jack animada.

- É claro – disse Snape, e em seguida bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Jack voltou-se calmamente para Snape. Ele olhou-a com um olhar de desdém tão agudo, que faria Merlin sentir-se um verme. Ela franziu o cenho e olhou novamente para Dumbledore.

- A questão é, que se a senhorita quiser, pode continuar na casa para qual foi selecionada... Mas como perdeu a memória magicamente, nós podemos providenciar uma segunda seleção...

- Obviamente a senhorita é muito talentosa e leal... Poderia ser uma ótima grifinoria... – Disse Minerva como se não quisesse nada – Seria aceita de braços abertos.

- Ou uma Sonserina, já que é uma puro sangue... – Disse Snape retrucando Minerva. Era absurdo que aquela altura eles pensassem em questões fúteis como o campeonato de casas... Mas aquela era uma das únicas diversões naquele castelo: Ganhar da Grifinória nos campeonatos do castelo.

- Ou uma Corvinal... - Falou Flintwink pela primeira vez. – A senhorita tem um don notável para as artes mágicas, e aprende muito rapidamente!

- Ou continuar sendo uma Lufa-lufa – Dumbledore intrometeu-se. – Você tem atributos para qualquer uma delas. – concluiu calmamente.

- Talvez fosse necessário um tempo para que você pensasse sobre o assunto – Disse Minerva.

Sprout exibia uma careta de indignação aos colegas.

- Ora... Bem. E como seria essa nova seleção? Devo fazer alguma prova? – Jackeline perguntou apreensiva. Olhava para cara de decepção da professora Sprout... Mas ouvira falar sobre a fama das casas. A casa menos prestigiada era a Lufa-Lufa... Não que se importasse realmente com isso... Mas a forma como Snape olhou-a... Fez com que ela se sentisse menor. Ela sabia que não deveria deixar-se levar como uma criança mas... A instintiva vontade de agradar Severus era superior à ela.

- Não... Não há nenhum exame querida – Disse Dumbledore. – Os alunos são selecionados para as casas pelo chapéu seletor.

- Hã? – Jack articulou confusa.

- Oh sim – disse Minerva – Basta colocar o chapéu na cabeça e esperar. Ele verá em sua cabeça atributos que melhor a caracterizam para seleciona-la.

- Ahm. Então eu topo... Nunca se sabe... Como dizem: você nunca se banha no mesmo rio duas vezes... Talvez o fato de eu ter tido uma vida não mágica possa ter influenciado no que sou agora...

Jack sentiu-se quase culpada ao ver a cara de decepção da professora coberta de terra Sprout...

- Muito bem! Minerva traga cá o chapéu seletor. – Disse o diretor.

Minutos depois Minerva estava de volta com o velho e surrado chapéu.

- Sente-se ali – Disse a senhora apontando para uma cadeira na cabeceira da mesa dos professores.

Jack obedeceu quietamente.

Logo Minerva colocava o chapéu no topo da cabeça dela.

Jack sentiu um calafrio na espinha e agarrou instintivamente a barriga onde seu filho, inquieto, se movia dando a ela um pequeno desconforto.

- Espero que você tenha mesmo mudado – Disse Snape sem encarar Jack nos olhos.

Jackeline engoliu em seco. Começava a sentir certo medo... Poderia ela atender as expectativas de Severus?

Minerva, por sua vez, tinha o nariz torcido em desgosto para com as palavras de Snape. Na verdade, todos os outros professores pareciam olhar para o mestre com certo repúdio.

- Hora, hora, hora... Você não está muito velha pra freqüentar essa escola? – Disse a voz em sua cabeça...

- O QUE??? – Ela falou em voz alta de forma agressiva em quanto olhava para cada um dos professores a procura de qual deles a havia chamado de velha.

- Ãhh senhorita Rich... A voz que você ouve vem do chapéu. E só você pode ouvi-la, por que ele fala diretamente à seu cérebro – Disse Dumbledore.

Jack tirou o chapéu assustada, e com ele nas mão observou o rasgo que servia de boca ao chapéu.

- Ei! Eu sou uma relíquia histórica dessa escola! Faça o favor de me tratar com cuidado – Disse o velho chapéu.

Jack olhou horrorizada o rasgo de trapo movendo-se. Ela não jogou o chapéu no chão simplesmente por que estava assustada de mais para mover qualquer músculo.

- Ponha-o na cabeça outra vez – Disse Dumbledore, e ao ver os olhos arregalados de espanto e de medo da moça, ele acrescentou: - Ele não irá te machucar...

Jackeline tremia as mãos quando levantou a peça e colocou-a novamente sobre a cabeça.

- Covarde. Certamente não é uma Grifinória – Disse o chapéu com desdém.

- Hora seu trapo velho cheirando a mofo e cheio de traças! Quero ver se você se sentirá corajoso quando eu pegar minha tesoura de costura! – Disse Jack com a voz exaltada.

Ela tinha a concentração centrada no chapéu, então não pode ver as caras perplexas dos professores à sua frente.

- Ohhh... Você tem sangue puro... Mas não é ardilosa... Não tem cede de poder... Também não seria uma boa Sonserina.

- VERME! EU PODERIA SER BOA SIM! – Ela gritou exaltada levantando-se da cadeira. Agora o chapéu estava enterrado à cabeça dela, e mesmo que ela quisesse, não poderia ver os rostos chocados à sua frente.

- Você deseja ir para Sonserina? Ceder pontuação aqueles que valorizam a supremacia do sangue? – Perguntou o chapéu de certa forma desdenhosa.

Jack tateou o encosto da cadeira e sentou-se desanimada, para só então responder:

- Nunca liguei para tal coisa. E não acredito que uma pessoa seja melhor que outra devido às origens. Acho que todo ser humano nasce igual, e como tal, deve receber tratamento igual...

A sala de professor ofegou levemente. Jack não sabia que se quisesse, poderia apenas pensar nas respostas ao chapéu...

Snape mexeu-se incomodamente, e Dumbledore deu um sorriso indulgente para o nada.

- Então definitivamente não pode ser uma Sonserina... Bem, para ter coragem de assumir isso, você poderia ser uma Grifinoria...

- Grifinória??? – Jack perguntou passando levemente a mão pelo queixo.

Em seu lugar, Minerva remexeu-se na cadeira de felicidade...

- Sim – Disse o chapéu – Para ela são selecionados os bravos de coração! Coragem é uma qualidade marcante! E vejo aqui que você está disposta à correr riscos por alguém... Er...

- EI! ISSO É PARTICULAR! – Ela falou apertando as mãos à cintura. Aquele chapéu velho estava vendo o que ela era disposta à fazer para ajudar e proteger Severus.

- Tudo bem... Mas seria uma ótima integrante para a Grifinória. – Disse o pedaço de pano na cabeça de Jack.

- Acho que não... Acho babaquice esse negócio de coragem... – ela falou – Para mim, antes um covarde vivo do que um corajoso morto...

Snape esboçou um sorriso torto e olhou levemente divertido para uma Minerva decepcionada.

- Bem, vendo que certamente você não pode ser uma Sonserina, posso dizer que esse é um pensamento típico de um Corvinal. Inteligência à cima de tudo. Prevalece a razão para os integrantes dessa casa... E pelo que vejo, você gosta muito de estudar...

- Oh sim! Gosto de estudar... De conhecer... – Disse Jack feliz.

Fintwink bateu palminhas de felicidade.

Bem, uma corvinal não era de todo mal... – Pensou Snape.

- Estudar é bom para me distrair, visto que aqui não tem nada de 'melhor' pra se fazer...

- Este definitivamente não é o pensamento de uma corvinal. – Disse o chapéu repreensivo.

- E o que queria que eu fosse? Uma caxias??? AHHH Qualé! Mil vezes um bar sujo com cerveja boa e barata, do que uma noitada enterrada no meio dos livros... Por favor né?! – Disse Jack para desgosto de Flintwink.

- Então está decidido – falou o chapéu, e agora levantando a voz e se dirigindo aos outros integrantes da sala, o velho chapéu seletor sentenciou:

- Lufa-Lufa!

Jack arrancou o chapéu perplexa e olhou para os rasgos onde seriam os olhos do chapéu.

- Como é que é??? – falou raivosa.

- Foi o que eu disse... Lufa-Lufa. – Disse o chapéu.

- Hora seu trapo velho e imundo! – Ela sibilou levantando-se ainda com o chapéu na mão.

- So-socorrou Dumbledore! – Disse o chapéu seletor ao diretor. – Me salve dessa maluca!

- MALUCA! SEU PEDAÇO DE PANO MOFADO! EU VOU POR FOGO EM VOCÊ COISA VELHA E DECRÉPITA! – Ela agora vociferava raivosa chacoalhando o chapéu. – VOCÊ NÃO ME DEU OPORTUNIDADE DE ESCOLHER!

- Está na sua cabeça! Eu não tenho culpa! – Falou o chapéu temeroso. – DUMBLEDORE!!! ME GUARDE PARA PRÓXIMA SELEÇÃO! – Pediu o chapéu desesperado ao sentir as unhas de Jack cravadas ao tecido delicado por causa do tempo.

- Jackeline, dê-me aqui o chapéu - pediu Dumbledore estendendo a mão boa.

- TOMA AQUI ESSA DROGA! – Jack vociferou e jogou o chapéu na cadeira em que estava sentada anteriormente.

Num rompante, ela saiu ventando da sala. Estava com vergonha pela falta de compostura que havia demonstrado.

Mas aquele maldito chapéu que começara! – Ela pensava em quanto corria para seus aposentos novamente.

Podia pelo menos ter sido selecionada para a Corvinal, já que definitivamente não poderia ser uma Sonserina ou uma Grifinória (Snape odiava de mais a Grifinória, por tanto ela nem fazia questão...)

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

- É... Então ela continua na Lufa-Lufa – Disse Dumbledore para a platéia bestificada.

_SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ_

Ohhh... Sim! Finalmente a continuação dessa fic... Estou triste pq não estou tendo o retorno desejado... Por isso vcs ficaram de castigo. Auhauhaauh. Poxa, pra deixar revisão não demora mais que dois minutinhus... Vamos lá galera, por favor... Sei que tem autoras que ficam falando que é falta de auto confiança ficar pedindo que o pessoal comentem, mas eu não vejo assim. Acho que se eu escrevo, eh por que quero algum retorno(já que não ganho um centavo para isso). Não sou arrogante o suficiente pra dizer que não ligo pra review (pq as autoras que ficam falando isso, pra mim eh como se já se achasse boas o suficiente, ou que está tão acima de criticas que sabem por si só que são boas).

EU Ligo pra comentários! Ligo MUITO! Como eu vou saber se o que eu escrevo está agradando se as pessoas não se manifestam? (visto que Fic ruim nunca tem review)

Por isso comentem!

Bom...Mas demorou mais veio!

Galera, aproveitem pq não sei até quando vou ter paciência de continuar postando aqui!


	13. O colar

**Capítulo 13**

**O colar**

Era torturante o olhar questionador do lord das trevas. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Havia pedido mais uma vez para protelar levar Jack a presença do mestre negro...

- Severus... Assim você me decepciona... Aceita colocar-se a frente de um serviço tão perigoso por Draco, e no entanto recusa-se à trazer a senhorita Jackeline Rich para minha presença. O que esta acontecendo ao meu servo leal? Isso é insubordinação ou você simplesmente não conseguiu cumprir a missão e vem mentindo para mim desde então? – Falou o lord das trevas num sibilar ameaçador. - É tão incompetente que ainda não conseguiu cumprir a promessa de conquistar a filha dos Rich para traze-la para o nosso lado? – Disse a besta num sibilar perigoso. E sem aviso prévio, ele disse num silvar maligno:

– Crucius.

No momento seguinte Snape estava caído no chão com as mãos apertando os olhos fortemente.

O circulo de comensais observava Snape retorcendo-se no chão.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Severus ouviu ao longe uma voz feminina quebrar o angustiante silêncio onde somente o barulho do corpo dele debatendo-se se fazia ouvido.

- Senhor! Meu Lord! Por favor – Suplicava Narcissa Malfoy.

Ela estava prostrada ao lado de Snape. Ajoelhada em suplica.

- Meu lord, eu sei o por que Severus reluta em traze-la aqui. Perdão senhor! – ela disse.

Snape não conseguia se levantar. Apenas virou-se de barriga para cima. Não abriu os olhos, pois ainda sentia os efeitos da maldição concentrada desta vez na cabeça.

- Se pode me explicar tamanha insubordinação Narcissa, então comece. Já estou perdendo a paciência. – O lord negro falou num sussurro ameaçador. – E espero que seja um bom motivo.

- Snape cumpriu a missão. – Disse Narcissa. – Ele trouxe-a para o lado das trevas.

O circulo de comensais agitou-se. Perguntas como: "o que ela está dizendo?", "como ela tem certeza" e "o que será que ela sabe" podiam ser ouvidas entre os sussurros.

- SILENCIO! – Voldemort exigiu, e todos calaram.

- Mãããe! – Chamou uma voz sussurrada ao fundo da sala.

- Quieto Draco! – Narcissa ordenou ao filho. E voltando-se à Voldemort ela falou:

- Senhor... Draco contou-me que vê a moça pelo castelo... Ele disse-me que ela... Ela está...

- Sim? – Estimulou Voldemort como uma fera cercando a presa.

- Disse que a moça está... Rich está esperando um filho. E disse que Já viu o professor Snape acompanhando-a às festas daquele fanfarrão do Slugorn.

Excerto à alguns ofegos, o silencio era total na mansão Malfoy (Nova residência do Lord das trevas, e consequentemente, ponto de encontro dos comensais).

Snape, um pai, era algo que ninguém podia conceber plenamente.

- Quer dizer que vem me escondendo esse fato Severus. – Disse o Lord negro.

Snape não falou nada. Ocupava-se no momento em tentar abrir os olhos que ainda queimavam de dor, e em seu coração só havia o ódio por Narcissa e ter revelado seu segredo.

- AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – A risada histérica cortou o silêncio. Era Belatrix Lestrange.

- Quer dizer que Snape deixará um herdeiro... – Falou a bruxa aproximando-se do mestre de poções que ainda jazia no chão. – Traga sua mulherzinha e seu filho. Aposto que ambos adorarão conhecer a tia Bela – Falou a mulher num tom demoníaco e propositalmente irritante.

- Severus. Levante-se e explique. – Disse o Lorde negro regozijando-se com as novas.

Ao perceber o novo tom de Voldemort, os outros comensais relaxaram-se e começaram a rir entre si.

- Lucius, ajude-o – Ordenou Voldemort.

Lucius (recém liberto de Azcaban), que até então permanecera à um canto segurando o ímpeto do filho de juntar-se à mãe, destacou-se.

Tinha a cara claramente enojada por estar sendo usado como um elfo doméstico. Mas não questionou. Juntamente à esposa Narcissa, ele amparou Snape, fazendo que o grande homem levanta-se trôpego do chão lustroso de mármore negro.

- Agora diga Severus... É verdade o que Narcissa disse? A moça 'já' está grávida?

- Sim. – disse Snape ofegante. A cabeça doía muito para que ele pudesse tentar mentir ou inventar qualquer coisa...

- E suponho que o filho seja seu... – Disse Belatrix debochada.

- Sim! – Snape disse entre os dentes – A criança tem 'meu' sangue. – Ele completou livrando-se das mãos do casal Malfoy. De alguma forma, aquelas palavras que acabara de dizer deram-lhe força para ficar em pé sem ajuda de Narcissa e Lucius.

- Ah... Só estou perguntado... Conheço sua história... E lembro-me de 'certa grifinoria' - Disse Bela provocativa. – Pelo que sei, você nunca teve talento com as mulheres... Se me lembro bem, você era chamado de Ranhoso... – Ela disse desdenhosa...

Snape sentiu o sangue fluir. Maldita mulherzinha imunda! Atrevia-se a mencionar sobre Lily naquela boca porca!

- Oh sim querida Bella... E se me lembro bem seu apelido também não era dos melhores... Senhorita buldogue. – provocou - Mas adolescência é um período de que poucos guardam boas recordações. – Ele falou rouco e com os olhos cerrados. Ainda sentia-os doloridos pela maldição.

O rosto de Bella se contorceu. Ela travou os maxilares de forma a ficar com a cara ainda mais bruta.

- Vamos parar com isso. – Sentenciou Voldemort calmamente – Severus, aprecie a hospitalidade dos Malfoys – finalizou o lord das trevas dirigindo-se à Snape, que agora amparado por Lucius, deixava-se ser guiado pelos corredores da mansão às cegas.

Era um triunfo para o Lorde negro. Snape não estava mentindo quando lhe disse que havia trazido Jackeline Rich para o lado das trevas... Ele não o obedecia por completo apenas por que havia cumprido tão bem a missão, que acabara fazendo um filho na mulher. Obviamente, assim como muitos outros comensais com família, Snape estava receoso de levar o filho à presença dele. O que não era em absoluto uma ofensa. Na verdade, Voldemort adorava ser temido dessa forma. Mas agora que sabia a verdade, podia ficar mais tranqüilo. Cedo ou tarde iria ver a mulher... Cedo ou tarde...

Em seu canto, a mulher de feições brutas observava seu Lorde compenetrado. Para ela, era óbvio que seu 'querido mestre' desejava ver a vagabunda que o maldito Snape estava evitando de trazer à tempos. Como um arrepio de prazer, ela 'viu' um plano passar por sua mente. Seu mestre ficaria orgulhoso dela. – Com um sorriso diabólico, ela aproximou-se de Draco.

- Sobrinho... Que dizer que já viu essa mulherzinha zanzando por Hogwarts... Me diga: Como Snape anda se portando com você?

Draco sentiu um arrepio passar pela espinha, mas respondeu:

- Ele ainda continua me importunando... Ele anda mais do que nunca metendo aquele nariz dele em tudo! Ansioso por descobrir meus planos.

- Eu não lhe disse que ele quer roubar a gloria de nossa família? Ele tomou o lugar de prestigio de seu pai... – Bela envenenou um pouquinho - Acho que agora você irá precisar muito mais de minhas aulinhas – Disse a bruxa com um olhar sórdido. – Oclumencia é uma arte muito necessária contra morcegos abelhudos como seu professor de poções...

Draco acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Então, feliz, Belatrix guiou o garoto para mais uma aula de oclumencia. Quem sabe se intoxicando o moleque com comentários sórdidos, e colocando-o contra o odioso Snape, ela também não poderia se aproveitar de informações sobre a morcega albina que Snape emprenhara.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

- Ai que mesmice! – Jack murmurou tristonha para as paredes... Estava entediada. Jogada sobre a cama com a cabeça pendendo para fora do colchão.

Ela olhava para o teto tristemente. Havia estudado o dia todo... A noite era a pior parte do dia, pois ela não podia sair para confraternizar o jantar junto com as outras pessoas do castelo, e já estava cansada de mais para voltar aos estudos... Se ao menos tivesse uma TV...

Era sempre assim: Depois de um dia movimentado de aulas e estudos, uma noite vazia e maçante.

Estava beirando os cinco meses de gravidez. Havia explorado grande parte do castelo através dos quadros com passagem secreta da sala precisa... Mas agora, era diferente: A barriga estava impossivelmente grande. Madame Pompy chegara a suspeitar que ela estivesse grávida de gêmeos, mas depois de um exame detalhado, concluiu que era apenas um bebe grandão que Jack carregava. Dessa forma ela não mais podia explorar o castelo como antes, quando a barriga era apenas um caroço no ventre.

Dali a menos de uma semana seria o dia das bruxas. Slugourn chamara-a para mais uma festa em seu escritório... Ela já vibrava desde já. Sempre que havia as tais festas, ela podia conversar com alguns bruxos famosos que Slug trazia à escola, e as vezes com Severus (muito raro, pois o diretor da Sonserina nas poucas vezes que comparecia, era quase que arrastado pelo velho e gorducho Slugorn) Mas até o dia da festa ela teria que driblar a solidão das noites sozinha e em seus aposentos.

O inverno iniciara-se inclemente. A lareira acesa estalava algumas brasas quando Jack ouriu a batidinha na porta:

- TOC TOC TOC.

Jack levantou-se e forçou a previsão. Viu-se abrindo a porta para Tonks.

Levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta. Tonks olhou-a com felicidade.

- TONKS! SUA BRUXA! – Disse Jack pulando no pescoço da amiga.

- SHIIII!!! – Tonks repreendeu. – Eu disse pro Filtch que iria apenas ver Dumbledore!

- Ahmmm então você vai embora rápido? – Perguntou Jack desconsolada.

- Claro que não! – Respondeu Tonks. – Já falei com Dumbledore... Ficarei com você esta noite! É minha noite de folga. Vamos fofocar!

- A-DO-ROOO! – Disse Jack puxando Tonks para dentro do quarto.

- Mas e ai? O que me conta sua bruxa? – Perguntou Nymphafora com um sorrisinho de canto de lábios.

- Acho que você que deve me contar as novas... Afinal, não sou eu que estou com um sorriso besta na cara – Disse Jack debochada.

- AHHH EHHH NÉÉÉ??? – Tonks falou rindo de dentes abertos.

- Vamos! Eu sei que você quer falar... – Disse Jack.

- Nhaiiimmm o Lupin... Ele... – Tonks estava estranhamente tímida.

- Ahhh sua safaaadaaaa! Você colocou o lobo na coleira! – Jack disse sorrindo devassamente.

- NÃOOO! – Tonks respondeu adquirindo uma tonalidade vermelha na face. E sem motivo algum ela trançou as pernas e caiu de cara no chão.

- PEGOU O LOBINHO! PEGOU PEGOU PEGOU PEGOUUUU!!! – Jack cantarolou a provocação e subindo na cama começou a pular.

- MOCRÉIA! NUNCA MAIS TE CONTO NADA! – Tonks gritou agarrando Jack com cuidado (afinal, a mulher estava grávida) e fazendo cócegas até que Jack jogou-se vencida sobre a cama.

- Então me conte! – ela pediu ofegante a uma Tonks que agora exibia um sorriso triste.

- Nós nos beijamos... Mais uma vez nos beijamos... Mas ele disse que não podemos ter nada... Disse que não quer me colocar em risco... – Tonks disse apagada.

- Homens... – Jack falou como se esclarecesse todos os mistérios do universo.

- Disse que nunca daria certo... Que é velho de mais, perigoso de mais, que nunca poderíamos ter família, pois ele teme passar a licantropia como descendência... Essas coisas. – Tonks disse desanimada.

- Que burro! – Jack falou irritada - Tonks tem certeza que ele foi mordido por um lobisomem e não por um asno?

- IAHAIHAIHAIH – Tonks gargalhou – Só você mesmo Jack!

- Você disse para ele que há 'métodos' de não se gerar descendência? E vocês tem a opção de adotar... Sabe, vocês bruxos complicam muito. – Jack falou entre bufadas desgostosas.

- Você também é bruxa moça. – Tonks corrigiu.

- Mas como fui criada entre trouxas eu resguardo a inteligência pratica do mundo moderno. Magia não faz muito bem para vocês. Parece que estão presos à idade média... – Ela disse deitando-se de lado para encarar Tonks que estava deitada de barriga para cima observando o teto.

- Talvez... Mas chega de falar de mim... Fale de você... E Snape? – Tonks perguntou.

Jack remexeu-se.

- Outro panaca. – sentenciou. – Acho que fizemos as pazes... Mas não dá para entende-lo. Em um dia estamos bem, e no outro ele me hostiliza... Sabe, desde que ele, e na verdade eu também, descobriu que sou da Lufa-lufa, ele não perde uma oportunidade de fazer insinuações de que sou uma estúpida por causa disso. Ele me irrita as vezes! – Jack disse sentindo o ódio fluir nas veias.

- Só as vezes não é mesmo? – Disse Tonks brincalhona.

Jack enrubesceu e disse como quem não quer nada:

- Amanhã terei aula extra de poções com ele... – Nymphadora riu e cutucou-a nas costelas alegremente - Eu andei falando com Dumbledore... – Jack continuou ignorando a cutucada que havia recebido de Tonks - Ele está me treinando em oclumencia para que eu possa me encontrar com Voldemort... Mas... – Jack ia prosseguir falando, mas um uivo de desespero de Tonks cortou-lhe o raciocínio.

- DUMBLEDORE QUER QUE VOCÊ SE ENCONTRE COM AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO?! ISSO É ULTRAJANTE! O QUE DEU EM DUMBLEDORE? ELE ESTÁ FICANDO LOUCO??? – Despejou Tonks.

- Não... é que... – Jack tentou, mas novamente foi interrompida:

- VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA! ELE É MUITO PERIGOSO!!! VOCÊ NÃO CONCORDOU COM ESSA LOUCURA NÃO É MESMO???

- Horas! Mas é claro que concordei! Muita coisa depende desse meu encontro... Se eu não for, Severus pode... – Jack deteve-se com o olhar perplexo de Tonks e ficou vermelha. Ainda não havia dito em voz alta para ninguém o real motivo de concordar com aquele plano maluco. Ela estava morrendo de medo por si e pelo filho... Mas Severus dependia de que ela fosse ao encontro do tal de Voldemort... O que ela poderia fazer???

- Jack... Como somos panacas... – disse Tonks balançando a cabeça. – Nos duas dispostas a nos arriscar por dois bruxos cabeças duras.

- Pois é... – Disse Jack entre suspiros conformados. – Estamos perdidas.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho você aqui Tonks... – Jack falou calmamente.

Tonks sentou-se e olhou emocionada para Jack deitada.

- Ainda bem que eu tenho você também Jack... Estava precisando de alguém menos sério... Que me entendesse... – disse a metamorfomaga.

Um silêncio constrangedor entre as duas amigas...

Jack sentou-se desajeitada pela barrigona.

- AHHH vamos parar com essa melação! Vou chamar Dobby e pedir uma janta para nós três – Ela disse acariciando o ventre inchado pelo filho que carregava.

Minutos depois as duas jantavam felizes uma grande porção de ensopado élfico enquanto Tonks passava à Jack algumas dicas de feitiços úteis de beleza, como manicure, corte de cabelos, e etc.

Quando já estavam exaustas de fazer feitiços para pintar unha e tingir cabelo uma na outra, Tonks soluçou dando uma risada ela disse:

- Ei... Trouxe um presente pra você.

Jack olhou curiosa para a amiga mexendo nos bolsos da grande jeans.

- Nhá... Agora estou com vergonha... Por que um presente? Não é meu aniversário!

- Considere um presente de desaniversário. – Disse Tonks colocando um aparelho diskman no colo de Jack.

- Mas Tonks... Eu li um livro chamado "Hogwarts uma história" que diz que equipamentos eletrônicos trouxas não funcionam em Hogwarts... Por causa da grande magia antiga do castelo e blá blá blá...

- AHÃ... Mas este não é um equipamento totalmente trouxa. Ele funciona com magia! Olhe: - Disse Tonks colocando o fone nos ouvidos de Jack. – Você dá um toque de varinha assim – ela mostrou – e diz: - ENERGY.

Instantaneamente o aparelho rodou o cd que estava dentro.

- NOSSA! – Disse Jack entusiasmada.

- Pois é! Uma adaptação do senhor Arthur! – a metamorfomaga falou sorrindo de dentes abertos. – Eu pedi para que ele o adaptasse por que eu estava cansada de comprar aqueles troços chamados 'bateria'.

- NÃO ACREDITO! É PERFEITO! – Jack sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Mas não posso aceitar... – Disse finalmente.

- Mas por que não??? – Tonks perguntou com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

- Por que é seu! E depois, como você vai fazer??? – Jack colocou o aparelho no colo de Tonks.

- AHHH Eu tenho outro! Eu pedi para que o senhor Arthur adaptasse um modelo mais recente pra mim... Ai você pode ficar com esse... – Nimphadora respondeu empurrando o diskman para as mãos de Jackeline novamente.

- NHAIIMMM OBRIGADO MESMO!!! – Jack falou sincera.

- Olha, falei com Dumbledore e fui à tua casa buscar teus cds! Tomei a liberdade de incluir alguns títulos de meu gosto. – Tonks falou animada.

Jack pegou o grande porta cds feliz.

- Você pensa em tudo!

- Eu sabia que você iria gostar... Não tem muito o que fazer para pessoas da nossa idade nessa escola... E vendo que você não trabalha aqui, e não pode participar da vida social do castelo... Achei que seria uma boa para as horas vagas!

- Eu estava mesmo precisando disso! – Falou Jack pulando umas musicas no cd.

- E olhe: - Tonks emendou. Levantou-se e colocou um feitiço selador de som no quarto, tirou os fones do aparelho e murmurou: - Sonorus.

A musica do aparelho inundou o quarto. Estava muito alto. Jack teve que gritar para falar com Tonks:

- AIII QUE PERFEITO!!!

- UMA PEQUENA ADAPTAÇÃO DE MINHA AUTORIA! – Tonks gritou. - Findar! – Ela ordenou com a varinha apontada ao diskman, e completou: - Assim você desliga...

- MUITO ABRIGADO TONKS! – Jack gritou agarrando a amiga.

Ela pegou o porta cd, escolheu um título:

Olha só:

- Sonorus – Jack murmurou, e uma musica trouxa levanta-defunto começou a tocar:

**Do what I want 'cause I can and if I don't because I**

**wanna .**

**Be ignored by the stiff and the bored because I'm**

**gonna.**

**Spit and retrieve 'cause I give and receive because I**

**wanna.**

**Gonna get through your head what the mystery man said**

**because I'm gonna.**

**Hate to say I told you so. **

**Alright.**

**Come on. **

**I do believe I told you so.**

**Now it's all out and you knew, **

**'Cause I wanted to.**

**Turn my back on the rot that's been planning the plot**

**because I'm gonna.**

**No, **

**Need,**

**For,**

**Me to wait because I wanna.**

**No,**

**Need,**

**Two, **

**Three and too late because I'm gonna.**

**Hate to say I told you so.**

**Alright.**

**Come on. **

**I do believe I told you so.**

**Do what I please gonna spread the disease because I**

**wanna.**

**Gonna call all the shots for the "No"s and the "Not"s**

**because I wanna.**

**Ask me once I'll answer twice cause what I know I'll**

**tell because I wanna.**

**Sound device and lots of ice I'll spell my name out**

**loud because I wanna.**

**Oh yeah...**

**Odeio dizer que te avisei**

**Faço o que quero, porque posso e se não posso, porque**

**quero**

**Serei ignorado pelos teimosos e entediados**

**Cuspir e recuperar, porque eu dou e recebo, porque**

**quero**

**Vou entrar na sua cabeça, o que o homem misterioso**

**disse, **

**porque eu vou**

**refrão:**

**Odeio dizer "eu avisei"**

**Tudo bem**

**Vamos lá**

**Eu acredito que eu te avisei**

**Agora tudo vazou e você sabia,**

**porque eu quis**

**Porque eu vou dar as costas para a impaciência **

**que está planejando a conspiração**

**Não preciso esperar, porque eu quero**

**Não preciso**

**Dois**

**Três**

**e muito tarde porque eu vou**

**Faço o que quero, vou espalhar a doença,porque eu**

**quero **

**Vou chamar todas as tentativas para o "não" e "não"**

**porque eu quero**

**Pergunte uma vez, eu responderei duas, porque o que eu**

**sei,**

**Eu te contarei, porque eu quero**

**Aparelho de som e um monte de gelo**

**Eu soletrarei meu nome bem alto porque eu quero**

As duas amigas subiram na cama e pularam e dançaram no colchão macio juntas, como se tivessem voltado à adolescência.

Depois de um tempo, exaustas, elas deixaram-se cair na cama, desligaram o diskman e dormiram como pedras.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jack acordou de alma lavada no dia seguinte.

Olhou a volta. Tonks já havia saído. Do lado do abajur um pequeno bilhete, que continha apenas uma palavra e a assinatura no recado:

Detona!

Ass: Tonks

- Maluca – Jack falou para o alto. Alisou a barriga levemente. O bebe mexeu-se delicadamente.

Jack levantou-se com calma.

Estava cada dia mais pesada. Era loucura, mas aquele bebe parecia maior do que deveria...

Banhou-se e saiu para a primeira aula do dia. Uma aula de reforço com Severus... Ela concluíra que ele havia maltratado-a para protege-la, então perdoou e aceitou ter aulas com ele...

O que poderia fazer? Já havia assumido para si mesma que gostava do sebozinho... Talvez se ficassem juntas, ela poderia lavar-lhe o cabelo com um xampu anti-resíduos... Ela até podia imagina-lo em uma banheira com a cabeça cheia de espuma, ela mesma ao lado dele esfregando-lhe a nuca, e ele exibindo a cara mais carrancuda do mundo. - Ela sorrio com a idéia de lavar a cabeça de Snape e levantou-se.

Vestiu-se com um vestido branco delicado e um casaquinho de lã com detalhes cor de rosa. Muita má intenção num pequeno gesto. Era um vestido comportado no quesito comprimento e decote... Mas não no quesito transparência... O vestido era feito do tecido lezy. As pequenas florzinhas com relevo davam a ela uma ar suave, coisa que como Jack pode perceber, agradava Severus.

Machista – ela pensou sorrindo. Ele era do tipo que gostava de mulheres delicadas... Era certo que ela não se encaixava bem nesse quesito... Mas sempre podia fingir. – Pensou sorrindo...

A aula seria nos aposentos dela... Lugar muito mais claro que as masmorras. Ela recusara-se a ir até Severus, alegou que não seria um ambiente salubre para ela e o filho, mas na verdade o que queria era a vantagem da claridade sobre o tecido fino do vestido...

Andava sentindo coisas estranhas com o próprio corpo... Antes imaginava que se engravidasse ficaria casta, e que perderia o desejo... Mas pelo contrario: Os hormônios da gravidez fazia com que ela desejasse mais ainda estar com um homem... Talvez fosse devido a sensação de proteção que dormir com o sexo oposto traz... Talvez ela estivesse instintivamente querendo proteger o filho...

Ela despertou do devaneio com a batida persistente tão conhecida em sua porta.

Severus – ela pensou feliz. Passou a mão nos cabelos para assenta-los e correu (como pode) para a porta.

- Professor Snape está liberado – Ela falou apontado a varinha para porta e em seguida abrindo-a.

Snape exibia uma carranca de desagrado. Estava aborrecido por ter que deslocar-se das masmorras para o quarto da Lufa-Lufa maluca.

- Pensei que estaria dormindo... Lufa-Lufas não são conhecidos pela pontualidade. – Ele disse mordaz.

Jackeline colocou as mãos na cintura e inconscientemente empinou a barriga.

Severus deixou os olhos caírem sobre Jack. Ela estava com um vestido comportado... Olhou-a cuidadosamente dos pés a cabeça. A barriga maior a cada dia... Sentiu um calor no peito e uma vontade de tocá-la... Mas a razão alertou-lhe ele era Severus Snape. Então apenas cruzou os braços puxando a capa de mestre como se se agasalhasse por causa do frio de início de inverno.

O aposento tinha grandes janelas e era decorado com motivos campestres, de forma a deixar o ambiente intensamente claro. Ele notou rapidamente o berço branco que agora encontrava-se perto da grande cama de casal.

Jackeline sentiu-se satisfeita ao ver Snape compenetrado. Os olhos negros correndo por todo o quarto e em seguida pousando sobre ela... Ele parecia estar inspecionando-a.

- Acho que não seria apropriado fazer-mos poções aqui... Dumbledore disse que iria abrir uma sala de estudos para mim... Falou que mandaria elfos arrumarem a sala ao lado e faria uma passagem do meu quarto para lá... Portanto acho que hoje iremos passar apenas a parte teórica não é? – Disse Jack.

- Não seria mesmo apropriado – Disse Snape – Não no seu estado... Poções podem deixar vapores tóxicos no ambiente, e a exposição demorada a eles pode causar danos a saúde de seres mais delicados... Como o que você carrega ai na sua – Ele não disse a palavra barriga, mas apontou para o ventre de Jack olhando para outra direção.

Jack apertou os olhos. Homem irritante.

- Sim. Poderia ser inapropriado para o "ser" que eu carrego. Para o MEU filho – Ela disse friamente, e em seguida virou-se e dirigiu-se para uma escrivaninha posta na parece perpendicular a grande Janela do quarto e ficou de lado para escrivaninha, e consequentemente de costas para Snape.

O vestido era comportado... Mas devido a luz que vinha da janela e atravessava o tecido, ele podia ver a sombra cor de carne das pernas dela levemente abertas... E novamente a lembrança do corpo dela sobre o dele. Uma sensação estranha passou pelo peito e refletiu-se no meio das pernas. A percepção dessa sensação codificou a lembrança e conectou com a vista de frescor que ele tinha de Jack no momento, então o membro saltou atento.

Jack estava de costas, mas podia sentir os olhos de Snape nela. Um arrepio deliciosamente quente fez com que ela se apoiasse na escrivaninha de forma desajeitada.

E ele a viu amolecer a postura e apoiar-se na escrivaninha. Ela não parecia estar precisando de qualquer tipo de ajuda... Parecia apenas mais relaxada... Mas ele ousou usar aquele movimento dela como desculpa para aproximação.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou indo até ela e parando o mais próximo o possível das costas dela. Queria sentir um pouco do calor que o corpo dela emanava, sentir o cheiro que a pele dela desprendia... Não ousaria toca-la...

Jack sentiu a barra da capa de Snape roçar levemente no próprio calcanhar, o que fez vibrar-lhe os sentidos. Ele estava tão perto... Ela precisava tanto de um toque... Ela podia sentir um leve golpe de ar na nuca cada vez que ele expirava, e aquilo era uma tortura maravilhosa... Ele não a havia tocado... Mas havia perguntado se ela estava bem...

De fato, ela estava muito bem... Mas esquecendo a rudeza com que ela acabara de trata-la, ela dissimulou e pendeu o corpo para traz até tocar as costas no peito dele. Então quando sentiu o calor dele ela disse:

- Não sei... – Disse ela amolecendo o pescoço e deitando a cabeça para traz de forma a apoiar-se em um dos ombros dele.

Severus amparou-a imediatamente segurando-a pela cintura. Aquela reação que ela havia tido em apoiar-se na escrivaninha realmente tinha sido reflexo de um mal estar??? Ele acreditara que ela estivesse bem... Havia apenas se aproximado no intuito de se aproveitar da situação... Mas surpreendeu-se quando ela titubeou e apoiou-se nele. Era errado, mas como não sentir a pele dela abaixo do tecido leve do vestido? E ela estava com a pele fria... Por que será que havia colocado aquela veste tão fresca num dia de inverno tão intenso? O corpo dela pendia molemente contra ele, como se se entregando incondicionalmente aos cuidados dele...

O que fora apenas uma sensação gostosa ao vê-la agora era uma ereção atenta, e que parecia prestes a explodir de excitação. Ele tomou cuidado em ampará-la sem que ela se se encostasse ao ponto médio de seu corpo. Causaria grande constrangimento se ela, passando mal, percebesse que ele estava excitado...

- O que esta sentindo? – Ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

Jack sentiu um arrepio com a voz aveludada, e algo morno umedecendo o meio das pernas.

- Estou um pouco atordoada... Acho que é o frio... – Ela disse com a voz fraquinha de prazer e soltando mais o corpo de encontro ao dele.

Ele preocupou-se ao ouvir a voz dela tão baixa... Inclinou o tórax para frente de forma a apóia-la mais, e de a evitar que ela se encostasse no membro rijo, que ao ouvir que ela estava daquela forma por causa do frio, deu uma idéia pérfida a Snape de como ele poderia esquenta-la, mas ele disse simplesmente:

- Deveria ter vestido algo mais pesado Lufa-lufa. Os invernos em Hogwarts são agressivos. – a ironia presente para disfarçar o desejo.

Ela sentiu que ele evitava que ela se apoiasse totalmente nele... E a forma como ele falara com ela... Ele era tão irritante as vezes! Por que ele insistia em usar o fato dela ser da Lufa-lufa como algo pejorativo?

Mas o maldito estava tão quente... Ela queria sentir o quadril dele contra o dela... Mas ele provavelmente não estava sentindo o que ela estava sentindo... Ela estava enorme... Gravidez não é algo que atraia muito os homens – ela pensou lamentosa – Devia ter se lembrado da própria condição antes de se insinuar...

- Ai... As minhas costas estão sofrendo. Fico imaginando... – Disse ela baixinho – Se estou desse tamanho com cinco meses, imagine quando estiver com nove... Devo estar horrível – Ela jogou com as palavras e decidiu afastar-se. Apoiou-se na escrivaninha e deu alguns passos para a janela. Sentindo a dificuldade em separar-se do calor do peito dele... Era dolorosamente difícil...

Oh inferno supremo. – Snape pensou. – Será que ela não via como estava deliciosamente linda?

Ele observou-a. A claridade da janela agraciando-lhe os cabelos claros. Ela era suave como a brisa de inicio de inverno que vinha da janela. Fresca e sedutoramente macia. Ele queria toca-la. Queria se perder dentro dela. Ele com a rigidez agressiva, envolvido pela pele macia quente e úmida dela...

Deliciosa! – Ele pensou salivando. A respiração saindo fervendo dos pulmões. A febre enchia-lhe a ereção e causava-lhe certa dor incomoda. O que mais queria era derramar-se dentro dela.

Ela esticou os braços tentando alcançar a borda dos vidros da janela para fecha-los de forma a evitar o vento frio que vinha da janela, no entanto a barriga impedia que ela se curvasse o suficiente para frente.

Ele não podia mais agüentar o desejo. Foi até a janela, parou atrás de Jack novamente, mas dessa vez encostou-se. Pressiono-a contra o batente da janela. O membro dolorosamente desejoso em romper as camadas de tecido entre a pele dele e a dela para entrar no corpo macio dela. Ele esticou os braços longos, puxou os vidros e fechou-os.

Jack sentiu que iria derreter quando o sentiu. Havia pensado que ele não estava desejando-a como ela o estava desejando...

Ele trancou a janela e com as mãos livres tocou-a dos lados da cintura numa caricia de dedos firmes, enfiou o nariz entre os cabelos dela e tragou o aroma atraente que eles desprendiam. – Que se danasse a razão que lhe dizia para não fazer nada daquilo. Ele a queria. Ele a teria.

Jack encostou-se mole contra ele, esfregou as nádegas contra o corpo dele em busca do prazer.

Ele poderia gozar se ela continuasse fazendo aquilo.

Deliciosa.

Andou de costas para onde ele sabia estar a cama, puxando-a contra ele.

Ele a tocava, era tão gostoso. Ela sentiu as grandes mãos masculinas fazendo uma curva abaixo do ventre inchado com o filho deles.

A barriga grande e firme dificultava o acesso das mãos dele. Mas ele não se importou. Desejava-a mais ainda. A muito ele queria toca-la ali, na barriga. Era uma curiosidade estranha. Ele abraçou-a contra o próprio peito de forma mais firme e com a mão esquerda tateou-a sobre todo o ventre. Era parte dele que ela levava. Uma parte dele misturara-se a uma parte dela e dera origem a um novo ser...

Ele sentiu a borda da cama. Sentou-se e puxou-a para que ela se sentasse no colo dele.

Ela sentiu os lábios úmidos dele provando-a no pescoço. Ofegou. Ele estava proporcionando a ela uma mistura de prazer e proteção. Algo estranho massacrava-a agora. Uma dor no peito, um nó na garganta... O que seria aquilo?

Ele puxou-a cuidadosamente para cama e deitou-se ao lado dela. Buscou finalmente os olhos azuis, e com espanto notou as lágrimas quentes que estes desprendiam. Ele teria se afastado se ela não exibisse um sorriso tão aprovador em contraposição às lágrimas. Um leve movimento e a varinha escondida na manga da roupa dele já estava posicionada. Ele tentou Legilimencia... Mas só encontrou os olhos azuis na mente dela bloqueando completamente a invasão que ele tentava infringir.

Ele sentiu uma dor. Ela já estava mais do que pronta em oclumencia... Logo Dumbledore iria propor-lhe leva-la ao Lord das Treva... A mãe de seu filho... – ele pensava aflito, quando um par de mãos frias e pequeninas puxou-o pela nuca.

Jack puxou-o e tocou os lábios nos dele.

Ele olhou-a com o desejo renovado, e mais forte. O pensamento da probabilidade de perde-la o machucava, fazia com que ele quisesse-a de forma animalesca. Sugou os lábios dela, esfregou contra ela o membro rijo. Queria prende-la dentro daquele quarto. Impedir que ela saísse de lá, que visse outras pessoas... Se pudesse enjaula-la ele o faria... Só ele teria acesso a ela. Só ele. Ele dar-lhe-ia de comer, de beber e ensinar-lhe-ia artes bruxas, iria protege-la e a teria sempre.

Ele a teria sempre!

ELE A TERIA PRA SEMPRE!

Quando a quisesse ela estaria lá! Como algo que pertencia a ele. Ele iria a ela, a deitaria na cama, e se perderia nela todas as noites. Ela quente e molhada como na primeira vez que a teve.

Focinhou-a no pescoço em busca do cheiro que a pele dela desprendia, tocou-a do lado da barriga e fez um caminho curvo para o baixo ventre, puxou o vestido fino e enfiou a mão por baixo deste, e afastando a calcinha macia de algodão, ele finalmente chegou ao monte Vênus.

Acariciou-a. Aprofundou um dedo.

Jack ofegou de prazer, afastando os joelhos para dar acesso a mão habilidosa.

Merlin com ela estava molhada! – Ele pensou salivando, animalizado enquanto explorava a intimidade dela com um par de dedos. A razão mandava-o ir com cuidado, ela carregava o filho deles... Mas se pudesse, certamente a colocaria de quatro e se acabaria nela. O mais forte e duramente que pudesse, até que o corpo dela, belo como terra fértil, transbordasse com sua semente.

Como ela o queria. Virou-se para ele fazendo com que ele tirasse a mão que a tocava libidinosamente. Ela trabalhou nos botões das vestes de mestre. Mas perdeu a paciência e foi direto para o botão e zíper da calça dele. Achou a roupa intima dele, enfiou a mão para dentro...

Ele viu o desespero das mãos dela. Os dedinhos frios envolveram sua ereção. Ele sentiu o peito arder na infâmia de ser desejado tão desesperadoramente por ela.

Safada deliciosa.

Ela libertou-lhe a ereção, afastou o tronco e juntou o quadril ao dele. A manobra era necessária devido ao ventre inchado dela.

Um golpe de varinha dele, e ela estava totalmente despida.

Ele estava apenas com parte das vestes abertas. Continuaria assim. Dava-lhe certa sensação de poder o fato de tê-la completamente e entregar-se parcialmente.

Deitada de lado, de frente para ele, ela passou uma das pernas por cima do quadril de Severus. Ele tateou-a com a ereção em busca do encaixe. Era maravilhosa a sensação da pele macia e quente dela. Estava lisa devido a umidade que desprendia. Ele achou o ponto, agarrou a perna que ela havia passado por cima dele e puxou-a, aprofundando-se no calor acolhedor do corpo dela.

Cuidado e desejo era uma combinação estranha para ele. O desejo chamava a agressividade, mas a consciência do estado dela pedia o cuidado, e este por sua vez chamava para si o carinho.

Então ele teve pela primeira vez uma mulher com carinho.

Movimentos leves e lentos.

Estranho a intensidade do prazer que sentia. Muito forte. Ele tinha que se controlar devido ao medo de machuca-la. Puxava o corpo dela para si, o ventre dela inchado levemente pressionado contra o abdome dele. Ele retirando-se até a metade e em seguida entrando lentamente nela outra vez...

Ela estava com os lábios levemente separados em deleite. A mão dele puxando-a por uma das pernas... Era delicioso sentir-se dele.

Única coisa que sentia falta era de poder encostar o peito ao dele e beija-lo (algo impossível devido a barriga). Mas compensava o fato de ele ter segurado-a na cabeça por uma das mãos... Quatro dedos puxavam-na pela nuca, enquanto o dedão brincava carinhos no canto da face dela.

A distancia da parte superior do corpo deles, também permitia a ela ver as expressões no rosto dele. O maxilar travado, as sobrancelhas levantadas, os olhos negros hora fechados para delirar alguma sensação particularmente saborosa, hora abertos investigando-lhe as expressões.

Ele parecia preocupado também com o que ela sentia... Mas ela não o desapontava: A face relaxada com o desejo, os lábios úmidos rosados arfando, os olhos claros revirando-se numa mistura de luxuria e admiração.

A delicadeza com que se tratavam prolongando a chegada do ápice do prazer...

Mas não importava o tempo naquele momento.

Severus apenas perdia-se nela. Nos olhos dela. Nos movimentos de ambos. Nas arfadas que enchiam o quarto. O barulho de algo úmido. O cheiro sedutor da relação demorada.

Um calor no peito ao vê-la fechar os olhos e toca-lo nos lábios. Ela estava delirando o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava. Tão bonita. Os cílios castanhos claros e delicados emoldurando os olhos azuis e vivos. Os dentes branquinhos destacados devido aos lábios cor cereja... O narizinho pequeno e empinado suspirando... Cada detalhe dela era perfeito aos olhos dele. A pele macia, as coxas grossas, os seios fartos, braços roliços e aconchegantes...

Como a queria... MERLIN COMO A QUERIA.

Protege-la, cuidar dela, tê-la para sempre...

Ele puxou-a mais pela perna dando uma investida particularmente forte, mas não agressiva.

O que seria aquilo que estava sentindo?

Não quis pensar em como tudo o que sentia parecia-lhe estranhamente conhecido de tempos pretéritos de sua vida...

Ele apenas retirou-se um pouco do corpo dela para novamente invadi-la...

Não podia ser.

Na verdade não ERA!

Não era nada aquilo que apertava-lhe o coração e travava a garganta. Simples assim. O coração dele não tinha espaço para outra. O que havia sentido à muitos anos atrás era algo diferente do que sentia agora... – ele tentou se convencer - O que sentia por Jack era simplesmente um desejo de possessão misturado ao provável instinto paternidade – Severus idealizou empurrando com a mente aquelas conclusões que tentavam subir para a superfície de sua racionalidade, e que eram completamente contrarias a que ele tentava engendrar na própria mente.

Concentrou-se mais nas sensações deliciosas que o corpo dela proporcionava a ele.

- Severus – Ela o chamou apertando os dedos de forma aflitiva nos ombros dele.

Ele percebeu que ela respirava rapidamente, os olhos fechados e as sobrancelhas altas na testa. Ela empurrava o próprio quadril contra o dele, como se pedindo por mais. E ele não a decepcionou: aumentou o ritmo puxando-a para si.

A respiração dela, os movimentos que os lábios dela faziam era hipnóticos.

Por tudo que era mágico! Ela era linda! Deusa do tempo, do vento, do sol, da água, da terra, das matas, flores, e frutas saborosas! O sentimento que o invadia era antropofágico. Ele queria devora-la para ver se se tornavam um. Precisava dela colada a ele para sempre.

Ela arfou e um grito fino preencheu o quarto, quando ela jogou a cabeça para traz livrando-se momentaneamente da mão que ele a prendia pela nuca.

Vê-la explodir o prazer o excitou mais, ele agarrou-a novamente pela nuca, mas dessa vez segurando-a pelos cabelos úmidos de suor. Ela estava mole na cama. Entregue, a face relaxada e despreocupada com o que continuava a acontecer... Ela estava molhada até o meio das coxas. Ele queria poder ir mais forte, mas não queria machucá-la.

Tinha os músculos do corpo tão rijos quanto o membro excitado. A contraposição do corpo relaxado e saciado dela, contra o corpo tenso e aceso dele era extraordinária.

Ele aumentou o ritmo.

Jack sentiu os choques devido da penetração continua em seu corpo deliciado. Apertou-se para diminuir o ritmo que ele havia aumentado...

Ele sentiu-se envolvido mais firme que antes. Ela o estava apertando muito. Céus, era maravilhoso! Ele diminuiu o ritmo, mas a pressão que ela fazia elevava-o. O crescente invadiu-o nunca dissipando-se. Estava muito de vagar para que explodisse o prazer. Assim continuou cada vez mais forte. O coração num tamborilar hostil...

Jack viu a face de Snape contorcer-se. Ele travou a mandíbula, estava com os dentes apertados e os olhos fechados de forma agressiva.

Ela apertando-se agora inconscientemente, apenas pela situação densa de vê-lo tão tenso.

Ele grunhiu quando o que parecia impossível aconteceu: O prazer que sentiu subiu ao um platô estagnando-se momentaneamente. Ele sentiu os próprios líquidos viajar dentro da ereção. Ele pausou inserido completamente dentro dela. Achou que não iria acontecer, mas a sensação de prazer finalmente explodiu incontestável jorrando para dentro dela, e ele urrou correndo a mão pela coxa dela que ele passara o tempo todo puxando para si, e agarrando-a pela nádega desta perna para afundar-se o máximo o possível dentro dela.

No momento seguinte sentiu os músculos relaxarem e desmontou-se exausto sobre a cama.

Agora estava tão mole quanto Jack.

Largou-a vagarosamente e deitou-se com a barriga para cima. Estava morrendo de calor devido as roupas que ele não terminara de tirar, mas Jack estava com a pele queimada pelo frio. Ela estava nua largada na cama. Ela aproximou-se. Ele puxou a varinha de uma manga e pensou num feitiço, trazendo para cima deles lençóis e cobertas que estavam no chão.

Ela agasalhou-se e aconchegou-se nele. Alguns minutos se passaram. Tudo era silêncio... A aula particular de poções a muito havia sido esquecida.

Ele olhou para a janela... Poucas folhas secas que haviam resistido até o final do outono haviam sido arrancadas pelo vento e agora rodavam num redemoinho de vento e batendo contra a vidraça. O inverno mais denso se aproximava... E com isso a necessidade de fazer o que deveria fazer. Dumbledore o sentenciara a uma tarefa ingrata... Como poderia ele acabar com a vida do único que lhe foi um verdadeiro amigo? Mais uma vez ele sofreria as conseqüências de ser Severus Snape.

Naquele momento desejou ser outra pessoa...Quem sabe pudesse desfrutar o resto de sua vida com Jack e 'seu' filho... Mas ele não podia dar-se ao luxo do cogitar. Aquilo era apenas um sonho tolo...

Ele não se importou em ficar na cama com Jack... Era dia de visita dos alunos à Hogsmade... O castelo estava vazio. Ele poderia passar quanto tempo quisesse ali. Era sua folga, e pensando bem, há muito não desfrutava de um descanso tranqüilo como aquele...

A pressão do ventre dela contra o lado da cintura dele...

De repente um movimento. Ele assustou-se acordando dos pensamentos, pois era um local incomum para tanto. Olhou para Jack. Ela estava dormindo, um braço em baixo do próprio travesseiro e outro sobre o peito dele. Então não havia sido ela...

Ele afastou-se da barriga dela e enfiou o rosto curioso em baixo do lençol para saber o que havia se movimentado... Mas só havia a barriga de Jack lá no lugar onde havia sentindo o movimento... Ele tocou-a na superfície de pele esticada e...

OUTRA VEZ!

Um movimento, e agora ele sabia de onde havia vindo. De dentro da barriga dela. Só podia ser o bebe deles... Ele não imaginava que um bebê pudesse se mover de forma a ser tão perceptivo a outra pessoa que não a própria mãe... Mas aquela ponta suave que havia se formado do lado da barriga de Jack mostrava-lhe que ele não sabia nada a respeito de gravidez.

Ele tocou a pele de Jack na parte que havia se elevado com o chute do bebe. Instantaneamente aquela ponta abaixou-se, atestando que a criança havia encolhido o pezinho.

Snape estava maravilhado. As sobrancelhas pasmas tão levantadas que chegavam a se esconder em baixo da cortina negra de cabelos lustrosos.

Tocou-a novamente, mas agora o bebe parecia ter-se aquietado.

Descobriu a cabeça e concentrou-se agora em Jack. Algo morno preencheu-lhe o peito. Deitou-se ao lado dela e continuou a observar. Tão bonita...

Aproximou-se dela. Finalmente ela tinha o corpo aquecido. Encostou os lábios aos dela... Ela tinha lábios tão macios... Tocou-a nos seios, pareciam maiores que antes... Talvez fosse devido a gravidez... O rosto dela rosado por causa do frio tinha uma expressão serena. Ele enterrou o rosto em baixo do pescoço dela. Jack apenas se aconchegou e abraçou-o inconsciente.

Ele suspirou e deixou-se ficar nos braços macios dela. Resignado, confortado, sentindo algo que nunca sentiu antes: Ser desejado.

Não podia deixar que ela fosse ao encontro do Lord Negro. Não podia.

Estava decidido.

Algumas horas mais tarde, ele levantou-se calmamente para não acorda-la. Com a varinha, ele ajeitou os botões da própria roupa e saiu.

Iria direto a sala de Dumbledore.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

- Entre – Snape ouviu a voz do velho. Arrumou os cabelos com os dedos e ajeitou as vestes, em seguida tocou a maçaneta e entrou no escritório circular.

- Severus... Ainda bem que veio ao meu escritório... Precisava mesmo falar com você... Não o vi durante o café da manhã, nem mesmo durante o almoço – Disse o velho sem tirar os de uma revista trouxa idiota. – Gostaria de falar-lhe longe dos retratos... Talvez pudéssemos nos encontrar fora do castelo...

- Senhor – Snape cortou o assunto de Alvo e disse calmamente: – Vim falar-lhe algo sério. Eu decidi que.. Assumo os riscos para que a senhorita Rich não vá ao encontro do lord das trevas... Ela... Não pode ir – Ele concluiu.

Dumbledore fechou a revista, colocou-a num canto da mesa e olhou curioso para o mestre.

Snape viu o cintilar irritante dos olhos azuis e os lábios com um leve sorriso do velho. Mais que inferno! Ele era um oclumente! Dumbledore não conseguia invadir-lhe a mente! Então por que, ou melhor, COMO o velho parecia sempre saber o que havia acontecido e o que ele pensava a respeito?

- Severus... Ela esta pronta... Entendo que queira protegê-la, mas... – Dumbledore tentou dizer, mas Snape bufou impaciente e revirou os olhos como se o que Alvo acabara de dizer fosse a maior tolice do mundo.

- Eu não quero protegê-la. Se ela é tão idiota ao ponto de querer se arriscar eu não dou a mínima – ele jogou com as palavras sabendo que nem ele mesmo acreditava nelas - mas acho que ela não tem o direito de arriscar com ela a criança que carrega. – Snape evitou chamar o bebe de seu filho. Conectar o fato do filho dela ser dele também tornava mais desesperadora a necessidade que ele tinha de proteger Jack.

Dumbledore apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e apoiou a cabeça na mão enquanto sorria levemente e disse:

- Por que esta ruborizado Severus?

Mas que pergunta despropositada era aquela? – Pensou Snape sentindo o rubor acentuando-se mais na face pálida.

- Nunca imaginei que eu fosse vê-lo dessa forma... O que andou fazendo esta manhã professor? – Dumbledore perguntou divertido.

Snape achou que fosse cair quando apoiou-se na cadeira que estava a frente da mesa do diretor. Ele dissimulou e puxou a cadeira como se tivesse acabado de decidir que iria se sentar. Precisava de uma resposta... Então falou:

- Fui até Jack como o senhor me pediu... Para dar-lhe aulas de poções – Ele falou entrando no modo "professor rabugento".

- E deu aulas de poções? – Alvo perguntou inocentemente.

- Hora que pergunta velho!!! – Snape falou irritado, mas evadiu rapidamente do assunto:

- A questão é que ela não pode ir. Eu não concordarei com isso! O senhor pode dar-me todas as desculpas e motivos do mundo. – Snape falou com certa agressividade - Pode voltar com o argumento de que ela estará mais segura fingindo que esta do lado negro depois que este ano acabar, mas eu não concordo! E não permitirei! E o senhor bem sabe que a minha opinião, neste caso, deve ser levada em conta também! – ele disse obviamente referindo-se ao filho de Jack, que era dele também - Eu farei o possível para postergar o encontro dela com o Lorde das trevas, e quando chegarmos ao final do ano, e eu tiver que fazer essa tarefa maldita que o senhor bondosamente me designou – Snape falou com ironia – Eu poderei dizer a ele você havia feito uma rota de fuga para ela, e que ela está escondida. Ele estará feliz e com os olhos nublados pelo que eu terei "feito por ele". Acredito que ele achando que eu o ajudei ao matar o mago branco mais poderoso do mundo, poderei continuar com o disfarce e assim continuar ajudando Potter.

Dumbledore suspirou... O plano de Severus era bom, e provavelmente daria certo... Mas a questão era ter que enrolar Voldemort até o final do ano letivo... Ele sabia o que significava tentar iludir Voldemort: Snape seria seguidamente torturado... Severus mais uma vez se sacrificava em nome do que sentia... – Dumbledore pensou consternado. Mas que poderia fazer? A decisão deveria vir das partes envolvidas, no caso Severus e Jackeline... E se Snape já havia se posicionado... Não havia mais nada a fazer, pois ele não poderia tentar fazer Jack convencer o mestre do contrário...

- Muito bem Severus – Disse Alvo tristemente. – Faremos de sua forma então... Mas devemos falar com a senhorita Rich. Iremos providenciar para que um élfo da residência dos Rich seja o fiel do segredo da mansão... Ela terá que passar muito tempo lá... Deveremos fazer uma rota de fuga para ela...

Snape suspirou aliviado ao ouvir as palavras de Alvo.

- Certo. Vamos chama-la no dia da festa do Slugorn... Assim teremos paz para conversar, assim os alunos estarão preocupados em comentar que celebridade do mundo bruxo aquela morsa trará para o castelo desta vez. – Snape falou levantando-se resoluto.

- Severus – Chamou Dumbledore quando Snape estava prestes a sair do escritório circular.

- Sim?

- Precisamos conversar sobre o meu pedido e sobre certo aluno de sua casa. – Dumbledore falou.

- Certo. Hoje a noite então?

- Não... Hoje tenho que sair... Aliás, vou me aprontar agora – Disse Dumbledore levantando-se de forma a transparecer cansaço.

- Então logo mais eu o procuro para que possamos marcar um dia para conversar – Disse Snape já dirigindo-se até a porta.

- E Severus – Dumbledore chamou novamente quando Snape já estava parado a porta com a mão na maçaneta. – Coma alguma coisa... Acredito que essa manhã tenha sido exaustiva para você... – Falou Dumbledore divertido.

Snape não se deu o trabalho de se virar e retrucar, por que sabia que provavelmente denunciar-se-ia devido ao rosto coberto pelo rubor... O maldito velho devasso e manipulador! Ele devia ter olhos nas paredes do castelo. Só podia ser isso! – Ele pensou encostando a porta atrás de si descendo em seguida a escada de pedra em espiral.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Era final de tarde quando Jack levantou-se. Espreguiçou. Estava com o corpo nu em baixo das cobertas, atestando que não havia sonhado. Ela tateou a cama de olhos fechados. Severus já havia saído.

Ela não se importou. Esticou o braço em busca da varinha que estava no criado mudo. Fez um feitiço para acender a lareira. Estava morta de fome. Havia apenas tomado o café da manhã antes de Severus chegar pela manhã... Havia perdido o almoço, e já estava quase na hora do chá da tarde. Pediria bolinhos, sonhos, chá de camomila, e croissants de queijo e chocolate. – Ela cogitou faminta.

Esperou em baixo das cobertas até que a lareira aquecesse o ambiente. Vento e granizo chicoteavam a vidraça da janela. Ela levantou-se, colocou um roupão decidida a ir tomar um banho bem quente. Aproximou-se da janela... O barulho do granizo na vidraça hipnotizou-a. Ela se aproximou do vidro para ver o tempo...

Um tilintar longínquo dentro de sua cabeça. Ela forçou a mente para uma previsão... Não sabia o porquê estava fazendo aquilo... Apenas fez.

O vento rugiu feroz, e ela viu-se no meio de uma estradinha... Reconheceu o lugar: A estrada vicinal para Hogwarts... A mesma que ela havia percorrido com Luna e Neville... Ouviu algumas vozes distantes... O vento forte envergando a ponta dos pinheiros, a lama aparentemente congelada não tinha efeito congelante sobre seus pés calçados apenas com pantufas felpudas. Pessoas aproximavam-se dela. Pareciam sentir muito frio. Ela percebeu que o granizo, assim como a lama congelada, não a afetava... Ela ainda sentia o calor do quarto proporcionado pela lareira, e era apenas isso que lhe dava a consciência de que tudo aquilo era uma de suas premonições...

Duas meninas aproximavam-se. Pareciam discutir sobre um embrulho...

- Não é da sua conta Liane! – a garota segurando o pacote falou para amiga.

As garotas aproximavam cada vez mais de Jack. O granizo caia mais denso, de forma que Jackeline mal podia enxergar direito o que acontecia alem da dupla que se aproximava...

A garota que Jack havia ouvido ser chamada de Liane pela menina do pacote tentou retirar a força embrulho das mãos da amiga, que por sua vez resistiu...

O embrulho caiu no chão e sem nenhuma explicação, a garota que antes carregava o pacote foi ao ar aterradoramente. Os braços abertos como se numa crucificação. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, o rosto vidrado e o vento chicoteava-lhe os cabelos no rosto.

Ela estava suspensa no ar a dois metros do chão... Jack não conhecia tudo sobre o mundo mágico, mas uma pressão em seu coração revelou a ela que aquilo não era normal.

De repente um grito agudo cortou o ar, a menina arregalou os olhos sinistramente como se estivesse com a alma presa ao inferno.

Jack foi atravessada como se fosse um dos fantasmas do castelo por um menino ruivo, uma garota de cabelos crespos e o menino Harry Potter, que ela já conhecia de vista.

A garota não parava de gritar, os garotos puxaram-na pelos pés, e ela caiu berrando e esperneando como se tivesse caído num caldeirão de óleo quente.

Agora Jack sentia as mãos frias, como se tocasse algo frio, e sem maiores explicações ela sentiu um vento congelante no rosto e alguns pedaços de granizo. O que sentia não era tão intenso quanto a tempestade que via, mas mesmo assim Jack tentou forçar a mente para voltar a realidade... Mas não conseguia...

O garoto Harry Potter levantou-se e gritou:

- Fiquem ai! Vou buscar ajuda!

Ela o viu correr por ela novamente. Parecia estar indo em direção ao castelo.

Tentou novamente submergir da premonição, mas parecia presa aquela realidade paralela.

A menina no chão se contorcendo e berrando desesperadamente, os olhos esbugalhados, a tal garota Liane chorando sem parar, o garoto ruivo tentando aquietar a menina que se debatia convulsa no chão, a mocinha de cabelos lanzudos tentando vários feitiços sobre a garota que esperneava... Mas nada dava certo.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Jack reconheceu Harry e Hagrid vindo ao socorro da menina.

- Para traz! – Gritou Hagrid.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela – Soluçou Liane – Eu não sei o que!

Hagrid olhou para a menina caída, e sem mais pegou-a no colo e correu para o castelo.

A menina de cabelos crespos abraçou a menina Liane, amiga da garota que havia sido enfeitiçada.

- Você é Liane não é?

A garota confirmou.

- Aconteceu de repente ou...?

- Foi quando aquele embrulho rasgou – soluçou Liane apontando para o embrulho de papel pardo agora empapado no chão.

Jack atentou ao embrulho. Percebeu um brilho esverdeado... Sentiu medo instantaneamente. Algo naquilo era estranhamente familiar a ela... Forçou a mente para tentar lembrar... Mas não tinha jeito... Ela reconhecia aquilo... Mas não tinha nenhuma lembrança... Era tão estranho!

De repente o garoto ruivo estendeu o braço para apanhar o embrulho. Jack soluço e num ímpeto tolo jogou-se para frente como se querendo impedir que o moleque apanhasse o que agora ela percebia ser um belo colar de pedras verdes. No momento que se jogou para frente sentiu o corpo desequilibrar e pendeu pendurado pelo quadril ameaçadoramente na beirada da janela, sentiu o batente da janela machucando-lhe o baixo ventre, e ao longe ouviu a voz do garoto Potter dizer:

- Não mexe nisso!

E no momento seguinte Jack estava de olhos arregalados percebendo que pendia para frente na janela da torre onde seu quarto se encontrava. As pernas penduradas, o precipício da janela aterrador diante de seus olhos...

Ela gritou e tentou com todas as forças guindar-se totalmente para dentro novamente.

Chacoalhou as pernas e apoiou-se no batente ao lado, assim conseguiu tocar os pés no chão outra vez.

Estava esbaforida. Olhou em direção aos portões do castelo. Sabia que aquilo estava prestes a acontecer. Poderia ela impedir que a garota tocasse o colar? Provavelmente não, visto que não podia aparatar dentro dos limites de Hogwarts. O que faria?

Correu para a beirada da cama, arrancou o roupão e enfiou de qualquer jeito o vestido que usara mais cedo. Correu para dentro do próprio banheiro e chamou a pintura da ex-diretora da Lufa-Lufa. Minutos depois ela estava correndo por um túnel direto para a sala precisa.

Seria muito mais rápido pelas passagens secretas, pois não teria que esperar uma eventual escada mudar de lado novamente para que voltasse a correr...

Chegando lá gritou desesperada para os quadros:

- Alguém! Qual de você tem passagem para a sala do diretor Dumbledore???

Os quadros olharam-na com zombaria.

Ela não agüentou. Chorou desesperada e vociferou:

- Seus excrementos coloridos! EU PRECISO SABER! A VIDA DE UMA GAROTA DEPENDE DISSO! ABRAM UMA PASSAGEM PARA O ESCRITÓRIO DO DIRETOR PARA MIM!

Um retrato de uma menina bonitinha, com olhos azuis tão cintilantes quanto os de Dumbledore falou:

- Alvo saiu... Tente algum diretor de casa.

- Obrigado –disse Jack apavorada. Mas quem? Severus!

- Quero uma passagem para os aposentos do professor Snape!

- Mais que atrevimento – Disse um retrato de um homem muito belo, todo vestido de verde e prata.

- AGORA! – Jack ordenou.

O quadro virou na moldura mostrando uma passagem pequena. Jack teria que rastejar por ela... Mas não havia tempo para pensar. Jogou-se para dentro, a barriga mais desajeitada do que nunca.

Os joelhos ralaram, até que ela deparou-se com uma curva, onde um escorregador de pedra lisa de limo se descortinou na escuridão.

Jack não teve duvidas: Sentou-se arrumou o vestido em baixo das pernas e escorregou.

Gritava desesperada a cada curva. Tentava proteger a barriga aqui e ali, quando uma curva brusca aparecia irremediável.

O limo estranhamente brilhante no teto permitia que ela visse o caminho. Ao virar uma curva ela percebeu que estava indo reto em direção a uma parede de pedras. Tentou parar forçando os ante-braços contra as laterais, mas a descida era muito íngreme, e ela só conseguiu ralar os cotovelos com tal ato. Ela achou que bateria de frente com as rochas. Julgou-se tola. Havia posto em risco a vida do filho. Como poderia proteger a barriga do impacto?

Sua idiota! Você é uma bruxa! – Seu cérebro gritou. Ela arrancou a varinha do punho do vestido e gritou sem esperança para a parede que já estava a menos de três metros:

- ALORROMORRA!

Instantaneamente a parede abriu-se como se fosse uma porta! Havia dado certo! Ela não podia acreditar.

Ela nem pensou no que haveria depois da parede. Nem cogitou um arame farpado, precipício, ou fosso com estacas...

Severus havia voltado do escritório de Dumbledore à cerca de uma hora. Havia tomado banho e pedido o chá da tarde pela lareira para os elfos da cozinha. Entrava no quarto quando o quadro do terceiro diretor da casa da Sonserina que ficava em cima de sua cama abriu-se como uma portinhola e de lá um vulto voou para cima de sua cama.

Quando a passagem abriu, Jack voou para cima de uma cama macia e arrumada com lençóis e colchas verdes.

Severus reconheceu rapidamente a mulher.

Ela estava imunda, com os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos vermelhos como se estivesse chorando, marcas de sangue na região dos cotovelos e dos joelhos.

- O que aconteceu?! – Snape perguntou correndo para ela. - Como você... – Snape ia perguntar sobre a passagem, mas Jack desatou a falar:

- UMA VISÃO! UMA MENINA! ELE TOCOU UM COLAR! UM COLAR AMALDIÇOADO! HAGRID, POTTER, O RUIVO, E A CABELUDA. AJUDA! ELES PRECISAM DE AJUDA! AQUELA MENINA PODE MORRER! EU SINTO! AQUELE COLAR, ALGO ME DIZ QUE EU O CONHEÇO... MAS NÃO SEI DE ONDE... SÓ SINTO QUE NÃO É BOM! NÃO É BOM! ELA PODE MORRER! - Jack gritou desesperada se ajoelhando na cama e agarrando as vestes de Snape.

- Quem? E onde? – Snape perguntou arrancando os punhos de Jack de suas vestes e segurando-os firmemente para que Jack o olhasse nos olhos.

- N-não sei... E-ela tinha uma amiga chamada Liane... Elas estavam juntas e...

- Catia Bell – Snape falou mais para si mesmo do que para Jack. Ele lembrava que Liane e Catia era inseparáveis assim como o trio de ouro da grifinoria.

- Onde? – Snape insistiu.

- N-na estrada para Hogwarts acredito que neste exato momento ela esteja pendurada no ar. – Jack disse entre soluços.

- Então temos que agir com os primeiros socorros! – Snape disse indo até a lareira. – Cozinhas – Ele disse e enfiou a cabeça para dentro das chamas verde esmeraldas. Jack pode ouvir o que Snape dizia:

- Quero o elfo que cuida da ala da Sonserina. AGORA!

Com um pop um elfo com os olhos mais esbugalhados que os de Dobby apareceu a frente deles.

- Elfo, leve-nos para o laboratório de poções! – Snape disse pegando as mãos do elfo, que apenas acenou com a cabeça e agarrou a mão de Snape e de Jack.

No segundo seguinte estavam os três num laboratório cheio de caldeirões de diversos tipos e tamanhos e com ingredientes em estantes por toda a sala.

- Jack – Snape chamou a moça que respirava pelo nariz e soltava lentamente pela boca para evitar a ância de vômito que o ato de aparatar havia causado sobre o estomago frágil pela gravidez. – Preste a atenção. Preciso saber os sintomas da garota. Me diga, o que exatamente aconteceu com ela?

- Ela...Ela tocou o colar... Mas não entendo, ela estava de luvas e...

- Tem certeza que foi o colar que causou o dano?

- Sim claro! – Ela disse certa em seguida acrescentou titubeante – E-eu acho que conheço aquele colar...Mas não me recordo de onde...Sei apenas que é algo que...Que é mau... E-eu não sei de onde eu conheço isso...Eu não tenho nenhuma recordação... Eu tentei lembrar mais...

- Jack, isso não importa no momento. – Snape falou paciente, porem cismado com o que Jack falara. Se ela estivesse certa, aquele colar era pura arte das trevas...Como Jack poderia achar que conhecia tal artefato?

- Preciso então saber como era o colar, e como Catia se portou ao toca-lo.- Ele disse.

Ele era verde, muito brilhante... Muito mesmo... E a menina ela... Ela tocou e rapidamente subiu ao ar. Com os braços abertos e gritou! Gritou muito! Como se estivesse no inferno... Ai quando os garotos puxaram-na ela debateu-se convulsamente... Ela não reconheceu ninguém a sua volta... Nem a amiga.

Snape lembrou-se de certa poção verde que desenvolvera junto ao próprio Lorde das trevas durante a primeira guerra. Havia desenvolvido tal poção a partir de esmeraldas de uma Mina mágica do sul da França. As pedras dessa mina tinha por característica absorver a energia mágica, tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. E se a poção já era letal, imagine as pedras puramente imantadas em magia negra...

Ele correu para o armário de antídotos. Buscou alguns vasilhames. Precisaria de algumas ervas essenciais. Que não havia ali no estoque... Afinal, não era de se esperar que um objeto tão perigoso caísse nas mãos de uma aluna...

Alias, COMO aquele colar poderia ter ido parar nas mãos de Cátia Bell? – Ele pensava enquanto ligava o fogareiro do caldeirão com um feitiço e buscava mais ingredientes.

- Elfo, preciso destas ervas o mais rápido o possível! – Disse ele pegando um papel e enfeitiçando uma lista que ele acreditava necessária para o sucesso do preparo da poção.

Rapidamente entregou o papel e disse:

- Esses ingredientes só serão encontrados em lojas da travessa do tranco! Vá rápido! – Ele ordenou, e com um estalo o elfo sumiu.

Jack estava pasmada. As lágrimas escorrendo no rosto enquanto observava admirada Severus trabalhar. Ele ia de um lado a outro, acrescentava ingredientes e feitiços cantados ao caldeirão.

De certa forma era assustador o domínio que ele tinha sobre tudo aquilo. Compotas de materiais viscosos, pedaços de animais, facas, caldeirões...

Jack devorava os livros de poções, mas noventa por cento do que Severus estava fazendo no momento era novidade para ela. Ele esvoaçava de um lado para outro graciosamente, e de vez em quando, com um golpe de pescoço ele tirava os cabelos do rosto.

Não havia se passado nem dez minutos desde que Jack e Severus haviam chegado ao laboratório, quando madame Pompy irrompeu da lareira:

- PROFESSOR! UMA MENINA! ELA ESTÁ MUITO MAL! ELA SOFREU ALGUM DANO CAUSADO POR UM ARTEFATO DAS TREVAS! PRECISO DE SUA AJUDA... NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER COM ELA!

- Madame, providencie um leito e traga-a aqui. – pediu Severus.

- S-sim senhor – Disse Pompy.

Segundos depois Catia Bell entrava amarrada em uma maca empurrada por Pomfrey.

- Ela acabou de chegar... Será que algo poderá ser feito professor? Magia negra geralmente se espalha irremediavelmente se não for evitada a tempo... Não sei se ela sobreviverá... – Disse Pompy aflita.

Severus havia parado de mexer com a poção. Havia terminado o primeiro estágio. Dirigiu-se a menina e começou a cantar feitiços para estagnar a disseminação da maldição. Ele sabia bem como magia negra agia no corpo humano... –pensou lembrando-se do estado de Alvo.

Uma batida insistente na porta. Pompy abriu dando espaço para que McGonagall entrasse com um cachecol embrulhado nas mãos.

- Professor Snape – Ela disse – Foi nisto que a garota tocou! – Disse Minerva abrindo o cachecol com cuidado e exibindo o suntuoso colar de esmeraldas.

Jack olhou hipnotizada. Conhecia aquilo, sabia que era algo perigoso... Mas não tinha lembrança nenhuma de já ter visto o colar antes... Era muito estranho.

- O colar é o veneno. – Jack falou aproximando-se de Minerva. – Se ela o houvesse pego nas mãos completamente nuas, ela já estaria morta.

Todos olharam admirados para Jackeline, que piscou acordando de divagações e olhou para Cátia, deitada na maca.

- Olhe – Jack disse pegando uma das mãos da garota e mostrando um pequeno furo na luva de lã.

Severus pensou em perguntar-lhe com ela sabia disso, mas um estalo atestou que o Elfo havia chego.

- Eu trazer todas ervas senhor – Disse o elfo oferecendo um maço de plantas a Snape, que rapidamente pegou-as e começou a trabalha-las.

Em menos de cinco minutos a poção estava pronta.

Ele indicou para que Pompy ministrasse a mistura enquanto ele fazia feitiços potencializadores.

Quando Pompy terminou de dar a poção magicamente para a garota, a menina debateu-se e começou a suar. Gritou desesperada como se estivesse sendo torturada com agulhas em baixo das unhas.

- SEGUREM-NA – Severus rugiu. Elevou a varinha e iniciou um feitiço que entrou pelos olhos da garota como se fosse uma corda de luz vermelha. Ele puxou a varinha para traz com força, e parecia que o feitiço se romperia, mas ao invés disso o cordão luminoso vermelho puxou para fora dos olhos de Cátia, uma sombra medonha, que ao ser retirada, soltou-se do feitiço de Severus e rastejou como algo asqueroso para baixo de uma prateleira escura.

No momento seguinte Cátia parecia desmaiada, mas a face exibia uma expressão tranqüila.

Snape voltou-se rápido para onde a sombra rastejou e gritou o feitiço:

- Expeto Patronus!

E a luz de uma bela corsa prateada irrompeu de sua varinha.

A sombra rastejante deu um assovio alto parecido com um grito quando foi pisoteada pela corsa, e dissipou-se e sumiu em luz prateada.

Segundos depois a corsa também havia sumido.

- Este colar esta enfeitiçado com magia negra de dementadores – Snape falou. Os cabelos caídos no rosto, e uma leve gota de suor do lado direito da têmpora.

Minerva e Pompy estavam estáticas olhando para menina Cátia. Mas Jack estava mais preocupada em lembrar da bela corsa prateada. Aproximou-se do lugar onde o animal prateado havia sumido e olhou maravilhada...

Snape quebrou o silêncio:

- Essa menina precisa ser levada para o instituto Mungus para cuidados rigorosos.

- Claro professor – Disse Minerva levantando-se e indo para a lareira. – Agora que a menina estabilizou, vou para minha sala e chamarei pelo responsável de acidentes mágicos do instituto Mungus.

Pompy ficou no laboratório até que médibruxos trazidos por Minerva chegaram.

A menina Catia Bell estava sendo levada quando um dos médicos disse antes de sair:

- O atendimento e o ministrar da poção foram muito rápidos – Disse um dos médicos com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. – Talvez fosse tarde de mais se ela não tivesse sido tratada tão rapidamente... Só me pergunto como o senhor foi capaz de preparar tão rapidamente os primeiros socorros?...

- Tive ajuda – Snape falou secamente, e Jack remexeu-se na cadeira onde estava sentada incomodamente.

Minerva e Pompy saíram com os médicos sem prestarem muita atenção ao estado lamentável de Jack e ao colar que ficara esquecido sobre uma das bancadas. O estado lastimável da menina Catia Bell era o suficiente para apagar qualquer outro problema menor... Mesmo que este estivesse evidente.

Snape também estava um pouco atordoado quando falou:

- Bem senhorita Rich, acho que pode se retirar agora – Ele disse recolhendo materiais e colocando-os nos lugares novamente.

Jackeline achou uma grosseria o que Snape havia dito. Ela não estava acostumada aquele tipo de atitude oscilante entre o amor que haviam dividido pela manhã e a indiferença com que ele acabara de trata-la. Mas mesmo assim não retrucou. Estava muito cansada para tanto... Com o corpo dolorido, especialmente as costas, os joelhos e cotovelos ralados, o que mais queria no momento era tomar um banho demorado e passar uma pasta para curar ferimentos leves nas articulações raladas pelo dia movimentado...

Ela saiu do canto escuro onde se encontrava e caminhou resignada para a porta.

Severus levava o grande caldeirão onde preparara a poção para uma pia no fundo do laboratório quando viu Jack saindo. Assustou-se levemente. Com toda aquela turbulência, ele havia esquecido como ela chegara até ele.

Largou o caldeirão na pia e andou a passos rápidos para a porta, conseguindo pegar Jackeline pela curva do cotovelo antes que ela saísse totalmente da sala.

- Aaaiiih – Jack lamentou ao sentir o machucado latejar com a pegada de Snape, e voltando-se para ele com uma carranca nada amigável disse: – O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ela cuspiu.

- Impedindo que você saia deste jeito pelos corredores do castelo – Ele disse meneando a varinha e fazendo com que um grande espelho aparecesse as suas costas.

Ele se afastou, e Jack viu-se refletida: Estava desgrenhada, o vestido branco de grávida estava completamente sujo de tons castanhos e verdes nas costas devido aos musgos e sujeiras do túnel-escorregador do quarto do diretor da sonserina. O vestido também tinha marcas vermelhas na altura dos joelhos e nas mangas na altura dos cotovelos.

- Eu sei – ela disse resignada, e observou quando Snape sumiu com o grande espelho. – Mas não sou capaz de fazer feitiço de cura ou de limpeza nesse momento... Minha cabeça esta muito cheia... Só quero ir para meu quarto, arrancar essa roupa e tomar uma banho quente...

- Muito bem – Snape disse indiferente – Mas antes terei que curar esses arranhões – ele disse pegando o cotovelo que Jack reclamara de dor anteriormente.

- Ahhh deixe isso para lá... Nunca morri por causa de umas raladinhas... Não é agora que vou morrer.

- Vamos ver como você suportará água quente nessas "raladinhas" – Ele disse irônico.

Jack recordou o como isso ardia, e deu-se por vencida:

- Certo... Cure-me. – Ela andou para uma bancada e colocou um pé sobre uma careira e ergueu o vestido até acima da coxa.

Snape arregalou os olhos ao ver a perna nua.

Jack sorriu ironicamente e disse:

- Está impressionado?

Ele pigarreou, e sem nenhuma palavra foi providencialmente (por que seu rosto havia adquirido um rubor indesejado) a uma estante buscar ingredientes.

Jack sorriu para si mesma, subiu na cadeira e sentou-se sobre a bancada.

Agora, depois daquela manhã tão deliciosa que tiveram, ela sabia que podia provoca-lo. Ele a desejava a pesar de ela estar se achando uma perfeita "cobra que comeu o elefante".

Quando Snape virou-se para ela, Jack colocou uma pé sobre o assento da cadeira que a havia ajudado a subir na bancada, e o outro sobre o encosto desta. Dessa forma, sob o pretexto de deixar um dos joelhos machucados mais alto para que Severus tratasse, ela expôs mais ainda a coxa branca.

Ao vê-la fazer a acrobacia, Severus sentiu o peito em chamas, o queixo caiu levemente. Ela parecia uma fêmea selvagem.

Ao ver a cara embasbacada de Snape, Jack levantou uma sobrancelha sardônica para ele.

- Muito bem – ele disse controlando o ímpeto de querer agarra-la e deita-la sobre a mesa para toma-la.

Retirou a varinha do punho, fez uma cara séria e retirou o sangue seco da ferida. Em seguida, abriu um pote com uma pomada, com dois longos dedos ele tirou uma porção e levou ao joelho de Jackeline.

Ela estava de queixo caído quando ele segurou-a por baixo da curva do joelho com uma mão, e espalhou a pomada fresca sobre o joelho com dois dedos da outra.

Os lábios separados em deleite com o toque dele. Olhava hipnoticamente para o trabalho que ele fazia em sua pele dolorida pelo ferimento.

Snape olhou para cima e viu o rosto pasmo de Jack... Ela estava graciosa, mas a cara de boba era impagável! Ele soube que estava mexendo com ela. Talvez pudesse empreender uma vingança. Ela o havia provocado, mas ao que parecia, ela estava tão suscetível a provocações quanto ele.

Levantou o tronco e parou ereto na frente dela, mas sem deixar de espalhar a pomada sobre o joelho ferido.

Jack sentiu a pomada fazer efeito. Já não ardia, e o lugar onde ela estava sendo massageada estava quente.

Severus tirou os dedos do joelho de Jack e continuou a observar sem dizer nada. Ela passou um bom tempo como se esperasse que ele voltasse a toca-la naquele lugar novamente.

- Vai levantar o outro joelho ou vou ter que me abaixar perante a senhorita? – Ele disse irônico.

- Olhe bem para mim – Jack falou levemente irritada – Estou grávida. De um filho SEU. O mínimo que eu esperaria era que você se curvasse para que eu não precisasse fazer o esforço de colocar a perna no alto.

Snape sorriu para si mesmo. Puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se, pegou a outra perna de Jack por baixo da coxa e levantou-a para colocar o pé dela sobre seu colo.

Quando Snape pegou-a pela parte de baixo da coxa, ela resfolegou e amoleceu, tendo que apoiar um braço para trás na bancada para suportar o relaxamento dos músculos que ela havia sofrido.

Snape sorriu safadamente com o modo que Jack agiu. Não estava acostumado com técnicas de sedução... Nunca precisara disso, pois sempre havia tido bruxas das trevas interesseiras dispostas a se entregar sem exigir nada em troca... Apenas pelo prestigio de se deitar com um comensal...

Ele enfiou dois dedos no pote. Os olhos de Jack acompanharam os movimentos atentamente. Ele levou a pasta até a pele dela e esfregou lentamente. Uma mão atrevida subiu um pouco na mentira de afastar o vestido do lugar onde a pomada estava sendo aplicada, porem a mesma não foi retirada de cima da coxa de Jack após o vestido ser afastado.

Jack sentiu o clima... Mas como Severus estava com a cabeça baixa, ela não sabia se ele estava mesmo dando inicio a 'algo'.

Então aquietou-se e tentou buscar os olhos dele... Talvez se ela...

SIM! – Ela pensou rindo diabolicamente.

- Estou com frio nos pés... – ela disse inocente e mexeu o pé descalço no colo de Severus e levou-o em direção ao meio das pernas dele.

Snape percebeu o que Jack fazia instantaneamente tirou o pé dela e levantou-se.

- Pronto senhorita. – Ele disse com o rosto dissimuladamente sério e indiferente.

Foi um prazer para ele vê-la desmontar o sorriso safado que ela até poucos segundos exibia. Lufa-Lufa tola – ele pensou. Será que era cega? Não havia visto o volume que se formara nas calças dele?

- Está com frio nos pés? – Ele perguntou. Ela acenou positivamente. Ele meneou a varinha e no segundo seguinte ela vestia um belo par de meias verdes aquecidas magicamente.

A cara dela de desapontamento com as meias foi impagável!

- Não gostou das meias? – Snape perguntou cínico. Mas dessa vez Jack percebeu as intenções de Snape e disse:

- Não. Não gostei. Você tem um péssimo gosto para cores... Acho que eu preferiria algo amarelo, ou azul... Na verdade, acho que para cobrir e esquentar meus pés o bom mesmo seria um par vermelho. – Ele falou irônica.

- Hummm... – Snape articulou. Ponto para ela. Mas ele tinha um trunfo ainda.

Aproximou-se mais das pernas dela, pegou-a pelos joelhos e abriu-lhe as pernas abruptamente, colocando o próprio corpo entre elas.

Jack assustou-se momentaneamente, mas logo foi tomada por um rubor gostoso na face.

O estranho era que ele continuava a olha-la com indiferença...

- Vai me dar o cotovelo ou terei que esperar a noite toda? – Ele perguntou dissimulando enfado.

Jack mordeu o lábio inferior de raiva e ofereceu o cotovelo enquanto levantava a manga do vestido com selvageria.

Ele curou um após o outro.

Amaldiçoado! Ele tinha um toque maravilhosamente sedutor e sensual!

Severus estava adorando aquele jogo. Ia provoca-la mais! Muito mais!

- Vamos ver se não há outros ferimentos – Ele disse apalpando-a na cintura.

- Me poupe! – Jack falou impaciente.

Sem cerimônias ela agarrou-o num abraço de pernas e puxando-o pela nuca beijou-o.

Severus não estava preparado para tal rompante. Sorriu por baixo do beijo. E logo o sorriso transformou-se em risada. Aquela mulher era louca! E ele não podia deixar de adorar as maluquices dela...

Ao ouvir Snape rindo, Jack sentiu o peito inflamar com uma alegria estúpida. E sem saber exatamente o porquê, começou a rir no meio do beijo também.

O beijo extinguiu-se, e Jack deitou a testa sobre o ombro de Snape tomando fôlego em golfadas para se recuperar do riso.

- Você tem uma parafuso a menos Lufa-lufa... – Ele disse pegando-a pelo rosto e afastando-a levemente para conferir as expressões dela.

Jack levantou os olhos para o homem. Não havia mais nem sombra da risada que a cativara. Ele tinha os olhos sérios e perfurantes como sempre...

- Estou cansada – ela disse agora abraçando-o e aconchegando-se no peito dele.

- Gostaria de uma noite nas masmorras? – Snape convidou alheio. Se por um lado não havia mais nem sombra da risada na voz dele, por outro, algo macio na forma como ele a tratou era perceptível.

- Hunm... – Jack articulou.

- Vamos de lareira. Não quero correr o risco de algum aluno abelhudo nos ver. – Snape disse calmamente se afastando de Jack para olhar nos olhos dela.

- Não sei... Preciso de outra roupa para dormir, e um bom banho... – Ela disse puxando o lado do vestido para observar a sujeira que estava. – Aquele escorrega maldito estava imundo. Acho que pedirei para que Doby faça uma limpeza lá. – concluiu.

Snape afastou-se um tanto, e Jack pulou da bancada para ficar em pé no chão.

- Sei o que os alunos falam por minhas costas – Snape falou irônico – Mas por incrível que pareça, eu tenho banheiro em meus aposentos. E com certeza posso transfigurar algo meu em roupa de dormir para você – Ele completou pegando um vaso com pó de flu na borda da lareira. – A não ser que você realmente não queira – Ele disse de costas para ela.

Jack não notou qualquer alteração na voz de Snape, mas ele continuava de costas para ela segurando o pequeno vaso com pó de flú. Ela caminhou para ele, e pensou que para um homem da idade dele, ele era muito inseguro. Parecia não olhar para ela por temer a resposta... E não era obvio para ele o que ela responderia?

Ela abraçou-o. Ele tinha os músculos rijos.

- Eu adoraria passar a noite nas masmorras. – Ela disse com a felicidade gravada em cada sílaba.

Snape sentiu quando foi abraçado e continuou com a postura rija, mas quando ela deitou a cabeça sobre as costas dele e disse-lhe que aceitava seu convite, ele não pode evitar e amoleceu a postura levemente. A voz dela transparecia satisfação e felicidade... Ele não entendia ao certo por que Jack gostava tanto dele... Na verdade ele esperava que ela se negasse. Era exótico que alguém como Jack se interessasse daquela forma por ele.

E alem de tudo, aquele era um passo importante... Talvez ela não tivesse se dado conta – ele pensou – Convida-la para dividir a cama dele, cama na qual mulher nenhuma havia dormido antes, era mais do que aparentava. Ele estava convidando-a para entrar na vida dele em um ponto no qual ele nunca havia permitido a mulher nenhuma.

Ele estava, de certa forma, assustado com sigo mesmo. Ele jurara à anos que nunca haveria em sua vida outra mulher a qual ele daria a oportunidade de entrar em sua vida... Mas Jack estava desarmando-o aos poucos. Estava acessando-o pelas beiradas, fazendo com que ele pouco a pouco quisesse-a na própria vida. Ela não havia pedido para entrar, e ele nunca quis que ela entrasse... Mas ela manipulou-o inconscientemente, e ele entregava-se também de forma inconsciente. Para Snape, ele estava querendo apenas protege-la e ao seu filho, e nisso não havia nada de mais...

- Chame pelos aposentos do diretor da sonserina – Ele disse a Jack jogando o pó na lareira. Ela chamou, e sumiu nas chamas verde esmeraldas.

Snape lembrou-se. O colar. Foi até a bancada em que Minerva deixara o colar. Enrolou-o novamente no cachecol cuidadosamente, lacrou o embrulho e levou-o consigo pela lareira.

Ele não precisou dizer a ela que se sentisse a vontade. Ao chegar, não avistou Jack na ante sala. Viu a luz do próprio quarto acesa. Entrou. Ela não estava a vista. Um barulho de água atestou que ela estava num banho.

Ele foi ate a cama. Estava um pouco suja por causa da queda de Jack. Ele arrancou os lençóis num golpe de varinha, e com outro a cama estava arrumada novamente. O quadro estava encostado, atestando que a passagem se auto lacrava depois de um tempo aberta.

O quadro do ex-diretor da sonserina olhava para ele com os olhos brilhando de malícia, obviamente por ter notado que Jack passaria a noite nas masmorras.

- Eu também costumava trazer mulheres para Hogwarts... Fhineos não gostava, mas as vezes se fazia de cego... – A pintura disse sorrindo safadamente.

- Quadro abusado. – Snape falou com raiva – Se você espalhar qualquer coisa pelo castelo você pode se considerar um borrão de tinta.

- Não se preocupe – Disse o quadro temeroso, e no momento seguinte ele acrescentou de forma mal-intencionada: - Eu ficarei bem quieto...

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha, e com um golpe de varinha, jogou sobre o quadro um feitiço que ele havia criado na adolescência:

- Mufliato!

O quadro olhou para Snape com indignação. Estava ouvindo zunidos indiscerníveis, como se estivesse em uma feira livre.

Snape sorriu diabólico. Pegou uma manta e cobriu o retrato pela moldura. Ouviu alguns xingamentos deste, mas com outro feitiço o som não mais se fazia ouvido.

Ele ouviu um barulho na porta do banheiro. Jack saiu enrolada a uma toalha.

- Bem... Está na hora de você transfigurar alguma roupa para mim. – Disse Jack. Ela tinha os cabelos molhados e a pele rosada atestando o banho quente.

- Claro – ele disse indo até o armário. Pegou uma camisa, aumentou-a no cumprimento, os botões sumiram e apareceram apenas dois atrás. A gola diminuiu e arredondou-se. Estava pronto. Uma camisola. Ele estendeu a peça a ela.

Ela pegou e ficou esperando.

- O que? – Ele disse com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

- Você não esta esquecendo de nada não? – Ela disse.

Com um rubor ele lembrou-se: Roupas íntimas.

Ele pegou uma peça dele e transformou-a em algo menor.

- Assim? – Ele perguntou mostrando o trabalho a ela.

- Não exatamente – Ela disse – Mas serve.

- Muito bem. – Ela falou. – Agora se me dá licença – ele disse pegando algumas roupas de dormir no armário e dirigindo-se ao banheiro – Agora é minha vez...

Quando Snape entrou no banheiro Jack vestiu-se. Ela não podia acreditar. Dormiria no quarto de Snape. Olhou o quadro coberto. Sorriu de forma marota e enfiou-se em baixo das cobertas, aconchegando-se entre os travesseiros.

Havia dormido de dia, mas não havia comido nada o dia todo, e além de tudo a tarde e o inicio da noite fora tão atribulados... Estava confortável na cama, e o aroma mentolado que os lençóis da cama de Snape desprendiam era tão reconfortante que dentro de poucos minutos ela estava dormindo novamente.

Snape terminou o banho e vestiu-se no banheiro. Parou por alguns instantes segurando a maçaneta, pensava no que faria, no que falaria, como seria, será que ele deveria virar-se e dormir? – Claro que não dormiria! - ele pensou perfidamente excitado – Mas deveria dizer algo a ela? Ele sentiu o desejo morno invadindo o peito... Queria tê-la intensamente, da mesma forma que a havia tido durante aquela manhã. Não sabia o que faria, mas decidiu sair logo para o quarto.

Quando entrou no aposento novamente ela já estava deitada entre as cobertas. Estava de lado, de costas para o lugar de onde ele havia saído. Ela não havia se movido... Ele aproximou-se da cama e deitou-se.

Aproximou-se dela. Ela estava tão quieta. Será que estava querendo provocá-lo? Como ele devia aborda-la? Decidiu aproximar-se e encostar-se a ela, assim ela 'sentiria' o desejo dele.

Quando ele encostou-se nela, ele enfiou o nariz buscando o aroma da pele dela.

Ela gemeu inconscientemente, e confortável, ela virou-se no sono para aconchegar-se nele.

Ela estava dormindo!!! – Ele pensou desestimulando-se instantaneamente. – Depois de tanto provoca-lo no laboratório? – ele sentiu uma leve irritação

Jack virou-se e colocou um braço sobre o peito dele. Ele sentiu algo morno ao vê-la dormir tão tranquilamente ao lado dele... A respiração dela fazendo um ruído arfante suave.

Snape suspirou e puxou a coberta para cima das orelhas de Jackeline...

Geralmente ele demorava a pegar no sono... Mas estava tão quente em baixo das cobertas, e a respiração de Jack tão tranqüila e harmoniosa... Era como um mantra... Ele apagou as velas com mágica, e aproximou mais do corpo dela. Logo uma escuridão aveludada caia sobre a consciência dele.

Ele dormira.


	14. A divida

**Capitulo dedicado à Mara, leitora feroz que chegou até me ameaçar de morte se eu não continuasse a fic.**

**XD**

**aushaushduhasudhasud**

**Bjo minha leitora mais fiel, vc eh d .**

**SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

**Capítulo 14**

**A divida.**

Jack espreguiçou na cama espaçosa. Abriu os olhos... Estava tão escuro... Lentamente ela lembrou-se: Havia dormido com Severus! Nas masmorras!

Uma alegria invadiu-lhe o peito. Tateou o lado em que Snape dormira... Mas não havia ninguém. Esticou o braço para o criado mundo onde havia deixado a varinha. Pegou-a e murmurou:

- Lumus. – A luz fraca da varinha iluminou parcamente o cômodo, mas nem sinal de Snape. Ela apontou para um relógio de corda: 10:30 da manhã...

10:30 DA MANHÃ??? HAVIA PERDIDO A AULA DE TRANSFIGURAÇÃO COM MINERVA!

Levantou-se rapidamente. Ordenou um feitiço para que todas as velas do quarto se acedessem. Pegou o vestido sujo que havia deixado em um cabideiro no banheiro, fez um feitiço para retirar a sujeira mais grossa e foi ao armário de Snape.

Sem cerimônias ela pegou o sobretudo que lhe pareceu menos masculino e vestiu sobre a roupa.

Havia ocorrido muita coisa no dia anterior. Ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo no castelo... Saber o que tinha havido com a pobre garota, a 'tal' da Catia Bell, que fora envenenada pelo colar. Estava interessada em fazer algumas perguntas a Dumbledore sobre o acontecimento... - As jóias verdes e brilhantes do colar saltaram aos olhos de Jack quando ela pensou sobre isso.

Coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo... Ela já havia notado que Severus parecia cada vez mais mau humorado com Dumbledore. As vezes, entre as andanças que ela costumava fazer, ela os encontrara pelos por corredores em conversas nada amistosas. Sussurros exaltados de Severus eram cada vez mais comuns de se ver quando este estava acompanhado do velho.

Ela vestiu-se. Estava apresentável, mas passaria em seu quarto para se trocar. Aquilo era apenas para não sair nua, ou ter que esperar Severus voltar.

Caminhou para a porta do quarto. Puxou a maçaneta com urgência, recebeu um tranco atestando que esta estava trancada.

- Inferno! – Ela praguejou. Odiava andar de lareira. Era muito ruim, pois rodopiava muito, e ela chegara a bater com o cotovelo uma vez...

Mas o que podia fazer?

Caminhou para a lareira, acendeu-a magicamente. As chamas laranjas crepitaram felizes. Ela foi até o jarrinho de pó de flú e... NADA!

Como assim? – ela pensou coçando a cabeça levemente. Não havia nem se quer um misero restinho! Snape estava ficando maluco?

Jack olhou a volta, e só se deparou com as janelas escuras que davam para o lago. Era como se ela estivesse dentro de um submarino.

Uma idéia:

- Alorromorra! – Ela ordenou para a porta segurando a varinha com firmeza.

Nada. A porta nem mesmo se moveu. Ela sentiu o medo rastejar.

- Ele trancou tudo, e fez feitiços de proteção. – Uma voz irritante avisou-a.

- Como? – Jack perguntou voltando-se para o lugar onde ouvira a voz. Constatou que era o quadro de um ex-diretor da casa Sonserina. O mesmo quadro pelo qual ele irrompera no dia anterior.

- Foi o que eu disse lufa-lufa. Será que teus parcos neurônios não te deixam compreender o que eu falei tão claramente? – O quadro perguntou cinicamente.

- Horas! Seu borrão nojento! Severus deve ter esquecido que eu estava aqui! – Jack falou tentando respirar calmamente.

- Oh céus... Você é uma típica e tola Lufa-Lufa... – Disse o retrato arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo de forma sardônica. – Acho que pela forma como ele olhou para você antes de deixa-la, ele sabia muito bem que você estava aqui. – Disse o quadro.

- E-ele olhou... C-como assim? – Jack perguntou sentindo algo morno no peito.

- Logo que acordou ele tirou aquele trapo de cima de minha linda moldura e lacrou a passagem que você havia descoberto. Lacrou a porta, pegou todo o pó de flú que estava sobre o jarro da lareira e guardou com ele. Em seguida ele sentou-se na cama e passou um tempo olhando para a senhorita dormindo... – Disse o quadro em quanto inspecionava as unhas despreocupadamente.

- Ele fez isso? Quer dizer que ele... Ele me trancou por querer??? – Jack perguntou com a voz aguda de indignação.

- Não, não... Ele fez tudo isso por que acha que você seria capaz de desaparatar no castelo... – Disse o quadro com zombaria. Jack olhou para ele com curiosidade, então sem paciência o quadro completou: – Não é obvio sua tola? É claro que ele te prendeu!

- FILHO DO CÃO! – Jack vociferou.

- Lufa-lufa lerda e imbecil – o quadro resmungou. Mas Jack, para a sorte dele, não estava prestando a menor atenção.

Estava mais preocupada com a sensação que havia se apoderado dela: Uma falta de ar tomou-lhe o peito. Ela foi a porta e esmurrou-a.

- ABRAAAAA!!! – gritou desesperada.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas portas não podem responder... E não há ninguém lá fora, pois do outro lado é a ante sala dos aposentos do diretor da sonserina... Ninguém vai te ouvir. – O quadro disse com desdém.

Jack chutou a porta. Arfava muito. Era claustrofobica... Já havia feito terapias para se controlar, mas não se recordava de nenhum trauma que pudesse ter causado a patologia, portanto nunca conseguira curar-se.

- ABRA ESSA PASSAGEM! – Ela ordenou ao quadro.

- Eu já disse que ele lacrou todas as saídas – Disse o retrato com cara de cansado.

- DROGA! MERDA! INFERNO! MALDIÇÃO! – Ela berrou. Arrancou as cobertas, subiu na cama e enfiou os dedos atrás da moldura tentando tirar o quadro do lugar.

- O que está fazendo sua maluca? – Perguntou o retrato com apreensão.

- ABRA ESSA DROGA DE PASSAGEM SEU FILHO DO CÃO! ABRA! ABRA OU EU RASGAREI SUA TELA! – Jack vociferou.

- Eu não posso fazer isso! Já disse que ele colou! – O retrato disse agora com temor na voz.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH - Jack gritou. Jogou os candelabro no chão, e alguns vasos que estavam sobre as mesinhas de cabeceira.

O retrato do diretor da sonserina olhou-a com medo. Então decidiu fazer algo:

- Acalme-se senhorita!

- Calma? CALMA??? ESTOU PRESA! Em um aquário invertido! E o ar está... O ar está...

- O que tem o ar? – O quadro perguntou olhando a volta. Agora estava completamente aflito.

Jack não respondeu... Arfava puxando a gola das roupas como se estivesse sendo enforcada. As mãos frias e doloridas por ter esmurrado a porta.

O quadro andou para o lado e sumiu da moldura. Sabia que Jack não responderia nada. A mulher estava tendo um acesso.

Jack abriu o guarda roupas na procura esdrúxula de uma saída. Nada alem das vestes de Snape. Ela jogou tudo no chão e procurou um fundo falso... Mas não havia nada.

Ela sentia a sensação de afogamento. Escuridão massacrando-lhe os olhos, mesmo com a luz de algumas velas espalhadas...

Ela achou uma caixa de papeladas... Jogou-a no chão sem se importar em ver o que continha...

Chorava mais do que nunca. Andou pelo quarto como barata tonta, jogando ao chão tudo que encontrava. Os ouvidos doloridos. Não se lembrava o por que daquele medo que tinha de ficar presa... Mas seu coração dizia-lhe que não sairia nunca mais, que morreria sem ar, morreria de fome, morreria abandonada.

Ouvia o barulho ruidoso e estridente da própria respiração... E sem mais, ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem...

Caiu no chão desmaiada.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Severus estava no meio de uma aula de DCAT, explicando sobre os efeitos das maldições imperdoáveis à uma turma do quarto ano quando a figura do ex-diretor da sonserina apareceu no quadro de uma massa de carne sangrenta.

Snape olhou raivoso para o retrato que se esquivava cheio de nojo do sangue pintado com tinta rubra.

- O que quer aqui atrapalhando uma de minhas aulas? – Snape perguntou. A voz demonstrando o perigo que o retrato estava correndo por ter interrompido a aula. – Espero que seja um bom motivo, caso contrario, pode considerar a opção de mudar para uma tela do Cazaquistão, pois se ficar nesse castelo eu o acharei, e ai sim você poderá dar adeus a sua existência patética. – Severus falou maleficamente.

Os alunos ofegaram ligeiramente.

O quadro olhou indignado e disse:

- Vim avisar professor, que aquela fera que o senhor prendeu em seus aposentos não está nada feliz.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa, e os alunos pararam atentos a conversa esquisita... Se saber que Snape morava numa masmorra era estranho... Saber que ele estava morando nas masmorras com uma fera destruidora como bichinho de estimação, era BIZARRO.

- Sim senhor, aquela coisinha fofa que o senhor achou ser uma inofensiva gatinha lufa-lufa, virou uma pantera raivosa, e ela esta justamente destruindo tudo que encontra na frente. – O quadro disse cinicamente.

Snape arregalou os olhos momentaneamente absorvendo a informação.

O retrato olhou vitorioso e falou novamente apenas para causar impacto:

- Professor, acho melhor correr antes que ela afie as garras no seu carpete.

Snape girou no calcanhar e disse aos alunos:

- Página 547. Quero que leiam tudo sobre a maldição "impérius" e quero um relatório sobre a minha mesa antes do término da aula - Ele disse, e virando-se para o retrato do ex-diretor da sonserina ele falou – O retrato do senhor Ítalo de Marco ira tomar conta de vocês. Isso significa que o trabalho é individual, e se eu receber qualquer informação sobre conversas paralelas, será ZERO! – Ele enfatizou.

O quadro olhou para os estudantes com sadismo. Colocou as mãos para trás e começou a andar pelas telas da sala como se inspecionasse o trabalho dos alunos.

Em quanto isso Snape já havia girado nos calcanhares e saído apressado da sala de aula.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Ele andou rapidamente pelos corredores. As veste enfunando a cada passada larga.

O que será que Jack aprontara? Estaria ela ficando louca? Ou aquilo seria apenas uma vingança do Quadro intrometido?

Não. Não era uma vingança. Por mais petulante que fosse, aquele retrato não o desrespeitaria dessa forma. Era realmente algum problema com Jack.

Snape preparou as chaves de seus aposentos enquanto caminhava. Havia deixado o pó de flu em seu escritório... Se soubesse teria carregado um pouco consigo...

Ele tentou imaginar o porquê ela estaria 'uma fera', como o retrato do ex-diretor da sonserina havia dito... Na verdade, ele tinha uma boa idéia do por que.

Virou um corredor e desceu um lance de escadas em quanto lembrava-se daquela manhã.

Dumbledore o havia procurado pouco antes do amanhecer dizendo o obvio: Draco, de alguma forma, havia entregado o colar Catia Bell. Mas esta não era a novidade. A novidade fora o porquê da escolha do colar... O intuito era atingir não só Dumbledore, mas também alguém que já conhecia o objeto. Alguém a quem aquela jóia já pertencera. Alguém que, por se recordar do colar, poderia acabar indo atrás de quem o enviou à escola.

Jackeline Ludmila Rich.

Alvo informara a Snape, que o objeto de esmeraldas envenenadas por magia de Dementadores havia pertencido à família de Jackeline. Uma herança por parte de mãe, que havia sido desviada do cofre da residência da família no fim da primeira guerra bruxa por algum ladrão de tesouros, e ido parar em uma famosa loja de artefatos das trevas da travessa do tranco.

Obvio que Jackeline não tinha lembranças concretas do colar, afinal a mente dela havia sido modificada... Ela reconhecia o objeto, pois não havia passado pelo feitiço obliviate, e sim por um acobertamento de lembranças antigas. Ela não tinha como lembrar-se, mas tinha o sentimento de ter conhecido, e isso já era motivo o suficiente para temer que ela fosse até a raiz desse sentimento, pois pessoas com a mente modificada, geralmente (como o colateral de um medicamento) tendem a buscar no concreto a fonte das lembranças camufladas no fundo da mente.

Por causa de tal fato, Dumbledore acreditava que deveria manter Jack sob olhos vivos... Mas como fazer isto se a mulher tinha conhecimento de segredos do castelo que ele mesmo, Severus Snape, nunca tivera acesso?

A Solução que ele havia encontrado: Tranca-la.

Obviamente que ele não contara sobre isso para Dumbledore... Na verdade a vontade de manter Jack como um passarinho enjaulado já passara pela cabeça de Snape antes... Agora ele tinha apenas um motivo a mais para tanto... Mas obviamente que ele não esperava que Jack se transformasse em uma fera raivosa enjaulada!

Ele lembrou-se da bela pantera pink que saíra da varinha de Jack quando Alvo devolveu a ela a varinha mágica. Varinhas podiam refletir o íntimo da alma de um bruxo... – Ele pensou lembrando-se do próprio patronus.

A porta de seu escritório. Ele abriu. Não havia nenhum som vindo do quarto...

Será mesmo que o quadro não estava querendo pregar-lhe uma peça?

Mas as duvidas diluíram quando Snape abriu a porta do próprio quarto:

Não havia lençóis ou cobertas sobre a cama. Os poucos objetos que ele tinha sobre mesinhas e criados mudos estavam no chão, algumas roupas do guarda roupa estavam espalhadas, e... A CAIXINHA. A CAIXINHA QUE ELE GUARDAVA ESTAVA VIRADA NO CHÃO!

Maldita mulher!

Ele pegou a caixa com raiva. Fotos bruxas... A figura de uma ruiva sorria e reluzia na manhã ensolarada, e outra, um garoto tímido de cabelos longos e oleosos apenas receava aproximar-se daquela que sorria. Juntou o conteúdo de fotos e cartas dentro da caixa novamente. Será que Jack havia visto aquelas fotos? – ele pensou possesso. Ela tinha passado dos limites! Ninguém poderia 'fuçar' as coisas dele e sair impunemente!

Andou por entre as roupas que estavam espalhadas na frente do guarda roupa odiando-a... Mas de repente ele viu uma mão pálida estendida do outro lado da cama. Neste momento ele esqueceu-se de toda raiva que acabara de sentir e sentiu algo estranho revolvendo no peito: algo dolorido e angustiante. Então aproximou-se apressado da cama sentindo as mãos estranhamente frias, e viu Jack desmaiada, os cabelos louros curtinhos caídos sobre o rosto pálido. Ele jogou a caixa dentro do guarda-roupas e ajoelhou-se apressado ao lado dela para avaliar seu estado.

Havia achado estranho o silêncio e o fato de não tê-la visto de imediato... Mas acreditou que ela pularia de dentro do guarda roupa para esmurra-lo, ou saltaria de detrás da cama após algum tempo... Algo maluco assim... Mas estava errado.

Ela estava respirado... Um desmaio...

- Enervate! – Ele ordenou. O peito de Jack saltou levemente e ele a viu abrir os olhos.

Ela o olhou tristemente.

Ele sentiu-se sujo. O ódio que sentira havia dissipado, e em seu coração reinava apenas um alivio por ela estar bem.

Severus notou que ela olhava-o como se visse monstro... Como na vez que ele quase a... – Ele suprimiu a palavra "matara" de seu cérebro e virou o rosto para desviar os olhos do nítido desapontamento que o rosto de Jack expressava.

Ele queria que ela o xingasse, cuspisse na cara dele, berrasse de ódio, tentasse bater nele com a mesma ferocidade que uma vez ela batera... Mas ela não fez nada disso...

Ela o abraçou e começou a chorar.

Ele segurou-a pelo ombro e afastou-a um tantinho para poder olha-la nos olhos.

Ela tinha os olhos turvos pelas lágrimas.

Sem explicação. Ele não a entendia. Ela encostou a testa na dele aos soluços.

- Não faça mais isso. Eu não vou fugir ta? – Ela disse mansamente. – Você vai ter que me aturar pra sempre, por que eu quero você, e eu consigo tudo que eu quero. – ela disse agarrando-o pela nuca - E me desculpe se eu torno sua vida um inferno... Mas eu vou continuar. E por favor – ela pediu suplicando – nunca mais me tranque... Eu não sei o porquê... Mas isso me apavora. Me apavora mais do que tudo.

Ele achou que a qualquer momento morreria. Para ele era óbvio que ela não havia visto nada, nenhuma de suas cartas, nenhuma das fotos que ele guardava como relíquia... Sentiu o coração retumbando nos próprios tímpanos com as palavras de Jack, e em seguida a sensação de que a carne pulsante se dissolvia no peito.

Ele não procrastinou. Respondeu seriamente para ela:

- Nunca mais irei tranca-la.

Fora o suficiente.

Abraçou-o e respirou profundamente.

Snape sentiu os braços dela ao redor do corpo dele, e o tórax dela se expandindo com o suspiro.

Ele não havia retribuído o abraço dela... Tinha consciência que não se entregava como ela estava entregue a ele. E o mais estranho, era que ela parecia não ligar para isso.

Ela o queria sem querer nada em troca?

Era no mínimo estranho para Severus Snape.

- Vamos, pare com isso – Ele pediu tentando se livrar dos braços dela.

Jack afastou-se secando as lagrimas.

- Tudo bem – Ela concordou. Levantou-se e guindou o próprio corpo para cima da cama. – Ahhm... Me desculpe a bagunça – ela disse olhando a volta.

Snape levantou-se. E sem uma palavra ele agitou a varinha algumas vezes e tudo estava em seu devido lugar novamente.

- Severus – ela chamou mansamente batendo a mão na beirada da cama ao lado dela, sinalizando que ele se sentasse também.

- Sim? – a voz dele não transparecia sentimento, mas em seu interior ele queria abraça-la e protege-la. Algo dentro dele dizia que ele nunca a conseguiria domar, e como uma promessa de dissabores, e que ela ainda lhe causaria muitos problemas... Mas ao vê-la batendo levemente na cama, ele apenas acatou ao pedido implícito e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Ele esta se movendo bastante. – Ela falou.

Snape não conectou as palavras de Jack com nada lógico.

Mas ela atreveu-se a pegar as mãos dele. Ninguém nunca fizera aquilo com ele. Ninguém nunca tivera o desplante de toca-lo despreocupadamente como ela estava fazendo! Ela era uma mulher atrevida. Havia entrado na vida dele sem ser convidada, havia conquistado a confiança dele sem que ele quisesse ter alguém para confiar, havia entrado na vida dele pelas beiradas. E agora ele nem ao menos podia culpa-la, pois ele mesmo, na noite anterior quando a convidara para dormir no quarto dele, deixara que ela entrasse de vez na vida dele.

Ela levou as duas grandes mãos masculinas para o próprio ventre.

Ele entendeu: Ela queria mostrar como o filho estava inquieto.

Sentiu nas palmas algo movendo-se abaixo da pele esticada do ventre de Jackeline. Ele já havia feito aquilo uma vez... Mas mais uma vez ele ficou maravilhado.

Severus estava olhando para a barriga dela. Ela inspecionava com cuidado as expressões dele. A felicidade incoerente atingiu-a quando ela notou que o rosto magro e amargo passou da indiferença à perplexidade em instantes. Abraçou-o e beijou-o nos olhos sentindo a felicidade invadindo-a.

Que mulher maluca – Snape pensou olhando para ela com curiosidade. Ela havia beijado-o no olho?

A constatação veio quando ela beijou-o sobre a ponte do nariz e em seguida sobre o olho esquerdo.

- O que esta fazendo? – Ele afastou-se e perguntou numa quase censura.

- Te beijando seu nojento – Ela disse entre sorrisos. - Eu perdi minha aula com a senhorita McGonagall. – Completou largando-o e levantado-se da cama.

Ela esquecia rápido dos problemas – Snape pensou ao vê-la disposta e sorridente.

- Eu falarei com Dumbledore... Hoje ele esta no castelo e... – Severus ia dizendo, mas foi interrompido.

- Oh sim! Eu quero falar com Dumbledore. Sabe, eu tenho a impressão de que eu conheço aquele colar...

Snape sentiu um salto no estomago, mas manteve o semblante calmo.

- Eu... Eu gostaria de saber por que não consigo me lembrar de onde eu já vi aquela jóia...

Snape notou o estranho brilho nos olhos de Jack. Ela estava completamente distraída. Perdida nos próprio pensamentos.

- Por que sua mente foi modificada. – Snape falou simplesmente. – A Jóia pertenceu a sua família.

Jack olhou para Severus com uma expressão de estranha cobiça. Uma expressão exótica aos olhares simples que ela geralmente dirigia a ele.

- Aquele colar é meu então? – Ela perguntou. As sobrancelhas curvadas de forma ardilosa.

Severus não sábia o que pensar. Aquela expressão não combinava com a mulher simples desajeitada e brigona que ele conhecia...

– Acredito que sim... – Ele respondeu a ela atentando-lhe às expressões.

- Então eu o quero – Ela disse. Não sabia ao certo para que queria aquele colar... Só o queria de volta. Queria por que era parte da história dela.

-Eu não creio que Dumbledore vá concordar que você fique com o colar – Snape disse defensivamente, e estudando cuidadosamente as reações de Jack.

Ele viu fúria passar pelos olhos dela, mas em seguida ela aparentava resignação... Mas algo dizia a ele que aquela ultima expressão camuflava algo.

Jackeline sentiu o ódio fluir venenoso nas veias. Malditos! Haviam retirado dela o direito de ter um passado, e agora, quando ela já era grande o suficiente para saber de tudo, ficavam tentando impedir que ela descobrisse algo por conta própria!

Mas ela aquietou-se. Aquele colar pertencia a ela por direito. E ela o teria.

Como se tivesse lido nas expressões do rosto dela, Snape disse:

- Não é permitido possuir artefatos das trevas – Snape disse com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. – O ministério da magia pode até prender bruxos com tais bens...

- O colar é meu por direito – Ela falou vazia de emoção. – Mas se é proibido... Bem... Falarei com Dumbledore sobre isso.

- Muito bem... Você pode tentar – Severus disse com um inabalável ar superior.

Ela aquietou-se.

- Escute Jackeline. – Ele pediu puxando o queixo da moça. – Me prometa que não sairá do castelo desacompanhada. Me prometa que ira me avisar se algo realmente tolo passar por sua cabeça.

Jackeline despertou da hipnótica lembrança do colar de esmeraldas e olhou para Severus com estranheza.

- Por que me pede isso? – Ela perguntou sentindo algo renovando-se no coração.

Snape olhou-a com curiosidade. A pouco ela parecia tão ausente... Mas agora ela parecia a mesma Jackeline de sempre... Ele não podia imaginar que a preocupação que demonstrou por ela que a havia trazido de volta...

- Por que o mundo é cruel. – ele falou com firmeza – E acho que aquele colar não era apenas um atentado contra essa escola... Algo me diz que quiseram despertar em você uma curiosidade que a fizesse se desproteger.

- Mas a mim? – Ela perguntou com curiosidade. – Mas com que intuito?

Snape sabia muito bem quem poderia estar querendo Jackeline: Belatrix. A maldita sempre querendo agradar "seu lord". Ele sabia que a víbora andava enfiando coisas na cabeça oca de Draco, e que ficara muito aborrecida com a negação dele em levar Jackeline ao lord negro. Alem de tudo, Bela também tinha informações importantes a respeito do passado de Jack. Afinal, apesar de tudo, ela era casada com Lestrange. Severus não duvidava que a desgraçada tivesse procurado todas as informações sobre Jack, para então tentar leva-la de alguma forma ao mestre das trevas.

Snape voltou da imersão nos próprios pensamentos, arqueou uma sobrancelha sardônica para Jackeline e respondeu:

- Eu não sei... Quem sabe você não pode 'prever' – Ele enfatizou a palavra prever - e me contar?

- Aaahhh entendi... ehehehe... – Jack tinha novamente uma expressão descontraída no rosto.

Snape sorriu irônico. Adorava vê-la daquela forma tolinha...

Jack enrubesceu. Adorava quando ele bancava o esperto e acreditava que ela era tola apenas por que ela gostava de fazer graça.

- Bem – Ele disse se levantando – Tenho que almoçar no salão principal. Peça o almoço pela lareira. Mais tarde falaremos mais sobre isso...

- Não... Acho que vou para meu quarto... – Ela disse calmamente.

Snape olhou-a com curiosidade. Achou que ela tivesse entendido que agora o lugar dela era com ele... Será que não ficara claro quando ele a convidou para dormir com ele na noite anterior?

Ela levantou-se também e já ia saindo quando ele pegou-a pela curva do cotovelo e disse:

- Não. Você não vai sair daqui.

Jack gargalhou.

- Muito engraçado... – Ela disse vermelha de tanto rir, e completou: - Agora deixe-me ir. Tenho que arrumar algumas coisas, repassar alguns feitiços e falar com Minerva... Preciso ver quando posso marcar outra aula com ela...

Obviamente que ela não entendera que convida-la para dormir com ele, significava mais do que uma noite.

- Acho que você não entendeu. – ele falou com firmeza – Você não vai sair daqui. Vou mandar alguns elfos trazerem suas roupas e pertences para cá. – ele falou inspecionando o rosto de Jack.

- Você está ficando louco se acha que vai mandar em mim. – Ela falou desafiadora. – Eu ainda não entendi direito o porquê me prendeu aqui – Voltou ao assunto que não queria discutir – O que queria? Acha que sou um bichinho de estimação que você pode manter na coleira?

Snape apenas olhou para ela saindo pela porta do quarto em direção a ante sala de seus aposentos. Estava morrendo de raiva. Segurou-se para não jogar sobre ela o feitiço encarcereus. Estava lutando bravamente contra o ímpeto de querer pega-la a força. Mas era um homem racional. Poderia tentar convence-la... Mas como?

Ele não soube o que o fez dizer aquilo... As palavras apenas saltaram de seus lábios:

- Você vai se casar comigo.

Jack estacou com a mão na maçaneta da porta de saída dos aposentos de Severus.

Ela havia ouvido direito?

Virou-se lentamente para encara-lo. Ele tinha o rosto confuso. Parecia assustado consigo mesmo... Ela revirou os olhos com impaciência. Para ela, ele estava propondo casamento como ultima medida para controla-la. Então bufou e voltou-se para abrir a porta e disse:

- Até mais Severus.

Snape estava bestificado. Queria controla-la... Mas algo superior a isso também falava em seu peito. Uma idéia tola de que teria uma família... E quem sabe, ao findar da guerra, ele poderia desfrutar da vida com uma esposa carinhosa, e um filho devotado...

- Espere! – Ele disse. – Não me respondeu. – Falou com convicção reforçada. INFERNOS! Ele realmente queria-a como esposa.

- A resposta? E isso foi um pedido? Por que me pareceu mais uma ordem... – Ela falou ainda de costas para ele.

Snape lembrou das próprias palavras... Sim, tinha sido uma ordem dita do fundo do coração. Sentia que tinha direito sobre ela! Mas viu que nunca conseguiria impor nada a Jack. Tinha que doma-la, e no caso, ela não era do tipo de fera que se controlava a força. Tinha que conquistar-lhe a confiança.

- Não... Não me expressei bem... – disse com a voz aveludada cheia de más intenções. – Eu estava pensando em quanto eu gostaria de tê-la como minha esposa... E as palavras... – Ele titubeou propositalmente – Pularam dos meus lábios... Na verdade eu ia lhe propor... E não...Er... Impor.

Ela virou-se lentamente. Ele viu nos olhos azuis piscina um brilho satisfeito. Ela queria. E ele sabia disso agora. Então aproximou-se dela...

- Jackeline Ludmila Rich, aceita se casar comigo? – Ele perguntou levando as mãos à cintura dela, fazendo com que o ventre de Jack ficasse em contato com o quadril dele. Ela olhava para as mãos dele na cintura dela. Ele soltou-a de um lado e pegou-a pelo queixo, forçando-a a olha-lo nos olhos.

Os olhos negros e profundos... Uma vertigem... Ela sentia-se caindo no jogo de olhar dele...

- Aceito – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Snape sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele estava muito feliz consigo mesmo. Quem diria...

A consciência de que nunca foi desejado por ninguém da forma como Jackeline o desejava, fez com que ele sentisse a segurança de que ela o amava. Talvez se fosse com outra mulher, ele nunca tivesse feito o pedido... Não era tolo. Ele sabia que tinha uma imagem intimidadora de "morcego das masmorras"... – ele pensava, quando...

... Os lábios carnudos e rosados pressionados contra os dele... Ele havia se esquecido momentaneamente que estava frente a frente com Jack.

Ele a havia acabado de pedir em casamento. Jackeline o olhava com curiosidade. As expressões no rosto dele. Parecia muito satisfeito. Ela esperou alguma atitude carinhosa depois do pedido, mas Snape estava hipnotizado com os próprios pensamentos. Ela podia tentar legilimencia, mas certamente ele perceberia e a expurgaria da própria mente. Então, ela agiu:

Colocou-se na ponta dos dedos dos pés e beijou-o.

Ele abraçou-a e correspondeu.

Um beijo quente e suave...

Alguns instantes depois o beijo findara-se, e os dois encaravam-se.

- Existe alguma diferença do casamento bruxo para o casamentos trouxa? – ela perguntou um pouco atordoada.

- Não muita... Mas acho que prefiro um casamento trouxa.

Jack olhou-o com estranheza.

- Meu pai era católico... – Ele ia falar mais, mas freou-se. Sentia-se tão ligado a Jack, que já estava revelando despreocupadamente segredos de sua vida particular.

- Você é mestiço? – Jack perguntou com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas.

- Isso não vem ao caso... – Ele falou afastando-se dela. Ela tinha a capacidade de deixa-lo a vontade. E isso era perigoso. Ele não podia revelar nada sobre a própria vida, pois poderia ser perigoso para ambos... Principalmente para a identidade de espião que ele tinha que zelar.

- Ok... não farei mais perguntas a esse respeito – Jack falou quando percebeu o resquício de angustia na fala de Snape. – Mas não pense que só por que agora sou sua noiva, vou ficar trancafiada no teu quarto. – ela disse desafiadora – E outra coisa, eu não pretendo ficar morando com você nesse aquário invertido. Se vamos nos casar, quero ir para um lugar arejado, que tenha janelas de verdade. Não gosto de acordar me sentir no meio da história de '2000 léguas submarinas'.

Snape revirou os olhos. Mulher mandona. Mas ele poderia ficar com ela nos aposentos da ex-diretora da lufa-lufa. Adorava a escuridão das masmorras... Mas depois poderiam encontrar um meio termo... Sem bem que – Ele pensou – Que ao final do ano, talvez ele não mais estivesse na escola... - Uma dor estranha no peito. - Será que havia feito a coisa certa quando a pediu em casamento?

Jack viu os olhos negros confusos. A sombra de uma dor na íris misteriosa. Ela não conteve-se:

- Tudo vai dar certo no final. – Disse baixinho para ele. – E se ainda não esta tudo bem, é por que ainda não chegou ao final.

Ele olhou-a com curiosidade. Aquela frase parecia ter sido tirada do repertório de Dumbledore...

- Tenho que comparecer ao almoço – Ele cortou. – Por enquanto fique no seus aposentos. Depois veremos o que irá acontecer...

Com essa nota de incerteza, ele saiu dos próprios aposentos. Mas dessa vez, a porta estava enfeitiçada para trancar-se apenas quando Jack saísse.

Inerte, Jack delirou sonhos de uma bela família em quanto passava com o olhar a volta. Os olhos cor do céu pousaram sobre algo que se movia em um canto próximo a cama. Ela aproximou-se... Com surpresa constatou: Uma foto bruxa. Ela abaixou-se desajeitada pela grande barriga, e com uma mão segurando a coluna, apanhou a foto...

Um sorriso espontâneo surgiu em seus lábios. ERA SEVERUS! Severus Jovem.

Ela passou um dedo sobre a figura desde sempre obscura. Então, passado o impacto de ver o mestre rabugento adolescente, deteve-se em outros detalhes da fotografia...

Uma moça... – ela constatou.

Ruiva, cabelos nos ombros, olhos verdes, muito magra, com sardas graciosas no nariz empinado...

Cogitou: Seria uma namorada de Snape? Uma namorada dos tempos de escola? Mas ao ver o casal da foto com cuidado, ela desmistificou este questionamento: Não, não eram namorados. Era inusitado e tão distantes um do outro... Snape-jovem tão tímido... Era certo que ele parecia olha-la com admiração e cobiça... Mas a garota estava a parte, como se ligeiramente envergonhada com a situação. Distante dele.

De onde teria vindo aquela foto? – Jack pensou olhando a volta.

Jack puxou pela memória, então revendo a manhã conturbada que tivera, lembrou-se da caixa que havia arrancado do armário de Severus... Pensou em abrir novamente o Guarda roupas para guardar a foto, mas resolveu que ter aberto uma vez sem o consentimento fora um erro, então, guardaria a foto para entregar a Severus em outra ocasião.

No todo, sentia-se feliz. Iria se casar. Teriam um filho! Seriam uma família!

Guardando a foto na roupa, ela saiu em direção aos próprios aposentos.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Já era sábado a noite, dia de mais uma das festinhas de Slugorn... Os dias haviam passado rápido de mais para que ela pudesse absorver sua nova condição: Estava noiva! Mas também, Severus esforçava-se em lembra-la toda noite disso. – Ela sorriu com o pensamento. Ele passara a semana toda freqüentando os aposentos dela durante a noite... E ela não podia negar que havia adorado!

Terminava de vestir-se quando ouviu a batida impaciente na porta:

Severus – Ela pensou aproximando-se da porta em expectativa. Liberou a entrada para ele enquanto dirigia-se novamente à penteadeira para colocar o ultimo detalhe: os brincos.

Snape, que já freqüentara durante toda a semana os aposentos da mulher, entrou logo em seguida encostando a porta, para só depois prestar a atenção em Jack.

Ele a viu curvada na frente da penteadeira. O rosto redondinho dela refletido no espelho. Ele notou os lábios pintados de rosa entreabertos denotando concentração no ato de colocar o penduricalho azul e brilhante na orelha. Ela não disse nada... Ele aproximou-se examinando a roupa que ela escolhera: Um vestido branco com detalhes prata que brilhavam como pequenas estrelas no tecido. Muito longo e com mangas cumpridas. Era bonito e delicado.

Ela virou-se para ele, e ele notou o detalhe: Uma corrente prata com pedras azuis presa em "V" abaixo do quadril destacava a silhueta grávida dela, e dava ao vestido um ar de veste medieval.

Estava perfeita aos olhos dele! As jóias de safira em harmonia com os olhos dela...

- Gostou? – Ela disse aproximando-se. – Foi minha mãe que me deu – ela disse mexendo no cinto de pedras azuis – Era dela... Ela usou isso em um baile de posse na Casa Branca, quando estava grávida... – Jack falou sonhadora – Tadinha... Ela perdeu o bebe no parto, ai decidiu pela adoção... E aqui estou eu... – Falou abrindo os braços.

- Está muito bonita. – Ele disse simplesmente.

Céus! Aquilo havia sido um elogio!!! – Jack pensou sorrindo. Ela não se fez de rogada. Aproximou-se mais dele e beijou-o.

Snape sentiu-se flutuando quando ela o beijou. Tão doce... Maravilhosa... Ele adorava. Apertou-a junto de si para tornar o beijo mais profundo...

Jack amoleceu ao toque dele... Depois de alguns segundos afastou-se vermelha e disse:

- Acho melhor irmos andando... Ou acho que acabaremos desistindo...

- Eu não faço questão – disse Snape irônico. Ele odiava aquelas festas. Antes ia apenas para encontrar com Jack (Na bem da verdade, para ficar de olho nela... Não sabia se algum auror - e ele pensou em Shaclrebolt - estaria por perto)... E agora que eles estavam juntos, não fazia a menor diferença para ele. No entanto, ele lembrou-se de algo importante: Havia combinando com Dumbledore de levar Jack para discutir sobre ela não precisar mais se encontrar com o Lord das trevas. Então ele disse resignado:

- Entretanto, temos que ir a presença de Dumbledore... Eu combinei com ele de leva-la ao escritório hoje, durante a festa de Slugorn...

Sobre o que se trataria essa conversa? – Jack pensava com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Ninguém havia falado nada a esse respeito com ela. E o que eles queriam afinal???

- Acalme-se – Snape falou olhando-a nos olhos. Quando chegar a hora você saberá.

AIIMMM! COMO ELA ODIAVA QUANDO ELE FAZIA LEGILIMENCIA NELA!

- Pare com isso! – Ela repreendeu desviando os olhos dos dele.

Snape riu baixinho.

- Eu te odeio – Ela disse empurrando o tórax dele.

- Não odeia não – Snape retrucou com ironia. – eu sei que não – Disse com uma voz grave arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ta... Vamos logo. – Jack respondeu mal humorada dirigindo-se a porta. Realmente odiava quando ele invadia-lhe a mente! Era desrespeitoso! Deveria ter privacidade pelo menos na própria cabeça!

Os lábios do homem curvaram-se um tantinho para cima e ele aspirou ruidosamente o ar dos pulmões pelo nariz sardonicamente. Adorava vê-la irritada. Era um dos prazeres em conviver com Jackeline.

Ela ganhou o corredor, e ele a seguiu. Jack sentiu vontade de abraçar Snape, ou então pega-lo na mão... Mas sabia que a relação deles não podia ganhar os ouvidos dos alunos... Então apenas caminharam juntos até a sala do diretor.

Snape disse a senha, e juntos subiram pela escada em caracol.

Jack adiantou-se e bateu a porta da sala do diretor.

- Entrem – disse a voz conhecida.

Jack olhou para Snape, que por sua vez abriu a porta e parou ao lado para que Jack adentrasse primeiro. Ela sentiu um calor aconchegante no peito com o gesto dele, o que a fez entrar com um sorriso cheio de verdade nos lábios.

Dumbledore olhou para a moça que acabara de chegar entrar seguida de Severus, que encostava a porta. Ela tinha um sorriso sincero e satisfeito.

O velho retribuiu o sorriso. Se ela estava feliz daquela forma, significava que Snape estava tratando-a bem, e que o mestre finalmente estava abrindo o coração novamente.

- Sente-se querida – Disse Dumbledore apontando o acento a sua frente.

Jack acomodou-se e olhou de Snape para Alvo com certa apreensão. O que aqueles dois estavam aprontando? Sim, pois só podiam estar aprontando! A cumplicidade dos olhares que eles trocavam e logo em seguida transformavam-se em astuciosos ao encara-la, era perceptiva para ela, e muito irritante.

- Senhorita Rich... – Dumbledore começou – creio que devamos conversar sobre aquele assunto de que você deveria se encontrar com Lord Voldemort...

Os olhos de Jack estreitaram-se. Ela tentava compreender o que havia por trás do jogo de palavras do velho astuto.

- Muito bem. Qual dos dois irá me contar qual é a nova conspiração?- Jack falou impaciente.

Snape olhou para Jack com reprovação, mas Dumbledore sorriu indulgente e recostou-se no assento da cadeira quando disse:

- Acalme-se minha querida. Na verdade, é uma boa noticia. Você não precisara mais se encontrar com Voldemort – O velho falou despreocupado.

Ao ouvir o nome do lord, Snape arrepiou-se e fez uma careta de desagrado. Entretanto, a reação de Jack fez com que o homem de negro esquecesse momentaneamente a gastura em ouvir em alto e bom som o nome do montro:

- MAS QUE IDIOTICE É ESSA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOU!

Snape, surpreendido, não disse palavra. Coube a Dumbledore quebrar o silêncio que se instaurou após a reclamação da moça.

- É perigoso querida. Não podemos permitir. No seu estado...

- Dumbledore. Eu não sou tola. Sei que as vezes pareço um pouco fora do meu centro... Mas sei o que esta acontecendo. E sei que preciso ir. E eu vou ao encontro do tal lorde das trevas. – ela falou com firmeza.

- Você é tola! É a mulher mais idiotamente teimosa que eu conheço! – Snape disse socando o braço da cadeira na qual Jack sentara-se furioso.

- Como se você conhecesse muitas mulheres... – Jack falou irônica ao levantar os olhos para ele. No mesmo minuto Snape deixou o queixo cair levemente, e Dumbledore deu um chiadinho como se segurasse o riso.

- Esta decidido. Você não Vai Jackeline. – Snape disse agora controlando-se para falar calmamente.

- Ah, agora você sabe meu primeiro nome?

- Eu sempre soube, mas chama-la pelo ultimo nome era uma questão de respeito... Porém, você se mostra cada vez menos digna de tal tratamento.

- Você é um cretino! Não adianta me destratar! Eu sei o que você sofre, e sei o que terá que passar se continuar a postergar minha ida à esse lorde-de-não-sei-das-quantas. Por isso, eu vou. Eu não quero que você sofra, eu não quero ver você chegando quebrado e dolorido ao castelo, como muitas vezes eu o vejo! Então, não adianta me hostilizar, pois eu vou! E se quer mesmo me proteger, como parece que quer, trate de ir comigo, ou eu irei sozinha! – Jackeline falou rapidamente. Ao final, ela tragou o ar com força, e em seus olhos era possível ver lagrimas cristalinas equilibrando-se para não rolarem pela face ruborizada.

Snape engoliu em seco ao ouvir as palavras de Jack.

Dumbledore estava sentado ereto. Já não havia mais graça. A moça estava mesmo disposta a arriscar-se por Snape. O que ele sempre quis para seu professor mais fiel havia se tornado realidade: Uma boa moça abnegada e amorosa estava disposta a doar-se incondicionalmente pelo mestre, e aquilo era no mínimo... Providencial...

Snape voltou-se para Dumbledore com o rosto marcado pela fúria assassina de um tigre protegendo a companheira e a cria.

Os lábios finos nada diziam, mas os olhos negros e profundos gritavam: A CULPA É SUA!

Então Dumbledore levantou-se, caminhou até Jack. Teria que concertar tudo aquilo.

- Querida. – Dumbledore chamou-a - Ao final do ano, Snape cumprira uma tarefa a meu pedido. Uma tarefa que muito agrada Voldemort, mas que fará muito melhor para o lado da luz... Você já sabe o que é minha criança...

Jackeline engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se de certa conversa que teve com Dumbledore. O velho estava morrendo... O que ele queria era alguém que terminasse o serviço...

Esquecendo-se o porque estava ali brigando, ela voltou a atenção para o novo assunto: A tarefa ingrata de Snape. Então ela odiou... Odiou Dumbledore com todas as forças. Agora ela sabia quem terminaria com o sofrimento do mago branco mais poderoso do mundo. Seria a pessoa que mais o respeitava em todo mundo. Como Dumbledore podia fazer isso com Severus? Como ele podia fazer isso com o homem que ela aprendera a amar? O que Snape fizera de tão ruim que não o permitia livrar-se dos pedidos capciosos de Alvo Dumbledore?

Jack pensava, mas não achava motivos para que Snape tivesse uma lealdade tão incondicional... A raiva, o ódio, a revanche tomou conta dela. Então ela levantou-se e vociferou para Dumbledore com toda força que possuía:

- Velho maldito – Agora ela não segurava mais as lagrimas. – Como foi capaz de pedir isso a ele? – Ela falou amargurada agora olhando para Snape. – Não vê o quanto ele confia no senhor? Não vê o quanto ele o ama? O que diria se teu pai pedisse a você que o matasse? Não vê o quanto ele já sofreu? – Ela disse aos soluços. – Esta gravado nele, em cada nota amargurada de sua voz grave. No modo de andar, no modo luto de se vestir... Você não vê velho? Não vê que ele é carrasco de si mesmo? Não vê que ao pedir-lhe para que faça esse serviçinho para você, ele estará matando mais a si mesmo do que a você?

Snape estava perplexo. Como ela sabia de tudo aquilo? Ela estava dentro de sua alma? E Dumbledore? Por que não a mandava calar?

O mestre esquivou-se. Olhou de Dumbledore para Jack como se tivesse levado uma punhalada. Então saiu e bateu a porta. Estava sem ar quando encostou-se na porta. Desceu as escadas em caracol com o peito ofegante, como se houvesse corrido por horas... Sentia o canto dos olhos queimando. Mas não chorava. Não se permitia.

Jack agora sentia-se mal. Um desconforto no ventre... O filho revoltado com as emoções fortes, chutava-a impiedosamente nas costelas.

Ela olhou sôfrega para Alvo. Neste momento ela engoliu em seco. O improvável: Dumbledore estava com lagrimas nos olhos. Parecia mais velho, mais sofrido, a beira da morte. Os olhos não cintilavam alegria como de costume, mas pareciam opacos e sem vida como se na alma já não vivesse mais.

- Eu não me orgulho do que faço Jack. – Ele disse baixinho. Sabia que merecia cada palavra gritada pela moça. Era manipulador. Quem sabe o que poderia acontecer. Será que a vida de Harry era mais preciosa do que a de seu mestre de poções? Será que a vida de Harry era mais preciosa do que a vida o filho de Jack e de seu mestre? Será que a vida de Harry era mais importante das que já haviam se perdido pelo caminho?

- Não. – Disse Jack.

Dumbledore olhou para a moça sentindo um misto de confusão e tristeza.

- Você baixou a guarda. – Ela explicou o fato de ter visto os pensamentos de Dumbledore. – Então eu te respondo – ela falou tristemente - A vida dele, de Harry, não é mais importante que a vida de nenhum outro ser humano. Mas eu compreendo-o. Ele é parte deste quebra cabeça, e só ele pode montar a última parte. Só ele pode acabar com o reinado de escuridão que Voldemort trará...

- Esta pegando a terrível mania de fazer legilimencia sem autorização Jack?

- O senhor estava em silêncio... E eu...

- Tudo bem filha. – Dumbledore perdoou.

- Diretor... O senhor também carrega um grande fardo... E eu sei senhor, quanto a Snape, eu sei que é preciso... Eu compreendo por que o senhor continua... O senhor tem uma visão ampla das necessidades de mundo, entretanto arrisca outras vidas para que Harry respire tranquilamente por mais um dia, por que o senhor quer a chance de conviver com o garoto... E eu acho isso plausível. Completamente justificável... Mas o que me deixa mais triste diretor, é ver que Snape nem se esforça para se libertar das coisas que você impõe a ele... Ele também não se esforça para sobreviver e conviver com nosso filho... Por que Severus não é assim? Por que ele não se nega. Por que ele não luta por si mesmo de vez em quando? Ele não tem amor próprio? Ele não tem amor a mim? Não tem amor ao filho dele que carrego?

- Ele ama vocês querida, mas acredita que não vale os próprios esforços Jack. Ele manteve-se vivo apenas para poder fazer mais...

- Mas por que? Ou melhor, mais por "QUEM" se antes ele não tinha ninguém??? – Jack falou magoada - Ele é um bom homem senhor. Eu sei. Ele faz tudo isso pela luta da ordem... Mas e ele? Todos tem um pouco de egoísmo, mesmo em assuntos de guerra... Mas ele... Ele sequer pensa em viver para conhecer o filho?

- Jackeline – Dumbledore disse e aproximou-se da moça. – Eu sei o que pensa. Ele a ama. Ele ama o filho que você espera também. Ele ama vocês dois mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo... Porem, ele tem uma divida com sigo mesmo. E ele não descansara até paga-la.

- Eu tenho medo de perguntar... Mas preciso saber – Jack falou engolindo em seco. Ela levantou os olhos para Dumbledore, então finalmente perguntou:

- Qual é o preço dessa divida que ele tem com ele mesmo?

Dumbledore inspirou profundamente. Não era dado a tais liberdades, mas sentia que os olhos azuis e leais de Jack traziam a ele a recordação de algo em seu próprio passado... Ela lembrava-lhe uma pessoa muito querida...

Então o velho tocou-a no queixo e puxou-a para si em um abraço terno. E disse:

- O preço que ele pretende pagar a si mesmo tem um valor muito alto para as pessoas que o amam... Mas para ele não é nada. O preço que ele pretende pagar é a fatura da liberdade de espírito que ele sempre buscou. O preço que ele impôs a si mesmo é a própria vida.

Neste momento Jack ofegou e afastou-se dos braços de Dumbledore. Seu rosto denotava certa ância. Dumbledore não a censurou, e continuou a falar:

- Ele empenhou cada suspiro no cumprimento dessa missão quase impossível: "proteger Harry". E assim ele fará qualquer coisa para que Harry continue com sua missão. Inclusive me matar. Inclusive morrer pela causa.

Jack levou as mãos à boca. Assim como ela, o filho estava revolto, e o enjôo era sinal disto.

Sentiu a garganta travada. Ela o perderia. Ela o amava. Como ele podia? – Jack se questionava com revolta. Então explodiu:

- A quem ele deve pagar essa divida ingrata? A QUEM? Só se for para mim ou para o filho que espero! Por que agora a vida dele não pertence mais a ele! – ela disse gesticulando furiosa - NÃO! A VIDA DELE ESTA LIGADA A MINHA! ESTA LIGADA A DO NOSSO FILHO! POR DEUS! POR DEUS! – ela não segurava mais as lágrimas - AQUELE DESGRAÇADO NÃO FARÁ ISSO COMIGO! – disse com raiva - EU NÃO PERMITO! ANTES EU! ANTES EU! – batia no próprio peito, mas não apenas por simples gesticulação, mas por que sentia o coração pulando contra o tórax, e era como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse segura-lo na mão. - QUE EU VÁ EM SEU LUGAR ENTÃO! SÓ ASSIM NOSSO FILHO NÃO FICARIA ÓRFÃO! POR QUE SE ELE FOR EU MORREREI TAMBÉM! QUE ELE FIQUE CUIDANDO DE NOSSO FILHO ENTÃO! QUE ELE FIQUE E EU VÁ EM SEU LUGAR!!! – Ela vociferou, então os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram, e Jack sentiu seu bebe revoltado, chutando-a. Uma estranha falta de ar. Ao olhar para baixo, ela viu que a própria varinha em sua mão soltava faíscas púrpuras. Assustada com o fenômeno e buscando o controle, ela sentou-se numa velha cadeira estofada e enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos. Sentiu a cabeça doendo, como se a ponto de explodir, seus olhos vidrados nos próprios pés escorriam lágrimas... Mas não era um chorar. Era fúria que ela sentia...

Então...

°°°Fast°°° Snape entrando em uma sala muito degradada atrás de um ser hominídeo que carrega uma cobra numa redoma. Snape argumentando. O hominídeo com cara de cobra olhando-o traiçoeiro. Snape parecendo tranqüilo. O homem-cobra comandando a redoma da cobra até Snape. A cobra atacando Snape. Snape indo ao chão após ser mordido no pescoço. Homem-cobra saindo e levando consigo a cobra gigante...°°°Fast°°°

JACKELINE! – A voz rouca do ancião chamava.

- NÃOOOOOO! - Jack acordou da premonição. Estava com o rosto sem cor, o coração batendo loucamente... Ela apalpou o ventre, sentiu a barriga dolorida. E uma voz alterada ao fundo...

Era Dumbledore que estava ajoelhado diante dos quadros de seu escritório clamando para que alguém chamasse mandame Pompy.

As visão que ela tinha da sala foi distorcendo-se. Os quadros bestificados não eram mais que borrões de tinta, e a voz de Dumbledore chamando por Pompy tornou-se longínqua... E assim Jack desacordou de uma vez.

Oi meia dúzia de pessoas que lêem essa fic!

Tudo bem com vcs?

Pow... Eu sei que tah um saco a história, que a personagem eh excêntrica, que o meu Snape eh mau... mas sei lá né? Vcs poderiam comentar pra me deixar felizinha né?

Ah céus... Nem sei pq eu continuo a escrever fic... Principalmente essa aqui... Visto que jah sabemos o final dela não eh?

E visto que o numero de pessoas que lêem tem diminuído drasticamente...

Ah... E eu tenho um flog... Querem dar uma olhada na retardads que escreve tanta besteira???

Ai vai o link:

lá, e se tiverem flog me add e deixa uma mensagem pra que eu possa add vcs tb ok?

Eu att sempre meu flog, então, se me deixarem mensagens eu vou ler sempre. Sem erro (diferente do orkut q eu quase num entro).

Mandem reviels lá. Seria o máximo!

X

Bjokas genteee!

Jogando pó de flu na lareira


	15. Chapter 15

_Fantasmas de natais passados._

Cap. 15 - O fantasma dos natais passados.

Jack abriu os olhos lentamente. O ambiente levemente escuro deixava-a ainda mais atordoada. Sentou-se. Percebeu que a cama era demasiada alta para ser a do próprio quarto, então constatou: Estava na enfermaria.

Frascos de poções calmantes estavam dispostos sobre um criado-mudo, iluminado por um pequenino candeeiro, cujos raios de luz produziam um circulozinho tremeluzente que possibilitava a visibilidade de parte de um chapeleiro, onde ela percebeu que as próprias roupas de festa estavam penduradas cuidadosamente...

Ela voltou a atenção ao próprio corpo. Tocou a barriga... - Hummm – ela gemeu baixinho sentindo o prazer da maternidade... Mas estava preocupada com sigo mesma. Havia ficado muito nervosa, e aquilo poderia ter prejudicado seu bebe... Então sentindo uma angustia, sua garganta travou com um nó a medida que voltavam as lembranças dos acontecimentos no escritório de Dumbledore. Aquela premonição... Oh céus! Oh céus! Severus estava se colocando em risco sem nenhum receio de morrer, e aquilo era terrível, mas seria insuportável se além de tudo perdesse seu bebe. Carne de sua carne. Um pedacinho dela e de Severus que havia virado um pequeno ser. Ao pensar nisso um par de lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Era cruciante, insuportável, e ela preferiria morrer antes que algo acontecesse ao filho.

Num vislumbre, Jack lembrou-se da premonição terrível que havia tido: A morte do pai de seu filho... Como poderia ela proteger um homem que não queria viver? E então, sem clemência sua mente levou-a às palavras de Dumbledore: "A divida de Severus tem como preço a própria vida" - Jack mordeu os lábios e respirou profundamente buscando o auto controle - Mas era inútil: as lágrimas rolaram, e neste momento ela levantou os olhos para o teto e tapou a boca com as duas mãos para que seus soluços de choro não despertassem Madame Pompy, que com certeza já havia se recolhido.

- Não se exalte... – disse a voz de tom barítono de forma titubeante. E um barulho de móvel rangendo (provavelmente um cadeira) pode ser ouvido. Snape, que havia ido a festa de Slugorn na noite anterior após abandonar Jack e Dumbledore falando sobre verdades a seu respeito, havia descoberto que a moça havia passado mal assim que saiu da festa atrás de Draco. Havia tido uma conversa nada amistosa com o moleque mimado. Tentara arrancar algo sobre o plano que o garoto estava arquitetando, porem, nada havia adiantado: O menino permanecia-se firme na decisão de não contar-lhe nada... Mas agora a única coisa que lhe importava era o que acontecia naquela enfermaria.

Ela tivera uma crise nervosa... Eram apenas 6 horas da tarde quando ele fora com Jack ao escritório de Dumbledore. Provavelmente, agora, no inicio da madrugada, a festa de Slugorn estava em seu ponto alto. Ele sabia que deveria estar na festa, vigiando Potter, procurando saber sobre Draco através de seus amigos de casa que haviam sido convidados também... Mas pela primeira vez em anos, ele conseguiu colocar maldito Potter de lado. Sua mente ocupava-se em preocupar-se com Jack e... e... ... E seu filho! HORAS! E SEU FILHO! POR QUE ELE SE PRIVAVA DE ADMITIR QUE SERIA PAI!? QUE TERIA UM FILHO SEU?! SANGUE DE SEU SANGUE!

Ele havia passado todo o tempo sentado em um canto da enfermaria, oculto pelas sombras, apenas observando cada movimento de Jack... Sempre a observar-lhe a respiração que provocava o subir e descer do tórax dela. Era reconfortante para ele tal visão, pois provava fisicamente que ela estava bem... Tão bela a silhueta feminina deitada com uma pequena montanha na altura do umbigo... Era seu filho.

- Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você ou ao 'nosso filho' – Ele disse controlando o tom de voz para parecer o mais natural o possível. Entretanto os olhos de Jack brilharam em uma intensidade tão reveladora, que ele soube que sua tentativa de parecer natural passou desapercebida.

Jack levantou-se acomodando os travesseiros em suas costas, e sorriu despretensiosamente. Um sorriso radiante. E Snape não teve como conter, respondeu ao sorriso dela involuntariamente com um sorriso.

Ela exercia um poder diferente sobre ele... E aqueles olhos brilhantes... Aquelas mãos macias... A pele de textura de pêssego... Os lábios rosados... A forma como ela o deixava a vontade... O toque carinhoso e macio que ela insistia sempre em dar a ele sem motivos... O jeito carinhoso com que ela o olhava, a maneira doce de sorrir e reconforta-lo... 'Merlin... O que é isso?!' – Snape pensou sentindo uma palpitação angustiante e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa no peito.

- Sim... – ela disse sorrindo de todos os dentes. – nosso filho! – ofegou ao final como se fosse chorar de emoção.

'Mulheres' – Snape pensou.

- Você não pode se exaltar Jack... Sua gravidez esta sendo tranqüila... Mas tudo pode se complicar se você continuar com esses hábitos irresponsáveis para com sigo mesma. – A voz dele era como veludo, e havia cautela em seu tom.

- Eu vou me comportar... – Jack prometeu. Snape aproximou-se da cama. Ele não soube o que o levou fazer tal coisa... Mas simplesmente sentou-se ao lado de frente para Jack, apoiou uma mão no colchão do outro lado do quadril da mulher e com a mão que lhe sobrou, ele enterrou os dedos entre os cabelos louros, acariciou-os e em seguida puxou-a pela nuca fazendo com que ela o beijasse.

Jack não sabia o que pensar. Snape nunca havia se aproximado dela daquela forma, para um simples carinho seguido de um beijo... Pelo contrario, nas ultimas semanas ele se aproximava dela apenas quando queria tê-la... Era ela que sempre lhe dava carinho... O que significava aquilo agora?

- Cuide-se. Cuide-se – Snape disse repetidamente entre os lábios dela. Havia algo de aflitivo e ávido na forma como ele pedia a ela que tomasse cuidado. Tão exótico a personalidade quase sempre gélida, que Jack sentiu um calafrio de mau pressagio percorrendo-lhe a espinha...

Então ela não se conteve: Puxou-o para si. Ele desequilibrou-se momentaneamente deixando o peso do corpo ir sobre o peito dela. O ouvido dele agora estava colado ao coração dela. Ele ficou ali. Ela o acariciou nos cabelos negros.

Ele ouviu a respiração dela misturada às batidas do coração. Ela abaixou o rosto e pousou o nariz sobre o topo da cabeça dele cheirando-o. Ele abraçou-a levemente e em seguida, cuidadosamente se afastou.

Olhos negros nos olhos azuis.

E tudo parecia se resolveria.

- Eu vou tentar. – ele disse como se se desculpasse. Eu ainda tenho que continuar Jack... Eu jurei a mim mesmo... Jurei pela memória de uma pessoa... Talvez a única que me aceitou... Jurei que cumpriria essa missão... – Ele falou no tom mais neutro que conseguiu produzir.

- Eu te aceitei assim de seu jeito Severus. Desde o primeiro instante... E não há nada que você faça que eu não possa compreender... Eu quero te amar. Mas gostaria de um mínimo... Eu sei que você não me ama... E que talvez nunca venha a me amar... Mas... Mas eu posso amar por você... Eu só gostaria que você tivesse um pouco mais de amor por si mesmo, e por nosso filho... Acho que você não precisa me amar... Apenas fique comigo e me prometa que envelheceremos juntos... – Os olhos de Jack equilibravam as lágrimas. Ela realmente o amava... Poderia morrer por ele... Apenas queria doar-se, mas não queria nada em troca além da companhia de Snape, e que ele se preservasse.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Jack, algo revolveu dolorido em seu peito. Será que ele realmente não amava Jack? Não... Não amava-a. E talvez algum dia ela percebesse que não o amava verdadeiramente e o abandonasse também... – ele concluiu, e em seu coração algo revolveu-se dolorido e apertou.

Só em pensar na perspectiva de que ela deixasse algum dia de ama-lo o machucava... Então... Será que ele realmente não a amava? 'Besteira Snape!' – ele se repreendeu. – Você nunca amará mais ninguém além 'dela'. – pensou lembrando-se dos olhos verdes vivos e dos cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes como labaredas.

Ele levantou os olhos para Jack novamente. Os olhos azuis marejados fez saltar-lhe o coração, e o que foi um desconforto tornou-se uma angustia. Seria possível? Aquela sensação... Merlin... Assemelhava-se tanto... Mas ele não podia aceitar!

Jack olhava-o compenetrada. Algo fez com que ela se reconfortasse. Os olhos negros. A expressão gélida... Algo havia passado pelas feições duras do homem de negro... Jack sentiu-se renovada. A confusão que brevemente viu nas expressões de Snape possibilitou a ela que pudesse sonhar com um amor que Severus negava-se em demonstrar ou exteriorizar...

Então, como num passe de mágica ela sorriu, e mudando de assunto, pois não queria forçar nada naquela situação, ela disse: - Como estava a festa?

Snape agradeceu mentalmente pela mudança súbita de assunto, e lembrando-se de alguns detalhes, ele fez um chiadinho de inconfundível desdém.

Jack então sentou-se e enxugou os olhos nos ombros, olhou com expectativa para o homem e questionou:

- Vamos, me diga, o que eu perdi?

- Aquele garoto insuportável, Potter – ele cuspiu as palavras – e aquela menina maluca Luna Lovegood.

- Ah... Luna! – disse Jack animada. Ela gostava da menina, mas sabia que a garota tinha um parafuso a menos...

Snape percebeu a empolgação de Jack. Ele não gostava de conversar assuntos que fugissem de sua rotina acadêmica, mas – Oh, para seu extremo espanto – ele decidira narrar o fatídico encontro entre ele, Slugorn, Potter, e Lovegood... Considerou que talvez conversar sobre coisas amenas o fizesse esquecer a conversa desagradável que tivera com Draco Malfoy depois de se retirar da festa de Slugorn.

Ele sabia que Draco acabaria lhe trazendo problemas quanto a terrível missão imposta por Dumbledore, então era angustiante ter que tratar com o moleque de forma a não transparecer nada de errado.

- O que aconteceu Severus? – Jack perguntou levemente curiosa com a demora de Snape em relatar-lhe os fatos da noite anterior.

- Potter convidou aquela maluca Luna Lovegood para a festa, e ela disse uma daquelas insanidades que o pai dela insiste em publicar naquela revista demente "o Pasquin"... Algo sobre uma conspiração 'dentepodre', arte das trevas e gomose... – o homem de negro falou enjoado.

Jack, que havia sentado ereta, jogou-se para traz e riu gostosamente. Severus não conteve uma leve curvatura de lábios para cima. Ele não sabia se estava rindo da situação que passou anteriormente (pois havia sido tão maluca, que ate mesmo Potter havia engasgado com a bebida no momento) ou se com a risada sincera de Jack... Recuperando-se da gargalhada abafada (afinal estavam em uma enfermaria) Jack falou:

- Luna... Ela é uma pessoa formidável Severus... Existem muitos alunos nesta escola que ainda irão lhe surpreender – disse enigmática.

Snape olhou-a como se esperasse explicações, mas ela nada disse, então ele cortou a situação e disse:

- Tenho que ir Jack. Assuntos importantes a tratar... E... A propósito... Feliz Natal - ele disse.

Jack havia esquecido que a festa de Slugorn havia sido feita em comemoração à véspera...

Sorriu e disse:

- Feliz natal... E ... Tudo bem – ela disse resignada. - vou tentar me comportar.

Ele não a beijou antes de sair. Apenas direcionou um ultimo olhar e retirou-se da enfermaria. Jack acomodou-se timidamente na cama. Sentia um aperto estranho no coração... Tentaria dormir... Minutos depois, ela caíra num sono raso.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

A gravidez era algo maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo terrivelmente monótono para Jack... Ela passara três dias internada na enfermaria estudando e dormindo o dia todo, até que certo dia, depois de tanto ouvir as reclamações de Jack quanto a monotonia do lugar e as promessas desta de se comportar, Madame Pompy cedeu e finalmente deu alta a sua paciente mais impaciente de todos os tempos.

Neste período que Jack estivera enclausurada na enfermaria, Severus sempre passava no período da noite, logo depois do jantar, para visita-la. O homem de negro sentia-se aliviado por, de alguma forma, Jack esta obrigada a manter-se em segurança... Mas aquele era o ultimo dia de internação da moça, então logo o suplicio de não saber onde ela estaria durante o tempo em que eles não se viam voltaria... Voltaria preocupações, voltaria o desespero...

Jack olhava enfadada para a neve batendo na Janela. Estava muito chateada com a completa falta do que fazer. Graças a deus ela sairia daquela maldita enfermaria no dia seguinte, e poderia voltar ao seu quarto, as aulas particulares que ministrava para alguns alunos de reforço, aos passeios a beira do lago...

Aliás, o que mais sonhava ultimamente era sair para poder experimentar a neve cálida estalando abaixo de seus pés, o vento gélido em seus cabelos... Talvez, pudesse chamar Tonks para montar um bonecão de neve e depois ambas poderiam patinar no lago (se este estivesse congelado, é claro...).

- Jackeline? – Chamou a voz idosa e conhecida. - Professor Dumbledore! – Disse Jack desviando os olhos das janelas para olhar para o diretor.

- Realmente o inverno esta magnífico. – Ele disse olhando para janela. Jack voltou o olhar para a janela novamente e concordou:

- Sim, mas irei achar melhor quando eu puder sair daqui e puder aproveita-lo. Sabe, estou com uma vontade estúpida de comer flocos de neve... Minha boca enche de água só de pensar...

Os olhos do diretor cintilaram e um sorriso espontâneo surgiu nos lábios do velho.

- Você poderá querida. Amanhã... Amanhã... Entretanto, temos outros assuntos a tratar no momento... Severus me falou sobre sua curiosidade a respeito do dito colar... Talvez... Bem. Eu não posso desfazer o feitiço de alteração de memória que você sofreu ainda pequenina. Fazem muitos anos, seria sofrido de mais para você, e alguns bruxos que sofreram tais modificações chegaram a enlouquecer com o contra feitiço realizado depois de anos que se passaram... São muitas memórias infantis... Memórias de quando você ainda era um bebe, e acho que você sabe, pessoas normais não costumam se lembrar de coisas que aconteceram a elas ainda no berço.

Um feitiço para desfazer o acobertamento dessas memórias antigas poderia trazer tudo a tona como se a um segundo atrás você tivesse sido um bebezinho de colo... Mas eu posso lhe contar algumas coisas que sei...

- SERIO?! – Jack disse sentando-se na cama com vistosa empolgação.

- Sim. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente. Jack ouviu calada mais informações sobre si mesma... Desta forma, a história dela e dos pais dela ia sendo montada como um quebra cabeças. Como eles havia passado para o lado da luz ao perceber que a filha estava em risco, como eles passaram a tarefa de Dumbledore arrumar outra família para ela, como eles morreram em uma missão suicida para recrutar gigantes...

Jack escutou tudo com calma e seriedade... Ela sabia que o diretor não mentia... Mas era, de alguma forma, insuficiente. Ela ainda queria saber qual era a história daquele colar... Queria saber o que primeiro fez com que seus pais se tornassem comensais, queria descobrir como eles eram fisicamente, como ela viveu a infância...

- Dumbledore... – Ela falou receosa – O senhor me disse que... Que meus pais tinham uma casa... Será que eu poderia... Poderia visita-la?

Como se Já esperasse por este pedido, Dumbledore Levantou-se e disse:

- Claro. Se você deseja... – Disse o velho sorrindo. Sabia que Jack iria querer mais, e sabia que agora que ela não mais ficaria sob olhos vivos de Pompy, a moça poderia fazer uma bobagem, então seria melhor escancarar o que sabia a respeito da família da moça, assim ela se tranqüilizaria e ele e Snape poderiam respirar um pouco mais aliviados.

– A casa é sua querida, e você terá acesso a ela quando quiser. Existe também um cofre em Gringots, o banco bruxo – Disse o velho estendendo a moça uma chave prateada e cravejada de safiras.

Os olhos de Jack brilharam. Se ela sentia-se estranha sabendo que era rica também no mundo bruxo. Mesmo em um mundo que ela não conhecia, já possuía uma história arraigada nas profundezas das raízes das mais antigas famílias bruxas. Não que isso fizesse diferença, mas era interessante saber que possuía uma história, uma história que até pouco tempo lhe fora negada. Uma história! Ela lembrava-se de quando era jovem, como algumas pessoas chacoteavam por ela não ter recordação da infância, e por ser adotada, por não tem uma história de descendência... Nunca soubera dizer suas raízes, se descendia de italianos, franceses, ingleses, alemães, indígenas, negros... Nada. Sendo que todos seus colegas de escola falavam sobre avôs e avós imigrantes com grandes passados, conquistadores ou não, com histórias de luta em guerras e por experiências sofridas em crises econômicas... Seria uma vitória pessoal saber suas raízes...

- Eu quero senhor. Eu quero conhecer a casa de meus pais biológicos. – Jack disse taxativa. Se puder... Agora? – Ela questionou receosa.

- Sim querida. É possível. Venha, me acompanhe até o meu escritório. – E meneando uma varinha, um pergaminho saiu de um bolso interno de suas vestes e voou para o criadinho mudo ao lado da cama de Jack – Apenas um pequeno aviso para madame Pompy. Ela saberá que você esta segura comigo. – Ele disse dando uma piscadela. – Vista-se e encontre-me em meu escritório – Finalizou o homem direcionando-se a porta de saída da enfermaria.

Jack ficara bestificada. Não achou que Dumbledore cederia o passeio na mesma hora... Acreditou que pelo menos teria que ficar até o dia seguinte como dizia as recomendações de Pompy, mas seria melhor assim!

Ela se agasalhou com as roupas que havia separado para quando tivesse alta, e saiu atrás do diretor. Momentos mais tarde, Jack já encontrava-se em frente a estatua de pedra do escritório do diretor. Não foi necessário dizer a senha, pois assim que ela se aproximou, a estatua pulou para o lado, deixando a passagem livre para um Dumbledore vestido com uma grande capa de viagem sair.

- Vamos senhorita? – Dumbledore chamou-a oferecendo o braço.

- Vamos! – Disse a moça com um grande sorriso.

Caminharam juntos na noite gélida, até que ganharam os portões de Hogwarts.

- Será necessário uma pequena desaparatação. A residência de sua família fica na área rural de Hogsmead. Seus pais nunca gostaram da vida na cidade. A fazenda então era mais um refugio do que um meio de lucro.

- FAZENDA? – Jack perguntou abismada.

- Sim Senhorita Rich – Dumbledore disse rindo-se da perplexidade que a mulher demonstrou. - Vamos? – o velho perguntou estendendo o braço para ela. Jack agarrou o braço do diretor, e no momento seguinte, sentiu a sensação de estar sendo enfiada em uma mangueira apertada, o ar faltou, e quando ela acreditou que não conseguiria ficar mais um segundo sem respirar, sentiu os pés em algo sólido, e o ar gelado da noite entrou em seus pulmões.

O enjôo característico que sentiu em outras desaparatações, apareceu agora potencializado, provavelmente devido a gravidez de 6 meses tão destacada em sua silhueta.

Então Jack deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão coberto de neve, tragou o ar duramente, e o inevitável: colocou para fora toda sopa elfica que havia jantado.

- Aiii... – Ela reclamou logo em seguida de forma envergonhada.

Dumbledore nada disse, apenas aparou-a para que ela se levantasse e com a mão boa, e ofereceu a ela um cálice de água.

Jack levantou-se e bebeu. Estava trôpega. Recuperada deu o primeiro passo, então ambos caminharam lado a lado por uma estradinha coberta de neve.

Logo, Jack percebeu que estavam diante de um grande portão negro.

- Bem, chegamos. Aproxime-se senhorita Rich. Jackeline olhou para os detalhes esculpidos no ferro maciço: rosas e folhas graciosamente distribuídas. Quando ela tencionou tocar o metal, as grades rangeram e se afastaram. Jack olhou abismada para Dumbledore esperando uma resposta:

- Seu sangue e o de seus descendentes sempre serão bem vindos. – Dumbledore falou simplesmente.

- O que? – Jack questionou.

- É um feitiço antigo de linhagem. A muitos e muitos anos atrás era costume entre as famílias mais tradicionais colocar este feitiço em suas residências. É uma espécie de prova de hereditariedade, e o feitiço detecta também quem é bem vindo pelo portador do sangue da família...

- Ah... Então, e se eu estivesse morta? - Então seus bens passariam para a pessoa legada, que no caso, seria a pessoa para quem você deixaria testamento. Por isso, os bruxos tem o costume de desde muito jovens fazer testamentos... As linhagens bruxas estão ameaçadas devido recusa de miscigenação. Bruxos puro sangue, geralmente, não gostam de casar com bruxos mestiços ou trouxas.

- Bah quanta besteira! Eu me caso com quem eu amo. – Jack falou avançando para o interior da propriedade.

Dumbledore aconchegou a mão machucada no interior da capa e sorriu para o nada em quanto acompanhava Jack, que sem perceber, caminhava destemida para o interior da propriedade como se já estivesse muito acostumada a entrar no lugar.

- Por que não desaparatamos aqui dentro? – Questionou Jack.

- Além do feitiço de hereditariedade, ainda existem magias nos muros que servem de proteção para a propriedade. – Falou Dumbledore. – Como nos de Hogwarts... Com uma intensidade menor, pois provavelmente não impediria uma aparatação, mas ainda sim forte o bastante para causar um estrunchamento grave em quem tentar.

Jack Lembrou-se de algumas histórias de estrunchamentos devido a aparatações mal sucedidas... Membros separados do corpo... Era terrível! Então decidiu parar que questionar aquele assunto, pois seu estomago estava demasiado frágil para tais tipos de conversas e pensamentos. Desta forma, instintivamente ela se deixou levar para um caminho que, na realidade, não se recordava.

Quando de tão cansada de andar, já se questionava da sanidade do velho diretor em leva-la para um lugar como aquele, (ela já a acreditava que haviam invadido um gigantesco terreno baldio) Jack avançou por uma curva fechada e arborizada, que ao ser transposta, revelou uma grande construção. Jack considerou que de tão grande, poderia ter o próprio CEP. Uma casa gigantesca. Provavelmente com algumas dúzias de quartos, algumas sacadas dispostas estrategicamente para ornar com a aparência da casa, mas havia uma grande sacada central, que provavelmente seria para o quarto principal da casa. Janelinhas destacavam-se no telhado, atestando que aquele espaço fora aproveitado como sótão, e pequenas janelas retangulares muito próximas ao chão provavam a existência de um porão. Centralizada, uma gigantesca porta principal se destacava orgulhosa...

- Minha nossa!

- Sim... Esta um pouco deteriorada... Não é a sombra do que já foi...

Jack nem de perto havia pensado no estado da casa e sim em sua magnitude... Mas ao aproximarem-se, realmente a moça pode verificar que a fachada estava comida por musgos, e a hera invadia as paredes fincando em qualquer pequena rachadura suas raízes duras, de forma a agravar o estado de lamentável abandono.

- Mas tem gente? – Questionou Jack apontando para as poucas luzes acesas no pavimento inferior e para os respiradouros que ficavam logo em baixo do pavimento térreo.

- Elfos. – Bem, acredito que três.

- Mas... Elfos? Mais de um? – Questionou a moça.

- Sim... Sua família era uma das poucas famílias bruxas que permitia a elfos formarem e manterem-se unidos em famílias. Foram três os que restaram em sua casa: Os dois irmãos Koly e Kony, e a mãe May. O pai infelizmente acompanhou seus pais na missão com os gigantes, e também não voltou.

- Nhaimmm. Coitadinhos! Dumbledore nada disse ao ouvir a lamentação de Jack. O velho apenas sorrio e adiantou-se passando por Jack e acenando levemente com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse. Só quando estava cara a cara com a porta, é que Jack teve uma boa idéia da grandeza da porta principal e da sacada maior arredondada que avançava sobre a porta como uma marquise.

Novamente ela não precisou tocar a porta, esta simplesmente abriu-se com um rangido quando a mulher tencionou bater. Um grande saguão com piso de mármore branco. A casa estava muito limpa, entretanto, era nítido que nenhum valor monetário era empregado na casa a muitos anos, pois haviam cortinas amareladas do tempo penduradas nas janelas, os moveis estofados estavam rasgando, e as paredes tinham a pintura descascando em vários pontos, e notava-se também algumas infiltrações.

- POP! – E o barulho denunciou que alguém avia aparatado. Jack virou-se rapidamente, e uma elfa vestida com uma fronha florida olhava-a com os olhos esbugalhados e pasmos.

- Mi-minha senhora! – Disse a elfa jogando-se aos pés de Jackeline.

- O... O que é isso? – Jack falou tentando se livrar da elfa grudada ao seu pé direito que começava a chorar rios de lagrimas quentes em sua bota.

- May pensa que senhora morta! – choramingou a elfa - Oh senhora! Senhora voltou para casa!

- E-eu não sei do que você esta falando! – Jack taxou pegando a elfinha pelos ombros e levantando-a de seus pés. – E não gosto desta atitude. Por favor, não faça mais isso. – Jack disse aflita buscando ajuda nos olhos de Dumbledore.

O Diretor apenas apontou para uma parede. Jack não entendeu momentaneamente, mas ao seguir o olhar para o lugar que Dumbledore havia apontado, ela quase caiu sentada. Era um quadro gigantesco de um casal. Uma mulher muito parecida com ela, porem, com cabelos cumpridos e platinados, e do outro lado, um homem de feições duras com o cabelo dourado como fios de ouro. Ambos olhavam forma estranha para Jackeline, como que em expectativa, e logo em seguida entreolhavam-se.

- Koly e Kony! Venham aqui! Senhora Ludmila! A senhora Ludmila esta aqui! – Chamou a elfa desesperada quando Jack livrou-se dela para aproximar-se do grande retrato.

- Eles são... Eles são meus... – Jack disse voltando-se para Dumbledore, mas não conseguiu completar, por que foi interrompida por uma voz clara e sedosa que vinha da tela: - Sim, somos retratos de seus pais. – Disse a pintura da mulher. – E você só pode ser a filha. – Disse a pintura masculina com uma nítida expectativa.

- So-sou... – Respondeu Jack.

- Aproxime-se por gentileza – Pediu figura da mulher. Jack aproximou-se e olhou para os olhos do retrato de sua mãe. Ela sentiu como se estivesse em outra vida... Sentiu que nada daquilo fazia parte dela... Era como se ela estivesse invadindo um sonho surreal de algum artista bizarro. Ela se via nas feições de sua mãe, apesar de a mulher do retrato ser muito magra perto dela... Mas o rosto... Era ela. Cada traço... Até mesmo a tonalidade dos olhos... Apenas os cabelos eram diferentes... A mulher do quadro tinha cabelos ondulados e louros quase brancos, em quanto Jack, observando bem, tinha cabelos mais parecidos com o do homem do retrato: Louros de um dourado amarelo como ouro, e lisos.

Era estranho pensar que aqueles haviam sido seus pais biológicos...

- É muito tarde para dizer "me desculpe"... Filha... Tudo que poderíamos ter sido e não fomos... Um capricho meu... Meu... – Disse o retrato da mulher. E lagrimas pitadas escorreram. Neste momento, a figura do homem louro abraçou a figura da mulher e apertou-a contra o peito, e voltou sua atenção para Jack.

- Desculpe-nos filha... Você, na sua inocência infantil era mais sábia do que eu e sua mãe juntos... Nós que chegamos a proibir tua amizade com a garotinha Tonks, por que ela era mestiça...

- Nã-não... Por favor... – Disse Jack aflita. Seu coração estava despedaçando-se ao ver aquelas imagens... Provavelmente programadas de alguma forma, como um velho vhs, para passar aquela mensagem de lamuria e arrependimento... A figura feminina afastou-se da figura masculina, secando os olhos com delicada polidez, e passou a olha-la com um carinho e doçura, que Jack só havia experimentado nos olhos de sua mãe adotiva.

Era estranho ver a figura de outra pessoa olha-la daquela forma.

- Esta é tua casa. Nossa morte protege esta casa filha. Aqui você terá toda segurança que precisa para ter seu bebe. Nosso neto. Continuação de nossa historia. Isto por que esta casa, você será sempre bem vinda, e sempre poderá chamar de lar.

Jack ficou pasma, e olhou para Dumbledore em busca de explicações. Como aqueles retratos sabiam tanto?!

- Não sei se você já percebeu, mas na sala precisa que você sempre invadia, há um retrato de seus pais. Eles sempre foram colaboradores da escola. Ajudavam a manter o caixa para os alunos bruxos que não tinham condições de manterem-se na escola, e por isso, receberam o beneficio da passagem através da sala precisa, pois eles também eram do antigo conselho de pais, e participavam da tesouraria de Hogwarts.

Jack olhou com um sorriso molhado para Dumbledore... E logo seus olhos voltaram-se para um outro retrato. Uma senhora muito velha, com os cabelos brancos e olhos claros, o rosto era parecido com o de sua mãe. Ao lado um senhor muito louro. A Velha olhava-a com feições vazias. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção não foi a semelhança do retrato de sua mãe com o daquela senhora, o que chamou a atenção de Jack, fora outra coisa: Um colar de pedraria verde pendurado no pescoço da senhora. Ela conhecia. Era o colar que quase matara a garota em Hogwarts.

- Eu pensei que ninguém pudesse usar o colar – Jack disse apontando o retrato da velha.

- E não pode sua tola – falou o retrato da senhora. – Esqueceu que sou um retrato? Desta forma o colar em meu pescoço é apenas uma pintura. Nem eu, nem o colar somos reais. O quadro foi a única forma de verificar como que o colar ficaria no meu pescoço. Somos sombra do que há de magnífico no mundo palpável.

Jack não gostou da forma como o retrato da senhora falava. Havia desdém em cada silaba.

- Cale-se mamãe! – Disse o retrato de Ludmila. E logo a Elfa da casa correu para uma cordinha ao lado do retrato que ao ser puxada, fechou uma cortininha puída sobre o quadro.

- E esta é a figura de sua avó. Ela também faleceu. Mas vou pelas mãos da luz... Um acidente fatídico que foi causado em parte pela forma tresloucada de sua avó combater... Mas deixemos isso para traz – Disse Dumbledore com desgosto na voz. Temos que retornar a Hogwarts... Snape provavelmente já deve ter ido procura-la... – Disse Dumbledore passando levemente a mão sobre a barba.

Jack sentiu algo morno preenchendo-lhe o peito. Sim. Queria voltar. Queria estar ao lado de Snape. Agora ela ficaria com ele todas as noites. Dormiria com ele...

- Snape? Ãh... Snape? Este não é o nome daquela mulher que ganhou o maior premio de poção em... – ia dizendo a figura masculina que representava o pai de Jack, mas Dumbledore interpelou e respondeu:

- Sim, é o sobre nome dela. Mas Severus Snape é que trabalha na escola. É o professor mentor de Jack. – Respondeu Dumbledore.

- Mas ele é o braço direito de Voldemort – disse Ludmila baixinho... Ele... O senhor o mantém na escola? Uma cobra prestes a dar o bote?

- Todos mudam Senhora Ludmila... Você e seu marido são exemplos disso. Exemplos mortos, mas exemplos.

Apesar de Dumbledore estar falando de seus pais, Jack não conseguiu conter uma bufada de riso ao ouvir "exemplos mortos" de Dumbledore. Era algo morbidamente engraçado.

Os retratos ficaram com caras chocadas.

Dumbledore pegou Jack pelo braço e disse: Jack, temos que ir.

- Adeus pequena May. Koly e Kony – Acenou Jack.

Dumbledore fez uma pequena reverencia as criaturinhas e dirigiu-se ao retrato:

- Com licença. A visita foi proveitosa. – Disse o diretor. - Apesar de sua falta de consideração Dumbledore... – Disse a feição masculina que era o pai de Jack, muito obrigado por nos trazer nossa filha de volta a casa que ela pertence.

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça negativamente:

- Eu não a trouxe para ficar. Eu a trouxe para uma visita. O mundo esta perigoso. E como o senhor deve ter percebido: Jack esta grávida. Precisa de acompanhamento. – E convidando Jack com uma mão a acompanha-lo, Dumbledore saiu da casa e aparatou às portas do castelo novamente.

Haviam passado pouco mais de uma hora fora do castelo. Ao chegarem à enfermaria novamente, Severus já estava andando em círculos de forma irritadiça, e Madame Pompy estava com um ar aflitivo observando o homem de negro dar passadas largas, e bufadas desgostosas.

- Oh por Mérlin! – disse Pompy ao ver Dumbledore e Jack entrando na enfermaria.

– Ainda bem – disse ela, e bem baixinho acrescentou apenas para Dumbledore que estacara a um metro da porta, deixando Jack prosseguir de encontro a Severus:

- Ainda bem que vocês apareceram. Estava prestes a ter um colapso com o professor Snape me fazendo caretas assassinas quando lhe dei a carta que o senhor havia deixado para mim justificando a saída de Jack da enfermaria.

Snape planejara dizer poucas e boas para o velho, e repreender a atitude de Jack sair antes da alta, porem, ela o desarmava...

Jack se aproximou e abraçou-o. Ele pousou uma mão sobre o ombro dela afastando-a levemente de seu corpo, e de alguma forma buscou alto controle para reprimir o desejo de beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça e corresponder ao abraço, mas 'felizmente' conseguiu manter-se frio.

Entretanto Jack afastou-se envergonhada. Sentindo uma farpa dolorida no coração com a reação de Severus...

- Vamos Pompy, preciso que me ajude com um Elfo que ficou gripado... – Disse Dumbledore.

Snape olhou para Jack. Ela sabia que ele estava bravo com ela. Mas ele não precisava afastado-a daquela forma...

Ele sentia vergonha dela... Ele sentia vergonha dela... Ele sentia vergonha dela... Ele sentia vergonha dela... – O pensamento girava na cabeça de Jack. Ela dirigiu-se a cama. Seria sua ultima noite na enfermaria.

Severus nada disse. Era difícil. Estava irado com o fato de ela ter saído do castelo. Sentia-se também incapaz de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Sentia sim vergonha de deixar transparecer que se preocupava com alguém... Ele deixou a enfermaria, mas retornou varias vezes durante a noite só para averiguar se Jack estava segura. E deleitou-se todas as vezes que a viu dormindo, e escutou sua respiração profunda.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Era ante véspera de Ano novo.

Ela finalmente tivera alta.

O castelo estava vazio.

Os alunos faziam falta.

Jack caminhava a beira do lago ouvindo a neve estalar abaixo de seus pés.

- JACK! – o grito a faz virar-se rapidamente apertando a varinha.

Constatou: Era Tonks.

- TONKS! BRUXA LOUCA! – Jack gritou.

- Oi! Vou passar o Ano Novo com meus pais... Só vim trazer algo pra você... – Disse Tonks estendendo um presente à Jack.

- Ah...Obrigado! – Disse Jack – Eu também tenho algo pra você. Eu ia lhe enviar por coruja... Mas já que esta aqui – Disse Jack estendendo um pacotinho para Tonks.

- OBRIGADO! – Tonks falou ao abrir o pacotinho. Era um belo par de brincos, que certa vez Tonks elogiara quando Jack estava usando.

- Eu não pude sair deste castelo para nada... Ate me sinto presa... Então, lembrei que você havia gostado... E embrulhei. – Disse Jack Simplesmente.

- OHHHH! – Exclamou Tonks.

Jack abriu seu presente: Um kit de beleza bruxa: Xampu de crescimento rápido, hidratantes e sabonetinhos e perfuminhos coloridos e com cheirinhos maravilhosos.

- VALEU TONKS! – disse Jack abraçando a amiga.

- De nada... E ai ganhando muitos presentes?

- Eh...Um pouco. Ganhei de alguns alunos, e meu bebe ganhou um leãozinho de pelúcia do Neville Longbotton...

- E Snape? – falou a bruxinha de cabelo rosa.

- Bem. Não sei. Ontem eu o vi apenas a noite... Não sei se o verei hoje – Disse a Loura com um aperto no peito. É véspera de ano novo... Talvez ele vá passar com a Família dele.

- Olha, não fique assim. Lupin ira passar o Ano novo com a família Weasley, ao invés de passar comigo e com meus pais...

- Mas você tem sua família. Eu estarei sozinha...

- Não fique assim amiga – Tonks disse abraçando Jack.

A tarde de ante véspera de ano novo arrastou-se preguiçosa.

Tonks foi para casa, e Jack decidiu que entraria para o castelo. O frio castigava-lhe o rosto.

Um dia acabou e outro começou sem que Jack tivesse notícias de Snape.

No jantar de véspera, havia poucos alunos. Se houvesse 6 era de mais. A maioria dos professores não estavam a mesa. Provavelmente gozavam o dia junto a familiares. Snape era um dos ausentes.

Sentou-se com Sprout, Dumbledore, McGonagall e Flintiwink e jantou. Snape... Nem sinal de Snape. Não conseguiu comer direito. Levantou-se pedindo licença aos que ficavam.

Caminhava sozinha pelos corredores. Ruídos e rangidos. Mas ela sabia do que se tratavam: As armaduras os fantasmas, e os seres mágicos que habitavam o castelo.

Iria para seu dormitório e... Uma idéia. Uma idéia louca e estúpida. Ela poderia ir para sua casa.

Poderia ir passar a virada de ano novo com os elfos de sua casa! Os olhos dela brilharam. Ela sorriu para si mesma. Poderia conversar com os elfos sobre sua antiga família! Desta forma não estaria só! Decidida, caminhou para seus aposentos. Ainda não havia tido tempo para conversar com Snape sobre o pedido que ele havia feito a ela de casamento e de ela passar a morar no quarto dele, então ainda estava no aposento da ex diretora da Lufa-Lufa.

Aquela noite experimentou os sabonetinhos e perfuminhos que Tonks havia lhe dado. Lembrou do retrato de sua mãe. Uma mulher loura de cabelos encaracolados até a cintura. Decidiu que usaria o xampuzinho de crescer o cabelo. Para seu espanto, seu cabelo começou a crescer sem parar até chegar a cintura. Uma cascata loura e brilhante. Mas ela não queria tão cumprido... Bem... Não estava feio.

Deixou os novos cabelos cumpridos soltos, com apenas um grampo de cada lado para evitar que a franja agora muito cumprida, caísse-lhe na fronte.

Vestiu um vestido branco marfim acetinado e um sobretudo negro com gorro que cobria-lhe até o rosto e protegia muito bem seu corpo do frio.

Ela acariciou a barriga em quanto dirigia-se aos portões do castelo, imaginando o que poderia acontecer de errado. Não conseguia pensar em algum comensal ou alguém ruim rondando o castelo, uma vez, que supunha-se que nem ela e nem ninguém nunca iria tomar uma atitude tola daquela.

- Idiota! Volta! – ela disse baixinho para si mesma... Mas algo... Algo brilhava no fundo de sua mente... Luz refletida de pedras verdes... Ela tinha consciência da burrice... Mas por que estava fazendo aquilo?

Parou. Tentou retornar. Mas uma voz baixinha e rançosa dizia-lhe: "Vamos, nada acontecera, eles são tolos, preocupam-se de mais..."

- Mas e se acontecer algo? – Ela perguntou ao vento. Os olhos de Jack estavam distantes. Ela não via nada além do belo colar. – A voz nojentinha disse; "Você precisa saber... É lindo... Você é nobre. Sangue puro. Ele lhe pertence. Vá buscar informações de sua história. Da história dele. Você teve uma família poderosa. Você é tão poderosa quanto aquele colar."

– Mas e se me acontecer algo? – ela perguntou-se novamente, e como por mágica, a voz melosa mudou de tática: "E 'ele' se preocupa com você? Ele não esta nem ligando. Por que ele guardou tantas fotos e recados daquela garota ruiva dos tempos de escola? Você sabe quem ela é. Você já viu os olhos dela pelo castelo. Os olhos dela... Os olhos de POTTER. Exatamente iguais... E se ela é do tempo de escola de Severus... Ela só pode ser parente de Harry Potter... Só pode ser a mãe de Potter... Isso explicaria muita coisa. Seria a ligação entre o ódio que ele tem de Harry Potter com as fotos. Ele provavelmente foi apaixonado pela mãe do garoto, a mãe de Potter não o escolheu... Escolheu o pai de Potter...

Aquilo tudo. Ela sabia que eram coisas que rodavam em sua cabeça desde que ela encontrou a foto. Seria ela mesma pensando? – Enjôo, tontura, tristeza. Ele foi apaixonado pela mãe de Potter! A revelação: Ele protegia Potter pela mãe dele. Ele colocava a própria felicidade de lado, se martirizava, impedia-se de amar de novo, tudo isso UNICAMENTE POR CAUSA DE UMA MORTA!

Jack caiu de joelhos. Socou o chão coberto de neve. Olhou para cima. Estava em frente ao portão. Ela não pensou em nada. Estava com raiva.

COMO COMPETIRIA COM UM FANTASMA? ELA NUNCA TERIA CHANCE COM SEVERUS, POR QUE MORTOS NÃO TEM DEFEITOS!

A fúria. O medo. A dor. O asco. A guerra em seu peito. Jack não conseguia parar de pensar que Snape estava deixando de ser feliz ao lado dela pelo amor de juventude. Ridícula. Ela era ridícula. Deixada por uma morta. Ela que estava grávida de um filho dele. Ela que o amava.

Soberba: Ela nem soube como fez, mas abriu os portões do castelo imitando gestos de Dumbledore.

Ela não se sujeitaria a ele nunca mais.

Ela simplesmente tinha que sair daquele castelo.

Tinha que encontrar 'seu colar poderoso'.

Aquele idiota. Ela sentia o ciúme queimando no peito.

Ciúme de alguém que não existia. Uma defunta. E o fato de imaginar Severus até hoje apaixonado pela mãe de Potter a fazia concluir que era uma insignificante para o homem. Mas ele veria. Ela tinha uma 'linhagem bruxa', ela era puro sangue.

Severus, ela soubera por Dumbledore que ele tivera uma história triste de pobreza.

Ele era impuro.

Mestiço.

Sujo.

Ralé.

Impostor! No meio de comensais de sangue puro... Trabalhando para os dois lados. Um leva e traz imundo! Os olhos azuis de Jack agora pareciam duas pedras preciosas verdes, como pedras do colar que quase matara Kátia Bell.

Ela transpôs os portões. Seu rosto estava marcado com a dureza da altivez de alguém que vivera toda a vida sentindo e acreditando na superioridade da pureza do sangue bruxo.

Uma rajada de vento, e seu capuz caiu, libertando os cabelos louros, que agora cumpridos, voavam selvagens ao sabor do vento. A parte da frente do sobretudo abriu-se revelando parte do vestido branco marfim acetinado.

Ela tinha o maxilar duro. Sentia-se estranha, como se fosse outra pessoa. Tentou lutar contra o que sentia. Algo lhe dizia que não era ela... Mas esta voz que tentava trazer-lhe a realidade, era fraca e baixa, porém persistente. Tanto que ela, num exame de consciência concluiu que no dia seguinte não teria mais aquelas convicções, apenas estava com raiva de mais pela conclusão a que havia chegado com relação a Snape e a mãe de Potter. Conclusão que ela tinha certeza que procedia.

Jack sentia que estava vulnerável. Lutando contra si mesma do lado de fora do portão do castelo, que voltara a se fechar assim que ela saiu.

Ela ouvia bem, sentia o cheiro dos pinheiros, e da neve, o barulho dos galhos

De repente um barulho que a fez ficar catatônica: Ruídos de passos na neve. Passos que não se faziam de rogados. Passos de quem queria ser notado.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHA – A risada estridente cortou a noite como uma facada. Jack voltou-se em direção ao som e viu: Uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e negros com olhos dementes empunhando uma varinha, e junto a ela, mais 4 figuras mascaradas, que de tão altas e corpulentas, só poderiam ser homens.

- Quem é você? – Jack perguntou baixinho. Instintivamente tocou a barriga para proteger o filho, mesmo sabendo que nada adiantaria agora.

- Eu sou Belatrix. - Disse a mulher fazendo a Jack uma reverencia debochada.

- O que quer?

- Quero leva-la para meu mestre Jackeline... Apenas isso. – Falou Bela.

- Eu irei ate seu mestre quando for a hora – Jackeline falou de forma superior, deixando claramente a aversão a figura desgrenhada de Bela. Ela sabia que normalmente não agiria desta forma, mas aquela voz rançosa instigava-a a sentir-se melhor que qualquer ser existente do mundo.

A fúria passou pelos olhos de Bela.

- Quer dizer que você acha que pode 'escolher' quando ir ate o Lorde das trevas? Acha-se tão superior que não precisa cumprir a ordem do maior bruxo das trevas do mundo?

°°°Fast°°° A Mulher de cabelos negros que agora falava com Jack estava sendo castigada em algum tempo no futuro. O Homem com cara de cobra a torturava. "por que me desobedece Bela?! Eu não havia dito que Snape cuidaria de Jackeline? Que Snape me traria a moça quando fosse a hora?°°°Fast°°°

Jack voltou da premonição com uma mistura de medo e de triunfo. Medo por que era a prova que Bela poderia leva-la ate Voldemort, e triunfo, por que esta premonição poderia possibilitar uma fuga. Então ela disse:

- Nos duas sabemos que o Lorde das Trevas não a autorizou levar-me a ele... Eu vi. No futuro. Você sabe o que sou capaz de fazer... Neste momento, os mascarados voltaram o rosto para Bela, como com um questionamento mudo.

- Ah agora a inapta, que teve que sair de Hogwarts por não saber magia, ACHA que pode agir como alguém importante? – Bela falou tresloucada em sua defesa quando dois dos comensais que ela provavelmente havia enganado juntaram as cabeças e cochicharam algo.

– Acha que é alguém importante? Onde esta o pai desta criança que você carrega? Por que você esta sozinha a esta hora fora do castelo numa noite de véspera de ano novo se não por ordem do próprio lorde das trevas? Você acha que é alguém? Você é uma tola. O que esta sentindo é efeito do colar. Mas teu tenho a cura para você. – Bela falou apontando a varinha para os olhos de Jackeline. E um fio de fumaça negro saiu dos olhos da mulher loura.

Jack sentiu-se leve. Caiu de joelhos. Respirou profundamente ar congelante. Sentiu-se triste. Lembrou das insanidades que havia pensado. Mas lembrou-se da conclusão que havia chegado a respeito de Snape. Havia caído como uma pata na armadilha.

O colar.

Um pouco daquela sombra que Snape eliminara do corpo de Kátia Bell havia invadido-a...

Ela poderia ter lutado contra, poderia ter banido aquela sombra de dentro de si. Mas ela preferiu alimentar-la ao invés disso.

Jack sentiu o ódio fluindo venenoso nas veias. Ódio de si mesma... Mas logo em seguida ela sentiu-se forte. Superior novamente. Mas não pelos motivos de antes. Mas pelas convicções de vida que tinha. Aquela mulher era louca. Uma retardada mental. Seguindo um demente. Ela sabia que era uma pessoa melhor que a mulher morena. Ela não temia a dor. Devia dar um jeito de sair daquela situação.

- Eu disse. Ela é patética – disse bela para os quatro homens que a acompanhava.

- CALE A BOCA ! – Jack ordenou. Jack pensou em tudo que havia passado na vida... Sofrimento, dor. Aqueles últimos meses no mundo bruxo havia sido uma prova de fogo contra ela... Ela enfrentou perigos que nunca imaginara que enfrentaria...

Bela ficara catatônica por alguns segundos, mas logo soltou uma risada depravada e disse:

- Esta bravinha? A Lufa-Lufa idiotinha esta bravinha?

Então algo a fez chicotear o ar com a varinha, e um fino fio de luz vermelha atingiu o rosto de Bela rasgando-lhe a bochecha direita. E Jack disse calmamente:

- Mantenha sua língua bifurcada atrás dos dentes, não passei por tudo que passei para vir para ao mundo bruxo e perder meu tempo a trocar palavras distorcidas com uma serpente asquerosa como você. Sou muito melhor do que você jamais sonharia ser. Sou muito mais importante para seu mestre do que você. Então sugiro que meça suas palavras, ou o castigo para você vira diretamente dele: Do "seu" Lorde das trevas. – Jack sentiu-se louca ao falar o que havia surgido em sua cabeça. Estaria morta dentro de instantes.

Bela voltou o rosto machucado, sangrando lívido para Jack. Mas o que a irritara, não havia sido os cortes. Fora a forma como foi enfrentada. FOI A FORMA COM AQUELA VACA LUFA-LUFA FALARA! COMO ASSIM A VAGABUNDINHA LOURA SE SENTIA MAIS IMPORTANTE PARA O LORDE DAS TREVAS DO QUE ELA? NENHUMA OUTRA PESSOA ERA TÃO BOA PARA O LORDE QUANTO BELATRIX! ELA ERA O BRAÇO DIREITO DE SEU MESTRE! ENFRENTARIA O MUNDO POR "SEU" MESTRE! NINGUÉM PODIA SER MAIS IMPORTANTE DO QUE BELATRIX PARA O LORDE DAS TREVAS!

- CRUCIUS! – Berrou Bela. E Jack caiu de bruços no chão coberto de neve, se contorcendo de dor. Sua barriga grande de grávida fora protegida unicamente pelo chão macio pela neve fresca que caíra a pouco tempo.

A dor a mataria.

Colocou-se em posição fetal numa tentativa de receber a descarga de magia nas costas ou pernas e poder proteger o filho que esperava.

Mas Bela percebera a maior aflição da mãe sendo torturada aproximou-se e direcionou a varinha o melhor que pode para o abdome de Jack. A dor concentrada. Algo molhado em suas roupas.

Um grito de Jack desesperado na noite.

Ela sabia que era a bolsa que havia rompido. Não era capaz de imaginar se o filho recebera da tortura também. Ela rezava pelo filho. Estava pouco se importando se morreria, só não admitia que pela própria burrice o seu filho agora estivesse sofrendo antes mesmo de ter nascido.

Ela perderia a criança. A dor no corpo que estava sendo causada pela magia maligna de bela não foi nada perto da facada do sentimento de amargura e de revolta contra si mesma que ela sentia no coração. Era como se uma faca invisível torcesse em seu peito.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Jack gritou de desespero.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! – Bela se regozijou com o grito de Jack.

E assim como começou, a magia parou. Jack tentou manter-se acordada. Ouviu vozes aflitas, dentre elas, uma voz feminina. Um rosto conhecido. Era Draco? Outro rosto apareceu emoldurado pelas estrelas da noite... Uma mulher loura.

Jack seguiu-a com os olhos. "Vamos, me ajude filho" a Loura dizia para Draco. Seria mãe de Draco Malfoy? Ouvira falar nela... Narcisa.

- Bela, você é maluca. Ela é muito importante para o lorde das trevas! Você será castigada! Se ela morrer... Merlin. Não quero pensar. Essa mulher é muito importante!

Bela apareceu no campo de visão de Jack com o rosto lívido de ódio. Via-se a morte na forma como Bela olhava para Jack. Ciúme corroendo o coração da bruxa das trevas.

- Céus. Ela esta grávida mesmo Draco! – disse a Mulher loura.

- Eu disse mãe! Acho que no máximo de 7 meses! – Falou Draco.

- BELA! VÁ CHAMAR SEVERUS! – Ordenou Narcisa.

- Eu?! - Falou a bruxa de cabelos encaracolados desafiadora.

- Olha o que você fez! Você sabe o quanto essa mulher é importante para o lorde. Ela e Severus são peças cruciais.

- Cale a boca! Eu sou "a" peça crucial! –Disse Bela.

- Tola! Você morrera! Assim como esses imbecis que você trouxe consigo se não arrumar uma forma de consertar tudo isso.

- Você e Severus combinaram? Você tenta salvar o filho nojento dele, e ele tenta salvar Draco? – Bela falou com olhar maníaco.

Jack sentiu o frio tomar-lhe o corpo. Não conseguia mais lutar. Os olhos revirando. Ela entregava-se... Bela olhou para a Jack no chão.

Lembrou-se de como seu mestre queria Jackeline viva. Ela não podia deixar que seu ódio a dominasse. Quem sabe depois de usada para matar Potter, aquela vergonha para os bruxos que estava ali quase morrendo, com uma hemorragia que tingia de vermelho na altura dos quadris o vestido acetinado marfim que mulher vestia, ela poderia brincar de cobra e rato.

Ela seria a cobra, e a Lufa-lufa o ratinho... –Bela pensou sorrindo. Os olhos de Bela brilharam, e ela ordenou:

- Draco! Vá buscar Snape, ele esta em missão. Você pode. Você tem como o encontrar. Vá até meu marido e peça instruções, diga que foi eu que mandei! E os outros paspalhos, vão buscar um medibruxo para essa vadia! - ordenou Bela

– Vamos Narcisa, me ajude a leva-la para sua casa. Vamos aproveitar que o Lorde não esta, e vamos cuidar dela lá. Vamos, me ajude a aparata-la!

Jack escutou o badalar dos sinos da igrejinha do vilarejo trouxa próximo a Hogsmead anunciando meia-noite. Estava completamente indefesa em pleno ano novo. Suplicou por tudo que acreditava, por um ser superior, aquela época do ano era significativa, seria ela abandonada pelo ser em que acreditava? Forças para si e para o filho, foi para isso que ela rogou, pois o desespero de estar a beira da morte não era nada perto do desespero em imaginar que seu filho poderia não vingar devido a uma tolice dela. E sem mais, perdeu a respiração. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, pois a sensação de estar sendo enfiada por uma mangueira era muito conhecida de desaparatações anteriores, no entanto, ela não se sentia forte o suficiente para suportar acordada ate ver o ambiente configurado para onde havia sido aparatada. Então um zunido em sua cabeça e um peso aveludado de desmaio...

Jack ficou inconsciente.

Olá pessoas.

Espero que o cap tenha sido bom. Estou com gosto de sangue na boca. Vcs não? O que pensam da vingança?

=)

bjos!


End file.
